How They've Grown
by AngelInTrianing
Summary: Kim and Ron sure have grown. They got married and are having kids. But how far will the future come to them? A villian from the future comes to take the babies of Kim, Shego and Bonnie for a sercert evil plot. How can the new parents save their kids now?
1. Chapter 1

**I just want to say that I don't own any character of "Kim Possible", Disney does. I just like writing about them. Well, hope you enjoy if it sucks, sorry, first time. **

Kim opened her eyes. She breathed deeply and slowly tried to regain consciences. She tried hard to remember what had happened. She looked around and saw that she was in a hospital and was lying on a patient's bed. She was dressed in a white patient gown which matched the color of her bed and the walls of the room. Everything looked at peace, like she was in heaven.

She saw through the glass window of her door nurses, doctors, and other people walking pass her room. She wanted to ask them for help but she felt as if her mouth and voice wanted to rest some more. She then heard voice that sounded so familiar.

She looked at the window and saw it was Ron who was talking with a doctor. He was dressed up in a suit with dress up pants as well, which to Kim looked really nice on him. He looked more older now, more grown up from what he looked like in high school. _Of course, that's what happens after some years pass by, Kim thought to herself. _

Kim tried to listen to what Ron and the doctor were talking about, but the sounds of the other noises from outside blocked her hearing. Finally Rom came in.

As he saw Kim with her eyes open, he smiled and said, "Hey. It's about time you woke up. I think you were close to beating my record of long sleeping."

"Ron," Kim said almost as a whisper. "What happened? I can't seem to remember-"

"What happened?!" Ron interrupted. He looked like he was about to burst out laughing. "Oh, Kim. I think the sleeping took away your memory. Maybe that's why I was bad at test."

"Ron," Kim said indicating that he should just get to the point already.

"Kim, my love, you came in the hospital to have our baby!"

Just by hearing the word "baby" and Kim started to remember everything.

It was at 3 A.M. when Kim opened her eyes from sleeping and started to feel strange. She could feel that the baby was coming but she wanted to be sure it wasn't a false alarm. Then she felt some pain and just thought, _forget about worrying about false alarms. I'm sure this one is the real deal._

She turned her head to see Ron sleeping soundly, as usual, next to her. She quickly grabbed Ron's shoulder and started shaking him constantly to make sure he woke up.

"Huh, what? What it is?" Ron said in a drowsy voice with his eyes half way open.

Kim started to take deep breaths to calm herself down. "Ron, Ron! I think.. For sure… it's time,"

"Time?" Ron asked, still drowsy. Then he realized what she meant and his eyes quickly opened up. "Oh, gosh! It's time! Okay, okay! Umm… I'll get your luggage and put it in the car and then I'll get you into the car, okay."

Suddenly Kim felt more pain and squeezed Ron really hard. "Forget the luggage! Just, please, get me to the hospital!"

"Okay! Okay! I will if you just let go of my hand, please! I think your killing it!"

Kim let go and Ron moved her to the car and drove as quickly as possible to the hospital. When they got there, It took Kim two hours until she was able to finally give birth to her first born. But then, Kim couldn't remember what happened after giving birth. Did she hold the baby or did she blackout by that time?

Kim snapped out of my memory and looked at Ron. Tears of joy started to fall down her cheeks.

"Oh, Ron," she said in a shaky voice. She had a big smile on her face.

"I know, Kim. I know." Ron sat on the side of her bed and pulled her in for a hug. He then gave her a kiss.

The kiss to both Kim and Ron felt so special. Just like their first kiss and the kiss they gave each other on their wedding day.

"Where is he now, Ron?" Kim asked. "Please, I want to see and hold him."

"Th- I mean, he's safe now. Where all the other newborns are."

"Well, I still want to see him. Please, Ron, please." Kim gave her little puppy face that usually worked on Ron.

"I would be happy to let you see our baby but you still have to rest Kim. You might still be too weak to even hold him and I don't think dropping him at this age would be okay."

Kim gave him a very serious face. "Weak, huh?." She then grabbed his hand and squeezed it really hard that made Ron say "Ow!"

"Ron, I want to see my baby. I'll let go if you bring him here to me, please," Kim demanded.

"Ow! But Kim…you have to rest and…OW! Oh, come on Kim, please let go of my hand!" Kim thought for a moment and then let go. She looked away from Ron and stared at the door She was disappointed because she didn't even get a chance to see her newborn yet.

Ron noticed Kim's disappointment from her face and from the pain in his hand. He brushed her hair and smiled. "Don't worry. Soon you'll see him."

She still didn't turn to look at Ron. She started thinking how she could have gone to sleep when her baby came. _Why did I have to blackout when I gave birth. Heck, I went through explosions and didn't blackout!_

As she scolded herself she started to notice something from the window of the door. She couldn't see quite clearly but it looked like a person, with black hair all messed up and bandages over the whole face like a mummy. She gasped at the figure and rose up a bit to see closer.

"Kim? What is it?" Ron asked confused about Kim's actions. She turned her head to Ron but then back to the figure. When she looked through the window again, the figure was gone.

She shook her head. "Nothing. I think you're right about me needing some rest still." She laid back. "Can you get me some food, please, but not from the hospital. I don't think I like the food here."

"Okay and don't still feel bad. You'll see your baby soon." He gave her a kiss good-bye and left.

When Ron closed the door and Kim could see through the window that he was on his way, she gave a smile. "Oh, I'll see my baby really soon, Ron. Don't **you** worry."

**Hmmm. I wonder what Kim is planning and who is that strange person who Kim saw. Well, if you liked it thanks ****J**** but if you didn't then sorry ****L**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry that my previous chapter 2 was the same as the first chapter. I'm still learning how to update and stuff, cause I'm new. Sorry again.**

**Thank you to all who read my story and commented ****J**** ZoeyChase08, I love the name u picked out for Kim's baby boy. I'm going use it. Thanks for the suggestion. Oh, and if anyone would like to suggest some other things go right ahead. I'm sure they're good. Oh and thanks CajunBear73 for the welcome ****J**

Ron walked down the halls of the hospital thinking what food to get Kim to eat. _Hmm… Bueno Nacho sounds pretty good. Maybe I could get some knock-o-licious food there for her and me. _As Ron kept thinking he didn't notice that he was about to bump into someone else until he did. It was Dragon and the collision caused his cup of coffee to spill all over him.

"Oh great. Now I have to get this cleaned! I have too much to do right now to be worrying about laundry!"

Ron was really surprised to see Drago here. _And for what reason? _He thought. 

"Dragon? What are you doing here? And why? Hey, you better not be planning any evil plots cause I'm too busy to be doing the whole hero vs. villain routine and KP needs her rest."

"Oh don't worry. I've been too busy to even think about evil plots or world control!" He tried to wipe off the coffee stains with a napkin. 

"Really? What's been keeping you so busy from something you never quit at even though you should."

"Well, I'll tell," Suddenly Drago's mad face went away and a smile stared to emerge from his face. "I've become a father."

Now Ron was really shock. "Huh?" Was all he could think of saying.

"Yeah, I know. I'm still trying to believe it."

"When did you become a dada?"

"A couple hours ago. Shego gave birth to her and was she mean in labor. But I love our baby. A whole lot."

"Wow, man!" exclaimed Ron. "I knew something was going on between you and her. Well, gratz. KP just gave birth to our baby, too."

"Wow, really. That's unique. My worst enemy gave birth on the same day my wife did."

"Wait, you guys got married so did we! Gosh, we have be in contact more. Maybe through Christmas cards."

"Yeah, but now I have to be worried about getting a job. The whole evil thing doesn't have a good salary. But who in the world will hire a famous villain?"

"Well, you're not so famous so maybe you won't have to worry about that."

"Gezz, thanks." Drago went back to his mad face this time a little annoyed. "By the way, do you know anyone who will hire me."

"Well…." Ron gave a long pause to think carefully. 

"Oh, come on. I need to support my women and kid."

Ron gave an evil smile. "You could work as a maid for me and Kim."

Drago became more annoyed but then thought a bit. "How much will you pay?'

"I was just joking." Then Ron noticed dissappointment on Dragon's face. "But maybe we can get some chow for our ladies and us and talk about the whole job thing."

"Alright. Thanks by the way"

_Man, parethood does change a person._ Ron commented in his head as he and Drago went to the exit.

……**.**

A guard fell to the ground wondering how he could have let his guard down. _Who knocked me out? _He wondered. When he looked up to see his attacker it was Kim Possible. Then the guard blacked out compelety.

"You failed the security test." Kim said to the down guard. "And Ron thought it was safe. This is no safety for my baby."

Kim sneaked into the nursery room where all the little babies were at. She croached to the ground so no one could see her through the windows. As she turned her head to see behind her, she bumped into something. When she turned to see what it was, she found out it wasn't a thing but someone. It was Shego, croached to the ground like her.

"Shego!?" Kim exclaimed.

"Kim Possible!?" Shego said in response.

**Now Shego and Kim have some catching up to do, but was it a good idea for KP to knock out the guard. Afterall, there's a stranger around.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to all who read and commented. Your comments move me but if anyone wants to criticize go on ahead. ****J**

Kim couldn't believe that Shego was in the nursery with her. Now she was even more disappointed in the hospital's security. "What are you doing here? You better not be doing some evil plot of Dragon's today because I'll be sure to end it here as quick as possible and you know I can."

Shego rolled her eyes. "Yeah, don't worry, Possible. I'm not here to do anything that Drago says. I'm here for more important things."

Kim raised one of her eyebrows in confusion. "What important thing would you have to do in a nursery?" Kim asked.

"Well, what important thing do you have to do here?"

"I'm here to see my baby," Kim answered.

"Same here." Shego said.

"You came to see my baby?"

"No. I came to see my baby. Just had her a couple hours ago."

"Wow. You had a baby? I didn't think you were the kind of person who would settle down and stuff."

"Yeah, well, time changes people and I decided I wanted to get married and have kids."

"Hmm, let me guess," Kim said with a smile. "You married Dragon, right?"

Shego gave a blush which she tried to hide with an angry face.

"Ha, I knew it. You guys did have a thing for each other," Kim giggled to see Shego blush.

"Okay, okay. I didn't admit it at first but now I will, seeing that him and I are married," Shego gave a half smile. "I love him." She started to blush more.

"Aww, I never seen you like this," Kim smiled and giggled more. "We're really growing up aren't we?"

"Yeah, I guess we are. It was bound to happen someday," Shego gave a friendly smile this time then quickly changed it to her normal serious face. "Come on, let's see our babies, so we can finally hold them before we get caught."

Shego looked across the room and saw all the babies. "But, how do we know which are ours."

"The tags," Kim Possible said. "They always put wrist tags on the newborns so they'll be identified. Just look for your name on them."

"Labeling babies. Sounds good," Shego commented and looked across each row to see if she could find her daughter.

Kim did the same until she looked at one baby that made her feel all happy. _Must be mine_. Kim said in her thoughts. _Mother instincts already working. Now I know what mom felt._

She went over to the baby and looked at the label to see if her mother instincts were right. Turns out it was right. The baby in front of her, that was beautiful, was hers. He had little blond hair strands, and cute green eyes. Kim smiled and felt so happy because she knew that her baby was part of her and Ron, part of their love.

"Found mine," Shego said snapping Kim out of her motherly moment. "Is that one yours?"

"Yep. He's so precious isn't he?"

"He is but mines is precious, too. See?" Shego's baby was also beautiful. She had green eyes and little strands of black hair. She was soundly sleeping in Shego's arms.

"Aww. She is precious," Kim turned her sight back to her boy baby to pick him up and rock him in her arms. "They give a special kind of feeling, huh?"

"Yep. What did name yours by the way?"

"Well, me and Ron picked it out. He's name is Matthew Chase Stoppbale," The baby seemed to be giving a smile which, to Kim, meant that he liked the name. "You like it, huh, my Matthew."

"That's not a bad name. Me and Dragon still haven't picked out a name for our little girl. We want to pick out a really good name, one that describes her."

"That's not such a bad idea, but don't take too long. You don't want her to go to preschool with no name."

"Yeah, I know. I just hope we pick out a good one."

As Kim looked at her baby to adore his cute, little cheeks, her eyes wondered to the baby that was next to hers. She also received a feeling of happiness from that one, too. _Wow, I think my mother instincts are a bit out of control. _She became curious about who's baby it was so she looked at the wrist tag. When she read the parents name it was hers.

"Huh? This baby is also mines?" Kim realized what had happened. She had given birth to twins! "I guess, having twins in the family is genetic." she said remembering her two annoying twin brothers.

"Whoa. You had twins," Shego said in disbelief. "Now I admit that you are strong than me. I mean to have two. On the same day."

"Yeah, but this one is a girl," Kim said looking at the pink blanket around her little girl. "So I already have a daughter and son. I didn't expect to have another baby till after two years or so. Seems like I get things done quickly then intended." Kim started to smile. Although she didn't plan to have twins, she loved her newborn girl and boy so much. She looked at the baby girl and adored her orange hair and brown eyes. "She's precious, too. Her name will be Kayla Chase Possible."

"Nice name, too. Now I really want to pick out a name for my little one."

Kim skillfully picked up her little girl so she was holding both her babies. Matthew on the right side and Kayla on the left. She knew how to carry twins, seeing that she had to deal with her younger twin brothers when they were babies. She couldn't help smiling. _Two babies. I guess Ron wanted to keep it a surprise. _Kim concluded. _Maybe me having two babies caused my blackout._ She then looked at Shego's baby and a question popped into her mind.

"Hey, how come your baby doesn't have blue skin like Dragon?" Kim asked.

"Well, he didn't have blue skin when he was born so it's not genetic."

"Really? So why does he have it?"

"Well, he told me the story. You see, it happened on a Tuesday and-" but before Shego could finish her sentence, a sharp disk flew pass between Kim and Shego.

"What was that?" Kim looked toward the direction where the disk was thrown at. In front of her stood the bandage stranger that she had seen earlier but now he had a hood over his head and a cloak that covered his whole body.

"Sorry to make your story short," the stranger said. "But now I intend to make your lives short." He pulled out two hand guns that looked very high tech, nothing that Shego or Kim ever seen before.

"Now, I really hate security here." Kim commented.

**Now there's trouble. Who is this stranger and why is he picking on Kim and Shego? And another question. Why is Drago's skin blue? Lol. I wanted to ask my readers if they have a good name for Shego's baby girl? I'm open to any suggestions. Thanks for reading.****J**


	4. Chapter 4

_Thanks for the suggestions for Shego's baby name. They were all really good ones. Oh , I'm sorry that I always kept writing Drakken's name as Dragon. I messed up on that, heh heh. Now to continue with the story._

_The stranger pulled on the trigger but it didn't shot immediately. It looked like it was gathering light up and Kim realized that it was gathering energy to fire at her and Shego._

"_Shego! Jump out of the way!" Kim yelled out to make sure Shego got the warning. The two jumped out of the way with their babies held tightly in their arms._

_Just as Kim predicted, the gun stopped gathering light and shot a ball of energy towards the direction that Kim and Shego had last been standing. The shot reached the wall and blasted through it, leaving a huge hole. Kim heard the other babies in the nursery cry. She took a quick look and saw that none of them were hurt but she knew that a battle couldn't be kept in the nursery._

"_Come on, Shego! We have to get out of here for the babies' sake."_

_Shego nodded and they both rushed out the door, but just as they got out and were running away, another ball of energy past between them. They stopped to see what it would hit this time but it only hit another wall._

_Shego yelled out to the stranger. "You're a bad shot, you know!" _

_The stranger gave an evil chuckle. "You think those bad shots were accidents? No, I'm just giving you two a demo of my power to let you know that it's better for you to do what I say than to fight me."_

"_And what exactly do you want us to do?" Kim asked showing her angry and toughness. _

"_Quite simple," the villain put away his guns back into his cloak. "Give me your babies. The both of you."_

"_What?!" cried out Kim and Shego at the same time. "You call that simple?!" Shego yelled. "You can forget about that!"_

"_Very well," the stranger said with another of his evil chuckles. "I'll just have to take them from you." He suddenly pulled out a small rod but when he pressed a button on it, it stretched out longer and was glowing as well. _

_He jumped up high in the air and went straight down to them. The two moved away but when the stranger hit the rod towards the ground, the whole place shook. Kim and Shego fell down but still held the babies tightly. _

"_What's wrong?" The stranger said. "Have your hands too full to fight?" _

_He knows we can't attack with our babies in our arms. Kim said in her thoughts. We have to hide from him until we can be sure where to put our babies so they can be safe._

"_Kim," Shego said. "Spilt up. He'll have to decide which one he wants more." Kim knew Shego's plan which was to separate and allow one of them to put their baby in a safe place then come back to fight without putting their own baby's life at risk._

_Kim nodded her head to show Shego that she understood. The two got up and ran in different directions. Kim looked behind her to see if this new villain was following her but she saw that he was chasing after Shego. I hope she'll be okay, Kim wished in her mind. Ron, I wish you were here. _

…_.._

_Meanwhile, Drakken and Ron were just leaving the Bueno Nacho with some food ready to go._

"_I'm so glad we can eat now," Drakken said. He took out one of the wrapped burritos from the take-out bag that he was holding and smelled it. "Ah, that sure smells good." But when he opened it, Rufus came out. _

"_Ah!" Drakken screamed and threw the burrito up in the air. Luckily Ron caught it. "Your naked mole rat was eating my food!"_

"_Correction," Ron said. "You were about to eat his food." Ron put his hand in the take-out bag and pulled out another wrapped burrito. "This one is yours."_

"_He eats the same food you eat?" Drakken asked. _

"_Not only that but he plays the games I play, dances to the songs I dance to, and even watches the shows I watch. We're like brothers. He was even my best man at KP and my wedding."_

"_What? Really?" _

"_Yeah, look," Ron pulled out a photo of him and KP on their wedding day with Rufus on Ron's shoulder wearing a dress up suit._

_Drakken just stared at the photo. "You know, I could make a joke out of this but seeing that you paid for the food I'll just say that you both look very nice."_

_Just then, Ron heard the kimmunicator beep inside the pocket of his jeans. He decided to stay with it so KP wouldn't be tempted to take the call and do a mission immediately. He thought it was best if she just took one day off of being a hero. After all, she needed the rest from giving birth to their two twins. _

"_Wade, I thought I told you not to call in for any missions today," Ron scolded at Wade._

"_Ron," Wade said in desperation. "There's something you should know-"_

"_You know Kim and I can't go do our normal work." Ron interrupted._

"_I know but-"_

"_I have to take care of Kim and she still has to do some resting."_

"_I understand that but-"_

"_Just relax and take the day off yourself. I'm sure you could take a break from so much researching and investigating and-"_

_Before Ron could finish Wade shouted out what he was trying to say before. "Kim is in BIG trouble!"_

"_What?!" Ron cried out. "How can KP be in trouble if she's resting at the hospital?"_

"_That's where she's in trouble," Wade said. "The news cast are already there and look what they got on cameras."_

_The kimmunicator showed the video of a reporter at the hospital where Kim and Shego were at. There were people running and screaming in all directions and some nurses were helping some of the patients evacuate the place. _

"_This just in!" yelled the reporter so he could be heard from all the noise. "As we were interviewing our most oldest senior citizen, a battle occurred out of no where. Just look at these previous clips!" _

_The clip showed Kim and Shego as they were before, trying to escape the villian. "Now there is only one of these girls battling this strange person." The camera pointed to Shego as she tried to dodge another attack. _

"_Shego!?" Drakken cried out in disbelief. _

_The reporter moved next to Shego. "Tell me, what happened? Is the other girl alright, too?"_

"_Does it look like I have time to answer your questions? Oh no. Watch out!" Shego shoved the reporter aside to avoid the hit of the villain's weapon. As it hit the ground , it shook the place again. _

"_When will you just give up?" The villain asked in an angry voice. _

"_How about never?" Shego answered._

"_Then take this!" The villain swung his rod toward Shego but she only dodged it. The rod hit the camera however and the screen went blank. _

"_See?" Wade said. "You got to get to the hospital now!"_

"_Yeah, I know. Thanks Wade," Ron said as he put the kimmunicator back into his pocket. " Come on, Drakken, we've got-"_

_But before he could finish, he saw that Drakken was already running to get to the hospital. Ron followed after with Rufus hanging onto his shoulder. Kim, please be alright. Ron wished in his head as he tried to catch up to Drakken. _

_Well now Drakken and Ron are updated but can they save KP and Shego. Let's hope so. More tomorrow._


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry I haven't been updating for a while but here the story. Also sorry that there's underlines in my stories. I really don't know how they got there but I hope to fix it soo. You guys probably want to know the name I picked out for Shego's baby girl. It was hard to choose but I decided to go with Chyennes Kimberly. I'm going to have another girl character in the story later so I going to use one of the suggested names, Fresa. Thanks again for the suggestions.

As Shego was running, she reached the emergency waiting room and she saw the exit was ahead. She ran quickly towards it hoping to reach the other side of the exit before the villain found her. 

As soon as the doors slide open and she was about to run through it, another disk flew by her. This time it landed on the grounded and was flashing a red light with a beeping noise.

"Oh no, a bomb?!" Shego realized and quickly turned her back to the exit and started to run. The bomb exploded and the impact pushed her forward, making her fall to the ground.

She closed her eyes as she hit the floor but the cry of her baby girl made her open them again. However, when she opened her eyes, she saw the villain's feet in front of her. 

"Let's end this already," he said and grabbed Shego by her hair and pulled her up. Shego felt so much pain and started to feel weak. The villain realized this and used his other hand to grab the baby.

"No," Shego said in a trembled voice. She tried to kick him with her legs but it cause no affect to him. He took the baby from her arms then tossed Shego to the ground. 

"You…" Shego said in a shaky but angry voice.

"Too weak to even yell at me. Still…" He grabbed another disk from his cloak but one that was much more smaller and that had a button in the middle. He went over to Shego and placed the disk on her back. 

"I can't risk you trying to take back your baby from me or to even warn Kim Possible. This little device will keep you from doing anything for the meanwhile." He pressed the button on the disk and out sprang blue ropes that automatically wrapped around Shego.

As the villain turned away, Shego stood up. Her legs shook but she was able to maintain her position.

"What? You think that rope is going to stop me from taking back my baby girl. Ha! Sorry but that won't happen," But once Shego tried to free herself, the rope electrified her. It kept going until she couldn't take it anymore and fell to the ground once again. 

"Ha, ha," laughed the villain. "I told you so. But I admire your strength, Shego. For that I'll tell you my name."

"I don't care about your name," Shego said softly. The electricity made her so weak that it was even difficult for her to speak. "I just want my baby. Please… Please give her back." 

"I'm sorry but no can do. I can only give you my name," The villain started walking to the door that lead to the hallway. He turned to see and enjoy the image of Shego wrapped up in the rope and in complete pain. "My name is Tondred and thanks for your baby."

"No," Shego said in a whisper but it was too late. Her baby was gone and all she could do was hear her daughter cry as Shego blacked out.

Poor Shego. It's horrible for a mom to lose her child and it must be even more horrible when the child is lost to some evil, powerful villain. But can KP save Shego's baby or will she lose hers as well? More soon.


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for reading my story everyone. now for the story.

"We're here!" Ron shouted with relief that Drakken and him had finally reached the hospital. "But so is everyone else." He said after seeing the crowd of people gathered around outside the hospital and the police were blocking all people from getting too close to the hospital.

"Now what do we do? I don't know if the police will allow us to go through," Drakken said.

"No problem. If we explain, then they might let us through," Ron said as he pushed through the crowd of people. Ron finally reached one of the police officers. "Hey, listen, I know that you have your job but I do too and it's to save my wife and kid who are still in there."

"Please, step back, sir," The officer said with a straight face. "Our team is trying to get everyone out. Just be patient."

"Patient!" shouted Ron. "Hey, I don't think you understand but I need to get in there with your permission or not." Ron tried to pass the officer but he blocked him.

"I told you to-" But before the officer could finish his sentence, Rufus jumped on his face and blocked his sight. "Hey! Get off!"

"Good job, Rufus," Ron said as he signaled Drakken to come over.

Once they were inside, they saw rumble on the ground and the walls all broken up. "Gosh I hope KP is alright." Ron said as he went further inside the building.

"Shego! Shego!" Drakken cried out. "Where are you?!"

"Hey, Drakken, don't yell. Remember there's a psycho around who is the reason that KP and Shego are in trouble."

"So how are we going to find them?" Drakken asked but after asking KP, still with the twins in her arm, jumped out of no where and karate kicked Drakken to the ground.

"Ha, you psycho! You thought I only use my arms to fight. I'll show you that even my legs can defeat you." Kim started to stomp on Drakken not realizing that he wasn't the true villain.

"KP, that's Drakken!" Ron said. Kim stopped stomping and turned to see Ron.

"Ron!" she shouted with joy. She got off of Drakken and went towards Ron. "I'm so happy to see. I would hug you but my arms are full as you can see."

Ron was amazed to see Kim holding the twins and still able to knock out Drakken with just her legs. "Wow, Kim. I think you were destined to be a mother of twins. How are you able to hold on to our kids and still move around so much?"

"Remember, my brothers," Kim said with a smile. She then looked down to see Drakken on the ground, still in pain from the knockout. "Oh, um, sorry Drakken."

Drakken lifted his head. "Ugh. It's fine. I just want to know where Shego is at."

Kim gave a worried face that made Drakken worry so he asked. "You don't know?"

"No, sorry. We spilt up so I could put my kids in a safe place then return to fight off the new villain."

Drakken got up but his head was faced towards the ground. "But… What if she's not okay?"

"She isn't," answered a voice from behind them. It was Tondred with an evil smile.

Now how will things turn out? The next story will answer that story will answer that question. Oh by the way, can you guys give me some boys name? Thanks.


	7. Chapter 7

(Hey, guys. Sorry I keep asking you for names but I'm bad at them so I need the help. But thanks for those who do give me suggestions. The boy names that I have choosen are Flash and David. Now for the story.)

Draken, Kim, and Ron turned to see Tondred right behind them with Shego's baby in his arms. Drakken quickly recognized his baby in the villain's arms. "Hey! That's my-"

"Your baby. Yes, your wife was too stubborn to just hand it over to me so I had to do some "work" to get it."

"You," Drakken said in angry voice. "Let go of my baby, now!"

"Just like what Shego said. You two are meant to be." Tondred laughed evilly. His laugh just angered Drakken more. 

"You think this is a joke! How dare you!" Drakken shouted and launched forward to Tondred. 

"Just what I expected," Tondred said was he pulled out another disk, the same one he used on Shego. He quickly placed it on Drakken pushed the button and, just like before, ropes tied Drakken up but this time it shocked him immediately. 

"AH!" Drakken shouted in pain as he felt the electricity flow around his whole body. 

"Drakken!" Kim and Ron shouted at the same time, but they weren't able to do anything and when the ropes stopped shocking, Drakken fell to the ground.

"Now you know what happened to your wife," Tondred said as he put his foot on top of Drakken's body. "I decided to use the same disk on you, since you and Shego are so in love." 

He then turned his eyes towards Kim and Ron. "Don't worry. I have a special disk for you two love birds." 

"Well, we're not going to let you stick any disks on us!" shouted Kim.

"Oh I won't need to place it on you. I'm placing it on this guy again."

"What? Why?" asked Ron, "He's already done."

" You'll just have to wait and see" said Tondred as he took his foot off of Drakken and placed another disk on him. Drakken arose but his eyes were glowing light blue. 

"Drakken?" KP and Ron said at the same time.

"Now go and attack them and take from them their babies!" Tondred commanded and Drakken ran towards Ron and Kim.

"Here, KP, quickly give me one of the kids," Ron said as he grabbed baby Kayla. " Now spilt!" And the two did. Drakken went past them but then headed towards Kim. She moved out of the way again which made Drakken miss again. 

"What's wrong with you, Drakken! This guy is our enemy! He took away your baby!" Kim shouted.

"Sorry, Kim Possible," Tondred said. "But he's under my control now and he doesn't even know it."

"Well, hate to disappoint you but we've beaten Drakken lots of times," said Ron. "So you're not getting our babies."

Tondred laughed. "You think I'm using Drakken's own fighting power. No. In fact, he'll be more of a challenge then you've expected. Drakken, go and get me their babies now already!"

Drakken reached to take baby Matthew but Kim gave a spin kick to him but this time he didn't fall down.

"Huh?" Kim said in confusion. "I kicked you last time and you went down."

"Like I said, I'm not using he's own fighting power," said Tondred. "No matter what you do, you can't hurt him. He's invisible now."

"I'd like to test that," Kim said as she gave another kick but this time she kicked Drakken in the spot where guys don't like to be kicked at ( you know where), and still Drakken didn't go down. "Oh, I guess you're right." Kim finally said.

Drakken grabbed Kim's arms and his grip was stronger than before but Kim wouldn't let her baby go. "Let go of me!" Kim cried out. Just then Ron hit Drakken over the head with a broken pipe piece that he found on the floor with the rest of the rumble. 

"She said let go!" Drakken turned to face Ron who was still holding onto baby Kayla, and grabbed his shirt then tossed him in the air. Ron grabbed tightly onto his baby to make sure she didn't get hurt when he landed onto the ground on his back. 

"Ron!" Kim cried out. Drakken looked back to Kim and his glowing eyes scared Kim. What am I going to do now, Kim said in her thoughts.


	8. Chapter 8

Kim Possible was really wondering what to do. She was holding one of her twin babies, her husband was knocked out, and now she has to fight Drakken who can't feel any pain thus can't be beaten easily. Drakken reached for baby Matthew again but KP quickly backed away.

I have to see if Ron and baby Kayla are okay, Kim thought as she held tightly to her baby and did a flip over Drakken, She then ran towards Ron who was still on the ground with his eyes closed.

She checked baby Kayla to see if she was okay. Kayla was okay but she was crying. "Ron, Ron!" Kim cried out as she shook Ron's body

"Kim?" Ron said. "Oh no! Watch out!" Drakken came from behind them and grabbed Kim's arm again. Ron quickly got up and did a karate kick to Drakken, which freed Kim but didn't take Drakken down.

Kim suddenly had an idea. "Ron, get behind Drakken and I'll stay in front of him." Ron quickly did what Kim said. "Now, we'll attack him at the same time at both sides!" KP and Ron both did a karate kick at Drakken at the same time. Drakken paused from the impact and then he went down at last.

Kim and Ron sighed in relief then turned to see Tondred. Kim smiled. "Drakken may not have felt pain but you will." They went closer to Tondred, both with very angry faces.

"I would like to know why you were doing this," said Ron. "So I think if we beat the truth out of you that will reveal everything and serve you justice." Tondred just stood there silent and then he started to laugh.

"You, two, don't know what you're dealing with this time." Suddenly Drakken jumped right in front of the two and grabbed them by their throats.

"What?" Kim said. "But-" She tried to get loose but she just couldn't and Ron couldn't as well. Drakken squeezed harder on their thoarts. The two couldn't breath and they were loosing their grip on their babies. They tried to hold on but they couldn't. Tondred took out another disk and when he pushed a button on it, it transformed into a hovering pod where he put Drakken's baby. He went towards Ron and Kim.

"Ha, ha. I told you that you don't know what you're dealing with this time." Tondred said and he took the babies out of Kim and Ron's grip. They were trying to hold on but the loss of breath caused them to lose their strength.

"S-Stop," Kim tried to say but she was starting to blackout. Then Drakken was moving both Ron and Kim to a room and threw them in there. Tondred then took the disk off of Drakken and pushed him in the room as well and closed the door. Kim and Ron gained back their strength a bit and they looked to see that Drakken was with them, lying unconscious on the floor. Then they saw Kondred waved good-bye through the window and of the door. He then placed one of his bomb disk on the window. The two realized what it was and started to panic.

"Ron, that's going to explode soon." Ron quickly reached the door knob but he couldn't open it. He heard the disk beep faster.

"Kim, take Drakken away from the door and get back there as well." Kim did as he said and went to the far end of the room and Ron followed after. "Cover yourself!" Ron and Kim put their hands over their heads worried about their babies and their own lives. If they weren't alive, then how could they ever save their babies? The bomb exploded.


	9. Chapter 9

Kim opened her eyes. She saw a cloud of dust that surrounded her and she was feeling pain around her whole body. She remembered about her twins and about the bandaged faced villain who took them away from her. Why did this happen to me today, Kim said in her head, this day was suppose to be Ron and my day to celebrate and be happy that our babies, our twin babies, a boy and a girl, were born. Why? Why? She repeated the question over and over until she heard Ron's voice.

"Why? Why? Why?" was what Ron was saying just like Kim. Kim knew that Ron was feeling the same way as she was. They felt like bad parents to allow a villain to take away their own kids. Kim slowly got up and tried to see if she could find Ron in the dust cloud. 

"Ron?" Kim called out. She slowly walked forward following the voice of Ron as he kept saying 'why'. She then found him sitting down, looking at the ground. She touched his shoulder and Ron looked at her. He gave her a half smile to show her that he was glad to see that she was okay but then his smile went away and he looked back to the ground.

Kim sat down next to him and laid her head on his shoulder. "I know how you feel, Ron. I know." Tears started to fall down her face. Ron felt Kim's tears as they fell to his shoulder and he turned to give Kim a hug. He couldn't say anything.

Just then the two heard footsteps coming towards them. Startled, they got up quickly only to see that it was Drakken. He was limping a bit and looked really beaten up. He lifted his head to see Kim and Ron. 

"Kim Possible, by the look of things. I guess you didn't save my kid, did you?" he asked. 

Kim looked down. "You didn't?!" Drakken shouted. "But you always win! The one time I wish for you to win, you don't?!"

"Drakken, I-," Kim tried to apologize but all she felt like doing was crying and so she did. Ron hugged Kim again and gave an upset face to Drakken.

"Drakken, we understand how you feel about this," Ron said. "But we also lost our children and you were no help. In fact, that psycho placed a disk on you that made you fight against us."

"What?" Drakken said in shock. "You mean, I'm responsible for our kids being kidnapped?" 

"No," answered Ron. "You were being mind-controlled or something like that. I don't blame you for the lost of our children so I hope you too won't blame us, too."

"You may not blame him but I do!" cried out a voice from behind them. It was Shego. She was also limping and was moving slowly. She looked angry especially at Drakken. 

"What's this I hear that you helped that psycho get away?!" She screamed out at Drakken.

"Shego, I-" Drakken tried to explain but Shego wouldn't let him. 

"How could you?! That was our daughter! Our first child! How could you?!" Drakken saw that Shego was about to cry so he quickly hugged her. She pounded her fist on him but he wouldn't let go. He knew that it was just her way of dealing with the situation that they were in. 

Kim looked at Ron. "Ron, I can't believe this. I never really thought I would see Shego like this. Ever." Kim whispered. 

"Like I said before. Being a parent can change a person," Ron said.

"Shego, please, forgive me. I didn't know what I was doing I was being mind-controlled," Drakken said as he held Shego tightly but she didn't answer. Drakken could feel her tears on him. "Please, don't cry anymore."

"I am not crying!" yelled Shego. Her long hair hide her face from view. "It, it's , it's raining," she finally said.

Drakken sighed and nodded his head to agree with Shego. "Sorry, you're right. It's raining." Shego then lifted her head.

"I'm sorry," she said. "I know you didn't want to help that stupid villain. I know so. I remember how you smiled to see our daughter for the first time and how you told me that you were glad that she was both of ours." Shego hugged Drakken. "I figured out a name for her by the way. How does Chyennes Kimberly sound?"

Drakken smiled. "It sounds very wonderful."

Kim smiled to see that Drakken and Shego were supporting each other in their difficult time, just like how Ron supports her. But how am I going to save my childern? Kim asked herself in her mind. All of a sudden. There was a rumbling sound followed by a shake, like an earthquake.

"Whoa! What's that?!" Ron said. The place shook and shook until a part of the roof started to fall down. "Everyone! Get out of the way!" Everyone moved quickly away from the falling roof. When the shaking stopped, there was a cloud of dust around them. 

"Ugh, what now?" asked Shego who was already annoyed by all the surprises that happened. As the cloud started to disappear, everyone saw something that really surprised them. It looked like an aircraft but it looked different from other aircrafts. It was all shiny and had lots of beeping lights on. It looked futuristic. UFO? Kim asked herself. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey everyone. I hope your enjoying the story. I tried to make this chapter a great surprise so I hope I was successful.**

Everybody was standing still due to the shock that they received from the crash land that this future looking aircraft had done. Is it safe, Kim thought carefully in her head. Can we really trust whoever is inside? Then the top of the aircraft slide open and out came smoke from inside. The gang heard coughing coming from inside as well.

"I told you that you should have let me drive!" cried out a voice from inside that sounded like a young boy.

"Let you drive? Please, don't tell me that you think I forgot what you did to dad's car." said another voice but this time it sounded like a young girl.

"Um, hello?" called out Kim Possible.

Just then a young boy, the one who they heard, came out of the aircraft. He had blonde hair which was cut short but it was a bit longer in the front that it covered his forehead. He also had green eyes and looked about sixteen years old. He was wearing some gear, like gloves that had beeping lights on it, a armor that looked high tech, and even had goggles that was made out of metal. He looked familiar to Kim and Ron, like they had met him somewhere before.

Then came out the young girl who they've also heard. She had long, orange hair that was tied back in a ponytail that was on one side. Some of her hair was in her face which almost covered her brown eyes. She looked about the same age as the young boy and actually had the same face structure as him, like they were twins.

"Hi," said the young boy, waving his hand to them. "I suppose you guys are kind of surprised right now because of the crash landing, but just to let you know I wasn't driving, she was." The young boy pointed to the girl next to him.

"Why do you always point to me when bad stuff happen?" asked the girl as she rolled her eyes. She then looked at Kim and Ron. She looked kind of shocked or more amazed but both Kim and Ron didn't know why.

"Wow, you guys still look the same from the last time we've seen you," she said with a smile. She then pounded on the aircraft. "Guys! Wake up! We're here!"

"Oww. Hey, we were knocked out, our body hurts so don't try to make our heads hurt with that pounding!" yelled another guy's voice from inside but it was more deeper than the younger boy's.

"Come out, guys. You have to see who's here," said the young, blonde haired boy as he moved out of the aircraft and sat on the top of it. The young, orange haired girl did the same then two more girls came out. One had black hair that was long and was also tied in a ponytail but it was tied lower than the other girl's and some of her hair was grown long in front of her face that it covered one of her green eyes. The second girl had pink short hair that was cut in a messy but still looked nice. She had blue eyes and she smiled a lot. The one with the black hair looked directly at Shego and Drakken and she placed her hands over her mouth like she was so surprised to see them.

"H-hi," she said. She smiled in a cute way.

"Hi!" the pink haired girl shouted out. "How are you?!"

"Um, kind of depressed right now." answered Ron.

"Really, how come?"

Suddenly a deep voice came from the aircraft. "I still need to get out so can at least one of you get out of the way!"

"Oh, sorry, Tom," said the black haired girl. The two girls moved out of the way and out came another teenager boy with black hair that was long enough to cover his whole ears. For some reason, the boy's hairstyle reminded Kim of someone. The boy looked down to Kim, Ron, Drakken, and Shego but looked disappointed, like he was expecting to see someone else.

"Alright, come on, guys. Let's get down there," the blonde hair boy said as he leaped down and landed perfectly. The orange haired girl followed after except she did a flip instead. The black haired girl tried to easily climb down but she slipped and fell on the floor.

"That looks like fun!" cried out the pink haired girl as she was about to slide off the ship but the black haired boy stopped her.

"I think we should just stay here. After all, those guys needed to talk with those people."

The blonde hair boy approached Kim and Ron. He smiled at them. "Hi. I know you maybe wondering who we are, but I can explain."

"Okay," Kim said. "Explain."

"And do it fast," Shego said. "After all, how do we know you don't work for Tendron."

"Tendron?" asked Drakken.

"That's the psycho's name. He was "nice" enough to tell me it."

"Okay. We'll tell you as quick as possible," the blonde haired boy said. "We are from the future."

"The future?" asked Ron in disbelief.

"Yeah, and- be prepared for this- we're… we're."

"You're what?" said Kim.

"We're your kids, mom and dad," said the orange haired girl and blonde haired boy at the same time.

"Huh?" said Kim and Ron in bigger disbelief.

Then the blacked haired girl stood up. "It's true, and Shego and Drakken. I'm your daughter. Kimberly." Drakken and Shego's eyes widen.

Kim and Ron had their eyes widen, too, while the boy and girl twin smiled at them. "I know it's hard to believe but it really is me. You named me Matthew Chase Stoppable." said the blonde haired boy.

"And you named me Kayla Chase Stoppable," said the orange haired girl. "And-" But Ron put his hand up to tell them to stop speaking.

He took and deep breathe and looked at Kim. "My, how they've grown." Then Kim, Ron, Drakken, and Shego, at the same time, fainted. The future kids looked puzzled.

"Huh," said Matthew. "That didn't go so well did it?"

**So what do you think that Kim, Ron, Drakken, and Shego's kids came from the future to help their past parents. I hope you liked it. Well, please comment to tell me if you did. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry guys. I was gone on a small trip w/o a computer. Well, here's the continued story, I hope that everyone is enjoying it so far. If there is any problems with the story just say so please.**

"Well, now what," said Matthew Chase Stoppable. "Our parents passed out."

"Well, it was a shocking news," said Chyennes Kimberly. "I mean how you'd you take the news that you're kids from the future came to the past to see you."

Kayla Chase Stoppable bent down to her blacked out parents. "Well, we understand that it was shocking news," she said. "But we don't need them sleeping. We need them awake and helping us with this mission of ours."

Chyennes pondered for a while then she snapped her fingers. "How about we go back in a time a bit to when we arrived and just try to tell them in a better way."

"Good plan!" shouted the pink hair girl who was sitting on top of the aircraft with the black hair boy

"Actually, Fresa is wrong. It's not a good plan!" shouted the boy. "I went inside the aircraft to see what damages I could fix and look what I found!" He held up something that was metal and shaped in a 3D rectangle form that had a screen on it and some buttons but wires were coming out of it and it was badly beaten up.

"Oh no," said Matthew as he looked at the damaged piece of equipment. "David, don't tell me that what you're holding is our time-machine device!"

"Well, what do you want me to tell you it is then because it is the time-machine device!" shouted back David.

"Wait maybe I can fix it," said Chyennes. "Hey, give it me!" she shouted towards David.

As David was about to slide down aircraft, Fresa took the device from his hand.

"Here you go, Chyennes!" she shouted down with a smile and threw the device down.

"Wait, Fresa! Don't give it to me like that!" Chyennes tried to say before Fresa threw the device but it was too late. It went down and crashed on the floor. Now, it was in pieces. "Well, now I'm sure I can't fix it." Chyennes said as she observed the pieces all shattered on the floor.

"What?! So we're stuck in the past!" shouted Kayla. "What are we going to do?! We can't stay in the past!"

"Calm down, sis," said Matthew as he tried to calm his sister from her little panic attack.

"Calm down?! How can you say that?! We are stuck in the past! Meaning that we have to begin our future here and from what our documents say at this time is that we're just babies! What if they make us do preschool again and elementary?! And-And-"

"And I think you should just quit the drama and listen!" shouted David as he slide down the aircraft to reach the rest of the group who were on the ground. "Now, let me ask you something. Why are we here?"

"To stop Tondred," answered Kayla. "But I already know that. What I'm woundering is-" but David cut her off before she could finish speaking.

"And in what time is Tondred from? The past or our time?" he asked.

"From our time," Kayla answered. "But-" David again cut her off and asked her another question.

"Then how did Tondred get here?"

"Using a-"Kayla paused and realized what David was trying to get her to realize. "A time-maching device, like ours!" Kayla gave a big smile. David gave a half smile and nodded his head.

"So if we find him," said David. "And capture him which is what we're here to do, we can-"

"Get the time-machine device and go home!" shouted Kayla, this time out of joy.

"Well, that problem is solved at least," said Chyennes but then she looked towards her parents who were still sleeping. "But how do we wake up our parents without scaring them again."

"Let's bring them inside the aircraft," said Matthew. "We'll lay them down there while we think of a calmer way to tell them everything that has happened in our time or well, their future."

Matthew and David carried Drakken and Ron inside the aircraft while Chyennes and Kayla carried their moms. As they got inside the aircraft, they saw that it was beaten up pretty badly. Wires were out and some of wall was gone. Stuff was everywhere on the floor and they need to use their hovering lamp to give them light.

As the group placed the adults on the beds that they used to sleep on, they went inside another room to speak about their next plan of action.

"I suggest we talk with our parents alone and try to just explain everything in the best possible way," Matthew suggested.

"Should I speak with my mom and dad alone as well?" asked Chyennes.

"Yeah. Try to first get them to realize that you're really telling the truth, then explain to them why we had to travel into the past to save their future."

"You mean the future of everyone," added David. He had a tired look on his face and he seemed to be giving off sad vibes.

"David, don't act so down," said Kayla. "You'll see your mom in this time like we did. Though I don't understand why she wasn't with our parents."

"That's not a tough question to answer," said Matthew. "You know how our mom gets along with his mom."

"I know," said David. "Their not quite good friends so they probably wouldn't like to be in the same hospital."

"Well, my dad was good friends with your dad, Matthew," said Fresa. She had just walked into the door with a tray of snacks and drinks. "So how come I didn't see him yet?"

"You'll see your dad, too, Fresa," answered Matthew. "I'm sure he'll just pop out of nowhere."

"That's good," Fresa said as she gave everyone their plates and cups. Suddenly, the gang heard noises from the room where they had left Chyennes' parents. "Wow, Chyennes. It seems that your parents are waking up."

"That's your cue, Chyennes," said Matthew. "Don't be nervous. They're just like your original parents except more younger."

Chyennes gave a small nod of her head and left to go into the room where her parents were in.

"I think our parents are waking up as well," said Kayla. "Come on then Matt. Let's show them how much we've grown." Matt smiled and followed Kayla into the room where he was going to explain to his younger parents, their mission and the deadly problem that they were facing.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi everyone. I just finished with ch. 12 and it explains the reason for the future kids travel to the past. I hope I wrote it well for all of you so I hope you enjoy.**

Kayla was right. Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable seemed to be waking up. Matt took a deep breathe and his sister did the same. They were nervous to explain to their younger parents about everything that happened and were unsure how to explain it all. They both decided to sit down on some chairs next to the beds of their parents. Matt then shook Kim and Ron which helped get their eyes opened.

Kim started to open her eyes. At first everything was blurry but then everything came into focused. "Humm, where am I?" she asked herself out loud. Although she could see where she was at, she didn't know exactly where she was.

"You're in our aircraft, Mom," answered Kayla. "Our time-traveling aircraft."

Kim quickly turned her head to Kayla and Matt and started to remember everything that happened. Startled she quickly sat up and started moving to the edge of the bed she was on.

"You, two…said..are the ones… who..said," Kim tried to speak but she couldn't finish her sentences well seeing that she was still in shock for all that happened to her.

"Yes, Mom," said Matt with a smile. "We two are the ones who said that we are your kids."

With that said Kim quickly started to look around the room to see if she could find Ron. She spotted him in the bed next to hers so she called out his name. "Ron! Ron! Wake up!"

Ron started to open his eyes but he got them to be half way opened. "Huh? What's wrong? Am I late for something?"

"Ron, get up! Our kids want to speak with us!"

"Our kids?" Ron asked as he quickly turned to Kim to find her with the teenager twins. The twins gave a smile and waved to their dad. Ron's eyes opened up all the way and even was a bit wider opened. He sat up like Kim and slowly moved to Kim's side.

"Kim," Ron said in a whisper. "Are they really our kids? I mean, didn't we just get our twins as babies not as teenagers."

Matt knew what Ron was asking Kim and he knew that he and his sister need to convince his parents that they were telling the truth.

"Listen, Dad and Mom," Matt started. "I know that all of this is hard to believe but we are telling the truth. Please, believe us."

Kim and Ron looked at each other with uncertainty on their faces. Matt started to worry that convincing them would take longer time meaning lesser time for him to finish the mission. Kayla pulled on Matt's arm.

"Hey, Matt," said Kayla. "Do you remember what Mom and Dad said that there was a special way that they could tell that we were their kids."

Matt thought for a while but then he remembered what the special thing was. Kayla and him then got closer to their parents. Kayla stood before Ron while Matt stood before Kim.

"Okay, what we about to do may surprise you but it will help you know that we are your kids," Matt tried to explain. Then he and Kayla hugged their parents really tightly. Kim and Ron were surprised but then Kim started to realize something.

It was the feeling she had felt when she held her baby twins in her arms. She could recognize so well and she finally knew that these kids were hers. She turned her head to Ron and saw that he also was feeling that special bond between him and his child. Kim smiled and even started to cry. She thought she wouldn't have her kids in her arms until she could take them out of the arms of the villain who took them away.

Ron and Kim wrapped their arms around their children. Then Matt and Kayla let go and showed big smiles. "See," said Kayla. "We are your kids."

They saw their mother was crying but Kim dried her tears away and just smiled. Matt then sat down and the chair again but his smile was gone. "Listen," he started to say. "I don't want to ruin this special moment but we have to tell you why we're here."

"Yeah and it's not really good news," Kayla said. She sat on the chair next to Matt and they both took a deep breath at the same time. "Did a guy, who had a bandaged up face and a large cloak on, attack you?" Kim and Ron nodded. The twins started to look worried.

"And did he take us. Our baby us?" Matt asked. Both Kim and Ron lowered their heads in shame.

"We're sorry," Kim started to apologize. "I don't know how-" She started to cry again.

Matt grabbed Kim's hand. "Mom, please don't cry. We know you that you tried," Matt said.

Kayla grabbed hold of Ron's hand and gave a weak smile. "At least, we're here. We're your kids, too. Remember?" Ron smiled and nodded his head.

Matt let go of Kim's hand and started to speak again. "Well, we don't blame you for anything, but the fact that Tondred, that guy who attacked you, has us is not a good thing."

"Why," asked Ron. "Why does he want you guys? You're just babies."

"We're really not sure," Kayla said. "The only thing we're sure of is that he wants to do something bad. Here we'll explain the whole story."

Back into the time of teenager Kayla and Ron in a laboratory

"Nice lab your dad's got, Chyennes," said Matt as he observed the new laboratory with all its shiny new equipments.

"I know, its wonderful but Dad said I can't really play with any experiments anymore after what happened on that Monday."

"Where your experiment went wrong causing your skin to-"

"Please no reminders." Suddenly they started to feel the ground moving. "What's that?!

The roof started to crash in and from it came Tondred, with his same bandaged face and cloak. "Who are you?" asked Matt.

"My name is Tondred," the stranger said. "And I need some equipment for a little time machine device."

"Time machine device?" Chyennes asked. "Why exactly do you need that?"

"To kidnap the baby selves of you, that boy, his sister and, your other friend, David."

"That sounds like an evil plan to me," Matt said. "Sorry but you won't get the chance to even make that time machine, cause I'm going to stop you!"

"You?! Stop me?! Ha! Your parents couldn't stop me dear boy, what makes you think that you can stop me?!"

"What did you say about my parents?! What did you do with them!"

"Defeated them and captured them. So if you're thinking about going to cry to your mommy and daddy, think again."

"Why, you-" As Matt tried to attack, Tondred just took out his rod and banged it on the ground which caused a shake that knocked both Chyennes and Matt on the ground. As the two were on the ground, Tondred took out a disc and pushed a button on it which caused a loud shriek that broke the windows in the lab. The sound even caused Chyennes and Matt's ears to hurt. Matt grabbed on to Chyennes and tried to protect her from the shattered glass that flew in the sky. When the sound finished, Tondred was gone.

Matt looked at the huge hole in the ceiling and remembered what Tondred said about defeating and capturing his parents. He didn't know what to do. Then he got an idea. He went to Chyennes who was still on the ground.

"Chyennes, are you okay," Matt asked as he helped her up.

"I'm fine, really," Chyennes said. "But what are we going to do about this new guy."

"I have one idea," Matt said. "We have to go to the past and stop Tondred there."


	13. Chapter 13

**I hope everyone is enjoying the story and as usual I'm trying my best to make it enjoyable. Well, now to the continued story.**

"So that's the whole story," said Matt as he waited for a response from Kim and Ron.

"Wait, so this Tendron guy actually defeated me and Kim?" asked Ron.

"Yep," said Kayla. "At least that's what he said. Even though he's a villain, he likes to tell the truth."

"He tells his whole plan cause he thinks that we can't do anything to stop him," said Matt.

"Well, he may have stopped us in the future but I'm sure now he won't stop us!" shouted Ron with confidence.

"You're right, Ron," Kim said. "Besides, I think he must of done a surprise attack on our future selves so that's how he probably was able to catch us." Kim got off the bed and stood up. "We'll be sure to surprise him this time."

"Yeah, you go Mom!" shouted Kayla with joy and confidence like her dad.

Matt smiled and stood up from his chair. "So you'll help us, Mom and Dad?"

"What parents wouldn't help their children?" said Kim with a smile. "Especially when it's dealing with a bully."

"Yeah, but this bully did sort of beat us, Kim," Ron reminded. "I'm not saying we won't beat him, I'm just saying we should do a plan or something to assure that we don't get badly beaten again by him."

"Absolutely right," said Kayla. "See, Matt. Dad's smart."

Matt quickly put his hand over Kayla's mouth. "Ha, she doesn't know what she's really saying, ha, ha," he then whispered to Kayla. "What are you trying to do? Get me grounded before I was even born?"

Kayla giggled and Matt let go. "Anyways," he said. "I think our plan should first be to find out where Tendron left to."

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. "Hey you guys done in there?" cried out a voice from outside which sounded like David.

"Yeah," Matt said as went to open the door. He opened it and saw David and Fresa waiting to hear how it went. "It went alright," Matt answered. "They agreed to help us."

"Yay!" Fresa said with joy.

"That's a good thing at least," said David. "Cause I don't feel safe on this mission with you, Matt."

"Hey, a little respect here."

Then Chyennes came out of her room with a smile. "They believed me! And they want to help me with the mission!" Everyone started to smile. At last, something was going alright.

Shego and Drakken came out of the room, with smiles. "So," said Shego. "You guys are from the future, huh?" They all nodded.

"Possible you guys can tell us a little bit more of how are futures will be?" Drakken asked. "You know, like where are we living and what jobs we have."

"Um, sorry, Chyennes' dad but telling too much of the future could be a bad thing," answered David. "Your daughter only told you what is necessary to be said."

"Drat," said Drakken. "I wanted to know if I finally got a job." Shego laughed.

"Well, when this is all over, you better find one," she said.

Ron and Kim got out of the room and saw that Drakken and Shego were doing fine.

"What's up?" asked Ron.

"Not much," said Drakken. "Only that I found out we're now involved in a mission that could save our future."

"Us, too," said Ron with a smile. Fresa appeared in front of Ron quickly which surprised him.

"Hey, you know my dad, right?" she started to ask.

"Um, depends on who's your dad," Ron said sort of frightened by the girl's burst of energy.

"Um, let's…Hmmm, I can't remember his name but-"

"Whoa wait you don't know his name?" asked Ron.

"Nope. Can't remember it. Funny, huh?" Then there was a small noise coming from the top of the aircraft it sounded like it was getting closer and closer.

"Wait, what's that?" Ron started to ask worried that it was another attack. Then one piece of the metal sheets from the aircraft's roof came off and out came Rufus who dive down and landed into Ron's hands.

"Rufus!" Ron cried in joy to see that his little friend was alright.

"Daddy!" said Fresa with joy.

"Huh, Daddy? You mean that Rufus is your-"

"My daddy!"

Ron, Kim, Drakken, and even Shego looked at Fresa like she was crazy. Then that's when their future kids took them aside to a corner.

"Um, get reunited with your Dad," said Matt as he took Rufus out of Ron's hands and threw him to Fresa. Fresa smiled and hugged Rufus which seemed like torture to him.

"Okay, I know that what Fresa said is weird," Kayla said in a whisper. "But please don't try to tell her that Rufus isn't her real dad."

"Of course he's not her real dad," whispered back Drakken. "We can all tell just by looking at the two but why can't she realize that?"

"Cause, she seems to be a bit mind damage," answered Matt. "We found her really beaten up on the street one day and took her home to care for her. When she woke up, she saw Rufus and thought he was her daddy."

"We tried to tell her but she always got a headache when she tried to understand," Chyennes said. "It seems she can't remember her past and she can't remember some things."

"Gosh, really?" asked Kim.

"Yeah," answered Matt. "I don't know about Fresa's past but it seems she doesn't want to remember about anymore."

The parents looked sad by the story Fresa. They thought that maybe that she had too bad of a past to even talk about. The parents then agreed to not tell Fresa that it's impossible for Rufus to be her dad. They looked at Rufus and Fresa and she was smiling a lot and telling Rufus so many things.

"Um, so Fresa, you get all reunited with Rufus," Ron said as he saw that Rufus was worried that Fresa might squeeze hug him again. Fresa nodded her head and Rufus jumped back into Ron's hand. "Sorry, Rufus," Ron whispered."But you're a dad now."


	14. Chapter 14

**Well, thank you to all who have commented on the story. There's going to be a twist soon in the story so if you want to find out what it is you'll have to keep reading.**

"So, does Fresa think Rufus is a human like her?" asked Shego to Chyennes as they were in the other room gathering some documents that would help out with the mission.

"No, it's the opposite," answered Chyennes. "She thinks that she's a naked mole rat."

"Wow, really?"

"Yep, so don't tell her that she's not really a naked mole rat cause she might actually try to look like one… Even be naked."

"Oh, right. Thanks for the warning." Shego and Chyennes came out with a pile of papers in their arms. They laid it on the table that everyone was sitting around.

"Um, do we need to read all that," asked Ron. "It's just I thought I wouldn't have to do anymore excessive reading since high school ended."

"Don't worry, Dad," Kayla said. "We're just going to show you the info that we believe is important."

Matt stood up and looked through the papers. He grabbed some and began to speak. "We tried to look at all the criminals that every existed and we found no one like Tendrod. He seems to be a new villain out to control or even destroy the world."

He then pulled out some files from the pile. "This is our birth documents. It tells us everything about the day we were born like what day, what month, and what hospital. Tondred managed to get copies of these that's why he was able to take away our baby selves."

"All we know is that he wants to do something bad but needs us first. Our baby us," said Kayla. "But one thing we need to ask."

"Go ahead," said Kim.

"Where is Bonnie Mechge?"

"Bonnie?" asked Ron. "Bonnie Mechge. The worst person in high school. Why do you want to know where she is?

"Um, cause she's my mom," answered David. Ron looked worried.

"Oh sorry."

"That's okay. I know that you guys were exactly friends with her."

Kim then realized that the person David reminded her of was Bonnie. She was now even more confused about Tendrod's plan. Why would he want Bonnie's baby?

"We don't know where she is," answered Kim. "She wasn't in the hospital that we were in or at least I didn't see her."

"Wait she wasn't?" asked David. When he saw Ron and Kim shake their heads, he quickly reached for the documents and looked at his. He then looked up at everyone.

"My mother had me somewhere else."

"What!?" yelled the future kids.

"You're not serious," said Kayla. "Okay, this might actually be a good thing."

"It is a good thing," said Matt. "Don't you see? We can just go to where David was born and get him before Tendrod. But we need to go now!"

"I'll get the power running," said Chyennes.

"I'll see the status of the aircraft," said David.

"I'll go to the pilot seat," said Kayla.

"And I'll stay here with our parents to figure out a plan to defeat Tendrod in case we see him there," said Matt. All the future kids did what they said they would do and soon the aircraft was working.

"Hold on to something," Matt said. "Lift off is very bumpy." The aircraft moved left and right and even a bit up and down but soon it was steady and flying right along. It went through the hole of the roof that it made earlier and flew right through it.

Kim and Ron looked at each with smiles. "How they've grown," Kim said.


	15. Chapter 15

**Well, again, I'm trying my best to make the story enjoyable. I hope it is. Please comment when you can. Thanks.**

"So we understand the plan," Kim said as she looked at everyone who was around the table. Everyone shook their heads. "Good, so Matt go and tell your friends the way our plan is going to work and tell them exactly what they have to do, please."

"Yes, mommy," said Matt with a joking smile. The word 'mommy' was something Kim was still getting use to. Matt left the room and walked down the ship's hall to the pilot room. As he entered, he saw his sister, Kayla, driving the ship and David looking over his birth documents again to make sure that nothing was missed.

"Hey, guys," Matt said to get their attention. "We have a plan and I need to go over it with you guys."

"As long as you didn't make it up by yourself, I'll be fine with it," David said without even lifting his head up.

"Very supportive, David," Matt responded. "Anyways, we need at least two people to stay in the ship so when we need a quick get-a-way, we'll have somebody here ready to get us out. Any volunteers?"

"Wait, you except me to stay in this ship while you go on a mission with Mom and Dad," Kayla said, still keeping her eyes focused on her driving. "No way, Bro. I didn't come here so you could have all the fun."

"Alright," said Matt. "David, maybe you can stay. I'm sure you'll feel safer here considering the fact that you believe I can't take care of a mission."

"Think again, Matthew. I'm going to make sure you don't mess up this mission."

"Fine, then I guess I'll ask Fresa and Chyennes."

"Good idea. After all, one of them is your girlfriend, right? Which one is your girlfriend by the way?"

"Not one," said Matt who was getting annoyed by David's comments and questions.

"Really?" said David. "So I guess you just like to flirt with both of them. Doesn't that make you a player?"

"David," Matt said trying to hold back his anger. "I'm not a player and I am not a flirter."

"You're right about not being a player, Bro, but you are a flirter," commented Kayla.

"Kayla! I can't believe your taking his side!" Matt said, now mad at his sister.

"I just take the truthful side. I mean if I wasn't your sister, you probably flirt with me."

"Ew," said Matt. "I still wouldn't flirt with you even if you weren't my sister. You're too clumsy to be considered attractive."

"I am not!" Kayla said as she turned around to face her brother but as she did that, she let go of the controls and the ship was starting to go down.

"Kayla! The controls!" Matt and David screamed out.

"Opps! Sorry!" Kayla said as she quickly got back to the controls and got the ship to rise up again.

"So, you're not clumsy, huh?" said Matt.

"Oh, shut it. You distract me."

"Then to avoid distracting you anymore thus stopping any possible way of dying, I'll go see Fresa and Chyennes." Matt left the room and started to go to the power room where Chyennes was likely to be in. Matt, still feeling angry about being called a 'flirter' started to talk to himself to get his anger out.

"Me, a flirter? Ha! Kayla's one to talk. She flirts with David so much that by now David should know that she has a crush on him. Of course, David, being so naïve, doesn't know." Suddenly, Fresa popped out in front of Matt which startled Matt.

"Ah!" Matt cried out. "Fresa? Didn't I tell you not to do that?"

"You didn't say 'please don't do that' and you guys say it's not good to ask someone to do something without even a 'please'."

"Right," Matt said with a smile. "Please, don't do that again."

"Okay," Fresa said. The way that Fresa said 'okay' was so cute that Matt felt a sort of nice feeling coming from his heart. Matt snapped out of the feeling and remembered what he wanted to ask Fresa.

"Um, Fresa? We need someone to stay in the ship to prepare a quick get-a-way. Can you stay here with Chyennes and do that?"

"Yes, sir!" Fresa said with a salute, which was very cute. Matt was feeling that special heart feeling again but he quickly snapped out of it and just waved bye to Fresa. Fresa waved bye, too, and quickly ran down the hall in the opposite direction.

As Matt walked down to the power room, he thought about the feelings he got when he was around Fresa. The problem was that he also felt those feelings when he was around Chyennes. He didn't know if it was just because he thought the two girls were cute or that he had some schoolboy crush on both of them. He didn't know if what he was feeling for the two girls was really something serious. If it was, why did he feel it for both of them. Why not just with one of them?

Matt got to the front of the door and decided to think about his "feelings" later. He knocked two times and waited to hear if there was a response.

"Who is it?" cried out a voice from the other side of the door who definitely sounded like Chyennes.

"It's me, Matt! I need to ask you something! Is it alright if I come in?!"

"Matt, this isn't my room or the bathroom. You don't have to ask if you can come in or not."

"Oh, heh, heh, right." Matt opened the door and walked inside. Inside the room, he saw many wires, buttons, and blinking lights. He never realized before how complicated he and his sister made the power room and not to mention how messy. But he knew that he and his sister didn't have enough time to make the ship look nice, so they just put together what needed to be put together and left it like that.

Chyennes was checking some wires and buttons to make sure they weren't damaged or acting funny. She turned to see Matt and gave him a cute smile.

Matt's heart was giving out those feelings again which he tried to ignore. "I'm here for just business. I'm here for just business," he whispered to himself.

"What did you say?" Chyennes asked having heard him speak softly.

"Oh, um, how are you?"

"Good. Is that what you wanted to ask me?"

"No, no. I wanted to ask you if you could stay here with Fresa while the rest of us go down to the hospital to get baby David. We need someone to stay here and prepare to get us out of any situation."

"Alright, that's fine with me. I'm not too good at fighting anyway."

"Well, if you practice, I'm sure you will. After all, me and sis weren't so good until our parents started to teach us."

"Well, I guess you're right but I don't think my parents could show me since they are sometimes so busy and when I do have time with them, I just want it to be a fun time, not a training time."

"Oh well, I could teach you if you want."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I mean, I'm not like my mom and dad yet but I'm a bit good so I can teach you what I know."

"That sounds great. Thank you so much, Matt." Chyennes gave another cute smile at Matt and Matt again felt his heart with its feelings. "Oh wait, I almost forgot," she said as she quickly got out a wrench from the tool box. "I have to fix up some loss screws in here so the whole room doesn't fall out of the ship."

"That would be bad," Matt commented as he saw Chyennes go over to one of the sides of the wall and started to make the screws tighter. He also saw that Chyennes was struggling with one. "I think that one is already tightly in. After all, you seem to be using all your strength to make it tighter."

"It may seem in but it really isn't. I can feel some air coming out of it but I think that it's stuck," Chyennes stopped forcing the wrench to move and let go of it. She looked at her hands and they were red. "I guess my strength isn't good enough."

Matt noticed Chyennes hands and walked over to her. "Don't say that. You just need some help." Matt grabbed the wrench. "I'll be that help."

Chyennes smiled. "Thank you." She grabbed hold of the wrench, too, and the two started to make the wrench move. It moved for a while then the two stopped. Chyennes put her hand near the screw and didn't feel anymore air coming from it. "Yay, it's in."

Matt smiled. "See. Just needed a little help." He suddenly noticed that he was really close to Chyennes. He started to feel nervous and wondered if Chyennes was feeling that way, too. Then a voice came out of no where and startled the two.

"Yo! We're about to reach the hospital soon so get to your battle positions!" The voice was coming from the speaker that was inside the room and both Matt and Chyennes recognized the voice was Kayla's.

"Heh, well, I guess we should get to our positions," Chyennes said as she moved away from Matt to put the wrench back into the tool box.

Matt kind of felt bumped out that he wasn't close to Chyennes anymore but he also felt relief. He didn't want to be feeling these "feelings" now, during a mission. He also didn't want to get even more mixed up with his problem of having feelings for both Chyennes and Fresa. He shook the thoughts from his head. What he need to concentrate on right now was the plan to get baby David out of the hospital and into their hands before Tondred did.

Matt walked over to the door but gave one last look at Chyennes. "Here I go," he said. "Take care of this ship and yourself. Oh, and Fresa, especially her."

Chyennes gave a salute, just like Fresa did. "Yes, sir."

Feelings started coming back so Matt just quickly got out of the room. He walked back to the room where he had left his past parents in. As he entered his room, he saw all the adults up from their chairs and with looks of determination. He could tell they were determine to win against Tondred this time. For not just the sake of the future but for their lost children.

Kim walked over to Matt. "Ready, son?"

Matt smiled. "You beat, Mom."


	16. Chapter 16

**Thank you for everyone who commented. So what do you guys think about me making Matt like both Chyennes and Fresa? Well, you'll see who he ends up with later on in the story. **

Kayla could see the hospital building through the pilot window. It was big and even looked new. Since it was colored white, the sunlight really shone on it showing off like a bright illumination. Kayla was starting to think that this was no normal hospital.

"Is this some private hospital that only really important people can come in?" she asked David who was still looking at his papers.

"No, it's a normal hospital." David answered. If it looks all rich like it's only because it was recently made, according to these papers."

"So, inside that not-rich-private-hospital-but-recently-made-hospital is the baby you, right?"

David finally stopped looking at the papers and lifted his head. He smiled at the thought of actually meeting his baby self. He walked over to Kayla to see the hospital from the window as well.

"Yep, baby me is inside there," he said still with a smile. "A bit strange, don't you think?"

"I think having parents that do save-the-world missions everyday is already strange. This is just another one to put on the list." Kayla said with a giggle.

When David taught about the meeting his past mother, his smile went away. "I hope that my mother believes us," he said.

Kayla could see that he was really worried and wanted to cheer him up. "Don't worry. If me and my bro can get our parents to believe us, I'm sure you will, too." She gave an encouraging smile.

David smile back. "Thanks."

"No problem. So anyways, how did you look like when you were a baby?"

"You'll see soon."

"Oh but I want to know now. Did you have chubby cheeks? Were you really small? Were you as cute as now?"

David was a bit shocked by Kayla's use of the word 'cute'. "You think I'm cute?" he asked.

Kayla didn't realize that she had actually called him 'cute'. She felt like she was about to blush so she quickly thought of a way out of this embarrassing situation. She quickly grabbed the speaker.

"Alright, everyone! We're here! I'm going to put this ship on hovering mode so I'll meet you at the main room!" She put the speaker down and looked at David. "Heh, they need to know, you know. So, um, race you to the main room." Kayla got up and quickly rushed out of the room down to the left hallway.

"Um, Kayla! I think the main room is on the right side, remember!" David called out.

Kayla came back and looked even more embrassed. "Yea, heh, thanks." She then quickly rushed down the right side of the hallway.

David smiled and began to laugh. "Oh, Kayla. I guess you're even clumsy with words cause why else would you call me cute unless you…" David though for a while then shook his head. "Nah, you couldn't like me. I mean, why would you?"

He decided to forget about being called 'cute' and go to the main room where everyone was prepared for the mission.

……In the main room….

"Alright, so now we have to find out where Bonnie is at," Kim said. "Not to excited to see her again but we have to."

"Again, you guys are talking about my mom so please no more 'she's so mean', 'she's such a bully', or anything like that," David said.

"Sorry," Kim said. "But, seriously, where do we find her. We can't just go in there saying 'hey we need to see Bonnie because an evil man from the future wants to use her baby for some type of evil plan that could destroy the whole future'."

"Maybe if sound a bit more convincing, they might believe you," Fresa suggested.

"Uh, well, I was hoping we could find another way."

"Hmm, it says in the papers that she's in room 312 which is somewhere on the third floor," David said. "I know that my mom likes to have a view so maybe we should just look through every window on the third floor."

"But that will take some time and we don't have enough time," said Matt. "Remember that Tondred could be coming soon or even in just a few seconds."

"You have a better idea?"

"Well, did your mom every talk about the day you were born, like did she describe to you if it was sunny or if there were flowers near her window?"

"No, she just said that it was a special day and that she was so happy to have me."

"Well, that's sweet but not very helpful," Matt leaned against the wall trying to come up with something. David started to think as well until he remembered something.

"Wait, I remember something, My mom said as she was waiting for my dad to bring me to her, she looked at a large tree outside her window. Inside the tree was a bird's nest. In the nest were baby birds that the mother bird was caring for. She saw it was a message that told her that she was to be a good mother and care for me always."

"Wow, that's even more sweet," commented Matt, "and it's very helpful. Chyennes drive the ship around the hospital and see if you can find a large tree with a nest inside."

"Yes, sir," Chyennes said with a salute and rushed out of the room.

"Let's hope we can find her before Tondred does," wished Matt. "Or else we're going to have to use our plan."

…..Inside Room 312.…

Bonnie laid on the hospital bed as she saw a mother bird care for her babies. She smiled at them because she knew that now that she was a mother she would have to care for her newborn always. "Eh, it's not like tv but it's still nice to see." Bonnie kept looking at the birds until a dark shadow seemed to cover the tree. "Huh?" Bonnie said in confusion.

Suddenly Kim came down, grabbed one of the tree branches, and swung right into Bonnie's room. "Hello, Bonnie. What's up?"

"Kim Possible!" Bonnie said in shock and anger. "Great now I feel sick again after looking at you."

"Well, I'm not to happy to see you either," Kim responded with anger as well. "Listen I came here to warn you about something."

"You could have warned me about you coming here first."

"Urgh, Bonnie, would you just listen? You're in great danger and so is your baby!"

"What? How did you know I had a baby?"

"I'll explain later just-"

"Are spying on me or something?"

"Bonnie! We need to get you and your baby out of here, now!"

"Or what?"

Suddenly, they heard a crash from outside the room. "Or that," Kim said. The door then busted open and out came Tondred with his rod.

"Hello, there," Tondred noticed Kim in the room and started to laugh. "Let me guess. Your future kids came to you crying for help. I thought they would."

"The only one who's going to be doing the crying is you, Tondred," Kim said with her battle face on.

"Um, what's going on here?" Bonnie asked.

"You won't need to know," Tondred pulled out his gun. "After all, you're going to die anyways."


	17. Chapter 17

**Well, another chapter. Sorry it took so long but school takes a lot of time. Well, now Kim encounters Tondred again but will she be beaten again or will she win this time. Let's find out.**

After seeing Tondred's gun, Kim quickly pulled Bonnie out of the way. The moment Kim pulled Bonnie to safety, Tondred started shooting. 

"Whoa! Where did this guy come from?!" Bonnie cried out in fear after her almost death experience.

"From the future," Kim answered.

"Somehow I don't believe that." 

Tondred then pointed the gun in Bonnie's direction. "Doesn't matter if you believe or not, after all you won't get that chance see your future," he said with his usual evil laugh. He shot out multiples of fires at the two girls and Kim again pulled Bonnie along to safety.

"Tondred! I won't allow you to get Bonnie's baby so I suggest you leave now before I really beat you up!" Kim shouted.

"Oh, you mean like how I beat you and took your baby," he said with a laugh. Kim leaped up in the air and tried to attack him but Tondred quickly grabbed Kim's arm and tossed her to one side of the room.

"Really, don't you learn?" he taunted. Suddenly a flash of green light pushed Tondred so hard that he ended up on the floor. He lifted his head to see Shego.

"Oh, we learn don't worry. In fact, I think we can teach you a lesson," she leaped in the air and tired to land a punch on him but Tondred quickly moved out of the way and stood up ready to attack again.

But before he could even lift his gun, Ron and Matt both jumped through the window and gave Tondred a surprised karate kick. The kick worked and made Tondred drop his gun. He tried to reach for it but then a small hovering orb grabbed it with it's small mechanical hands. 

"What?!" Tondred shouted out. The small orb then flew towards the window where David was.

David gave a victory smile to Tondred. "What? You think you're the only one with cool devices?" he said.

"Looks like you're trapped," Kim said. "Now if you don't want to be more injured then now, give us back our kids."

"Sorry," he said "But I still need your kids. Besides, you haven't quite captured me." He then pulled out a small device that the future kids recognized as the time traveling device. 

"Hey, don't even think to-" Matt yelled out but it was too late. Tondred had pressed a button on it and suddenly disappeared in a flash. 

"Dart, we almost got him," David said in disappointment. 

"Where'd he go?" Ron asked.

"He probably used the time machine to travel a little towards the future like thrity minutes or so that way he'll be able to get out of this trap and still be able to be in this time period."

"Well, if he's just gone for like thirty minutes couldn't we just wait here for him?" Ron suggested.

"Well, the time machine doesn't only allow time travel but it also allows you to choose which location you want to be at."

"Oh, well, now what?" Ron asked.

Bonnie got up from the ground and was not happy. "Well, right now I suggest you tell me what's going on here!" 

Kim smiled from seeing Bonnie with her hair all messed up and her expression of fear on her face. "Well, now that the dangers gone I guess we can tell you what's going on, but first, where's your baby?"

"My baby? He's with his father."

"And your father happens to be who?" Shego asked. Just then there was a huge crash coming from the hallway. Everybody became alarmed except for Shego. "The daddy is Junior isn't it?"

"Yeah, who else?" Bonnie said. "But what was that big crash just now?"

"That was my husband," Shego answered. "Being beaten up by your husband."

"What? Why would Junior do that?" Ron asked. "I mean, I know his a villain and all but I don't think he'll just start a fight for no reason- Oh, wait," Ron paused and realized what happened. "The plan."

"The plan?" Bonnie asked. 

Kim explained. "The plan was that we distract Tondred while Drakken gets your baby to safety but I guess we should have considered what the father would do if he saw Drakken taking your baby."

Shego rolled her eyes in disbelief that Drakken would be getting in trouble and being beaten up again. " Come on, let's go get him before he gets really injured."

**Oh, poor Drakken. He's plans always seem to get him in a mess. But now that Kim and the gang have Bonnie's baby , will they be able to keep him safe? Found out on the next chapter.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hi everyone. Where we last left off, the gang finally defeated Tondred but he still escaped and now Drakken is being beaten up by Junior for trying to take Bonnie's baby to safety. Let's hope his okay.**

Kim and the gang ran down the hallway where the sound of the big crash came from until they came near the maternal room. As they were about to open the door, Drakken came crashing right through it.

"Ow, ow," Drakken said as he laid on the floor. "I'm really getting too old for this."

"Drakken, are you okay?" Shego said as she rushed to Drakken's side.

"Yeah, I'm fine," answered Drakken. "I've been beaten so many times I'm use to it. I guess that's a good thing." Just then Junior came through the broken doors with a baby in his arms.

"Junior," Bonnie said in a loving tone. "how's our little guy?" She took the baby in her arms and started to smile in relief to see that her baby son was alright.

"Oh he's fine, dear," Junior said. "However, this crazy man tried to take our little baby from his crib. Luckliy, I was here to stop him."

"Maybe you should've asked me what I was doing first before you started throwing me around!" Drakken said in anger. He still felt pain from the door crash as he got up.

"I knew what you were doing," Junior said. "You were taking my little child or weren't you?"

"Listen, Junior," Kim started to explain. "I know that it seemed like Drakken was stealing your baby but he was really trying to save your kid from a crazy villain."

"What crazy villain?" Junior asked in confusion.

Bonnie answered. "Well, sweetheart, some guy that came from the future with deadly weapons is trying to steal our baby for some evil plan, at least that's what they said."

"Bonnie, don't tell me you still don't believe us," Ron said. "Remember how he tried to kill you along with the rest of us?"

"He did what?!" Junior exclaimed. "Bonnie, my love, were you injured? Oh, I should have been there to protect you."

"Don't worry, love," Bonnie said. "You had to be here to protect our baby from Drakken."

"I wasn't going to hurt him!" Drakken shouted out.

"Still, I don't want your yucky hands on him," Bonnie said in disgust.

"So you were trying to save our little guy," Junior said. "Oh, thank you so much." He went towards Drakken and gave him a big hug which was painful to Drakken.

"This is thanking me? Are you sure you're not attacking me again?," Drakken said in pain.

"Alright, alright. Let him go," Shego said. "I think the best way to thank him is just giving him a card."

As Junior finally let Drakken go, Kim observed how Bonnie was acting so loving towards her baby. It surprised her because it looked like a new Bonnie. One that she could actually be friends with.

Then she turned to see David as he looked at his baby self. She put her hand on his shoulder and gave him an encouraging smile to try to motivate him to go over to his mom and to his baby self.

David approached Bonnie and gave a smile and Bonnie actually gave a half-smile in return.

"You're one of the future kids, right?" she asked. "Um, thanks for protecting me." She finally gave a full smile. "So what's your name?"

David wanted to answer but he also wanted Bonnie to know for herself that he was her son. So instead of answering, he looked at his baby self and held his little baby hand.

As Bonnie watched how David played with her baby, she started to realize something. She started to feel a little joy from seeing David.

"Um, you didn't answer my question," she said. David just smiled and then Bonnie looked at her baby who was also smiling. Her eyes suddenly widen. She finally knew that David is her son!

"You-You're David," she said slowly. "Y-You're my son." David nodded his head and kept smiling.

"What?" Junior asked. "What do you mean he's your son? Our son is a baby, remember?"

"Um, well, Dad," David explained. "I'm from the future. I'm your baby son but grown up." Junior still was in disbelief. "Here, look at your baby and look at me. Look closely."

Junior did as David said and as he looked at baby David's eyes then at David's, he felt a strong connection. Now Junior's eyes widen.

"You're our son!" he shouted out with joy. He quickly gave a hug to David which David accepted and even hugged his father back.

"Hey, how come his hugs don't hurt you?" Drakken asked in protest.

"Either because I'm used to it or you get hurt easily," David teasily answered.

"I think it's cause he gets hurt easily," Ron said.

"I think so, too," Kim agreed.

"Me, three," said Shego.

"Shego," Drakken angrily said. Shego just giggled and then gave Drakken a small kiss.

"Come on," Shego said. "Let's get back on the ship to see what other plans we can come up with. After all, Tondred still got our babies."

Kim nodded in agreement. She knew that they defeated Tondred but he still got away and he still had her children. Kim made a fist and she promised herself that she was going to do everything possible to have her baby children back in her arms.


	19. Chapter 19

**Last time we left off, Kim and the gang finally have Bonnie's baby and now they're going back on the ship to figure out a better plan to stop Tondred for good and to get the kidnapped babies back.**

Kim and the gang ran up the stairs to get to the rooftop where Kayla was waiting at. The elevators were shut down due to the hospital sending out a emergency alarm ever since the battle between Tondred took place.

Drakken groaned. "Urgh, it's bad enough that I get a beat down but now I have to climb up all these stairs."

Kim sighed. "Well, at least you should be happy that it wasn't Tondred who beat you up. Again."

Bonnie yawned. "I don't see why you guys are complaining. I feel fine."

The comment surprised Kim hat she looked behind her to see if Bonnie was really doing fine. Only she saw that Junior was carrying Bonnie in his arms as Bonnie carried her baby in her arms.

"I shouldn't be surprised." Kim whispered to herself.

Ron stared to smile. "Hey, guys! It's the last floor, we're almost done." Ron was right. They reached the final stairs that lead them to the door that would lead them to the top of the roof.

Kim was the first to reach the door and everyone stopped running to take a nice, deep breath. Then, they spotted Kayla sitting down with a bored expression on her face.

"Took you guys long," She said with a small yawn. "Why didn't you come here faster?"

Everyone gave her a mean look, which clued her in to not complain. Kalya then saw Bonnie with baby David and she stared to smile.

"You guys did it!" she shouted with joy then she approached Bonnie to take a better look at baby David. She then looked at teenager David and smiled. "Awww, David, you look so cute as a baby just as you do now!"

"Cute?" everybody said at the same time.

Kalya stared to get red. "I-I-I mean, um…" Then she looked at her brother and remembered that she was mad at him. "Oh, Matt, I just remember that I'm still mad at you for making me the watch-girl on this roof!"

Matt just shrugged his shoulder, "Sorry, Sis, but someone had to do it."

Kayla rolled her eyes. "And that someone had to be me."

Kim decide to step forward to stop the argument. "Kayla, don't worry, you'll get a chances to fight. For now, could you call in Chyennes so we can get back on the ship "

"Sure," Kayla said as she took out a small but shiny and future-looking walkie-talkie. "Hey, Chyennes! Fresa! We need to get back on the ship! Mission is completed!"

When Kayla finished her message, the ship appeared out of nowhere. It shocked everyone except for David who just smiled.

"Like the invisibility cover I programmed on the ship? I knew we would need some hidden protection in our battle against Tondred." David said with a proud grin.

Bonnie and Junior started to smile, too. "That's my son," Junior started to say. "I knew you were going to be a smart one."

"I always knew, too," Bonnie agreed then quickly stook her tongue out at Kim and Ron in a way to say that her child beats their two kids. Kim and Ron just responded with a mean look.

David then approached Kayla quietly, "You really think I'm cute?" he whispered. Kayla blushed, then Bonnie interrupted.

"Yeah, do you think my son is cute?" Bonnie asked in a tone that scared Kayla.

"Um, well,…." Kayla took out the walkie-talkie again. "Come on, guys, we're waiting."

….Back on the ship….

Chyennes spoke into her walkie-talkie. "We got your message, don't worry." She then quickly put the walkie-talkie down so she could use her two arms to stir the ship better.

Fresa was behind Chyennes pressing some buttons that seemed to help Chyennes lower the ship down better. "How's it going, Captain Chyennes?" Fresa asked with a joyful tone.

Chyennes just smiled. "Good so far, thanks to you, Fresa. How'd you learn to handle all the controls and buttons? There's so many here that I get confused just looking at them."

"Oh, Matt showed me," Fresa said with a smile and blush. "You know, Chyennes, I have a secret. I want to tell you, so can I? Please?"

"Sure," said Chyennes. "But you'll have to whisper to me since I'm trying to stir this ship so it won't crash." Chyennes giggled because she meant it as a joke.

Fresa did as Chyennes said and began to whisper her secret. "I really like Matt and I think he really likes me, too."

Chyennes eyes all of sudden widen open and her mouth jaw dropped. "What?!" she shouted out which caused her to lose control of the ship and the ship started to spin around.

…On the rooftop…..

Everyone on the roof were shocked and scared to see the ship spinning around and around.

"Is this one of your programs, David?" Matt asked worried about what was happening.

"No," David said. "And I think we should DUCK!" Everybody did as David said and for a good thing, too, because the ship spun past just above them and then landed straight into the ground.

….on the ship…

Chyennes and Fresa laid on the floor feeling pain from the crash that pushed them towards the floor. Fresa then gave a smile to Chyennes.

"Good job," Fresa said and really meant it. "That was a better landing then last time, but weren't we suppose to just hover over them?"

Chyennes just moaned and covered her face with her hands. Then she heard voices coming from the walkie-talkie. Fresa reached for it which was close by her.

"Don't worry, guys, we're okay!" she said with her usual joyful tone.

….On the rooftop….

"They're okay," Kayla said.

"But the ship's not!" David shouted out in horror to see the ship damaged all over again.

"That's not the worst part," Drakken said. "Now, we have to walk down the stairs."

Now everyone started to groan.

**Poor Kim and the gang. They seem to be running bad luck. But what about Chyennes? Perhaps she feels the most pain. Not in her body but in her heart.**


	20. Chapter 20

**In the last chapter, Kim and the gang were waiting for Chyennes and Fresa to pick them up from the top of the hospital's roof. Unfortunately, Chyennes got distracted with heart-breaking news from Fresa and ended up crashing he ship to the ground. Now Kim and friends have to ran down the stairs to reach the ship, but will something happen? Let's find out.**

As Kim and the gang started going down the stairs, slowly this time, Ron suddenly stopped. He then started to look behind him like something was watching. Kim noticed Ron's reaction and also started to worry.

"Ron?" she asked him. "Is something wrong?"

"Well.." Ron started to say. "It's just I feel like something bad is going to happen to us."

Kim looked confused. "What do you mean?"

"Think about it," Ron explained. " We're heroes and something always bad happens to us especially if we're trying to stop an evil plan."

"True," Kim agreed. "But so far nothing bad has happened besides since we have experiences with bad things, I think we should be able to handle it."

After Kim's positive statement, the lights turned off completely. Everyone started getting worried.

"Hey, what's up with the lights?" Bonnie complained. "I thought this hospital was suppose to be brand new meaning no technical damages or any other kind of damages."

"Something is wrong," Ron started to say nervously.

"I would believe," Shego started to say. "But considering the fact that you get worried about everything, I think this is just a bad circuit problem."

All of sudden there was a big rumbling sound that shook Kim and the gang to the ground. Then a huge robot smashed through the wall just merely missing Kim and Ron.

Ron stood frozen in disbelief to see the huge size of the deadly robot that nearly got Kim and him. "Um, if that's just some bad circuit problem then I don't want to be the electrician to fix it. Run!"

Everybody obeyed and started running down the stairs while the robot tried to catch them. Luckily for them, the robot's size was so big that the room between the walls kept slowing down the speed of the robot.

"Everyone, I think we can make it! We just have to keep running!" Kim yelled out.

Drakken started gasping for air. "I don't know if we can! My legs already feel like they're going to stop working!"

"It's because we already ran on these stairs!" David cried out. "Our legs must be already tired!"

"Then running is not a option," Kayla said. She stopped running and turned to face the robot. "Fighting is though."

"Kayla!" Kim cried out and stopped running to help her daughter. Everyone did the same even Bonnie.

Kim stood next to her daughter. "I'll help you out."

"So will I," Ron said in confidence.

"Thank you," Kayla said with a smile. The robot started getting closer. The rest of the gang joined Kim, except for Bonnie.

"Um, sweetie," she said to Junior. "I would love to stand by your side while you show this robot and the rest of the dweebs that you're hard to beat, but I don't want our baby David to get hurt."

Junior nodded. "I understand my love, but please quickly get to the exit and on to the ship. I don't want you or my little guy injured in any way." Bonnie nodded and gave a kiss on Junior's cheek, then she left.

Junior stood next to David and gave a smile of support. David returned the smile with a nod.

Then the robot's arms were reaching out to grab the gang but Kayla leaped up and grabbed hold on top of the arm.

"Kayla!" Kim and Ron cried out.

"Don't worry! Just try to get his other arm!" Kayla shouted out. Matt then leaped for the arm and grabbed it. The gang then knew that they were just causing a distraction while they figure out a way to stop this robot.

"We have to get inside it and destroy the wires that make it move!" David suggested.

Shego's hands glowed green. "Then allow me to make the entrance." She leaped up and jumped from one of the robot's arms and onto his head but the robot's head started to spin around causing Shego to slip off. Luckily she landed behind the robot and once she got back on her feet, she got on the robot's back and started to punch to make a hole.

Kim and Ron noticed that their kids were slipping off the robot's arms due to the robot moving quickly around. "We have to help," Kim said. Ron nodded his head in agreement. Kim managed to get on the arm Kayla was on while Ron got on the arm where Matt was at. The two kids started to slip off with the robot's wild movement but Kim and Ron quickly grabbed their hands.

"We do this as a family. Always," Kim and Ron said at the same time. Kayla and Matt smiled.

Junior, David, and Drakken tried to think how they could help. "Oh no!" David shouted out. "We have to get where Shego's at. If she breaks random wires, the robot might explode!"

"What? Why?" Drakken asked.

"Because Tondred likes to make robot's that have false wires inside. That way if we break the wrong ones, we lose. Big time!"

"Let's get Drakken inside there then," Junior said.

"Yeah!" Drakken said with a smile then realizing what Junior actually said, he frowned. "What? Why me?"

"Because you seem skinny enough to fit through a small entrance," Junior said.

"Well, why can't Shego make a bigger hole then?"

"Just look at your wife, Drakken!" David yelled. "She's already having a ruff time making a dent. It'll take too long to make a big hole to fit anyone else but you!"

"Oh, alright," Drakken said. "But how are you going to get me near there? I'm not too skilled you know."

David grabbed onto Drakken's shirt. "We'll lead you."

Junior and David rushed towards the robot while Drakken was being pulled with them. Junior took out a gun he was keeping away for safe keeping. He shot the rocks that were falling from the roof because of the robot's force knocking the roof into pieces. The two went under the robot's legs and faced the back of the robot.

Junior and David leaped on the back with Drakken still being pulled up. They got next to Shego who already got a hole that did look big enough for Drakken to fit in.

"Drakken's going inside to destroy the right wires," David said to Shego. "If he gets the wrong wires, this robot will blow up."

"You're sending Drakken?" Shego said a bit worried. "You do know he has a record of messing up, don't you?"

"Shego!" Drakken said in anger. "But she's right, I don't think it's such a good idea."

David took out a small device from his pocket, that looked like a headphone with a speaker attached to it. "Put this on. It'll allow you to speak to me while you're inside and even hear me. That way, I can give you the right directions."

Drakken grabbed and put it on. He shrugged his shoulders. "I guess a guy gotta do what a guy gotta do." He entered the hole bearly.

While Drakken got inside, Kim and Ron with the kids slipped off the arms. The robot then pointed his arms at them and the arms changed into a huge gun.

"Oh, no," Kim said.


	21. Chapter 21

**In the last chapter, Kim and the gang got ambushed by a huge robot. While Matt and Kayla try to distract the robot, Kim and Ron decide to help them and Drakken goes inside the robot to completely shut it down without a huge explosion. But now Kim, Ron, and their kids are about to be shot by the huge robot's gun. Will they survive?**

As Kim heard the gun charging up energy to fire, she grabbed a pole that came from the wrecked roof and stuck it right into the gun hole which seemed to break some gimmicks inside the gun for electricity sparks started to fire out. Because the pole was metal and was touching the electricity, Kim quickly got electrocuted which caused her to let go of the pole and collapse to the ground.

"Kim!" Ron shouted out, worried that Kim was electrocuted to death. He quickly went to her side.

"Mom!" Matt and Kayla shouted out, too, and they ran to their mother.

The robot noticed his gun was malfunctioning too much and soon his arm blew up. Ron picked up Kim in his arms and ran to avoid being hit by the robot's blow up pieces. Matt and Kayla tried to avoid the fallen pieces but they got hit. Matt on the arm and Kayla on the leg.

"Oh no," Ron said when he turned around to see that his children got hurt.

"I'm okay," Matt said. "I only got hit by a small piece. It just hurt me, that's all."

But Matt saw that Kayla was greatly injured. A large piece of the robot landed on Kayla's leg and Kayla laid on the floor unconscious.

"Kayla!" Matt cried out in fear to see his sister injured. He ran to her and, with great force, pushed the robot's piece off her. He shook Kayla to wake her and Kayla opened her eyes.

"Brother," she said weakly. "I guess I was too slow, huh?"

"You're always slow," Matt said with an evil smile.

Kayla quickly reacted to that insult. "I get injured and you make fun of me!" she yelled out. "Why just you wait! I'll get you back!"

Ron smiled to see his kids acting so childish in a dangerous situation but soon he felt Kim reacting. "Kim, are you okay?"

"I think so," Kim said but then her eyes widen and she gasped. "Ron, look out!"

Ron turned around and saw that the robot's other arm was going to squash him and he quickly got out of the way. As Ron got to safety, Kim moved out of Ron's arm and pounced on the robot's arm.

"Kim! You just got shocked and you're trying to fight again!" Ron shouted out.

"Want to join me?!" Kim cried out while the robot's arm pulled back.

Ron smiled. "Of course." And ran toward the robot.

-Back at the airship-

Chyennes looked around the airship to see all the damage she caused, by accident of course. Fresa was playing with the radio and trying to contact the rest of the team.

"Chyennes, they're not answering," Fresa said with a curious face.

"The radio is probably damaged, too," Chyennes said with groan. She was so upset that she caused all this mess. Chyennes then grabbed the walkie-talkie to see if she could get a hold of the gang.

"Hey Chyennes," Fresa started to say. "Why did you decide to land the airship like this?"

"What?!" Chyennes shouted out. "Fresa, I didn't do this on purpose. It's just… The secret you told me caused me to lose control." Chyennes started to blush because she never told anyone about her crush on Matt.

"But all I told you was that Matt likes me."

Chyennes then started to harden her grip on the walkie-talkie that it actually broke in her hand. "Oh, uh, oops."

"Wow, Chyennes, I didn't know that you that strong!" Fresa had a smile of impression while Chyennes had a frown of disappoint for the way she was reacting and finding out Fresa likes Matt.

_But does Matt really like Fresa?_ Chyennes started to ask herself but suddenly her train of thought stopped because she heard banging on the airship.

"What's that?" Fresa started to ask.

"I'm not sure," Chyennes answered. "But it sounds like someone is climbing on the airship."

"Do you think it's the rest of the guys?" Fresa said.

"It could also be Tondred." Chyennes said with a worried expression. Suddenly the door entrance started to open slowly. Chyennes grabbed a lamp that she was intending to use as a weapon. Copying Chyennes, Fresa grabbed a book to use as her weapon.

Then the door opened quickly which scared both Fresa and Chyenes, but then they saw it was Bonnie with her baby in her arms.

"Hey you're David's mommy, aren't you?" Fresa asked Bonnie.

"Yeah, that's me and thanks for letting me, a women carrying a baby in her arms, to open such a heavy door with just one arm."

"Oh, sorry. We thought you were Tondred," Chyennes started to explain. "Tondred is-"

"The bad guy, I know," Bonnie said. "I had the 'pleasure' of meeting him."

"Wow, you're meeting with him was actually pleasant," Fresa said, not actually realizing that Bonnie was being sarcastic.

Bonnie gave an odd look at Fresa. "Do you need to take a class to know what sarcasm is?"

"She kind of grumpy, huh?" Fresa commented to Chyennes.

"How can I not be!" screamed Bonnie with rage. "I gave birth, was attack by a guy who said he's from the future, had to ran up a ton of staircases then get attacked again by a giant robot! And my husband is still fighting that giant thing and-"

"Wait a giant robot?" Chyennes interrupted. "Is everyone fighting that thing, too?"

"Well, yeah, or what you except my husband by his self?"

"We have to help them somehow," Chyennes said as she looked around the ship for a solution. Suddenly the girls heard a laugh that they knew who it belonged to.

They looked towards the open entrance to see Tondred standing there still laughing.

"How funny," he chuckled. "You want to help your friends but it seems you need more help than them."


	22. Chapter 22

**In the last chapter, Kim with Ron and her kids are still fighting the giant robot while Drakken is trying to disable the giant robot so it won't explode. But problems get worse when Tondred is on the ship with Chyennes, Fresa, and Bonnie. Will the girls be able to find a way to escape Tondred?**

Chyennes, Fresa, and Bonnie stood frozen still from seeing Tondred stand before them. They seen what he could do and was capable of doing. 

Tondred stood still also but not in fear but in amusement of seeing the fears in the girls' eyes.

"I see that you weren't expecting me to come," Tondred said as he went closer to Bonnie. "But I needed something urgent from you guys."

Chyennes quickly stepped in between Bonnie and Tondred. "Step back! Or you'll have to deal with me."

Chyennes gave Tondred a threatening look but he just looked calm. Then he started to chuckle.

"You think you can defeat me?" Tondred said sill laughing. 

"If I need to, I will," Chyennes said as calmly as she could.

"You are the daughter of Drakken and Shego, correct?"

"Yes but what does that have to do with anything?"

"I defeated Shego very badly and your father isn't much of a challenge for me to fight. So what do you have that will defeat me? Surely not the genes from your parents."

"I may not be a good fighter but I do know when it's a good time to fight."

"Fine," Tondred said as he pulled out his metal rod weapon. "If you want to fight then let's fight!" He quickly swung his rod at Chyennes and she quickly dodged it.

Bonnie went besides Fresa to avoid the fight. Chyennes grabbed the lamp that was on the floor and threw it at Tondred, but he swung it away with his weapon.

"A lamp?" Tondred chuckled. "I knew this would be too easy." He swung his weapon at Chyennes again but she dodged it again.

Tondred continue to try and hit Chyennes but she kept dodging until she grabbed a hairdryer and let Tondred come close enough for her to swing it towards his forehead.

As Tondred came close to swing his weapon again, Chyennes got ready to dodge. Once she dodged his hit, she swung the hairdryer with great force to Tondred that it actually hit his head.

Tondred let go of his weapon when he got hit and actually looked surpised at Chyennes' successful attack.

Chyennes then grabbed the metal rod and pointed it straight at Tondred. "I told you that I would defeat you when I needed to."

Tondred was shocked to see Chyennes in victory but then he laughed. "Ha, ha, ha. You fought better than I expected. I admit that, but you're far from victory."

He quickly grabbed a remote from his cloak and pressed a button. Suddenly the rod in Chyennes' hand sparked out electricity that was shocking her.

"Ahhhhh!" Chyennes cried out as she felt the electricity run through her body. When the rod stopped sending out electricity, Chyennes collapsed to the ground.

"No!" Bonnie cried out. She knew that she was next to fight Tondred. For her baby, Bonnie would fight anyone.

Tondred turned around and faced Bonnie. "Now that she's out of the way, I'll take the baby."

"No!" Bonnie cried out. Tondred took his gun out and pointed it at Bonnie. 

"I said I'll take the baby! One way or another."

"I'd rather die then let you take him," Bonnie said with great anger.

Fresa then stepped in front of Bonnie. "Stop," she said calmly.

"Fresa, no," Bonnie plead. "You saw what happened to Chyennes."

"Don't worry, David's mommy," Fresa said with a smile. "I know how to handle this." Fresa turned to face Tondred. "Tondred, you have done so much damage here and every time we have met." Tondred stood still actually and listened to Fresa. 

"Now I'll have to do something to stop you," she took a deep breath. "Please, leave!"

Bonnie looked in disbelief that Fresa was trying to get Tondred away by asking him to. Tondred still held the gun up but then he lowered it and put it away. He then slowly walked towards the door and opened it.

"Alright, then" he said. "But I will return and I will get that baby." Then he left.

Bonnie just stared in more disbelief. "How-how did you know that would work?" she asked.

"Easy," Fresa said. "I said 'please'."


	23. Chapter 23

**In the last chapter, Chyennes, Bonnie, and Fresa come face to face with Tondred in their own ship. Chyennes was able to hit Tondred to the ground but he gets back on his feet and beats her badly. As it looked like all hope was gone, Fresa takes care of the situation in a strange way that surprisingly works. But what about Kim and the rest of the gang in their battle with the huge robot? Will they survive?**

"Drakken, can you hear me loud and clear!" David said as his voice came out of the headphones he gave to Drakken.

Drakken was deep inside the robot that it was too dark to see so he turned his flashlight on to see more better. He moved his light around to see where he was exactly.

"I can hear you, David. Clear and very loud!" Drakken yelled into the speaker that was attached to the headphones.

"Sorry," David said. "I just want to make sure that you can hear my directions very well cause if you mess up then we're all doomed."

"Especially me. Remember that I'm inside the robot so if it explodes I'll be turned to pieces!" Drakken said with a worried face.

"As long as you do what I say, we'll all be fine. Now do you see a sort of metal box where all the wires are coming from?"

"Umm," Drakken said as he pointed the flashlight everywhere hoping to find the metal box. Then he spotted it. "I see it! I see it!" he said with joy as he struggled through the hundred of wires to get at least close to the box.

"Great," David said. "Now try and find the side with a wire that is..is…what is it this time?"

"What do you mean what is it this time?" Drakken said worried about David's comment.

"It's just that Tondred likes to change the colors of the wires for every new robot he sends. Luckily, I been able to keep a pattern of how he changes the color."

"So what color wire should I look for this time?"

"Give me a moment to remember."

"David! We need to hurry!"

"Okay, okay. I remember now. Find a wire that's the color purple."

"Alright," Drakken said as he searched carefully for it. "Found it."

"Okay now find one that is poka-dotted."

"Poka-dotted? Seriously?"

"Yep. Tondred will literally poka-dot his robot's wires just to confuse us."

"Alright," Drakken said a bit skeptical about a poka-dotted wire. "Oh, here it is. Wait but there's another one over there. And another. And another."

"More? Okay, I didn't except that. Let me think."

As David was thinking Kim all of sudden got on the back of the robot were Shego, David and Junior were.

"Hey, guys, how's it going?" Kim said trying to sound like everything was under control.

"Well, we're trying to get the robot to stop working by pulling out the right wires so the robot won't explode," Junior answered.

"We're using Drakken to get the right wires," David said.

"What?! Drakken?!" Kim shouted out. "Why choose Drakken?"

"He's the only one that could fit into the hole," Shego said as she pointed to the small hole entrance.

"Oh," Kim said finally understanding. Suddenly she spotted Ron being tossed by the robot. "Oh no, Ron!"

Shego activated her Go-Glow. "I'm coming with you to fight. I can't stand just waiting here to see if we live or die."

Kim and Shego went off to continue the fight, while David kept trying to remember which was the right wire.

"I know!" David said with relief. "It's one with red poka-dots and a blue background."

Drakken looked around until he found the one he needed. "Found it."

"Okay, good. Now just look for one that is striped with purple strips and a yellow background. When you find it, do your complete best to unplug the three wires at the same time."

"Alright," Drakken said as he was holding on to the first two wires and looking for the last one. Suddenly the robot's movement pushed Drakken around that he let go of the first two wires. "Hey, tell Shego and Kim to quit moving the robot around! I almost pulled the first two wires without pulling the third one!"

"Right, will do," David said. "Dad, could you go and help Shego and Kim not try to move the robot so much?"

"Aren't I the father? Aren't I suppose to give the orders to you, my son?" Junior said kind of upset that he's son was giving him orders.

"Dad, please, not now. You can you ground me when we're finished. Does that make you happy?"

"Hm, yeah, actually. I'm on my way." Junior said with a smile as he went off to help Kim, Shego, and Ron.

"Kim! Ron!" Junior shouted as he slid off the robot's arm and landed next to Kim. "Don't let the robot move a lot. If it keeps moving, Drakken won't be able to pull the right wires."

"I don't think you should be telling that us," Kim said as she pointed up to the robot. Shego was leaping all over the robot and the robot kept swinging its arms and turning around trying to hit Shego away.

"Yeah, she doesn't even seem to want us to be involved," Ron said. "She seems like she's doing it for fun, too."

Matt was nearby, listening to Junior's comment. He was taking care of his sister after her leg got badly injured.

"Hm, I think I should try to get Shego out of her fighting mood before Drakken accidentally pulls off the wrong wires." Matt said to his sister.

"And boom!" Kayla added. "Go on without me, bro. I'll be fine."

"Thanks, sis. I'll do my best," Matt said as he rushed past his parents and Junior and leaped up the robot's arm to its shoulder. Shego past by him quickly.

"Shego!. Try to keep the robot still!" Matt shouted out but Shego wasn't listening. Matt then thought quickly what to do then he got an idea. He ran next to the robot's head and kicked it to get its attention. "Hey, robot! Why don't you just grab me? I'm not moving around."

The robot took Matt's advice and grabbed him in its hand. Matt felt the robot try to squeeze him to death but he knew that the robot was at least standing still.

Shego, Kim, Ron, Kayla, and Junior all stood in shook to see Matt just get easily capture. Kim and Ron quickly rushed to the robot's hand and tried to loosen its grip to let Matt breathe at least. Shego rushed to help.

"Matt, what are you thinking?!" Ron scolded at his son.

"You should have let me handle the robot!" Shego shouted at Matt.

"He would have if you listened to him!" Kim shouted at Shego. "He wanted to tell you to stop moving the robot around or Drakken wasn't going to get the right wires."

"I didn't hear him!" Shego shouted back.

"You never listen!" Kim continued to shout.

"Guys…" Matt said gasping for air. "Please, don't yell…. It's ruining my concentration to breathe."

…Back inside the robot….

"Um, David." Drakken said, sounding worried.

"What's wrong?" David asked noticing how Drakken's voice sounded worried.

"My left arm is tied up in some wires," Drakken said as he softly tried to pull his arm free.

"What?! But can you reach the right wires?"

"Kind of," Drakken grabbed the first two he found easily but then he looked at the last wire that was further away from the other two. "Except the last one is kind of far away and I think if I pull any harder to get my arm free, I'll end up pulling the wrong wires."

"Try, Drakken, please. Matt is putting himself in danger to help keep the robot still."

"I'll try," Drakken said as he tried to moved his fingers to reach the other wire. "Wait, I think I'll use my mouth to pull the last wire."

"Seriously?" David asked kind of disgusted.

"Hey, I don't like it either but my head is the only part of my body that can reach it and get a grip on it."

"Well, hurry then."

Drakken stretched his head as far as he could until he could get the wire close enough to his mouth. He quickly bite the wire to get a grip on it.

"Got it," Drakken mumbled.

"What?" David asked not understanding what Drakken was saying with the wire in his mouth.

"Never mind," Drakken mumbled as he griped strongly on the wires and took a moment of silence to concentrate on how to pull the wires at the same time. He started to sweat knowing that if he mistakenly pulls them wrong, the robot would blow up with him inside.

"Okay, here goes everything," Drakken mumbled as he quickly pulled the wires.


	24. Chapter 24

**In the last chapter, Drakken finally pulls the wires to stop the robot without an explosion. But did he get it right?**

At first nothing happened but then the robot stopped functioning. It even loosen its grip and let Matt go. Matt fell to the ground and started coughing after nearly suffocating.

"What happened?" Ron asked confused on why the robot let go of Matt.

"I don't know," Kim said just as confused as Ron. Suddenly the robot started to shake.

"Wait, I think Drakken pulled the wires," Shego said trying to keep her balance on the robot's arm. " but did he actually pulled them at the same time?" She quickly jumped to where David was. " David, did-"

"Drakken pull the wires?" David interrupted. "Yeah and the robot is shaking. That only means-"

"It's going to explode?!" Shego shouted out so loudly that Kim, Ron, and the rest of the gang heard even Drakken.

Kim suddenly went into action. "Junior get Kayla and Matt out of here! I'll get David for you!"

"But Kim-" Ron said worried that she might not escape the explosion.

"I'll be fine. Just go and make sure our kids are okay," Kim said. She gave Ron a kiss and went to get David and Shego. When she got to the back of the robot, she saw David trying to pull Shego away from the hole that led into the robot.

"Shego, listen!" David yelled. "I know you want to save Drakken but-"

"I'm going to save him. Or die trying!" Shego yelled back. "I love him and we promised never to leave each other. Never!" she shoved David back and used her Go Glow to try and make the whole bigger.

Kim saw how much Shego actually loved Drakken, but she knew that she couldn't let Shego leave her child alone without both parents. So she quickly punched Shego on the back of the head with such great force that Shego went unconscious.

"I'm sorry, Shego, but your daughter still needs you. You'll thank me later, I think," Kim said. "David, pick up Shego and let's go!"

"But Kim-"

"Now!"

David did as Kim said and the two quickly got off the robot and rushed to the rest of the gang.

"Kim," Ron said, relieved to see Kim was alright. "Look! All the rumble from the roof and walls is blocking our exit."

"What?!" Kim looked at the huge pile of broken concrete that showed no sign of escape. Then the robot stopped shaking.

"It's going to explode!" Ron yelled. Then there was a moment of pure silence. Everyone held their breath and waited to see what happened next.

Then the robot's right arm fell off it's body. Then the other arm fell off. The it's legs collapsed over and the whole body went down. Luckily Kim and the gang were far away so the robot didn't fall on them but it did leave a big dust cloud. Everyone was so confused.

The sound of the crashing robot was so loud that Shego woke up. "What happened?" she asked still feeling a bit sleepy.

"The robot. It just fell apart," Ron answered.

"What?!" Shego yelled, remembering that Drakken was inside the robot. "Drakken!" She quickly got to her feet and went past the dust cloud. She spotted the back of the robot which was detached from its body. She lifted the back part of the robot and found Drakken wrapped around the wires.

Drakken moaned but gave a smile. "Hey. I didn't mess up this time. Nice."

Shego's eyes filled up with tears. "Drakken! You're okay." She quickly hugged Drakken and started to kiss him.

"Ukm," Kim coughed getting Shego's attention that she was being lovey-duvy with Drakken in front of everyone.

Shego, out of embarrassment, pushed Drakken away. "You-You scared me, you know? And got me worried." she started to blush.

"Yeah, sorry," Drakken said.

Shego smiled at Drakken but then looked angry at David. "Why didn't you tell us that the robot wasn't going to explode!"

"I tried," David explained. "But with your whole 'I won't leave my love behind' act, you weren't listening to me."

"See, Shego," Kim said with a smile. "You really don't listen."

"Urgh" Shego grunted. Everyone started to laugh.


	25. Chapter 25

**In the last chapter, Kim and the gang finally defeated the robot and are now going back to the ship to receive some interesting news.**

Matt looked behind him to make sure there were no other secret attacks to pop out and cause more trouble. He also wanted to see how everyone else was doing as they all were walking back to the ship.

Ron carried Kayla in his arm because of the leg injury she suffered and Shego put Drakken's arm around her so he could lean on her because Drakken still got injuries from the collapse of the huge robot.

Matt noticed that David had a worried looked on his face as he was playing with the walkie-talkie.

"What's wrong, David? Your machines malfunctioned again?" Matt teased.

David gave Matt a very angry face. "My machines don't malfunction, unless an idiot like you is handling them. Right now, I can't seem to get a communication to the ship."

Matt grunted at the 'idiot' comment. "The ship crashed, remember? The communication is probably broken there. By the way, don't call me an 'idiot'. I'm not the one who always causes explosions when he makes a new little gadget."

"The only reason I cause a explosions is cause you come to distract me when I'm building!" David yelled.

"Excuses, excuses," Matt said with a grin.

"Stop fighting you two," Ron ordered.

"I agree," Junior said. "We already finished the real fight. No need to cause fights between us."

"He started it," David mumbled.

"Did not," Matt mumbled back.

"Do you I have to separate you, too?" Junior said looking serious.

"Wow, Junior, I didn't know that you could ever sound like a father," Kim commented.

Ron nodded his head in agreement. "Yeah, you always had that young-pop-star-teenager characteristic and it's hard to image you so mature."

"Yes, I know," Junior said. "I guess it wasn't a waste of time when I had to hear my father's lectures."

"I feel like it's a waste of time listening to my father's lecture," David mumbled.

"I heard that," Junior said.

Then Matt suddenly stopped and David bumped into him. "Hey! Why did you just stop like that?" David shouted.

Matt pointed to the ship. "The door. It's open."

"So?" David asked. "They probably opened the door for Bonnie."

"They should have closed it then and locked it, if Bonnie told them about the Tondred's robot."

"Well…Maybe they wanted to get my baby self into a safer room."

"No," Matt said sounding worried. "Something is wrong!"

Matt quickly ran to the ship and everyone else followed. As Matt came to the enterance, he saw Chyennes laying on the floor with Fresa next to her trying to help her.

"Chyennes!" Matt shouted out and ran to the her side. He was panicking in fear that she was badly injured or worse.

"Matt," Fresa said also worried. "She's breathing, but she doesn't want to open her eyes."

"What happened, Fresa?! What happened?!" Matt shouted out.

"Tondred," she said. "He came."

"What?!"

David then came inside the ship and saw what Matt was yelling about. "My gosh, is she okay?"

"I think so," Fresa said.

"That Tondred!" Matt yelled out with great anger.

"Tondred?" David said with fear that the villain got his baby self. "Where's my mom?"

Bonnie suddenly came inside the room. "Here I am." she said with a smile.

"Mom," David said in relief and hugged his mother, happy to see she's okay. "Where's my baby self?"

"Oh, he's in a room that Fresa told me to put him in. She said he'll be okay there."

"The nursing room," Fresa said to David.

"But why didn't you guys get Chyennes to the medical room?" Matt questioned, still worried.

"Because when I was about to pick up Chyennes to take her to the medical room , she said that we should get baby David into a safe place first," Fresa answered. "But when I came back she didn't say anything anymore."

Suddenly the rest of the gang came inside and when Shego and Drakken saw their daughter laying on the floor, they both freaked out.

"Chyennes!" They both yelled out at the same time. Shego let go of Drakken and ran to Chyennes. Drakken fell to ground but he didn't care about that. He just got up, though slowly because of the pain he still felt, and went to Chyennes.

"Chyennes, Chyennes!" Shego cried out with tears in her eyes. "Please, respond."

"Chyennes are you listening to us?" Drakken said, also crying. "Don't you hear us crying for you?"

The gang all looked worried.

Suddenly Chyennes moved her head a bit. "Mom?…Dad?"


	26. Chapter 26

In the last chapter, the gang finally got to the ship and find Chyennes injured and unconscious, but Chyennes finally woke up. Will the gang find out what happened with the battle between Tondred?

"**Chyennes!" Shego and Drakken shouted out with joy.**

**Matt gave a big smile. "Chyennes, you're okay!"**

**Chyennes then opened her eyes and looked at her parents, but then she looked at Matt. **

"**Matt," she said weakly and gave a smile. "I'm glad you're here."**

**Matt smiled at her, too, but then realized that Fresa was watching as well. He quickly turned his direction towards Fresa, who didn't look mad rather confused.**

"**Um," Matt started to blush. "David!"**

"**Yeah?" David answered.**

"**Get Chyennes to a medical room and everyone else who's injured," Matt ordered.**

"**Sure," David said, not happy that Matt was ordering him around but he couldn't argue with him now.**

**David picked up Chyennes. "Ron since you have Kayla just follow me to a medical room. You, too, Drakken."**

"**Will we all be in the same room?" Drakken asked.**

"**No," answered David. "The rooms are separated and only for one patient at a time."**

"**What? But why?" Drakken asked.**

"**You'll see," David said.**

"**Well, I don't want to be separated from my daughter!" Drakken protested.**

**Shego put her hand on Drakken's shoulder. "Drakken, don't worry," she said. "I'll be with her. You just get cured."**

"**But-"**

"**Drakken, please."**

**Drakken gave a sigh. "Okay, but please take care of her."**

"**I will," she said with a gentle smile, one that Ron and Kim never saw but it looked nice.**

"**Come on then," David said and Ron and Drakken followed him into the hallway.**

**Matt looked back at Fresa. She still didn't look mad which was a relief for him, but she still looked confused.**

"**Um, Fresa," Matt said with his face still a bit red. **

"**Yes?" Fresa asked.**

"**Please, take Kim, Junior, and Bonnie to the rooms we made for them."**

**She quickly snapped out of her confusion and smiled. "Okay!" Fresa shouted out with joy. "Follow me, past parents!"**

**Bonnie, Junior, and Kim followed Fresa as she went into the hallway, except Bonnie and Kim stayed back for a while to talk with Matt.**

"**Hey," Bonnie said to Matt. "It's Matt, right?**

"**Yes," Matt answered. **

"**Aren't you wondering how Tondred didn't get my baby or kill us all?"**

**Matt widen his eyes. "My gosh, I didn't ask how you guys survived Tondred. It's just seeing Chyennes on the ground-"**

"**Yeah, yeah, I get that your worried about your girlfriend and all."**

**Matt started to blush more and quickly looked to see if Fresa was near by. When he saw that Fresa was no where to be seen, he took a sigh in relief.**

"**Listen she's not my girlfriend," Matt said with an attitude to Bonnie. "She's a friend."**

"**Hmph," Bonnie grunted. She really didn't like how Matt talked to her. "Fine then I won't tell you what happened." Bonnie stomped off to the hallway.**

"**Bonnie!" Kim shouted out. "You have to tell us! We're all in this together!"**

**Bonnie rolled her eyes. "Fine, but later." She then left to meet up with Fresa.**

"**Gosh, she's just as annoying as her son," Matt said.**

"**I heard that!" Bonnie shouted out from the hallway.**

"**And as her husband," Matt added.**

**Kim just giggled. "Yeah, she's not exactly a good person but she's no villain."**

"**She married a villain." Matt said.**

"**True, but enough about Bonnie," Kim said. "Matt, what is your relationship with Chyennes?"**

"**What?!" Matt started to blush again. "Mom!"**

"**Matt, tell me or should I ask what is your relationship with Fresa?"**

"**Huh?" Matt blushed more.**

"**Matt, you're not being a playing with girls' hearts are you?"**

"**Mom!" Matt said still feeling embarrassed that he was talking about this to his mother.**

"**Listen, I know that you should really talk with your dad about this but you're my son, future one or not, and I want to make sure you're not doing anything bad."**

**Matt lowered his head. "I-I don't mean to do anything bad, but it's just-"**

"**What?" Kim asked.**

"**I'll tell you later with dad, okay?"**

**Kim looked worried but she understood that Matt couldn't talk right now. Not with all that happened. "Alright, but, remember, we'll talk later."**

**Matt nodded his head and Kim left. Matt went to the door, closed it, and locked it. He didn't want any more intruders to come in. **

**Then all of a sudden he saw something on the floor. It looked like a rod. He picked it up and saw that it was Tondred's metal rod that he always used.**

"**Tondred's rod?" Matt asked out loud. "He left it here?"**

"**What are you looking at?" A voice said that came from behind Matt.**

"**Ah!" Matt shouted out surprised that he wasn't alone and accidentally dropped the rod to the ground. When he turned around, it was Fresa.**


	27. Chapter 27

**In the last chapter, Chyennes and everyone else who was injured were sent to a medical room, but Matt found Tondred's metal rod on the ground. The only question is why? And Matt comes face to Fresa alone so will he be able to clear some things up?**

Matt just stared at Fresa trying to think of what to really say to her. Fresa just smiled at him.

"What are you talking out loud about?" she asked.

"Oh, um," Matt picked up the rod again and showed it to Fresa. "It's Tondred's weapon. He left it here, but why?"

"Oh, that's cause-" Fresa stopped speaking and put her hands on her mouth. "Opps. Not suppose to tell you."

"What? Why not?" Matt asked, still feeling anxious to know what happened when Tondred entered the ship.

"Because David's mommy said I shouldn't say anything about what happened, not yet at least."

"She did?"

"Yep. And she clearly said not to tell anyone, especially you."

"Gosh! Well, at least I know where David gets his attitude from."

Fresa took the rod from Matt's hand and observed it. "It's just looks like a simple rod but Tondred is able to make it do so many things, huh?"

"Yep," Matt said looking a bit worried. "Maybe he even made a trap inside it for us."

"I don't think so," Fresa said.

"Why don't you?" Matt asked.

"Well, I'll explain later," Fresa said with an innocent smile. "Remember, Bonnie said not to tell you yet."

"Urgh," Matt grunted.

Fresas smile went away and she slowly put the rod on the ground. "Um, Matt? Can I talk to you about something?"

"Huh?" Matt said nervously. "Uh, what?"

"I want to talk about why you acted the way you did when Chyennes was injured."

"Oh, um, listen," Matt said blushing. "I-I-I don't know what to really say."

Fresa put her hand over Matt's mouth. "No need to explain. I figured out why."

"You did?"

"Yep, you felt worried for her because I was worried, right?"

"What?" Matt said in confusion.

"Yeah. You like me, Matt, I know already and you don't ever want to see me worried, right?"

Matt stood in disbelief that Fresa didn't figure out that he also liked Chyennes. "Wow, Fresa, you never doubt my likeness for you, do you?"

"I don't think I should since you are a good person, Matt, but you do like me, don't you?"

"To be truthful, I do but-"

Suddenly there was a large flash of light that glowed right in front of them. When the light dim, Rufus stood between Matt and Fresa wearing a metal collar and holding the kimmunicator in his paws.

"Daddy!" Fresa shouted out with joy and hugged Rufus, squeezing him. The hug was so strong that Rufus dropped the kimmunicator on the ground. Matt picked it up and observed it.

"Mom's kimmunicator," Matt said cursorily. "What's Rufus doing with this and why did he just give out a flash of light?"

Fresa finally let go of Rufus and Rufus fell to the ground a bit dizzy from the hug.

"Rufus didn't give out that light, it was that collar," Fresa said. "It's a transporter and David gave it to Rufus so he could go back to the hospital where we met our past parents and get the kimmunicator that your parents dropped there."

"Oh, then you should get this to David and take Rufus with you," Matt picked up Rufus and handed him to Fresa. "You two should bond a bit more." Rufus looked worried.

"Okay!" Fresa took kimmunicator and Rufus, but as she was heading towards the hallway, she stopped and turned around to see Matt. "We'll talk later?" she said with a smile.

"Sure," Matt said, returning a smile. "Later, though." With that Fresa left and Matt decided to see Chyennes. Of course, after Fresa was out of sight.

…Inside a medical room….

David was typing something in a computer and printed out a page. "Well, Drakken, you don't have any broken bones or anything else serious. Just some sores and bruises. By the way how do you like my medical robot?"

Drakken was lying on a bed with all these mechanic robot hands checking his pulse, taking his temperature , and checking his reflexes."

"Well," Drakken mumbled trying to speak with a thermometer in his mouth. "They have cold hands."

David just chuckled. Fresa suddenly came into the room with Rufus.

"Oh, David," Fresa said joyfully. "Here's the kimmunicator that you sent my daddy to get."

"Thanks," David said taking the kimmunicator from Fresa's hands and observing it. "It looks kind of damaged but I'll fix it up."

"You want to speak to Wade, don't you?" Fresa asked.

"Yep, I kind of miss him," David said.

Drakken spit the thermometer out of his mouth. "Why? I'm sure he never baby-sitted you since he's always near his computer and his friends with your parents' enemies."

"Well, actually he did baby-sit us all," David answered. "For a charge, of course, and he did a good job using some cameras and a great alarm system, but that's not why I miss him."

"Then why?" Drakken asked.

"He showed me a lot of computer tricks and acted like a teacher to me, one that you can actually like," David said.

"How sweet," Drakken said. "But you know you'll be talking with the our-time Wade not your-time Wade."

"Yeah, but it'll be nice to see his face," David said. "Like seeing an old friend but an older version of him, but first I need to fix this. Fresa, you can go see Kayla if you want, she's in the next room and, Drakken, just stay relaxed, my robot will take care of you."

One the robot hands put the thermometer back into Drakkens' mouth and Drakken just rolled his eyes. "I hope Chyennes is being taken more better care of."

…In Chyennes' medical room….

Chyennes laid on a hospital bed and was handed a cup of tea by the medical robot hands. She took the cup and began drinking it. Shego was amazed to see how the medical robot hands worked well.

"So all this ship, including the robots, are made by David?" Shego asked.

"Yes, but he had some help from Wade and the twins of Mrs. Stoppable," Chyennes answered.

"Mrs. Stoppable? Oh, you mean Kim, I forgot she got married to her sidekick."

Chyennes smiled to her mother. "You were Dad's sidekick, too, and you two married, too."

Shego began to blush a bit. "Yeah, funny how things happen like that, but I don't really consider myself his sidekick. In fact, I did all the work."

Chyennes giggled then the robot hand took the cup from her hands.

"You know, that robot is getting me jealous. I'm your mother, I should be the one caring for you," Shego said.

"Well, if you really want to do something for me, can you get me a microwavable burrito from the fridge in our kitchen? I'm really hungry for one."

"Can do, sweetie, just tell me where's the kitchen and I'll get you that burrito as fast as possible."

"Thanks. It's down the hallway on the left."

Shego gave her daughter a kiss on the head and left the room. Chyennes grabbed a magazine from the table next to her and started to look through the pages. Suddenly, a picture fell out and landed on her. When she picked it up and saw, it was a picture of her, Matt, Kayla, Fresa, and David. It was the picture they took right before they went into the ship and headed towards the past.

Chyennes smiled to see it but then saw Matt and Fresa. They were next to each other but she was also next to Matt. Then she wondered if it was true what Fresa said. She just sighed.

"Matt," Chyennes said out loud. "What do you think of me?"

"I think that you're doing much better than how I saw you," a voice came out that surprised Chyennes and when she lifted her head to see who it was, Matt was standing right there.


	28. Chapter 28

**Last time, we left off Chyennes with Matt alone in the medical room, so will Matt be able to at least clear things up now? And will the group finally find out what happened when they were gone and Tondred was on board? Let's find out…**

Chyennes just stared at Matt surprised and slightly embarrassed, actually very embarrassed, to know he heard her speaking out loud. "Hey, how are you?" Matt said with a smile.

"F-Fine," Chyennes said strutting.

"Did you know that I was here? Cause I heard you talking."

"Oh..Um, no. It's just since we don't have a T.V. here, I was, um, acting out my own little show. If you heard me say your name it's cause..um.. I have everyone's name in my story. David, Kayla, Fresa, and even our parents."

"Oh, well, what's the story about?"

"About? Oh, it's about a boy who lies a lot and eventually hurts people with his lies," Chyennes said slowly to hint to Matt that he was the lying boy.

"Sounds like a jerk," Matt commented.

"I know." Chyennes said with an angry face, but when she saw Matt still smiling, she couldn't frown anymore but actually smile back at him. "But, somehow, he's not really a bad guy."

Matt chuckled. "Sounds interesting. Fresa did tell me that you're a great story teller." Matt sat on the bed side which made Chyennes a bit nervous.

"Well, you just wanted to see how I was doing, right? Well, you can see that I'm doing fine so no need to worry," Chyennes said as quickly as possible so Matt could leave as quickly as possible.

"Well, I did want to see that you were doing okay but I also wanted to ask you something," Matt said and he started to blush a little.

"Yes?" Chyennes said who was also blushing.

"I…I was wondering, um," Matt paused for a while which caused him to blush more. He just sighed. "Listen are you-" Then Matt noticed that Chyennes was all red. "Are you okay?"

"Huh?" Chyennes reacted quickly realizing that Matt noticed that she's gotten so red.

"You're red," Matt said.

Chyennes tried to cover her face with her hands. "Well, you're also red," she said back.

Matt then tried to cover his face. "Oh, I am." The two then just stared at each other and started to laugh. "I guess cause I feel embarrassed that I can't speak to you well," Matt said.

Chyennes giggled. "Don't feel bad. I can't do many things well, either, not even fly the ship. I crashed it remember?"

Matt chuckled. "Why did that happen by the way?"

Chyennes then stopped smiling and remember what Fresa told her. She suddenly felt her own heart aching. She turned away from Matt so he couldn't see that she was sad. "Fresa said something that shocked me."

"What did she say?"

"It's a secret," Suddenly Chyennes felt that she was about to cry. "Matt, I'm really feeling tired now. Could you please go?"

"But-"

"Please, go."

Matt didn't try to pursue Chyennes to let him stay so he got up from the bed and walked towards the door, but before he left, he turned to face Chyennes. "You know, I think of you as a flower, Chyennes."

Chyennes then looked at Matt confused by what he said. "What do you mean?"

Matt just smiled. "I'll tell you later. When you're feeling less tired." With saying that, he left but with a very sad face.

A minute passed and Shego came with a burrito on a plate. She noticed Chyennes was sad. "Sweetie," Shego began to speak. "Are you okay?"

Chyennes looked at her mom but still looked sad. "Maybe…Mom, have you ever been wrong about something that you were so sure that you were right about?"

"Well, whenever I fought Kim, I was so sure I would win but I always ended up losing."

"I guess we're always wrong when it comes to the Stoppables."

"What do you mean?" Shego said putting the plate on the table then she went to sit next to her daughter.

Chyennes hesitated to speak but the she did. "This is a secret, Mom, that you can't tell but I guess you can tell Dad." Shego nodded her head to show that she understood and Chyennes continued with her story but told it very quickly. "You see, I like Matt and I thought he liked me but turns out that Fresa likes Matt and she told me that Matt likes her but now I'm not sure cause I think Matt really likes me but then I continued to think why Fresa said that Matt liked her and-"

Shego raised her hand to pause her daughter. "Okay, that was very quick but I think I get what you're trying to tell me. You like Matt but you're not sure if he likes you." Chyennes nodded. "Listen, I'm not too good with love advice. I even felt at lost when your dad and I started dating but I think I can give you one advice that might help."

Chyennes listened closely and Shego continued. "We can't know exactly the true intentions of other's hearts, but we do know the true intentions of our own hearts. So, are you sure that you like Matt? Really like him?"

Chyennes paused for a while but then she nodded her head. "Absolutely sure. I can feel that I really like him and it's no illusion."

"Then just wait to hear what he tells you. Matt seems truthful so if he says he likes you then I'm happy for you but if he doesn't then I'm afraid you'll just have to accept that."

…After an hour…

Ron and Kim were asleep in the medical room where Kayla was at until they heard a voice coming from the speakers that were on the ceiling.

"Everyone. Meeting in the war room," it was David's voice that was coming from the speaker. Kim and Ron opened their eyes and stretched at the same time. They looked at each other and smiled until they noticed that Kayla wasn't on the bed.

"Kayla?" Ron spoke out. "What happened to her?"

Kim started to panic. "She couldn't get up. She broke her leg." The two got up quickly and started to shout Kayla's name. Suddenly the bathroom door opened and Kayla was standing right there.

"Mom, Dad," Kayla smiled. "Why are shouting my name?"

"Why are you walking?" Ron said. "David said that you broke your leg."

Kayla pointed at her broken leg that was wrapped up in what looked like a mechanical armor with some little lights flashing from it. "It's a case that David made. If you break something, it helps to repair your broken bone and still allows you to move it without pain."

Kim looked very surprised. "Without pain? Who would have guessed that the son of Bonnie could make such a thing. After all, she had to take summer school to graduate high school."

"Well, my twin uncles helped him," Kayla said.

Kim looked even more surprise. "My brothers? Wow, they finally made something that's good for the world. That's a bit hard to believe."

Ron nodded his head to agree with Kim then he opened the door. "Well, since you are walking, we should get to the war room. David called us there."

…the war room…

Everyone was there sitting and waiting for David to come and start the meeting. Finally David came in with a box.

"Dude, why did you call us here if you're going to make us wait for you?" Matt said.

"I had to do something first," David said back then he took out Tondred's rod from the box.

"Hey, how'd you get that?" Matt asked.

"I gave it to him," Bonnie said. "Because I know that he knows a lot about technology and that he might study that rod and find out some things that can help us," Bonnie explained.

"Oh so now you think about ways to help the team," Kim said. "Weren't you the one who wouldn't tell us what happened in here when Tondred was in here?"

"It's not like I wasn't ever going to tell you," Bonnie said. "I'm going to tell you guys what happened right now." Everyone stood still, listening to what Bonnie was about to say. She told them how Tondred entered and threatened to take her baby and how Chyennes got a little victory while fighting Tondred (which made Shego and Drakken smile) but then she said how Tondred gave a surprise shock which caused Chyennes to fall defeated.

"And as I stood there, face-to-face with Tondred, ready to fight for my son, Fresa came to protect me and-" Bonnie paused. "Uh," Bonnie didn't know how to continue and explain. No matter how she tried to say it in her head, she couldn't make what happened sound believable. "Fresa, why don't you tell them what happened next?"

"Really?" Freas said with excitement. Bonnie nodded her head to her and Fresa spoke. "I asked him to please leave and he left." Everyone just stood quiet and looked at Bonnie to see if that was really true. Bonnie nodded her head.

"Wait, wait," Matt began to speak. "I think I know why Tondred left that rod. It's a trap that he left here to destroy us all."

"But-" David began to speak. " I checked to see if there was a hint of energy coming from it that would suggest a trap or a bug but nothing. Nothing at all. It's like it lost all energy."

"Probably from the shock, he sent at me," Chyennes said. "That might have took all the energy from the rod and Tondred left it here cause it was no use for him anymore."

"But how do you explain the whole leaving because of a little please?" Kim asked.

"But you should always say please when you ask something," Fresa said. "That's why right?"

"But Fresa," Ron said. "There has to be something more. Did you notice anything as he was listening to you and leaving?"

"He just stared at me and-" Fresa thought for a while then she put her hands on her head like she was having a headache. Rufus came to her shoulder to see if she was alright.

"Fresa, what's wrong?" Matt asked as he stood up.

"I just got a headache. Maybe I thought too hard."

"Well, relax your head," Kayla said. "We'll talk about something else, right, David?"

David nodded his head. "Alright, let's talk about something else."

Matt stared at Fresa and noticed a sadness in her. He thought it was from the headache but he felt like that wasn't it. Like it was something more.


	29. Chapter 29

**Last time in the chapter, the gang were having a meeting and discussing the unusual battle between Tondred and Fresa. But will they come up with a good plan to defeat Tondred for good.**

David pulled out the kimmunicator from the box and when Kim saw this, she was wondering why he had it and not her.

"Hey!" Kim shouted out. "How come you have my kimmunicator?"

"Well," David started to explain. "I sent Rufus to go get it at the hospital where you guys seemed to have left it."

"Oh, yeah," Ron said. "I took it from you, Kim, so you won't have to worry about any missions as you were recovering from giving birth. I guess I dropped it there when we battled Tondred and just by looking at it, I guess its really broken."

"Yeah, I know," David said. "I've been trying to fix it but nothing." David placed the kimmunicator on the table and gave a hopeless face but then Rufus grabbed it.

"Maybe my dad may have more luck," Fresa said as Rufus was opening the kimmunicator.

"What?" David said, thinking Fresa was joking. "Rufus? How can he-" Then Rufus closed the kimmunicator and the screen flashed on. David just stood there in disbelief and Matt started to chuckle. "Ha, ha," Matt laughed. "Looks like Rufus has more brain then you, tech boy." David just gave Matt a really mean look.

"Great job, Rufus," Ron cheered. "You the mole rat."

"Naked pink rat!" Fresa added. "That's my daddy!"

Kim grabbed the kimmunicator. "I'll get Wade on screen, right now." Kim pressed a button and Wade came right on the screen.

"Kim! Is that really you?!" Wade cried out.

"Hey, Wade," Kim greeted. "Yeah, it's really me. Sorry if I haven't contacted you during this whole time. It's been a really unusual day."

"Well, you could have at least sent an email," Wade scolded. "Me and everyone has been worried really sick about you!"

Kim gave a guilty look at Wade. "I'm sorry, Wade, but it's a long story."

Wade just shook his head. "Well, explain to me later. Right now, I'm going to contact Ron's family and yours to say that you guys are okay." With that, Wade signed off.

Kim gave a smile to Ron. "I guess we're in trouble for not calling," Kim said.

"Man, I thought we didn't have to worry about getting in trouble for that anymore," Ron said. "Especially since we are adults."

Kayla then giggled. "And you guys ground me and Matt for coming home late."

"What?!" Kim and Ron said together and Kayla just smiled innocently.

Bonnie laughed. "I guess your kids are not only rude," Bonnie said looking at Matt. "They're rule-breakers."

"Such a disappointment," Junior added on which upset Kim and Ron more.

Matt then spoke up. "Hey, David also came home late that day. He just sneaked back in."

Bonnie and Junior at first looked surprised, then embarrassed, and then mad at David. "David!" Bonnie and Junior growled.

David gave his innocent smile. "Um, can we talk about this later? I mean, you know, we should be thinking about the mission."

Kim nodded her head. "David is right. Besides, Bonnie and Junior. Shouldn't you be calling your family."

Now Bonnie and Junior were even more shocked. "My gosh!" Bonnie shouted out. "My mom is never going to let this go!"

"And my father will be furious!" Junior cried out. "He might even give me his lectures again." He shook in fear.

Kim and Ron smiled. "Don't worry about it," Kim said. "I'll just ask Wade to contact your families, too." She pressed a button and Wade came on again. "Hey, Wade. Can you do us a favor? You see, Bonnie and Junior forgot to contact their families as well and-"

"Kim! Hold that thought! Right now there is trouble!" Wade shouted out.

"Well, I have a big mission to do right now, but I guess I can spare some time for a little mission."

"Not a little mission," Wade pressed some buttons on his keyboard and on the screen flashed a news reporter who was in front of Kim's house. Except her house had something all over it, like an electric shield.

"Hey, my house!" Kim cried out.

"What's wrong?" Ron asked.

"Look," Kim said as she shared the view with Ron.

The news reporter began to speak. "As you can see there is some sort of electric shield around this house. This shield has just appeared when this mysterious man sent a message to our stations." The scene changed to a video message where Tondred appeared.

"Hello," Tondred began to speak in his evil voice. "Won't you be kind to send this message to some friends of mine. I'll be at Kim's home and I'll be hosting a family reunion party there. All my friends' family will be there. And they won't be leaving, not until my friends do a favor for me." After saying that speech, Tondred's message flashed off.

Kim and Ron looked at each other in fear of what Tondred said. "Kim," Ron began to say. "He said all our families. That means my family, your family and-"

"And our families!" Bonnie shouted out.

"You mean, even my father?!" Junior asked.

"That Tondred!" Kim said with great anger. "He has gone to far with causing trouble for my family!"

"You're right, Kim!" Ron said. "I'm going to show him a peace of my mind!" Ron was heading for the hallway but Kayla grabbed her father.

"Daddy, don't go like this," she said. "That's Tondred's plan. If we're too mad to think, he'll have the advantage. That won't help our families."

Ron looked at Kayla and realized that she was right, but he still looked worried. "What can we do then?" he asked.

David spoke up. "We go get them."

"How?" Drakken spoke. "We were only able to beat Tondred barely last time."

Shego's Go-Glow appeared. "Let's just then battle like usual. After all, Kim has been able to handle herself without plans."

Kim smiled at that comment and was surprised to hear it from Shego. "Let's go then," Kim said. "Our families need us." Everyone agreed.

….Kim's home….

Mr. and Mrs. Possible sat on the coach eating some sandwiches with Kim's nanny and Ron's parents.

"Yum," Mr. Possible said. "This is a great sandwich, dear."

"Thanks, sweetie," Mrs. Possible said.

"I agree," Mrs. Stoppable said. "It really helps take away our hunger."

Mrs. Possible smiled at the comments. "Well, I thought we could use a snack to take our minds off that we have been held hostage." She lifted the metal chain around her wrist that was connected to everyone's wrist and even their legs. Then there came a flash of light and Tondred stood right in front of them with Senior Senor and Bonnie's mother who were also chained up. "I'm back," he said calmly. "And I brought some friends for you." He threw his captives to the ground.

"What do you want from us?" Bonnie's mother asked.

"I just need you for a deal I need to make, especially with your daughter," Tondred said.

"Listen, new villain," Senor plead. "I was also a villain, too, and I'm sure that we can come up with something that-"

Tondred pushed a button on his remote control and the chains on Bonnie's mother and Senor linked together with the other chains.

"I just need you all to stay here, old man," Tondred said. "And I need your son to give me his son."

"What?" Bonnie's mother questioned. "But his son is just a baby."

"Well, I know my son acts like a baby sometimes but he is no baby," Senor said confused about which son they were talking about.

"No, not Junior," Tondred said. "Junior's son. Your grandson."

"You want to kidnap a baby?" Mrs. Possible gasped in disbelief.

"That is too low," Mr. Possible said.

Tondred gave an evil smile. "I've already done low and this isn't my first baby kidnap. Just ask your daughter, Kim."

Everyones' eyes widen. "You took our Kim's babies!" Mr. Possible shouted out.

"How could you?" Mrs. Possible said with great anger.

Kim's grandmother rose from the coach. "That's it," she said. "No one messes with my granddaughter and my great grandchildren." As Kim's grandmother was about to punch Tondred, he pushed another button on the control and Grandmother's arm stopped then she fell down. In fact everyone feel down. "What did you do?" Mr. Possible asked, struggling to lift his arms.

"I changed the weight of the chains around you," Tondred answered. "It weighs more than you could ever lift. I'm sure that will keep you down." Suddenly there was a tremble that came from the roof. "Finally they've come," Tondred said with a wicked smile. He rushed to the front door and opened it. He looked up and saw the airship as it was trying to pound the electric shield open. "No use!" Tondred shouted out. "It will only cause your ship to lose energy. Why not come inside? But only one person at a time."

Then the door of the airship opened and out came Chyennes. She used a parachute to land safely to the ground and she was able to get pass the shield. Tondred smiled at her and laughed. "Surprised to see me," Chyennes said.

"A little," Tondred said. "You think all because you had a small victory from me, you can have a bigger one."

"Maybe," Chyennes said. "With some help." Then out of the ship came Shego and Drakken who also used parachutes to land, but as Shego was entering through the shield, Drakken was pushed back with an electric shock.

"Dad!" Chyennes cried out.

Tondred just smiled. "I told you. One at a time. Your parents tried to come in at the same time. Doesn't work. The shield lets someone come in but not until five minutes past can another person come in."

Shego landed. "Drakken come in now!" she shouted. Drakken got up and slowly entered through the shield, scared that he might get shocked again. "Heh, looks like you'll have to get through us," Drakken said. He took out a ray gun that he had around his belt.

"Amazing," Tondred said and he lifted up his hands to show he was ready to fight. "But not enough to beat me."

"We'll see about that," Shego said and activated her Go-Glow.


	30. Chapter 30

**In the last chapter with left off Chyennes and her parents in a fight between Tondred to help save their family members of Kim and the gang. But will they have a victory and will there be a way to destroy the shield that is keeping their family members captive? Let's find out.**

Shego charged at Tondred and tried to take the first punch but as she was close to knock down him, he quickly moved away and gave a karate kick to her side. Drakken then took action by shooting shots out of his ray gun but no matter how hard he tried to aim, Tondred kept dodging them. Chyennes quickly tried to reach the door of the house while Tondred was distracted dodging the bullets but he noticed this and quickly leaped right in front of Chyennes. As he was about to take a hit at Chyennes, Shego kicked him away and tried to punch him with her Go-Glow.

"This is all very entraining but I'm in a hurry," Tondred said as he did a slide kick that knocked Shego to the ground. As he was to do a final punch to her, Drakken's rays hit Tondred's hand.

"Hey, I got him," Drakken cried with joy for a successful hit but then Tondred lifted up Shego and with great force tossed her to Drakken which caused the two parents to fall to the ground. Tondred then looked towards Chyennes who was standing in fear at seeing her parents knocked down. Tondred noticed her fear and took action by pushing her with a powerful punch towards the electric shield. When Chyennes hit the electric shield, she got shocked and fell to the ground wounded but still awake. Tondred came closer to her but Chyennes grabbed some dirt from the ground and tossed it straight into Tondred's eye which blinded him for a while. Chyennes then karate kicked Tondred back. Tondred finally opened his eyes and was about to attack Chyennes again but Drakken's ray shoot pass him and as he looked towards Drakken, Shego punched Tondred right in the face.

As Tondred fell to the ground, Shego laughed in victory. "Not so tough after all," she said cheerfully. Tondred then got up quickly and smiled.

"I'm not done," he said. Shego continued to attack, Drakken continued to fire, and Chyennes continued to try and reach the door.

….Back at the airship….

Matt looked through the window of the airship anxious to join in the fight between Tondred and help out. "David, I can't believe that you sent them out like lab rats to test out Tondred's shield!" Matt cried out with anger.

Kim put a hand over Matt's shoulder to calm him down. "Matt," Kim started to say. "You know that we're not using them like lab rats. They're just the first part of our plan to see if we can find a weakness in the shield." Matt still looked mad but didn't try to argue with his mother.

"Any luck, David?" Kayla asked as she, too, was getting worried on how long Chyennes and her parents will last against Tondred.

"Sort of," David said as he was pressing some buttons on his keyboard that looked more complex than an ordinary keyboard. "I'm trying to see if it has a weak hole around it that we can use to break in and get our families out. Like Tondred said, it only allows one at a time to come in."

Bonnie looked confused, "But even if only allows one at time to come in, can't you all just get in and fight Tondred together? Last time, it worked," Bonnie said remembering how the gang sort of beat Tondred in the hospital where she was at.

"Well," David explained. "we were barely successful, remember, he got away. And even if we do get hold of the captives, the shield will continue to prevent anyone from leaving. Besides, Tondred seems to handle any number of fighters."

"Then come on, David!" Matt cried out. "Chyennes and her parents can't last all day there."

"Matt," Ron said with a strict voice. "Let David do his job. We'll get to our part soon enough. Then nothing can stop this family."

"Finally someone shuts you up," David said annoyed about the pressure Matt puts on him. Matt was close to responding back to that comment but Kim pressed her hand harder on his shoulder to tell him that he should just let it go. Matt just crossed his arms and gave an impatient face expression. Kayla noticed David was stressed out so she put her hand on his hand. David, noticing that Kayla's hand was over his, looked at Kayla and actually started to get red. Kayla blushed, too, and smiled at him.

"Your smart, David," she said gently. "You can find a way to help us, I know you can."

David smiled, "Thanks," he said. Bonnie, seeing this lovely moment between the two, pulled Kayla away from David.

"Let him do his work, dear," she said in a scary voice. Kayla got scared by that look on Bonnie's face and moved next to her dad, while Junior tried to calm down his wife. David continued typing then he smiled.

"Got something!" he cried out joyfully.

"What is it?" Kim asked, feeling also anxious to finally do something.

"The shield is powered not by any of Tondred's inventions," David explained. "It's powered by the electricity power in the house."

"So if we shut down the power in the house, then we can shut down the shield," Ron said, smiling that they found a weakness in the shield.

"I know where the power box is at," Kim said. "Ron and I can go and shut off the power."

"How are you going to do that?" Junior asked. "Tondred isn't letting anyone near the house not even with a small battle around him."

Everyone thought for a while until Ron got an idea. "I have a plan," he said. "Remember how we saw Tondred push Chyennes so hard and how he was able to throw Shego like she was just a baseball."

"I think we get the point that he's powerful," Bonnie said.

"Yeah, powerful enough to toss people with such great force. If I get him to toss me straight to the door then I'll crash right into the door and create an opening. That'll allow me to be inside the house and Kim can quickly follow in."

Kim thought for a while then smiled. "That actually sounds good, Ron. It just might work, but are you sure that you want to be tossed straight into a door?"

"Don't worry about me, Kim," Ron said. "I'm tough."

"Besides, he's been tossed around before," Junior added. "This will just be like the any ordinary mission for him." Ron gave a mean look at Junior.

"Let's go then," Matt said. "Cause you're not going to fight Tondred without me."

"Or without me," Kayla said. "You said that we do this together."

"But the shield only allows one at a time," Kim said. "You'll have to wait your turn."

"Don't worry, Mom. You've taught us how to wait our turn."

"Yeah," Matt agreed. "Besides, as long as David isn't there, I'll be able to fight without anyone messing it up for me." David gave a very angry glare at Matt.

"Well," David said. "I would go to help and show Matt that I'm not the one who messes up, but I got to drive this ship and give you coordinates, Mr. Stoppable."

"Coordinates?" Ron asked.

"Yeah," David said handing Ron the headphones that he once gave to Drakken when they fought the robot. "We can't rely on luck to get Tondred to knock you straight towards the door. I'll use some mathematic to calculate exactly where you should stand and when you should allow Tondred to take a hit at you."

"Wow, looks math does help in real life situations," Ron said as he put on the headphones. "Let's do this."

"I'll be joining you," Junior said. "After you get inside, of course, so Tondred will just concentrate on pushing you with great force."

Bonnie sighed. "You are so brave, Junior," she said her loving voice.

"But Ron's the one going to take a hit for the team," Kim argued.

"Not like he hasn't taken hits before," Bonnie argued back. Kim was about to say something back but Kayla pulled her mother away so they could put on their parachutes.

David looked at Matt after seeing his mother fight with Matt's mom. "Do you think this is why we fight?" David asked.

"Maybe," Matt said. "But I think it's really more of your annoying personality that ticks me off."

"It's your annoying personality that ticks me off more," David said back.

"I would love to stay here and win an argument against you, but I got to go," Matt said and went to get his parachute. David just continued typing to find exact coordinates to make their plan successful.

….In front of Kim's home….

Chyennes dodged another hit from Tondred while Shego tried to distract him so he won't try and attack Chyennes again. Tondred blocked Shego's hits and even was able to hit her but Shego wouldn't give up. Drakken loaded up his gun again and tried to shoot Tondred when Shego was out of the way, but Tondred kept dodging the fires.

"Drat!" Drakken cried out. "This guy won't give in!" Then he saw Kim come down with a parachute and landed close to him. "About time!" he complained.

"Don't worry," Kim said. "We've got a plan." Ron then came down and landed next to Kim.

"I'm ready," Ron said in a brave tone. "Got the coordinates, David?"

"Not yet," David's voice came out of the headphones. "But just give me a moment. I'm close."

Tondred then noticed Kim and Ron were inside the shield. He quickly kicked Shego away and was about to attack Chyennes until someone kicked him away. When Tondred turned to see who kicked him, it was Matt. Matt let go of his parachute early when he saw Chyennes in trouble so he could be able to kick Tondred and save Chyennes.

"Missed me?" Matt said to Chyennes.

She just smiled at him, but then her frown went away when she saw Tondred coming towards Matt. "Matt! Look out!" Chyennes cried out but it was too late, Tondred punched Matt in the stomach so hard that Matt fell to the ground, but Chyennes didn't stay put this time. She charged towards Tondred and knocked him to the ground. Tondred got mad to have her knock him down. Again. So he grabbed her by the neck and tried to chock her but as Chyennes was losing air, Drakken shot directly at Tondred's back. Tondred let go of Chyennes and pointed his direction at Drakken while Matt picked up Chyennes to see if she was okay.

"You don't do that to my daughter!" Drakken shouted at Tondred while still shooting but Tondred was able to dodge them and even got close up to Drakken. It seemed like Tondred was going to hit Drakken but Kim came in between and blocked Tondred's punch. Kim continued to fight Tondred and Shego soon joined in.

"Come on, David," Ron said. "We need coordinates."

"Well, I got them," David said. "Listen, where Tondred is standing right now, move behind him and move a little to the left, if he hits you. You'll get inside." Ron took action and seeing that Tondred was fired up with the battle against Kim and Shego, he was sure Tondred will punch him strong enough for his plan to work. Ron went behind Tondred and move a little to the left then he kicked Tondred to get his attention and it worked. Tondred got mad and he grabbed Ron. Shego wanted to stop him, but Kim held her back. Then Tondred tossed Ron up and punched him straight towards the door. Ron closed his eyes, knowing that this crash was going to hurt. Crash! Ron did it! He crashed in the door and the entrance was open. Ron tried to stand up and smiled at Tondred who just noticed what Ron was planning.

"Don't mess with this family, man," Ron said with a victory smile but he fell down again due to the fact that the crash was a hard one. Kim leaped over Tondred so she could go to the enterance. Tondred was about to grab her but Shego stopped him with her Go-Glow punch. Kim made it to the enterance and pulled Ron away. When she was inside, she saw her parents chained up and lying on the ground as well as the other captives.

"Mom, Dad!" Kim cried out, letting go of Ron and going over to her parents. Ron woke up and when he saw his parent, he also went to see if they were okay. "Why are you on the ground?" Kim asked her parents who were struggling with the heavy chains.

"I think I have in fault in that," a voice came out from behind them. Tondred was back.


	31. Chapter 31

In the last chapter, Tondred kept Kim and the gang from entering through the door and saving their family members so Ron decided to take a hit from Tondred and crash the door down to create an entrance for Kim and him, but as they were near their parents, Tondred came back inside the house. Will Kim and Ron get a chance to defeat Tondred?

"**What?!" Ron cried out, surprised to see Tondred inside the house so soon. "How the heck did you get inside here so fast?!"**

"**And what did you do to the others?!" Kim asked worried to think what Tondred did to them.**

"**Look outside the window," Tondred said with his usual evil smile. Kim and Ron turned their heads towards the window and saw what Tondred was smiling about. Shego, Drakken, and the others were trapped in a shield that looked just like the electric shield that surrounded the house but smaller. **

"**You made another shield?" Kim said out of disbelief that Tondred kept pulling out tricks. **

"**Yes, but I was actually hoping to put you and your husband in there so I can keep you guys out of my way," Tondred admitted. "Now I can't, seeing that I don't have enough energy to make another shield for you two."**

"**Oh, really?" Ron said, not believing what Tondred was saying. "We already know that you're using the house's power for energy, so how can you be out of it if its not even your's?"**

"**I think I know why," Kim said. "If he uses too much energy from the house, he might cause a blackout. Just like when you use too many electrical appliances, isn't that right, Tondred?"**

**Tondred chuckled. "Right, Mrs. Stoppable, I guess you catch on quick, don't you?"**

"**I know when I'm right, just like I know that I'm going to defeat you," Kim said putting up her hands to show that she was ready for battle, Ron did the same. **

"**Well, you see," Tondred said putting up his fighting position. "That's when you're wrong." Tondred leaped quickly to Kim and Ron and started to thrown punches at them but Kim and Ron kept dodging them and tried to fight him back. **

…**Back at the airship….**

"**Drat!" David yelled out and slammed his fist down on his controls which caused the ship to move sideways a little but David got back in control and steady the ship's movement. Bonnie and Junior, noticing David's anger, worried about what was happening.**

"**Control your temper, David," Bonnie lectured. "And tell me what's wrong?"**

"**You saw, Mom," David said. "They captured most of our team and now I hear over my headphones that Kim and Ron are fighting Tondred. This is all getting out of hand."**

**Bonnie and Junior started to worry more. "Then Tondred is going to win?"Junior asked.**

"**No, not if I can help it," David said with anger in his eyes. Kayla then came inside the room carrying a parachute in her arms.**

"**I found a spare parachute in all the mess," Kayla said joyfully that her search was over but when she saw how everyone looked worried, her frown went away. "Oh, no. What's wrong?"**

**David looked down not wanting to tell the truth so Junior took the job of telling. "Look through the window," Junior said as he pointed down to the house. Kayla moved towards the window and was shocked to see what happened. Matt, Chyennes, Shego, and Drakken were all trapped inside the small shield.**

"**How did they get trapped in there?" Kayla asked wondering how all this happened as she was searching for a spare parachute.**

"**Can't you guess?" Bonnie said. "It's Tondred's doing."**

"**And now Tondred is fighting your parents inside the house," Junior added.**

**Kayla's shocked face turned into a face of rage. "Well, then it was lucky that I went looking for this parachute and didn't get trapped in that shield but not lucky for Tondred cause I'm going down there to show him a piece of my mind!" Kayla was about to put the parachute on until Junior grabbed it from her.**

"**No, I'm going to go down there to show him a piece of my mind," Junior said putting on the parachute. **

"**Hey!" Kayla protested. "But that's mine!" Junior didn't seem to listen to Kayla and was about to jump out of the airship until Bonnie grabbed his arm.**

"**Junior," she said in a caring way. "Please be careful."**

"**I will, my love," Junior said so romantically. "Your love will give me strength." The two then gave each other a kiss.**

**David tried to cover his eyes. "Mom, Dad! Not in front of me, please!" he pleaded.**

**Kayla giggled. "Aw, grow up, David. I think it's pretty cute."**

**Junior separated from Bonnie, opened the door, and jumped right out. Bonnie grabbed onto the door and looked down to see Junior open his parachute and glide down towards Kim's house.**

**Suddenly, a joke popped right into Kayla's head that she wanted to use on David. "Hey, David," she started to say with a smirk. "when I go to face Tondred, will you give me a kiss like that." Kayla started to laugh but David didn't. Instead, he started to get red. When Kayla noticed this, she immediately stopped laughing and started to get red, too. "Oh! It's a joke!" she started to explain. "You know, not real!"**

**David gave a fake smile to go along with the joke. "Oh, yeah, I get it," David said with a chuckle. When he saw that Kayla was also blushing, he gave a kind smile to Kayla that her smile, too. **

**As soon as Bonnie saw this she grabbed Kayla by the arm and pulled her away from David's side. "No, time for jokes now, we're in battle, so get going," Bonnie said as she was pushing Kayla to the door.**

"**But wait-" Kayla said but Bonnie wouldn't listen. She pushed Kayla out and Kayla went falling down.**

"**Mom!" David shouted out, shocked that his mother pushed Kayla out without a parachute. "She didn't have a parachute!"**

**Bonnie suddenly realized what she had done and gave a sorry face to David. "Um…Well… You see that's why you should control your temper."**

"**So I won't push people out of an airship?!" David exclaimed.**

"**Um, yes?" Bonnie said. David just shook his head in disappointment.**

**Meanwhile… **

**Kayla was falling down without any parachute but she looked calm. In fact she rolled her eyes and face towards the ground but was aiming at someone. She was trying to fall towards Junior as he was gently floating down. As Kayla came near him, she quickly grabbed onto his back without any problems. Junior was surprised to see Kayla already, especially since he did take her parachute.**

"**What are you doing here so soon?" Junior asked. "And without a parachute?"**

"**It's really simple to answer," Kayla started to explain. "Your wife is crazy. No offense."**

"**Hmm, many people say that a lot," Junior said. "But I just can't figure out why."**

"**Be glad you don't know why so you won't have to suffer like the rest of us."**

**As the two were getting closer to the shield, Junior just remembered that the two couldn't enter at the same time. "Um, Kayla," Junior said. "Remember that the shield only allows one person at a time to enter."**

"**I know," Kayla said calmly.**

"**Then, what are we going to do?" he asked.**

"**We'll just follow that old saying."**

"**What old saying?"**

"**You know," Kayla said as she was loosening her grip on Junior. "Ladies go first." She then let go of Junior and entered through the shield. She did a flip to land on the ground safely. Junior, however, saw that he was coming closer to the shield and all he could do was close his eyes. **

**As Kayla was walking towards the shield were her brother and the others were captive, she heard a great shock and a yell from Junior. She looked back and saw Junior laying on the ground. She was a bit worried but when she saw Junior slowly get up, her worries went away. Junior gave the thumbs up to show that he was okay but then he feel back to the ground. Kayla just shrugged her shoulders and went towards her brother.**

"**Brother," Kayla said as she was about to touch the shield but her brother stopped her.**

"**Don't Kayla!" Matt shouted. "We're trapped but Mom and Dad aren't so go help them!"**

**Kayla nodded her head to show that she understood Matt and went towards the house. As she got into the house, a chair went flying above her almost hitting her. As she looked to see who threw that chair, she saw her mom, Kim, and her dad, Ron, trying to dodge the hits of Tondred. **

"**Mom! Dad!" Kayla shouted out as she saw Tondred almost hitting her parents. Kim and Ron looked at their daughter and was shocked to see her, but, as they were looking at her, Tondred grabbed a table next to him and used it to push Kim and Ron towards their daughter. Kim and Ron were pushed so hard that they even pushed down Kayla until all three of them were on the ground. Tondred went in front of them and lifted the table high so he could hit them with it but then the table was taken from his hand by someone. It's was Junior! Junior then grabbed onto Tondred's hand to capture him.**

"**Not so fast!" Junior shouted out. "You'll have to deal with me!"**

**Tondred was able to get his hands released and grabbed Junior by the arms. "Glad to," he said. Then he lifted Junior and threw him on the ground, but Junior quickly got up and tried to throw punches at Tondred.**

**Kim slowly tried to get up as well as Ron and Kayla. "Now what?" Kim said. "Tondred won't let us get a chance to escape him and get to the control box."**

"**I know," Ron said. "It's like this guy has an unlimited health gauge."**

"**Daddy, this isn't like your games," Kayla moaned. **

"**Heh, might as well be," Ron said with a mischievous smile. "Cause I got a secret weapon to help us." Then Ron pulled out Rufus from his pocket. "Or should I say a secret mole rat."**

"**Rufus!" Kim said with a great big smile, but then her smile went away as she saw Junior was about to be thrown towards them. "Run!" she shouted quickly. Everyone got out of the way as Junior fell down. "Spilt-up!" Kim ordered and Ron and Kayla moved in different directions. Tondred saw Ron move to the kitchen and Kayla move upstairs, no where near the control box. When he saw Kim trying to go down the stairs where the box was at, he quickly moved to face her. **

**Ron was holding onto Rufus tightly until he looked back to see that Tondred wasn't following him. He ducked behind a chair to make sure Tondred won't see him. "Okay, Rufus," Ron said. "You know where the control box is at, right?" Rufus nodded his head. "Okay then get to there without Tondred noticing you and turn off all the power, got it?" Rufus nodded his head again. "Go do it then Rufus. We're counting on you," Ron said. Rufus gave a salute, jumped off Ron's hand, and hurried to his mission.**

**Kim leaped away from Todred's slide kick but Tondred immediately grabbed her leg and tossed her down to the ground but before Kim could hit the ground, she put her arms on the ground and used her other leg to kick Todred's hand off from her other leg. Kim then did a flip to get back on her feet. Tondred headed to attack her but Kayla came and kicked him on his back. Ron then came and actually slide kicked Tondred to the ground.**

**Tondred quickly got up and didn't look at all happy. "Why not give this up already?" he said with great rage. Suddenly the lights started to flicker until all the lights were gone. "What?" Tondred said actually shocked to see that the power was down. **

"**Looks like you're the one who should give it up," Kim said with a victory smile. Tondred just groaned and quickly rushed outside the house. But as he got out he saw Drakken, Shego, and the others released from the shield that he trapped them in. **

"**Time to face us now," Drakken said as he took out his ray gun. Everyone else made their battle positions.**

"**I'm not done!" Tondred yelled. "Not until my plan is complete!" **


	32. Chapter 32

**In the last chapter, Tondred's electrical shield was turned off thanks to the help of Rufus, but Tondred doesn't seem to want to give up and is continuing the fight against Kim and the others.**

Tondred took out a metal rod that was just like the one he left on the ship. Everyone looked shocked to see that Tondred had another rod weapon with him.

"Hey, you left that on our ship!" Matt shouted out. Tondred quickly went towards Matt and was able to hit him with the rod with great force that it caused Matt to fall to the ground.

"You don't think I have spares?" Tondred said as quickly went to attack Chyennes but Drakken and Shego wouldn't allow it. Shego grabbed Tondred's rod quickly before he could strike but Tondred pressed a button on the rod that caused a shock that pushed Shego away. Luckily, Drakken shot more fires from his ray gun that caused Tondred to move away from Chyennes. Kim and Ron took action by trying to get near to Tondred and capture him but Tondred swung his rod at them and they were pushed back. Tondred then was about to finish them off with a slam from his rod but Junior came in and pushed Tondred away from Kim and Ron.

"Thanks, Junior," Ron said.

"No problem," Junior said. "Now let's finish this battle."

"Oh it will, finish," Tondred said. "But I'll be the winner not you."

…Back at the airship…

David pressed some buttons on the pilot controls as fast as he could then he quickly got up from the pilot chair and headed towards the closet. Bonnie, seeing that David left the controls, got worried that the ship would fall in any second.

"David!" Bonnie shouted out. "The controls! You can't leave the controls!"

"Don't worry, Mom," David said calmly. "I put it on air parking. You know, like when a car is on parking. No movement so no danger." David opened the closet and threw things out of it like he was looking for something. Bonnie couldn't hold onto her curiosity so she decided to ask David what he was doing.

"David, are you looking for something?" Bonnie asked.

"Yep," David answered then he pulled out a unfolded bed sheet. "And I found it!"

Bonnie was even more confused. "A blanket?" she asked. "What do you need with a blanket?" Then she guessed why. "David. You're too old to hold onto a blanket."

"Mom!" David shouted out enraged to have his mother think that he carried around a blanket. "I'm not like Chyennes' dad, who carries around his teddy bear."

"A teddy bear? Chyennes' dad?" Bonnie said almost laughing.

"Yeah, I know," David said with a smirk. "Anyways, I'm using this sheet as a parachute so I can get down there to finish off Tondred once and for all."

"What!" Bonnie shouted out. "But David, there is already like eight people down there and that little mole rat of Ron's."

"Tondred's a hard guy to beat, Mom. They'll need all the help they can get." David unfolded the sheet and was about to jump out until he heard shouting coming from the hallway.

"Wait for me!" the voice called out. When David turned to see who was shouting, it was Fresa.

"Fresa?" Bonnie and David both said. They were so busy with the battle, they didn't even consider where Fresa was.

"Hey!" Fresa said with her usual joyful smile. Even during battle, she gave a smile. "Is the battle about to start?"

"Fresa!" David scolded. "The battle has already started!"

"Oh! It did?" Fresa said. "I was sleeping so I didn't know."

"Sleeping?!" Bonnie and David shouted out in disbelief that Fresa was taking a nap when they were all battling against Tondred.

"Yeah," Fresa answered. "Matt said I could since he said that I should rest from the headache I got."

David slammed his palm on his forehead. "Matt?! Matt said that?! Gosh, could that guy get any dumber than to let someone take a nap during a battle and for just a headache!"

Fresa giggled. "Yeah. He was so worried about me. Isn't that cute?"

Bonnie then slammed her palm on her forehead. "Fresa, we're in a war! No time for cute stuff!"

David held tightly on the sheet and got near the exit. "Listen to me, Fresa. Just follow my lead so we can help the others beat Tondred, okay?" David then jumped out of the airship and allowed the sheet to gather air and act like a parachute. Fresa, watching David, shrugged her shoulders and jumped out. Without a parachute. Bonnie quickly realized this and wanted to grab Fresa but it was too late. Fresa was out and falling down to the ground. As David was floating down, Fresa quickly passed by him and waved to him.

"I'm following your lead!" Fresa shouted out to him. David was in shock and just couldn't believe Fresa didn't think of taking something to stop her from falling straight to the ground. He just sighed.

"This is what I get when I criticize my mom for pushing people out of the airship," David then hoped that Fresa would land somewhere to break her fall.

… Back at the battle…

Shego threw punches of her Go-Glow at Tondred while Kayla tried to help with her karate moves but he dodged all of them and was even able to send a strong shock that pushed both Shego and Kayla back. Drakken then fired his ray gun but Tondred did flips to dodge each fire. Junior, sneakily, grabbed Tondred and lifted him over his head and threw him. However, Tondred landed on his feet, charged towards Junior, and pushed Junior to the ground. Matt stopped Tondred from doing anymore harm to Junior by giving Tondred a side kick that pushed him back a bit. Tondred and Matt fought a small kung-fu fight until Tondred kicked Matt in the stomach. Matt kneeled down in pain as Tondred lifted his rod to give a hit but then a flower pot hit him behind the head. Chyennes was the one who slammed the flower pot on his head and when Tondred noticed this, he grabbed her by the shoulders and threw her towards Matt. Matt grabbed Chyennes to make sure she didn't get injured. But as Matt held Chyennes in his arms, Tondred was headed for an attack at the two. Luckily Kim and Ron came to the rescue and pushed Tondred back with their combined karate kicks. They kept throwing at Tondred karate moves but he dodge them. Suddenly, Ron grabbed the right arm of Tondred while Kim grabbed the left and together they flipped Tondred so he would fall on his back. But as soon as Tondred was about to hit the ground, he used his feet to catch his fall and counterattacked Kim and Ron by grabbing on their arms, flipping them, and causing them to fall on their backs. Tondred started to laugh to see that the teams attempt to capture him didn't work out so well.

"Don't you all get it?" he said as he kept laughing. "I don't go down that easily." Suddenly, out of thin air, Fresa came falling down right on Tondred. She fell on him with such great force that he fell right on the ground. Everyone looked surprised but weren't complaining that Fresa pushed Tondred down. Fresa awoken from the crash and noticed that she had fallen on top of Tondred while Tondred just stared at Fresa, shocked and surprised.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Fresa said. "Oh wait, you're Tondred, right? The bad guy?"

Tondred just stared at Fresa but then he shook his head and tried to push her off him. "Get off!" he shouted. He looked like he was pushing on her but he didn't seem to move her a bit.

"Um, am I too heavy?" Fresa asked. Tondred actually looked worried for a moment then he finally pushed Fresa off him. He slowly got up and picked up his rod. Matt feared that he was going to attack Fresa so he quickly laid Chyennes on the ground and charged Tondred.

"No way am I going to allow you to hurt her!" Matt shouted and gave a karate kick to Tondred right on the chest. This time Tondred didn't stop the attack and he actually fell back down. Matt looked more surprised than everyone else who saw this. "Hey, you don't seem that tough like before. When I tried to hit you last time, it was like trying to hit a black belt but now, you're like an easy target." Tondred looked mad at that comment but everyone else was happy to hear that.

"So if you're weak now," Drakken started to say. "Then we can attack you easily."

"That sounds good to me," Shego said with her evil smile. Everyone else started to smile to and came closer to Tondred. However, as soon as Tondred got up, he pulled out a remote control that he hide behind him and pushed a button. When he finished pushing the button, Kim and Ron charged at Tondred and were able to push him down the ground with their karate moves.

"See, Tondred, this is why you shouldn't mess with us," Kim said proudly as she put her leg on Tondred to make sure he didn't get up.

"Definitely don't mess with this family," Ron said. "And speaking of family, where is our kids?"

Tondred grinned. "If I'm not mistaken, isn't that them right there?" He looked at Kayla and Matt. Kim pressed her leg strongly on Tondred to show that they weren't kidding. Junior then decided to come and help so he lifted up Tondred and trapped him in a bear hug that seemed more like a squeezing torture to Tondred.

"You know what we mean," Kim said with great anger. "I want to know where are my babies."

Tondred just smiled. "And you think I'll tell."

"You better," Kim made a fist. "Or I'll beat it out of you."

"Just try," Tondred said without any fear. Kim, feeling so mad that Tondred was playing with her feelings, threw back her arm and was about to throw a punch at Tondred until, Kim's own mother jumped in front of her and stopped her fist with her own hands.

"Mom?!" Kim shouted out, not believing that her own mother stopped her from showing this villain a piece of her mind. Then Mrs. Possible grabbed Kim by the arm and tossed her. Kim landed on her feet but was still shocked to see her own mother fighting her. "Mom, what's wrong with you?" Mrs. Possible just gave an emotionless face to Kim like she didn't hear anything her own daughter was saying.

"Mrs.P!" Ron shouted out hoping to get Mrs. Possible to react but then Ron felt a tap behind him. When he turned around, he saw his own father with the same emotionless face as Mrs. Possible. "Dad?" Ron asked, creped out by the his father's emotionless face. Ron's father threw back his arm and punched Ron, which caused Ron to trip to the ground.

"Ron!" Kim cried out as she tried to go over to her husband and help him but then her own father, Mr. Possible, leaped right in front of her and threw a left punch towards Kim. Luckily, she dodged it but Mr. Possible kept throwing punches to her that she had to dodge. Then her own mother came in the battle and tried to slide kick her daughter but Kim leaped to dodge the kick.

Junior, seeing all these parents attacking their children, became worried. "What's wrong with your parents?" Junior asked. Then, out of the blue, Junior's own father, Senor Senior, charged at Junior and knocked him on the head with his crane. That really hurt Junior and he let go of Tondred. "Father? You can walk without your crane?" Junior said so confused. Senor just swung his crane at his son until he hit Junior at the leg. He then did a flip and karate kicked Junior to the ground.

Ron, still on the ground, looked up at his father worried about what he might do next. Mr. Stoppable threw back his arm again and was about to punch Ron but Shego grabbed Ron and pulled him away from Mr. Stoppable's attack. Mr. Stoppable hit the ground instead but showed no pain when his fist hit the hard ground. "Whoa, something is very wrong with your parents," Shego said.

"I know," Ron said. "They're really creepy now."

"Well, what do we do?" Drakken asked. Suddenly Ron's mother appeared in front of Shego and Ron. Shego let go of Ron and activated her Go-Glow. "

"Wait don't hurt my mom!" Ron warned Shego.

"Then how-" Shego was saying until Mrs. Stoppable grabbed Shego tossed her in the air and karate kicked her down. Shego fell hard on the ground and was having trouble getting up from the aches she got from Mrs. Stoppable's attack. Mrs. Stoppable then put her direction towards Drakken. Drakken looked scared and aimed his ray gun at her.


	33. Chapter 33

In the last chapter, as Kim was about to beat the truth out of Tondred of where her babies were, unitl her own mother stopped her. Not only stopped but attacked, too. In fact, Senor Senior, Mrs. Rockweller, the Possible parents, and the Stoppable parents are fighting for Tondred. How will Kim and the others fight now?

"**Hey, didn't you hear me!" Ron cried out. "Don't hurt my mom!" **

"**Then what do I do?" Drakken asked nervously as Mrs. Stoppable came closer and closer to him. "She's coming closer." Then Mrs. Stoppable kicked Drakken's ray gun and his gun hit the ground and broke. "Hey!" Drakken yelled. "That was my gun!" Mrs. Stoppable grabbed Drakken by his shirt collar and lifted him up, which really scared Drakken. "Heh, but don't worry," Drakken said. "I could buy a new one." Mrs. Stoppable tossed Drakken to Shego, who was getting up until Drakken fell on her.**

"**Drakken!" Shego yelled.**

"**Sorry, but I don't have control of where I'm suppose to fall," Drakken explained.**

**Chyennes, Fresa, Matt, and Kayla just stared at the battles that were going on. "Um, Matt, what do we do?" Kayla asked.**

"**Well, I know we should help our parents," Matt answered**

"**But that means you'll have to attack your grandparents," Chyennes said.**

"**Not a good way to treat your elders," Fresa added.**

**Then David, still floating down with his sheet parachute landed on the ground and saw his grandmother, Mrs. Rockweller. "Hey, Grandma," David said with a smile. "Did Mom and Dad save you already?" As David finished his sentence, his grandmother threw a punch at him but David ducked it. "Grandma?!" David shouted out. "What are you doing?" His grandmother didn't listen to him and karate kicked him to the ground. As his grandmother was about to do another attack, Kayla stepped in, grabbed David by his shirt, and pulled away before David's grandmother could launch another hit. As Kayla got near the other future kids, she let go of David and helped him get on his two feet.**

"**That was a close one, huh?" Kayla said.**

"**Wait, what just happen?" David said. "Did my own grandmother really attack me just now?"**

"**Yeah, our grandparents are attacking our parents," Matt said as he pointed to the other parents verses grandparents battles. **

"**Well, aren't you going to help?" David said to Matt.**

"**I can't attack my own family. If you can, go on ahead because your grandmother is coming here," Matt said as he moved back. David turned to see his grandmother charging at him. David just stood still not knowing what to do. Kayla then karate kicked David's grandmother back. **

"**Hey, that was my grandmother," David said.**

"**Sorry," Kayla apologized. **

"**Sorry?" Matt said. "Dude, she saved you. Again."**

"**Matt, she's still my grandmother," David said.**

"**And she's still attacking!" Chyennes yelled out.**

**Kayla looked back at David's grandmother who grabbed Kayla by the arm. "Ow!" Kayla yelled. "Let go!" David's grandmother then tossed Kayla to the side and was coming closer to David.**

"**This is ridiculous," Matt said as he put up his battle position to show that he was ready to fight. **

"**How is this happening?" David asked.**

**Kim was still dodging her parents' attacks until she heard David's question and she began to wonder why, too. She then looked towards Tondred and just knew he had something to do with this, but she saw something in Tondred's hand. It was the time traveling device. Kim leaped over her parents and charged at Tondred to make sure he didn't do another escape but as she got closer to Tondred, her grandmother stepped in front of her.**

"**No!" Kim shouted out. "Not you, too." Her grandmother punched Kim back and Kim fell down. Tondred then lifted up the time traveling device over him. **

"**Everyone. It's time to go now," Tondred said. Then everyone who was attacking for Tondred rushed towards him. They all grabbed the device at the same time and Tondred pushed the button to start the device.**

"**No!" Kim shouted out as she tried to reach Tondred.**

"**Maybe if you would have listen to me," Tondred said. "You wouldn't have less family members." Tondred then vanished with the other parents. Kim couldn't reach him in time and when she saw Tondred vanish, she felt so much rage in her.**

"**Tondred!" she shouted out but then she fell down to her kneels and started to cry.**

"**Kim!" Ron cried out and rushed to his wife. He hugged her to let her know that he was here for her.**

"**Ron, Tondred keeps winning," Kim said. "How am I going to get back our babies and our parents?"**

"**There'll be some way," Ron said. "I know it."**

**Matt and Kayla rushed to their parents to console them. "We'll go back to the ship and figure out something, okay?" Matt said.**

"**Yeah, we just have to have a plan," Kayla added. Kim and Ron smiled at their kids to thank them for the encouraging words. **

"**You're right," Ron said. "This team and, especially this family never gives up!"**

**Kim nodded her head in agreement. "I guess I shouldn't think it's over. After all Tondred still hasn't gotten baby David so there is still a chance for us to win this whole war, right?"**

"**Exactly!" Ron said as he put his arm over Kim's shoulder. "Let's get back on the ship and figure out a new way to defeat Tondred." Everyone else also felt encouraged by their words and got up to get back to the ship and continue the war they were in, but as they were walking back towards the ship, they realize that the ship was all the way up in the sky. Not too far but not too close to them to get aboard. The ship couldn't park close by either since it was too big and the spaces in the neighborhood were too small.**

"**Well, how do we get up there now?" Junior asked. **

"**Don't worry. I have a way," David said.**

"**That's great," Drakken said. "Is it a beam of light that pulls us up like an alien u.f.o. does?"**

"**Um, not exactly," Chyennes said. "You see, David couldn't make so many wonderful inventions since we needed to use the airship as soon as possible so-"**

"**I just made a long rope ladder so we can climb it and get on," David finished.**

"**What?!" Drakken shouted. "After all that battling, now we have to climb a long ladder."**

**Chyennes put her hand on her dad's shoulder. "Daddy, come on. You said it wasn't good to complain." Drakken just sighed in defeat for seeing no way out of climbing.**

**David took out his radio to contact Bonnie. "I'll just get my mom to throw down the ladder for us." **

**As David was turning on his radio, Matt noticed that Fresa was looking a bit tired. "Fresa, are you okay?" Matt asked.**

**Fresa gave a weak smile. "Yeah, it's just… I don't know. I feel kind of weak right now." Fresa then looked even more worse and fainted. Matt quickly caught Fresa before she could hit the ground.**

"**Guys! Somethings wrong with Fresa!" Matt warned. Everyone looked at how Fresa was knocked out and started to worry, too.**

"**What's wrong with her?" Kayla asked hoping that Matt could know.**

"**I'm not sure," Matt answered. "She just fainted. She said she was feeling weak but that's all she said."**

"**Well, we can get her to the medical to get better, right?" Junior said.**

"**Well, we can't try to carry her up the ladder," Shego said. "What if we drop her?"**

**Kim suddenly got an idea. "Why don't we get her inside my home for a while? Just until she gets better."**

"**Hey, that's a get idea," Ron said. "We can all use a little rest for a while."**

"**And not climb a large ladder," Drakken mumbled.**

"**Let's go inside then," Shego said. "And find out what's wrong with Fresa."**

"**Alright," David agreed. "I'll just contact my mom to tell her to just wait for us."**

**Matt looked very worried for Fresa and Chyennes quickly noticed this. She thought she felt her own heart aching, but then tried to shake off the feeling. She knew it wasn't right to feel angry at Fresa, not now. Ron opened the door to allow Matt in since Matt had Fresa in his arms. Matt laid Fresa down on the couch slowly but Fresa still remained unconscious. **

"**Maybe, it was the fall that made Fresa weak," Ron suggested. "I mean she did fall from the sky."**

"**And unto Tondred," Drakken said with a grin. "It's nice to see that guy get a surprise attack and have him get hurt badly from it. I mean, did you see how much trouble he had pushing Fresa off? He must of felt weak from the crash."**

"**But that's what's weird," Shego said. "We've been attacking him for a while now but he hasn't even shown a bit of weakness." Everyone thought on Shego's comment. They all realized that she was right but didn't have an answer for why. Why did Fresa mange to get Tondred to feel weak if all she did was fall on him? Just then the gang heard a crash and became alert. **

"**What was that?" Ron said, feeling a little paranoid but no one could blame him since Tondred was known to leave traps. Then Rufus came inside the room. "Oh, Rufus! It's you!" Ron scooped up Rufus into his hand. "I'm glad to see that you're okay. Oh, and thanks for turning the power off for us." Rufus gave a proud smile and the two gave each other a high-five.**

"**Yeah, but Tondred still got away with our loved ones," Junior said looking like he was about to cry. **

**Kim slammed her fist on the table. "If I could just have Tondred in my hands right now, I would also have my parents and my babies." Kim looked down in disappointment.**

"**Now, Kim, is that what we've thought you to act when you're in a bad situation?" a male voice suddenly said out of nowhere.**

"**Huh?" Kim asked. "Did all of you hear a voice?" Everyone nodded their heads and looked around to see if they can spot the one who spoke.**

"**I don't see anyone," Kayla said. **

"**What if it's a ghost?" Drakken said, shivering with fear.**

"**Trust me we're not a ghost," another voice said that was different from the first one. This one was a female.**

"**Wait. I know that voice," Kim said. "Mom?"**

"**Yep, sweetie it's me."**

"**And me, your Dad!" called out the first voice turning out to be Mr. Possible.**

"**Where are you guys?" Kim asked, smiling to know that her parents were close by. **

"**Um, well, go near the laptop," Mr. Possible said. Kim looked to a laptop that was laying on the kitchen table. She went near it but saw nothing. Only the laptop with its black screen. **

"**Um, I still don't see anything," Kim said.**

"**Move, the mouse, dear," Mrs. Possible said. Kim moved the mouse that was connected to the laptop and suddenly the black screen disappeared and appeared the image of Kim's parents. Actually, not only Kim's parents but the rest of the parents who got kidnapped by Tondred including Kim's grandma, Nana.**

"**Mom! Dad!" screamed Kim. Everyone came into the kitchen to see what Kim was screaming about. Then everyone saw what Kim was seeing and their jaws dropped.**

"**Papa?" Junior said not believing what he is saying.**

"**Hello my son," Senor Senior said.**

"**Grandma?" David even asked wondering if it was really his grandma.**

"**Grandma?" Mrs. Rockweller said, confused on why David said that.**

"**Oh, wait, you don't know me yet," David said. "Um, never mind about what I said but how did you guys get inside there?"**

"**How should we know?" Nana said. "One moment, we were laying on the ground, thanks to that ruthless fellow, then some sort of light started to emerge from the chains we had on and the next moment we knew, we were inside this computer."**

"**I only realized that it was our laptop when I saw the background of a picture of this spaceship that I put on this morning," Mr. Possible said. "It looks nicer when it's close up."**

"**David, you're the science guy on our team, right?" Matt said. "So, what happened?"**

"**Not sure what happened or if I can do anything to reverse this," David said. Everyone started to worry. **


	34. Chapter 34

**In the last chapter, Kim and the gang find out that the kidnapped parents are inside the laptop but only their images. However, David doesn't know exactly what happened or if he can reverse it. Will the gang ever realize what exactly happened or will the remain unable to help?**

"Ugh!" Kim grunted loudly. "I'm really wishing that I can give Tondred some punches right now and even some kicks!"

Mr. Stoppable shook his head. "Now Kim, that's no way to control your temper."

"But, Dad, this is the guy who not only stole my babies, held you guys hostage and, somehow, got you trapped inside this laptop!"

"Hmm, you're right," Mr. Possible realized. "This guy does deserve some punches, and kicks, and even something more."

"Well, now what's going to happen?" Ron asked. "David even said himself that he has no idea how Tondred did this so how are we going to fix this problem?"

"What if it's not your parents in there?" Shego said suspiciously eyeing the ones in the laptop. "These images of your family members could just be a trap of Tondred's and your real family members are still with that crazy guy."

"Hey, don't start accusing us of working with that creep!" Senior Senor shouted out. "It's bad enough that we're stuck in here but now we're accused of helping the guy who got us in this situation."

Shego got mad at Senior Senor's yelling, especially since it was directed at her. "Well, how about this then. I'll give you ten seconds to email yourselves to another computer before I smash this laptop!" Shego activated her Go-Glow but Chyennes withheld her mother's hands from attacking.

"But Mom, it could be the real them," Chyennes said trying to calm down her mother's anger.

"But what if it's not?!" Shego yelled. "I'm already tired of Tondred having fun with us with his tricks and traps! I just don't want us to fall in another one!" Drakken then took Shego into his arms and gave her a hug. Shego looked like she started to calm down and even deactivated her Go-Glow then she hugged Drakken back.

"I know that your upset that we still don't have our little girl," Drakken started to say. "But we can't break down now. That would make it seem that Tondred is winning and we are losing and I know that you don't like to lose." Shego nodded her head to show that she understood and agreed with Drakken not to break down in despair.

Shego then realized that everyone was staring at them and gave them all a threatening look. "Why are you guys staring at us?" she asked so darkly that it kind of sacred everyone.

Kim decided to answer since everyone else looked scared to say anything to Shego. "Well, it's just you guys are acting so sweet right now and it's different from the other times we've seen you."

"Either way," Shego said. "It's rude to stare besides we've changed. Everyone changes it's just a part of life, I guess."

"Wow, see," Junior said. "You're even sounding different by giving deep lessons."

"Is change always good?" a voice said from behind them. Everyone quickly turned around to see who it was. Fresa was standing there looking confused and a bit sleepy.

"Hey, Fresa, you're awake," Matt said looking glad to see Fresa up and okay. Rufus hopped off Ron's hand and climb onto Fresa's shoulder to show her that he was happy to see her and he even hugged her face.

"So Fresa what happened with you?" Kayla asked. "You fell down all of sudden. You got us all really worried."

"Especially Matt," Chyennes mumbled. Matt heard this and realized that he wasn't thinking about how Chyennes felt when he was getting worked up for Fresa fainting. He felt so guilty that he couldn't look at Chyennes or Fresa.

Fresa just shrugged her shoulders which cause Rufus to lose his balance and fall off of Fresa's shoulder, luckily she quickly caught him as he was falling. "Whoa, careful Dad," Fresa said with a giggling. "Oh, and by what you asked, Kayla, I'm not really sure what exactly happened just that I started feeling weak after I fell on Tonderd. It's like my energy was being reduced by something."

"That's sounds weird," Ron said.

"I know. I thought so, too, but can you guys answer my question now?" Fresa asked. "Is change always good?"

"Um, sometimes," Shego said as she let go of Drakken and faced Fresa. "But sometimes not. It could actually be very bad."

"But again, very good," Kim said. "It depends on what it does with your life and with yourself. Mostly."

"But how do you know when it's good and bad?" Fresa continued to ask.

"Well…" Ron started to say. "I guess you can know if-"

"Whoa, the news reporters weren't exaggerating! There has been a great battle here!" someone shouted from the entrance.

"Yeah, more like a war actually!" another voice called out.

Kim immediately recognized the voices. They were her twin brothers, Jim and Tim. She quickly rushed to the entrance and saw them looking around the messed up house with all the furniture thrown everywhere and even burns and holes in the walls.

Jim and Tim definitely looked a bit different then when they were just little kids seeing that fact that they were teenagers now and went to the same high school that Kim went to, Middleton High School. They still had some things that were the same like their usual hairstyles and the way that they joked around a lot, especially with Kim, but she did notice differences in them like the fact that they were taller and that they had been acting a bit more mature. A bit.

"Kim!" Jim and Tim cried out as they rushed towards their sister and hugged her. At least they were mature enough not to feel embarrass to give their big sister a hug.

"Jim, Tim," Kim said as she returned the hug. "I'm glad you're here. I really and actually missed you guys." Kim then started to tear up a bit. Jim and Tim felt Kim's teardrops fall on their heads and they immediately looked up to see their sister crying.

"Hey, what's wrong with you?" Tim asked.

"Yeah, you usually don't cry when you're done with a battle so what's the real reason?" Jim asked.

"It's just, lots of things have been happening lately and they aren't very good," Kim answered.

"Oh, well," Jim said as he started to think of a way to cheer Kim up. "At least one of the good things is that you had your babies."

Tim smiled. "Yeah. I heard that you had twins. More the better, huh?"

Kim just look sadly towards the ground. Jim and Tim were really confused on why. "That is good, right?" Jim said.

"It's just," Kim was about to explain until Kayla and Matt came towards them and they definitely looked surprised. Jim and Tim were now very confused but mostly on who were the two standing there and why they looked surprised to see them.

"Um, who are they?" asked Jim.

"And why are they just staring at us?" asked Tim.

Matt and Kayla started to whisper to each other. "Hey, Matt," Kayla whispered. "Those are our uncles, right?"

"Yeah, but a smaller version of them," Matt whispered back.

"What are they whispering about?" Jim said noticing that Matt and Kayla were talking about them.

"Um, it's a long story," Kim said. "But I can tell you that this girl right here is your new niece and this boy right here is your new nephew."

Jim and Tim just looked at the two future kids and then laughed. "Ha, Ha, Kim! How dumb do you think we are?" Jim tried to say as he was laughing.

"Yeah, those are like teenagers not babies unless they were from the future," Tim said still with a smile but when the twins noticed that Kim was quiet and smiling, they realized that the kids Kim was talking about were from the future.

"You mean," Tim started to say as his smile slowly went away. "Those guys are from the future?" Kim, Matt, and Kayla nodded their heads.

"And they are our nephew and niece?" Jim then asked. Kim, Matt, and Kayla nodded their heads again. Jim and Tim's mouth dropped in disbelief then they started to smile and jumped in joy.

"Wow, this is the most incredible thing ever!" Tim shouted out.

"Yeah, I can't believe this really is happening! I always wanted to met future people!" Jim cried out.

"And you get to met your niece and nephew as their future self," Kim added. Jim and Tim stopped jumping and went to hug Matt and Kayla. Matt and Kayla accepted the hugs and even hugged their uncles back.

"Heh, you're hug isn't as strong as we remember," Matt said.

"Yeah, but we still like it," Kayla said.

The relatives then let go of each other but Jim and Tim still looked excited. "Kim," Jim started to say. "You have to tell us what happened?"

"I will," Kim said. "But first I need to tell you about what happened with our parents."

The twins' eyes widen. "W-What happened?" Tim stuttered, scared to know if their parents were hurt or worse.

"Well, there's this evil guy named Tondred and he used our house as a place to hold hostages and the hostages were our family members, Dad, Mom, and Nana also other family members of others," Kim explained.

"But you saved them, right?" Jim said.

"Not precisely save," Kim said. "We managed to get the shield down that was giving Tondred an advantage but as we were about to defeat him, well-"

"What?" the twins said looking anxious to know what happened to their loved ones.

"Our loved one attacked us and even protected Tondred," Kim finally said.

"What?!" Jim and Tim shouted out not believing what Kim was saying.

"I know, it got worst though. Tondred left with our family members," Kim looked down sadly.

"You mean that evil guy has our family members!" Jim cried out. "We have to get them back!"

"Actually he doesn't really have them," Kayla said. "At least not all of them." Jim and Tim sure looked confused so Kim decided to take them to see for themselves what they meant.

Jim and Tim came into the kitchen and saw everyone. The good guys like Ron and Rufus, the bad guys, well ex-bad guys, like Shego, Drakken, and Junior, and some people they didn't know like Chyennes, Fresa, and David. Everyone waved hi to the twins and the twins decided to wave back since they really didn't know what to say to the unusual team.

Kim pointed towards the laptop screen and the twins saw what Kim was talking about and they were definitely surprised. "Kim, is that really our parents," Tim couldn't help but ask.

"Of course, we are Tim, "Mrs. Stoppable said. "Oh and Kim, it's rude to point."

"Yep, definitely them," Jim said. "At least it sounds like them. But how did this happen?"

"No idea," David said. "I'm kind of the smart guy around here, well, compared to Matt, I am." Matt gave a very mean stare to David. "But I don't know what exactly happened," David finished saying.

"Cool, you guys materialized into the laptop," Jim said.

"I don't think it's very cool," Senior Senor said.

"Materialized?" David said. "But how?"

"Not quite sure but we were thinking about making something that can transport people into computers, you know, so the person can play a game and feel like they are in there," Tim said.

"Hey, it's like what happened with me in that Everlot game, remember Kim?" Ron said.

"How can I forget?" Kim said. "I was a little bug in that game."

"Yeah, but remember that my mind was in that game," Ron finished.

"Wait, you mean that someone already invented it?" Tim said looking disappointed.

"Man! It was our idea first. We should have gotten a invention license for it." Jim said as the twins folded their arms in anger.

"Hey, don't worry guys," Kim said. "They still had some glitches."

"Yeah, deadly glitches," Ron added remembering how much his life was at risk during his battle in Everlot.

"But there is one thing that bothers us," Tim said. "It's the fact that when a person is inside the game, the person's body cannot move since there isn't a mind to move them,"

"But our family members attacked us," David said.

"I know, that's the weird thing, plus they're suppose to go to a game not just to the laptop," Tim added.

"Then this is something more than transporting a mind to a game," Ron concluded.

"Yeah, so it's another invention and we might get our family members back to their bodies but first we need the invention that did this," Tim said.

"Then we'll get it back," Kim said. "We need something from Tondred anyways. Actually someones. Our babies."


	35. Chapter 35

In the last chapter, Kim finally meets up with her twin brothers, Jim and Tim (now teenagers) and updates them on what happened during their battle with Tondred and the odd conditions that their parents are in. Luckily, the twins have a plan to help out but it means that Kim and the gang need to continue their fight with Tondred and win.

**Jim and Tim's eyes widen when they actually heard their own sister tell them that her own babies where kidnapped by Tondred. "Kim, is what you're saying true?" Jim asked even though he heard her the first time.**

**Kim nodded her head but didn't make eye contact but her brothers could tell that she was feeling horrible for what happened. Tim put his hand on her shoulder to comfort her a bit. "Don't worry, sis," Tim said. "We'll help you get your kids back."**

**Jim nodded to agree. "Afterall, it's so not fair that we didn't get to see our new niece and nephew, I mean it's nice to see them grown up right now but it would also be nice to see them just as babies."**

**Kim smiled to know that her own twin brothers, the ones who seemed to cause her lots of troubles, headaches, and stress, are now actually helping her. This was definitely a good change. "Thank you guys." **

"**Can we get going now?" Shego said. "This is all sweet and all but we have to get Tondred, remember?" As she was about to exit the kitchen room, a car smashed right through the window from the living room which everyone could hear. They all raced to see if it was another attack from Tondred but the dust from the broken wall covered their views.**

"**Alright, who's there?!" Shego said as she activated her Go-Glow.**

"**Shego is that you?!" a voice called out from the dust but Shego automatically knew who it was.**

"**Oh, no," Shego moaned to herself. "Please tell me that you're some killer robot and not-"**

**The dust cleared and showed Shego's superhero brothers Hego, Mego, and her twin brothers Wego. "Shego!" her brothers all cried out together. She just moaned and gave a huge sigh. Her brothers quickly gave her a big hug at the same time but she didn't seem happy.**

"**Let go!" Shego shouted. "Now!" Her brothers did as she said to make sure that she doesn't loss her temper and attack them, like old times. **

"**Now is that anyway to treat your brothers," Hego said with a smile but when he saw that Shego still had her upset face on, his smile went away. **

"**What are you doing here?!" Shego shouted out so loudly that it sacred her brothers.**

"**Oh, come on, Shego," Mego started to say, still shaking though. "You never call me, never sent me presents for the holidays, not even for my birthday, and never-"**

"**Stop talking about yourself, already Mego!" Shego shouted even more louder. "Now tell me what the heck are you doing here?!"**

"**Hey, now calm down, Sis," Hego said gently hoping that would lower Shego's temper. "We saw on the news you fighting against some guy and saw you were having trouble so we came to help you."**

**Shego's angry face suddenly changed to a surprised look. "What? You came to help me?"**

"**Yeah," the twin Wegos said together. "We do make a good team if we work together after all."**

**Shego started to actually look guiltily for yelling but then shook it off. "Listen, guys, thank you for coming and all, but the battle has ended and I'm okay so you can go now."**

"**Hey, how come you're not introducing me to these guys?" Mego said.**

"**Huh?" Shego said looking kind of worried for some reason. "You know them. That's Kim, Ron, and his little naked mole rat."**

"**Well, of course we know them but what about those other guys," Hego said as he looked directly towards the others members of the gang.**

"**It's a long story no time to explain just get!" Shego started shouting again. Matt decided to just introduce himself and the others seeing that Shego wasn't going to do it.**

"**I'm Matt," he said. "The girls next to me are Fresa and Chyennes, the big guy over there is Junior and the guy next to time is David, the girl over there who looks kind of like me is my twin sister Kayla, and that blue skin guy is-"**

"**No one important to mention right now," Shego interrupted as she tried to cover her brother's view of Drakken.**

**Drakken certainly looked mad at Shego's comment. "Well, that's very nice to say about me to your brothers, Shego," Drakken said. "Guys, I'm Shego's evil boss."**

"**What?!" the Go brothers shouted all together.**

**Drakken realized that her Go-brothers were surprised so he started to explain. "Oh, I'm not her evil boss anymore now since I'm a retired evil guy. I'm just her husband now."**

"**What?!" the Go-brothers shouted even louder. "Shego, you got married!?"**

**Now Drakken was the one surprised and he turned his direction towards Shego. "Shego, you never told them?" he asked looking very, very mad.**

**Shego gave a nervous chuckle. "Heh, I was about to?" she said with a smile hoping it would lower Drakken's anger.**

"**Shego, I can't believe that you didn't tell them anything?!"**

"**And I can't believe you tricked our sister into marrying you!" Hego shouted.**

"**What?" Drakken asked. "What do you mean tricked? Shego wanted to-" But before Drakken could even finish his sentence, Hego charged at Drakken and tried to throw a punch, but luckily Drakken ducked in time. **

"**Hey don't attack him, you jerk!" Shego cried out but Hego didn't seem to even listen and what made matters worse, her other brothers joined in to attack Drakken. Drakken wasn't going to stand still and started to quickly run and try and dodge the Go-brother's attacks.**

"**Shego, please stop them!" Drakken cried out as he tried to avoid all direct attacks at him.**

"**Oh, now you're bossing our sister around?!" the Wego brothers shouted out.**

"**Not only that, you helped Shego in her evil life!" Hego added.**

"**Now come on, guys," Drakken tried to explain. "She choose that life, didn't she?"**

**As the Go-brothers were attacking Drakken, Kim noticed their fight was messing up her house even more. "Hey! Stop that!" she shouted out. "There was already a battle here! I don't need another one!"**

"**Then help me stop them!" Shego suggested. "Cause my brothers are too hard to control by myself."**

"**Alright," Kim agreed. "Let's go stop them before there will be too many damages to fix."**

**Shego and Kim jumped in front of the Go-brothers before they could launch anymore hits at Drakken. "Now stop this behavior," Shego ordered. "I married Drakken because I wanted to, not because he tricked me!"**

"**Yeah," Kim said. "Don't blame Drakken that she wanted to marry someone like that."**

"**Wait," Shego said as she turned her direction towards Kim. "What do you mean 'someone like that'?"**

"**Well," Kim explained. "He's not exactly the most greatest guy to marry, in my opinion."**

"**Are you saying, I have bad taste?" Shego asked with a very angry tone.**

"**What? No!" Kim answered. "I was just saying that he's not a good choice to me."**

"**Oh, and what about your little sidekick that you married? He's the most greatest choice?"**

"**Hey, Ron is a very good choice to me! He's a very good cook, too."**

"**Right, so you just ignore that fact that he's clumsy, annoying, weird, paranoid-"**

"**Hey! Now don't you-"**

"**No don't you-" As Shego continued her argument with Kim, the Go-brothers sneaked past the two girls and continued their attack at Drakken. Chyennes definitely wanted to help but she hesitated about something.**

"**Hey, Matt," Chyennes said. "If I help out, will I be interfering with the past?"**

**Matt thought for a moment then he had an answer. "Well, Chyennes, we seemed to have interfered with many things now but nothing that's really changed history. I don't think if you help out now, it won't hurt."**

"**Really?" Chyennes said, happy to hear that she was able to help. "I can help?"**

"**Yeah," Matt said, smiling to see Chyennes so happy. "Besides, I think you need to help out so history won't change."**

"**Really, why?"**

"**Because, by what I'm seeing, you need to save your dad from being killed from your uncles or you won't have a dad around."**

"**Oh!" Chyennes realized. "I'll get to it." As the Go-brothers got Drakken corned and was about to launch a final attack, Chyennes stepped right in front of them. "Stop, please!" she pleaded. **

"**Get out of the way, girl," Mego ordered. "I need to show this guy a lesson to not trick my sister into any marriages."**

"**But I can't let you hurt him!" Chyennes said. "I can't let you hurt my daddy!"**

**The Go-brothers' angry face suddenly melted away into a confused one. "Your daddy?" Hego asked.**

"**Yes," Chyennes answered. "Drakken is my dad and Shego is my mom. If they never got married, I wouldn't exist."**

"**Wait," one the Wego brothers said. "If you're the child of Shego, then that makes you are-"**

"**Your niece," Chyennes said with a smile. "I'm your niece and you guys are my uncles."**

**The Go-brothers looked very surprised but then they all started to smile. "Our niece!" Hego shouted out. "We have a niece!" Hego then gave Chyennes such a big hug that he lifted her off the ground and soon all the other brothers joined in.**

"**Heh, heh," Chyennes giggled. "I'm glad to see you guys, too."**

"**And I'm glad to see that you guys aren't going to kill me anymore," Drakken said as he breathed in relief to know that he was going to be okay.**

**Matt smiled to see Chyennes so happy to have helped out and be reunited with her uncles but then he saw his mother still fighting with Shego and decided to stop that fight. But Matt didn't notice that Fresa saw how happy he was to see Chyennes so happy and she started to look really weak that Kayla immediately noticed it. **

"**Fresa," Kayla asked as she put her hand on Fresa's shoulder. "Are you okay?"**

"**Fine," Fresa said with a weak smile. "I just feel weak."**

"**We all do," Kayla said. "After all, we did go through a rough battle."**

"**But Matt sure doesn't look tired," Fresa said. "He looks happy."**

**Kayla then realized that Fresa was noticing that Matt really liked Chyennes and she thought she would need Matt to clear things up for Fresa. And even for Chyennes. "It's okay, Fresa," Kayla said. "I'm also happy to see Chyennes with her uncles again."**

"**But Matt's smile is different from yours," Fresa said. "Very different."**

**Kayla didn't think she could keep hiding this confusing love triangle and decided to just get everyone to the ship right away so she could personally talk with Matt herself. "David," Kayla said. "As much as I love to see my uncles and I'm glad Chyennes gets to see her uncles, I think we need to get back to the ship so we can get back to our mission."**

**David nodded his head. "You're right. I'll call my mom to tell her to let the rope ladder down." He then took out his walkie-talkie and started to communicate with Bonnie. While David talked with his mother, Kayla went over to Matt as he was trying to get Kim and Shego to calm down.**

"**Mom!" Matt said. "Can you listen, please?!"**

"**Matt, please," Kim said. "I'm having a conversation with Shego."**

"**Oh, really? It sounds more like an argument."**

"**Sounds like your kids don't know that they shouldn't interrupt when people are talking," Shego said with a grin on her face.**

"**Hey, don't you talk about my kids that way," Kim snapped back.**

**As Kim continued with her argument with Shego, Kayla then came in to help. "Matt, that's not how you get Mom's attention when she's in some battle, you know that."**

"**Oh, right," Matt said with a mischievous smile. "Hey, Mom, I accidentally used one of my uncles inventions and now the living room is burning up!"**

"**What?!" Kim said as she looked around and saw no fire. "Wait, there's no fire."**

"**No," Matt said. "But there is a family reunion going on with Chyennes and her uncles."**

**Shego quickly looked at what Matt was talking about. She saw her brothers hugging Chyennes still and smiling so much that it made her smile. "Wow," Shego said. "My brothers know that she's their niece and they're actually taking it a bit more calmer than I imagined."**

"**Well, it sure is more calmer than when they found out you got married to Drakken," Kim said.**

"**I know," Drakken said as he appeared right next to Shego, still looking angry though. Shego kept smiling nervously because she didn't really know how to explain to Drakken why she didn't tell her brothers about their marriage.**

"**Um, before there's anymore trouble," Kayla began to say. " Can we just go back to the ship already and finish our mission."**

"**You're right," Kim said. "Plus I have an idea on how your brothers can help us, Shego."**

"**What?" Shego didn't look happy about that. "You do know that without me, my brothers don't exactly make a good heroic team."**

"**I know," Kim said. "But they'll have my brothers. Oh, Go-team!"**

**The Go-brothers turned there direction towards Kim and she signaled them to come closer to her. "Something you need," Hego said.**

"**Yeah," Kim answered. "I need you guys to stay at my house to guard it and help my brothers in any ways you can."**

"**Guard it?" Hego seemed confused. "I thought the danger was gone already."**

"**For now maybe but it'll probably come back," Kim explained. "Besides, I also need you guys to fix up the mess at my house."**

"**What?!" Mego shouted out. "What did we do to deserve clean up?"**

"**Um, you wrecked my house wall," Kim gladly answered. "So you got to clean up."**

"**Oh, alright," Hego said. "Do we need to clean the other messes here?"**

"**Yes, please," Kim said using her puppy dog face.**

"**Alright, alright," the Go-brothers said. **

"**Thanks," Kim said with a smile. "Now lets go!"**

**Drakken was about to go until Hego grabbed onto his shoulder and pulled him towards them. Drakken became sacred again. "Wait, please don't hurt me," he pleaded.**

"**Hurt you?" Hego said. "No, don't worry we won't. Oh and sorry about us trying to at first."**

"**Wait," Drakken said as he started to calm down. "You're not going to harm me, beat me, or kill me?"**

"**Nope," Mego said. "We just actually wanted to welcome you to the family."**

"**Really?" Drakken was really surprised. "You're okay with me marrying your sister?"**

"**Not so okay," the Wego brothers said. "But we can live with it."**

"**Just do us a favor, okay?" Hego said. "Take really good care of our sister and our niece."**

"**Don't need to ask," Drakken said. "I have my heart set on it already." The Go-brothers smiled. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to return to a mission." Drakken then rushed outside to the others. The rope ladder from the ship fell towards them and Kim was the first to grab it. **

"**Let's go," Kim said. She climbed up and soon everyone did the same until everyone was on board. Ready to continue their mission. **


	36. Chapter 36

**In the last chapter, Shego gets a surprising visit from her Go-team brothers and her brothers get a surprising news that Shego got married. After some arguments, a battle, and some explanations, Shego's brothers accept Drakken into the family and agree to protect Kim's brothers as the team continues on their mission.**

While on the ship, David was in his lab room still studying Tondred's rod and trying to see how he can use it for the team advantage. As he carefully tried to use a heat laser pen to open the rod up, he heard some yelling that disturbed his concentration and made him dropped the pen which shot out a laser ray that shoot right towards him. Luckily he ducked and the ray hit the wall instead. It made a burnt mark but he was relieved it wasn't him. The yelling came closer and David knew who it was. It was Shego and Drakken still arguing. They came inside David's lab room since his door was opened.

"Listen, Drakken, I told you why I didn't tell my brothers!" Shego yelled at Drakken.

"Well, you could have told me that you didn't tell them, couldn't you?!" Drakken shouted back.

David noticed Chyennes standing right behind them as they entered the room. He would think that she would look worried to see her parents fight but she didn't. In fact, she looked calm and happy. "David, my dad wanted to give you something."

"Really, what?" David asked Drakken but Drakken was so concentrated on his argument with Shego that he didn't seem to listen to anything that Chyennes or David said. Chyennes took something out of her father's lab coat pocket and it was Drakken's broken ray gun.

"He wants you to fix it and improve it," Chyennes said. "Can you?"

"Sure," David said as he took the broken gun and put it on his table. Chyennes then turned her direction towards her parents as she saw them arguing.

"We should go," Chyennes said. "Come on." David followed Chyennes out the room and she closed the door so the two's shouting wouldn't be heard.

"Did we go because of their fighting and yelling?" David asked. "It bothered you, didn't it?"

Chyennes looked confused. "Huh? Bothered by their fighting? No, I'm use to it. The only thing that I'm not use to is their usually kiss and make up moments. After their fights, of course."

"Wait, they always make up after their fights?" David asked.

"Yes. I guess I still thinks its eeky to see my parents get so lovey-duvey. It's childish, I know, but it's childish that they like to fight." Chyennes giggled but David didn't. He looked confused.

"Your parents actually like to fight?" David asked.

"Yeah, I guess it's because they always use to fight even when they weren't a couple," Chyennes answered but now David looked a bit sad.

"I guess that's good for them," he said. "That they can fight without really destroying their love. After all, real fights can kill love."

"Huh?" Chyennes now started to look confused. "David, why are you saying that?"

David gave a weak smile. "No reason. Really," he said. "I got to get going. It's been a long day." He went down the opposite side of the hallway and left Chyennes more confused then ever.

"Gosh, what's gotten into David?" Chyennes asked herself. "My parents just fought and after I explained that it's not terrible, he gets even more weirder." She just shook it off and decided to just go to her room and get some rest as well.

As David was walking towards his room, he saw Kayla walking towards him but with a very, very angry look. "Hey, Kayla," David said. "You okay?"

Kayla gave a very mean glare at David that sacred him. "I'm going to kill my brother," she hissed. "Do you want to join me?"

"Um," David thought for a moment. "You know, I've always waited for someone to ask me that but I just don't feel like it today. Could we kill him later?"

"I'll try not to end his life today," Kayla said. "But no promises."

David chuckled as he saw Kayla stomp away towards Matt's room. "She's cute and funny," he said to himself. "And we share the same dislike for Matt but-" He suddenly looked sad again. "But I can't think in something that can never be. I can't." He then opened his door and saw his mother and father in his room with his baby self.

"Hey, David," Bonnie said. "You know you're as cute as a baby as you are now."

"Um, thanks, Mom," David said.

"I guess, he has his good looks from you, my dear," Junior said, smiling at Bonnie.

"Oh, sweetie," Bonnie said. "He got your good looks."

"No, he got yours," Junior said back.

"No, yours," Bonnie said back. This continued and continued until David got real annoyed by this.

"Mom, Dad!" David shouted out to stop them. "I don't mean to be rude but what are you all doing here?"

"Oh, yeah," Bonnie said. "We wanted to ask where our rooms were because it's such a big place here. I even got lost just trying to find the nursery room where the baby self you were at."

"Oh, just go right down the hall where the battle room is at, then turn left, left again, right, and I think right again," David said. "Oh, wait, it's right, right again, and left, left again." Bonnie and Junior just gave David confused glares. "I'll walk you guys there, okay?"

"Thank you, David," Junior said. "Now, what were we talking about? Oh, yeah, I'm so sure that he got your looks, Bonnie, my dear."

"No, he got yours," Bonnie said.

"No, yours," Junior said.

"Oh, no," David moaned.

…Inside Matt's room…

Matt was moving some books from off his bed that he was reading so that he could instantly fall on his bed and sleep until his alarm went off which was usually the danger alarm on the ship. He finally got off the last bunches of books and was about to jump right on to slumber until he heard a knock on his door.

"You can come in, except if you're David!" Matt called out to the one who was knocking. When the door opened, he saw his sister, Kayla, standing there with a very, very mad look on her face. "Hey, Kayla," Matt said with a smile but when he saw Kayla not even giving him a half-smile, he immediately got worried. "What's wrong with you?" he asked, now not just worried but scared.

"Nothing," Kayla said. "What's wrong with you, Matt?"

"Nothing, either," Matt said, not understanding what was going on.

"Oh, really?" Kayla said in a way that sounded like she didn't really believe him. "Then I guess you're not love sick and trying to win the love of your someone special. Oh wait, scratch that. I mean your TWO someone specials!" After hearing that comment, Matt immediately covered Kayla's mouth with his hand and shut the door. Kayla, feeling even madder that Matt was forcing her to be quiet, bite Matt's hand which caused him to let go really quickly.

"Ow! Gosh, Kayla!" Matt cried out. "That hurts!"

Kayla didn't look at all sorry. "Oh, that hurt? Well, I'm sure it doesn't hurt as much as the heartbreaks that your giving both Fresa and Chyennes. Seriously, you've got some nerve to do that!"

"Hey, it's not like that exactly," Matt said, but just one more anger look from Kayla and Matt knew he had to tell the truth. "Okay, it's sort of like that, but trust me I don't want to break anyone's heart. In fact, mines breaking, too, with all this."

"Right, right," Kayla said, again not believing Matt. "You're heart is not breaking! You probably don't even like those girls, you probably just want to desperately get a love life."

Matt suddenly got really mad at that accusation. "What?!" he started to yell. "I do like those girls a whole lot! I'm most definitely not using them to get a love life. In fact, you're the one trying to get David to ask you out so you could get a love life!"

"What?!" Kayla shouted more louder. "How in the heck would you know that?!"

"Come on," David said. "You're always blushing around him, flirting with him, saying that he's so cute, we all practically know that you seriously like him, even David's own mother can see that!"

"Are you saying that I'm pathetic because I like a guy?" Kayla asked, not looking like she really wanted an answer.

"No, not liking a guy," Matt said. "You're desperate ways are pathetic!" With the finish of that sentence, Kayla immediately burst and charged right towards Matt.

….In the kitchen….

Ron was looking carefully through the cabinets while observing carefully every boxes and cans he could find and Rufus helped him. "Oh, man, KP," Ron moaned. "I can't find any good materials here to make us a great meal. Usually everything here is 'add water' or 'microwave for thirty minutes'. Not a healthy balance for our kids to eat especially when they're trying to fight a super evil villain."

"This is coming from the guy who Grand sized himself for days until he was big and fat," Kim said. "Not to mention turned into a huge, orange monster." Rufus nodded his head to agree with Kim and pretended to act like a huge monster by growling and kicking some boxes out of the cabinet.

"Hey, I learned my lesson," Ron explained. "And that's why I want my kids to eat right. You know, be a good parent."

"Ron, it's nice that you want to help our kids eat a well-balanced diet, but I think our kids might need some kind of other help right now."

"What do you mean?" Ron asked as he decided to continue looking for other ingredients that he could cook up for dinner then Rufus handed Ron a bottle of ketchup. Ron just shrugged his shoulders. "It's not tomato paste but it'll do."

"Well…" Kim was trying to think of a way to explain to Ron their son's problem. "You probably have noticed Matt acting weird around Fresa and Chyennes, right?"

"I've noticed that he's been nice around them," he said as he opened a box that contained instant ready Marconi and cheese but just took out the raw noodles only. Rufus was begging for the bag of cheese so Ron gave it to him. "Maybe he's just nice to girls, you know?"

"If that were true why does he bug his own sister if she's a girl, too?"

"Huh, that's a good point, unless he doesn't see his sister like he sees the other girls," Ron then found some spices and carried all the things he found to the stove, but as he was carrying them he realized what Kim was trying to say to him and drops all things he was carrying. "Oh, wait! Does that mean our kid likes both-"

"Uh-huh," Kim said, smiling to know that Ron finally knew what she was talking about.

"Oh, but is that really bad?" Ron said as he picked up all the things and went back to the stove where Rufus had already placed a pot and turned on the flame for Ron to start cooking. "I mean, a guy can get schoolboy crushes on any pretty girls."

"On two girls? At the same time?" Kim asked but when she saw Ron thinking about it, she decided to try a different approach. "Forget that it could be schoolboy crushes. He isn't crushing. He seems serious about his feelings."

"Whoa, wait," Ron said as he was about to say something he didn't think he'd have to say for at least fifteen years when it came to his own children. "Our little guy is in love?"

"Um, I think so," Kim confessed.

"That's great, Kim!" Ron cried out with joy.

"Great that he's in love with two girls?" Kim said with an angry look that showed Ron that he'd better say no.

"Oh, wait, that sucks, Kim," Ron moaned then Rufus pulled on Ron's shelve to tell him that he should still keep an eye on the stove. Ron put some water into the pot and allowed it to boil. "So what do we do exactly?"

"Um, I'm not sure," Kim said. "I think it could be even worse seeing that the two girls actually really like Matt, too."

Ron poured the raw noodles into the pot and started to stir it with the wooden spoon that Rufus gave him. "Is their feelings serious, too?" Ron had to ask and Kim nodded her head. "So the drama?"

"So the drama," Kim said sadly. Ron then saw that the water had already boiled and took the pot to the sink to pour out the hot water but leave the noodles. Rufus then brought Ron a bowl to put the noodles in.

Kim pondered for a while. "I think that maybe you should talk to him about this."

Ron suddenly dropped the bowl but Rufus caught it. "Me?! Talk about that?!"

"Yeah, why not?" Kim asked. "You gave love advice to Wade."

"Which ended up with him making a love ray that forced love and nearly caused an evil mess," Ron reminded Kim as he placed the pot back onto the flaming stove and took the cap off the ketchup bottle and poured almost half the bottle inside.

"Okay, maybe that wasn't your greatest work," Kim said hoping she could convince Ron. "But this is different from trying to get a date. It's really choosing which date to take."

"More like choosing who, of the two you love, will you want to be with and have no regrets for the rest of your life." Ron then started add spices into the pot and stirred. "The no regret part is the one I'm really sacred of."

Kim then tapped Ron on the shoulder so he could turn around to face her. "Ron," Kim said as she placed her hands on his shoulders. "I know that you're worried about making a mistake with our kids and ending up as a bad parent but I'm sure that if we do this together we can do a good job."

"Really?" Ron said biting his lips to calm down his worries.

"I'm sure of it," Kim said with a smile. "If we can be a good crime-fighting team, then we can be good parents as well."

"If we work together?" he said with a smile. Kim nodded her head then they both kissed but suddenly Ron felt Rufus tugging on his shirt. "Oh my gosh, the meal!" Ron cried out quickly turning to see that his meal was fine and Rufus had actually finished making it. "Alright, Rufus! Thanks for the save!" Rufus took a bow to show that he was happy to help.

"Let's go take some food to the kids then," Kim said. "Then after that you need to talk with Matt."

"You got it, KP," Ron said with a confident smile as Kim and him took out some plates to put the meals on. "Um, Kim?" Ron said looking a bit worried. "I know that Matt has a problem and all but what about Kayla?"

"What about Kayla?" Kim started to ask.

"Well, I'm not sure but she might have some boy problems as well, you know?"

"Really? I mean I noticed her being really nice to David but could that be a problem?"

"It might," Ron said as he picked up one of the plates filled with pasta. "It's never bad to ask."

"Okay," Kim said as she took the other plate. "I'll ask but I'm not sure that our girl could be in any problems."

…Inside Matt's room…

"Ahh!" Kayla screamed out as she was being lifted up by Matt and tossed towards the wall, lucky she was able to use her feet to bounce off the wall and jump back into the air to hit Matt. Matt just grabbed Kayla by the arms and started to spin her around but as he was doing that, Kim and Ron opened his door.

"Hey, kids, we bought you some grub-" Ron said until he noticed Matt spinning Kayla around. "Hey, what's going-" But before he could finish his sentence, Matt let go and Kayla came flying right towards Kim and Ron and landed on top of them.

"Ow!" Kim cried out from the huge push. "What are you two doing?!" Kayla didn't seem to hear her mother, or pretended not to, and grabbed the plates and started to throw them like Frisbees at Matt. Matt quickly saw the incoming discs and started to do flips to dodge them and soon grabbed one of his books to throw at Kayla but then Kayla did an air attack and gave Matt a karate kick to the chest that caused him to fall down but Matt didn't stay down. He grabbed Kayla's foot and tripped her so she could fall to the ground. Then the two started to wrestle on the ground. Kayla soon kicked Matt away from her so she could get up but Matt soon got up, too. Then they pulled back both their arms to give a great punch to each other. Ron, seeing what was going to happen, ran between them and tried to stop them.

"Okay, stop this!" Ron shouted out but Matt and Kayla released their punches and they accidentally punched their own father. Ron, after being punch in the two times, fell to the ground.

"Dad!" Kayla and Matt cried out, knowing that they hurt their own father. They quickly tried to get their dad to stand up and Kim observed the punches given to Ron which caused two black eyes. After seeing that Ron was still alive, she gave both Kayla and Matt very angry glares.

"Kids! Do you realized what you've done?!" Kim scolded.

"Yes," they both said lowering their heads to show that they were sorry. Ron then woke up and shook his head from the knockout he got.

Kim looked happy to see Ron wake. "Are you okay, Ron?"

"Yeah," Ron said as he slowly tried to get up. "Man, parenting is tough work." He then touched one of his black eyes but quickly retreated his hand the moment he touched it and felt pain. "But I never thought it could also be painful."

"Well, I guess that's tough work," Kim said as she kissed Ron on the cheek. "It's got some pains we have to go through." But as Kim turned to her kids she spotted them trying to sneak out of the room and avoid any punishments. "Wait right there!" Kim called out to them stopping them right in their steps. "Come right back here." Kayla and Matt slowly turned around to see their mother putting up her angry face and they decided not to make her even more angry and just obey her.

"Are we in trouble?" Kayla asked.

"For now, no," Kim answered. "But we do need to have a serious talk."

"Oh," Matt started to look worried. "Can we make a deal to have the punishment now and skip the lecture?"

"No," Kim answered.

Matt and Kayla looked annoyed. "Oh, snap," they said together.


	37. Chapter 37

**In the last chapter, Ron and Kim decided on doing what a parent should always do. Help their children. But as this family tries to find solutions to some of their problems, will they then find a solution to their Tondred problem? Let's find out.**

….Inside Matt's room…

Matt and Kayla were picking up the mess that they caused with their fighting. Kim and Ron sat on Matt's bed as they waited for the kids to finish cleaning. Kim was reading one of Matt's books while Ron, also reading a book, actually a comic, was holding the book with one hand and on the other hand, he was holding an ice pack that he put on one of the sides of his face. After the punches his children accidentally gave him, he didn't want to let go of the ice for a minute at least until the pain finally went away. Rufus, unlike Kim and Ron, was watching the two kids carefully as they picked up their mess. When Matt had picked up the finally broken piece of the plate that Kayla threw at him, the two were about to sneak out of the room until Rufus pulled on Ron's shirt and Ron pulled on Kim's shirt, which got her to stop the sneaky kids from going.

"Guys," Kim said while still looking at a page in the book. "Do you remember that I said that we need to talk?"

"Yeah," Ron said as he put down his book and he switch the ice pack to the another side of his face. "You don't think that you can go away that easy, do you?"

Kayla and Matt groaned. "Well, I guess there's no escape for this," Kayla said with a sigh.

"Yep," Matt agreed. "It seems escaping parent talks is more harder than escaping explosions and other dangerous scenarios.

Kim finally put down the book she was reading and walked up to Kayla. "Actually, I was thinking maybe I should talk alone with you, Kayla," Kim said.

"Oh," Kayla said looking confused and surprised. "Okay."

"Great," Kim said. "Let's go some place else and leave these guys alone to talk with each other." Kayla just shrugged her shoulders and headed out the door while Kim followed but before Kim closed the door, she winked at Ron and Ron gave her the thumbs up to signal that he knew what he had to do. When the door finally shut closed, there was a moment of awkward silence between father and son until Ron finally spoke up.

"Okay, Matt," Ron started to say. "I guess, you know why I'm here."

"To tell me not to use violence especially on loved ones?" Matt pretended to guess. "Unless they were brain-washed or doing anything that causes danger to others, especially the world?

"Um, that's true," Ron agreed. "But not why I'm here. It's about two girls you know, Chyennes and Fresa."

"Oh, that," Matt said in a very sad tone and expression. He then sat on his desk chair and sighed. "Okay, I guess I do need serious help with this but first let me explain."

"Oh, just a moment," Ron said as he grabbed a small notebook and pen and gave it to Rufus. "Just need to take notes about this, you know, like a therapist."

Matt looked like he was hoping his father was joking. "Should I lay on a couch, then?" he asked sarcastically.

"Hmm, not a bad idea," Ron said. "But, seeing there's no couch here, why don't you lay on the bed?"

Matt smiled to actually see his father serious about this. "Alright, Dad. Thanks."

….In the nursery room…

David was placing the baby-him in a crib and pressed some buttons nearby the crib that started up some lullaby music. He then tucked the baby-him with a blanket that one of the robot arms handed him but as he was doing all this, he started to chuckle.

"Gosh," he said softly to the baby-him. "I'm taking care of you but, being the fact you are me, I'm actually taking care of myself. I guess I really am independent, huh? But in a weird way." The baby-him cooed and giggled that made David smile more. "But don't think that Mom and Dad didn't want to take of us," he explained. "It's just I didn't want them to get lost trying to find their rooms again and I'd have to led them back again so I offered to take you, um, me to the nursery room myself. Now go to sleep, you're safe with us." David headed for the door and was about to turn off the lights until he remembered that he needed to a night light for the baby-him since his mom always told him how he would always sleep well with a night light when he was a baby. He went inside the closet and started to look for a night light but as he was searching, he heard voices that just came inside the nursery room. Because the closet door was almost closed, he couldn't see who were the ones who just came inside but he recognized one the voices quickly. He was sure it was Kayla. David want to go out and say 'hi' to Kayla but he felt his heart beat so fast that he suddenly just felt so shy to say a hello to an old friend of his. He decided he'd just stay hidden for a while and hope Kayla would leave soon.

Kim looked around the nursery room as she saw the walls painted a bright yellow color with some cribs, a play pen, a bookshelf filled with baby books, and a huge toy box filled with many, many toys. Kim smiled to all this decoration. "Cute," she complimented. "Very cute."

"Thanks," Kayla said with a proud smile. "I did it myself, well the plans at least because I couldn't build as fast, or as better, as David's builder robots."

"Still, you helped," Kim said. "Helping is good especially when you do it out of love. That's why I'm here with you now. To help you."

"Oh," Kayla said, seeming concerned. "David."

"Yes, David," Kim said, happy to know that Kayla knew what she was talking about. "We need to talk about your, um, feelings towards David."

"Hmm?" Kayla said looking like she didn't hear a word her mother said. "Oh, no, Mom, not that David. I mean, look, there's baby-David." Kim turned to see baby-David cuddling in his warm blanket while listening to his lullaby music. Kayla went near the crib and tickled him under the chin. He laughed and grabbed onto Kayla's finger. She smiled and seemed to have drifted off to daydreaming that Kim could clearly notice.

"Um, Kayla," Kim called out to her daughter to see if she can snap her daughter out of her thoughts for a while. Kayla turned her head to her mother and smiled weakly.

"You know," Kayla said gently. "I always wanted David to hold my hand but I never thought he'd do it as a baby. I guess this is the closet I can get to him. As a friend."

"Being a friend isn't bad," Kim said as she went closer to her daughter.

"I know," Kayla said. "But it is hard, especially when it breaks your heart to do so."

Kim put her hand on Kayla's shoulder. "Did you ever tell David how you felt?"

"No," Kayla said. "I guess I just want him to tell me because, although I know my true feelings, I don't want him to have pity on me and just lie to me about his feelings."

"What makes you think that?" Kim said.

"Because if somehow I did tell David how I felt and he told me that he didn't feel the same way," Kayla paused for a moment and took a sigh. "I'd be too heartbroken to even see him or talk with him, because, although I do love him and want him to be happy, it'd be too hard to hide my sadness. It'd be hard to hide away the pain of my own breaking heart." Kim didn't say anything for a while because she knew exactly how Kayla felt because her love for Ron made her feel the same way.

"You know, Kayla," Kim began to say. "It's not bad to feel sad or even angry when you feel your heart is broken by someone else. But you have to be careful of what you do with those feelings."

"What do you mean by that?" Kayla asked.

"Um," Kim thought of an example to give to Kayla. "Oh! It's like that day Bonnie kissed Ron, when she knew he was my boyfriend, and she did that all because she was sad about her old boyfriend breaking up with her."

"Oh," Kayla said looking amazed to hear that Bonnie kissed her father. "When did this happen?"

"We never told you?" Kim asked. Kayla shook her head. "Now you know."

Kayla thought for a moment. "I see what you mean now but don't worry. I don't want to do anything bad to anyone especially not to David because I know that won't really make me feel better and it would change me into something bad."

"I'm proud to see that you know better," Kim said smiling. "But are you serious about not being friends with him anymore if he doesn't respond back your love?"

Kayla thought deeply about it. "Well, I'm serious that I would feel really sad to look at him and be even more sadder if he had someone else, but I don't think I could leave his side."

"Wow, really?"

"Yes," Kayla said softly. "Because it would break my heart even more if I couldn't see him again or be by him." Tears started to form in Kayla's eyes but she tired to dry them quickly so her mother couldn't notice but Kim did and she hugged Kayla. "I never realized how much I've fallen in love with him," Kayla said as she finally let the tears run down her face. After a while, Kim let go of her daughter and handed a blanket to her to wipe her tears because there wasn't any tissues in her reach at the moment. Kayla dried the last of her tears and tired to shake away anymore that were coming. "I'm sorry," she said. "I guess I'm a bit emotional."

"Don't say sorry," Kim said. "Crying just makes you human. And being in love makes you even more human." Kayla smiled to her mother to thank her for the kind words which also encouraged Kim to continue speaking. "But I just want to tell you that even if David does reject your love, don't try to turn that love into hate so you can get over him. If your heart still loves him, and I mean truly loves him, don't try to force it to stop those feelings."

"But sometimes we don't understand our hearts, right?" Kayla said.

"Yes," Kim agreed. "Sometimes we don't, but when we actually do understand it, we shouldn't try to ignore it."

"Follow my heart then?" Kayla said to conclude what her mother was saying.

"Yes," Kim said with a smile. "But only if it doesn't cause you or anyone else harm." Kayla gave a hug to her mother and Kim returned it. Kayla let go and wiped the final tears in her eyes.

"Thank you, Mom," she said with a smile.

"Your welcome," Kim said. She then noticed that baby-David was finally asleep and decided to leave the room before they caused any noise that would wake him. She led Kayla out of the room but before she left she looked back at the room. For some reason, she felt someone else was there. She then shrugged her shoulders and thought it was baby-David's presence that was the other person. She finally closed the door. However, there was another person, the future David, who was hidden in the storage room but motionless. After he had heard the door finally close, he let himself fall down to the ground like he was trying to sit on a chair that was pulled away from him and didn't even show any pain when he hit the hard ground. He just stayed like that for a while until he finally snapped out of it and began to actually smile. His smile then turned to laughter and he began to get up and jump for joy.

"Kayla likes me! Kayla likes me!" he shouted out but then remembered that the baby-him was sleeping and lowered his voice. "Kayla likes me. Kayla likes me." he still sang out but then after a few more minutes of jumping and singing, he stopped. "Wait, what am I doing?" he said to himself. "I can't fool myself this way." He let himself drop down to the ground again, this time with a very sad face. "I can't get my hopes up. Not with Kayla." He then sighed and laid his whole body to the ground. "I can't be with her. Thought I want to. I'm sorry, Kayla." he said as he closed his eyes. "I'm afraid I can't make both of our hearts happy."

…In Matt's room….

Matt was laying on his bed and talking while Rufus took notes and Ron tried to follow on what Matt was talking about. Matt then got up from his bed. "So you see," he started to say. "I'm completely confused on this. I like Fresa and I like Chyennes but I can't tell who I like more and I don't want to choose randomly on who to pick, because I'm afraid I might choose the wrong one and lose the one I truly love." Matt finally stopped speaking and there was a silence for a while until Ron finally said something.

"Are you done?" Ron asked. Matt nodded his head and Ron looked towards Rufus. "Conclusion, Rufus?" Rufus flipped through the pages and squeaked some words. "I agree, too," Ron said to Rufus as the two nodded their heads but Matt looked completely confused.

"Dad," Matt said to get his father's attention. "I'm a bit scratchy on my naked mole rat language. Could you translate?"

"Sure," Ron said with a smile. "It's easy. Just choose the one you want to stay with forever."

"What?" Matt said looking even more confused. "Dad, I already told you I'm having a hard time to choose."

"This is different kind of choosing," Ron said. "It's obvious that you really like both of them but you have to see which on the two you know you can be happy with even if there are dark times. You need to know which of the two you wouldn't mind staying for a very long time."

"Are you asking me to choose who I can support being with the longest?" Matt asked.

"Which one your heart can be happy with the longest," Ron corrected him. "You see, there are some things in people that definitely drive us away, and I mean away, away. But you have to know for sure if you can just by pass these things and feel more happiness just by being with the person. You see, with me and your mom, Kim has always been by me even when I've messed up a few times."

"A few?" Matt said chuckling while remembering all the tales his mother told him about the mission that his father and her went on and how Ron, though by accident, did something wrong or lost his pants.

"Okay, maybe more than a few, but your mother looked passed all my errors and just looked at me as the good person she always saw and loved."

Matt thought carefully for a moment. "So, I'm suppose to see who I could love the longest?"

"Who you want to love the longest," Ron corrected his son, again. "Even if it gets hard."

Matt thought for a moment. "I'm still not sure though, Dad. I do want to make my decision quickly as possible but, like I said before, I want to choose carefully."

"I understand," Ron said. "You shouldn't rush these things. Just promise me you'll try to think carefully."

"Sure," Matt said.

"And promise me no more fighting with your sister or anyone else on this ship."

"Even David," Matt moaned.

"Especially him," Ron said with a serious face. "I don't want there being battles here when we have a battle to face with a bad guy."

"But David always starts it!" Matt whined but in a joking way.

"Hmm," Ron thought for a while. "Well, I guess you can talk back."

"Oh, thank you, thank you!" Matt said jokingly.

Ron chuckled. "Alright, alright," he said as he picked up Rufus and put him back in his pocket. "Now, go to sleep so we keep the bad guys better."

"Good advice, Dad," Matt said with a smile. Ron smiled back and left the room. He decided to go back to his room, too, and get a good-night sleep.

…Back at the nursery room…

David was laying asleep on the ground but then felt someone tapping on his shoulder. "What?" he moaned as he tried to open his eyes to see who it was. Just then he saw Fresa, smiling at him. David jumped and looked surprised to see that she found him here.

"Hi!" Fresa said with her happy voice. "Why'd you want to sleep here? I thought it was uncomfortable to sleep on floors."

David suddenly felt the pains in his back from laying on the hard floor. "It is," he said as he tried to rub away his back pains. "But what are you doing here?"

"It's morning, silly," Fresa answered. "It's my turn to feed the baby-you seeing that your mom and dad are still tired from the fighting."

"Oh," David said. "Did you feed the baby-me then?"

"Absolutely," she said. "But the baby-you fell back asleep. Looks like you like to sleep, even on hard floors."

"I didn't want to sleep here, it's just-" David was about to tell Fresa what he heard last night but decided it was best not to, seeing that he wasn't even suppose to hear it. "Never mind. Is no one in my lab room?"

"No one," Fresa said. "But you should have seen how cute Shego and Drakken looked when they finally made up and came out of your lab room. Looks like that room doesn't make just science chemistry but also love chemistry."

"Yes, how cute," David said sarcastically. "Anyways, I have to go back to that lab room. I need to see what exactly makes Tondred weapons work really well and how we can use it for our own good."

"Can I come, too?" Fresa asked. "For some reason, I'm just pulled into that room. Maybe I like science like you."

"Maybe," David said. "Just don't try to make it explode, again."

"Okay!"

…In David's lab room….

David was carefully using the laser pen to finish opening Tondred's rod. He finally cut the top part opened and observed what was inside. To his amazement, the rod didn't have any wiring or computer chips inside. All it had was some sort of carvings on the inside walls of the rod. This really stumped David. "This is confusing," David said. "No computer chips or wires. How did he get it working then?" Fresa peeked over David's shoulder to see what he was talking about.

"Is that all that's in there?" Fresa asked. "It's kind of boring looking not like your inventions that has all those pretty colored cords and shiny card things."

"You have a point that it doesn't look like any inventions I make," David said. "Which is why I'm wondering how it could do so many things. There just has to be more." David shook the rod and when he heard nothing, he pounded on the bottom, hoping to get something out of there. Just then, something did fall out, it was a gem. David quickly grabbed it before it could hit the ground. When he looked at the gem carefully, it wasn't really shiny. In fact, it was the color black and looked very dull.

"Oh, a gem," Fresa said in amazement. "Good thing you caught it but it doesn't really look like other gems, does it?"

"No," David said as he looked around every corner of the gem carefully. "It's weird." He then took it over a metal plate and pointed a laser at it.

"Whoa," Fresa said as she saw point the huge laser at the small gem. "You're going to destroy it?"

"No," David answered as he put on his goggles and gave Fresa one for her to put on. "I'm going to see if this has some sort of power inside it. If it does, that might answer some questions or start a led." David then turned on his laser and as it made a huge humming sound, he pushed a button and a zap of electricity came upon the gem. He let it go like that for about one minute and stopped it. He then checked the computer screen on his laser and looked disappointed. "Nothing," he said. "Not even a little bit of power."

Fresa looked at the gem and seemed to be in a daze. She carefully went closer to the gem as David was still looking at the data. She then came in close reach of the gem and was about to pick it until David stopped her.

"Don't, Fresa," David said. "It could still be hot from the electricity."

"It looks okay," Fresa said as she actually picked up the gem. "See."

"Oh," David said looking surprised.

"Can I keep it?" she asked. "Seeing that it's useless to you."

"Well," David said. "Okay, I guess but if I need it again, you give it back."

"Okay," Fresa said with her cheerful smile. "I'll keep it safe in my room. I can't wait to show the others this gem." She then started to rush out of the room, but as she was leaving, David could have sworn he saw the gem sparkle a bit but he then thought it was just his imagination.


	38. Chapter 38

**In the last chapter, after Kim and Ron gave their kids a talk, David examined Tondred's rod to only find a gem inside it that seemed to not show any energy or even sparkle. However, as Fresa was taking it, the gem seemed to sparkle a bit. Could this be another mystery that the team has to solve, and will they solve it as well as find out what Tondred's plan is? **

….Inside the hallway….

Kim and Ron were walking down the hallway towards the kitchen to see if they could grab a quick bite to eat for breakfast and before any attacks or danger appears.

Ron gave a huge yawn showing how he couldn't get much sleep last night worrying about their mission and the problems their kids were having. "I'm beat, Kim," Ron said with a very tired face. "I'm really worried about our kids."

"The future ones or the now ones?" Kim asking since even she gets confuse which kids they were talking about. She figures that happens when future and present meet.

"The both actually," Ron said. "But, to be truthful, I'm more worried about our present kids."

Kim started to look sad when she thought about her twin babies. "I know. I feel the same way. If I didn't have at least our future kids with me, I think I'd feel even worse now." Suddenly Ron hugged Kim from behind and squeezed her tightly. Ron didn't have to say anything for Kim to know that he was giving her support and showing that he felt the same way as she did. Kim and Ron looked at each other and smiled. They were about to kiss until Matt pat Ron on the back.

"No PDA on this ship, Dad," Ron said. "You know, public display of affection."

"I know what it means." Ron said looking kind of mad that his own son was giving him rules to follow. "And I'm sure I don't forbid you to kiss your girlfriends."

Kayla appeared coming from the kitchen and eating an apple. She tossed one at Matt. "Here you go, Bro. I thought I might get you breakfast to apologize for fighting with you yesterday.

At first Matt looked surprised to see that Kayla was acting nice to him but he then smiled. "Thanks. I would have like some pancakes but, hey, the thought counts."

Kim and Ron smiled to see that their kids actually being nice to each other but then Ron's stomach started to growl. "Oh, did you get an apple for me?" Ron asked Kayla but Kayla just shook her head and gave a sorry face. "Well, I guess I'll just have to make those pancakes Matt suggested," Ron said as he headed for the kitchen as Kim followed.

"Don't worry, I'll bring you guys some," Kim said. "But no fighting while we're gone or no pancakes. I mean it." She said with a serious tone. As Kim and Ron left, Kayla began to ask Matt what their parents looked worried about and Matt explained.

"So, they're really worried about our baby-selves, huh?" Kayla said.

"Yeah, but we just have to defeat Tondred and we'll get things back to normal. We just need to figure out how," Matt said as he took a big bite from the apple. Suddenly he noticed something sparkling down the hallway and when he looked carefully, it was Fresa holding the gem that she got from David. She gave a cheerful smile and waved to the two.

"Hello, guys," she said. "How are you guys?"

"Good," Matt said. "Um, Fresa, where'd you get that gem?"

"Huh?" she said as she looked at the gem she was holding. "Oh, this. David found it in Tondred's rod. Since, he checked that it was powerless and had nothing, I asked if I could keep it and he said it was okay."

Kayla looked surprised and kind of jealous. "What? David gave you a gem. Lucky."

"Not really," Fresa said. "It doesn't even sparkle in the light."

"What do you mean it doesn't sparkle?" Matt asked remembering how he was sure he saw it sparkle. "I saw it sparkle when you were coming towards us."

"But look," Fresa said as she held it up to one of the lights in the ceiling. It didn't even show a bit a glittering light. Matt looked amazed but more confused. He saw it sparkle. That's how he noticed Fresa. "See," Fresa said as she lowered the gem back down. "Not one little light reflected. I think it's fake."

Kayla observed the gem. "Hmm, maybe you're right. It could be fake but you said that this came out of Tondred's rod, right? So if he has it, it must be something powerful."

Fresa smiled. "Well, for now it's in my care." she then turned her direction towards Matt. "You know, Matt, though this came from David, I'd take special, special care of anything you gave me." She gave a small blush but Matt just smiled. He didn't get red at all. Kayla noticed this quickly and looked surprised. Every time he was ever near Fresa or Chyennes, he'd get red especially if they talked about something related to dating or love.

Fresa hugged the gem. "I'll just get this to my room to make sure I don't lose this." She walked past the two and when she was finally gone, Matt noticed that his sister was looking at him surprised and amazed.

"What?" he asked wondering why Kayla was looking at him like that.

"Do you feel sick?" she asked.

"Uh, no," Matt answered looking even more confused. "Why? Wait… You didn't give me a rotten apple, did you?"

"No," Kayla answered. "It's just you didn't get all red when Fresa was here like you always do."

Matt suddenly realized that Kayla was right. "Hmm. You know, you're right. I don't know why though. I mean, she was here but it's like my feelings for her lowered down or something."

"Did your feelings for Chyennes lower down, too?" Kayla asked.

Matt thought for a while. "No, I still have the same feelings for Chyennes." Suddenly, he looked like he just finally realized something that even he was surprised he figured out. "Kayla, if I still have strong feelings for Chyennes and my feelings for Fresa lowered than that means-"

"Then you like Chyennes more?" Kayla finished the sentence. Matt nodded with a big smile.

"Whoo! I finally know who I really like!" Matt started to shout out with joy. "That's it, I'm going to go tell Chyennes and get this whole thing settled out." Matt was about to rush off and leave until Kayla grabbed his arm.

"Matt, Matt," she called out to him in his little joyful moment. "I know that your happy about finally getting your feelings starighten out but aren't you even wondering how come you started to know who you liked better in just a short time and all?" After hearing that question, Matt's smile went away and he started to wonder also why.

"Um, I'm not exactly sure either. I just started feeling the way I did but that doesn't really matter, Kayla, what's matter is that I know who I like better, right?"

Kayla agreed and all but she was still curious on why. "Could it be the gem?" she said to herself.

"Huh?" Matt said wondering what Kayla was talking about.

"The gem. Did you stopped liking her cause you got mad she received a gem from David?"

Matt looked surprised that Kayla could say that about him. "Kayla, I don't think I could get that jealous or mad at Fresa just cause David allowed her to have that gem but you know, there's something weird about that gem."

"You mean the way you thought you saw it sparkle," Kayla reminded Matt.

"But it did sparkle!" he said out loud, mad that his own sister didn't believe him. "But besides that, did you feel something when that gem was near you?"

"No," Kayla answered confused on what Matt meant.

"Well, I did. It was a weird feeling. Like I felt some energy coming out of me."

Kayla chuckled. "Oh, Matt. I think I hit your head to hard yesterday. Now you're imagining feelings."

"Kayla!" Matt said getting even more upset. "Fine. Think what you want. I'm going to see Chyennes and tell her that I really like her and finally get this problem done with."

But as Matt was heading to Chyennes' room, the alarm sounded off. "What?!" Matt shouted out in disbelief that the alarm had gone off when he was about to finally go tell Chyennes that he liked her. "Well, that sucks. Why do things get my way when I'm trying to have a normal relationship?!" Kayla just grabbed her brother's arm and started pull him away.

"Come on, brother," Kayla said. "I'm sure your heart can wait a bit longer. Right now we have to get to the pilot's room to see what's wrong.."

"Fine," Matt said. "But let's make this quick." He tugged his arm away from Kayla's grip and started to run for himself.

….In the pilot's room…

David was holding on the controls but he looked like he was having a hard time holding onto them. He was moving them sideways quickly and hardly. Suddenly, the whole gang came inside including Junior and Bonnie. Kayla saw David having a hard time controlling the ship. "David, what's wrong?" she asked. Suddenly, without warning a medium size robot that had many metal legs like a bug crashed right on the window.

"That!" David shouted out as he moved the controls quickly to the left which made the robot slide off from his view but the robot's legs grabbed on tightly and out from its back came out a buzz saw that was trying to make an opening to get inside the room. "Drat!" David shouted out. "Hang on!" He warned everyone. The future kids quickly grabbed onto things that was securely attached to the ship, but they also grabbed the hands of the parents. David spun the controls around quickly and suddenly the ship started to spin that it even turned upside down but then normal again and then upside down again and so on. David kept spinning the controls until he saw the robot couldn't hold on anymore and let go. David finally stopped and the ship stopped spinning and was finally in a normal position.

"Don't relax, guys, cause the rides not over," David said as he pointed to more robots heading straight towards the ship. The robots crashed straight at the ship and a beeping sound came from the controls. Kayla pressed some buttons and saw a full screen of the ship but there was red circles the were blinking around.

"We have trouble," she said. "Some got in."

"What?!" Chyennes said looking really worried. "Inside?! They'll cause more damage inside then out."

David stopped moving the ship. "Okay. I'm going outside. You guys take care of the ones in here."

"What?" Bonnie cried out. "No way. You're not going alone. Me and your dad will come with you."

David looked shocked. "Wait. Mom, you're coming?"

"Yes," she answered. "I'm still your mother and I still need to help you so no excuses. I'm coming!" Bonnie looked very serious and so fired up to fight, it sort of scared David, even Junior.

"Wow, dear," Junior said. "I never saw you like this."

Bonnie smiled at Junior. "I'm sticking with my son and you even through battle cause if I don't allow others to bully me, I'm definitely not going to let others bully my family."

"Bully you?" Ron said not in a question tone but more like a surprised tone. "Wasn't it you who always bullied others, especially me?"

"But, wait," Kim interrupted. "Bonnie seems to have a point."

"What?" Ron said amazed that Kim agrees with Bonnie. "Kim, she bullied you, too."

"Not about that," Kim said as she pulled Ron towards Kayla and Matt. "About us sticking with our kids. Let's spilt in groups but a parent-children group. After all, the robots could be anywhere in this ship so it's better if we spread out."

"Not a bad idea," Matt said. "Alright, let's get the left side of this ship and, Chyennes, you and your family can get the right side. Now let's get going. We don't know what damage those things are already causing."

Chyennes nodded her head to show she understood. She ran out of the door and her parents followed her. Kim and Ron left next and their kids also followed. David was alone with his parents and he quickly opened a door inside the wall. He took out some large boots and put them on. He threw two more pairs to his parents.

"These boots are something you'll need while were out there," David said as he final put his last boot on. "They're like magnets that'll keep you on the ship in case you accidentally fall off." Junior and Bonnie looked worried from that suggestion of falling off.

"Um, how high are we from the ground actually?" Bonnie asked not looking like she really wanted to know.

"Pretty high, Mom," David said and when he saw his parents get even more worried, he started to smile. "Having second thoughts?"

"No way," Bonnie said. "I told you I'm still your mother and I'm sticking with you."

Junior nodded his head in agreement. "And I'm your father so count me in."

"Oh, sweetie," Bonnie said in a loving tone. "I know I can always count on you."

"I can always count on you dear," Junior said back also in a loving tone.

"Whoa! Stop! We're going to a battle. No loving stuff now," David shouted out, then pushed a button that allowed a ladder to come from the ceiling. David climbed it quickly and opened a door that was in the ceiling. He looked down at his parents. "Come on," he said. "I don't think these robots are patient." Suddenly a robot's arm grabbed David's shirt and pulled him quickly out of the ship and out of sight of his parents.

"David!" Junior and Bonnie called out.

"I guess he was right," Junior said. "They aren't patient." Bonnie and Junior quickly went up the ladder to save their son.

…Down one of the hallways in the right side…..

Drakken, Shego, and Chyennes all were running through the hall hoping to get one of the robots.

Drakken, though, looked like he preferred not to find one. "Um, you know, not that I don't want to be here with you guys and help you out but I don't have a weapon or fighting skills to really help out."

"Don't worry, Drakken," Shego said. "I'll protect you." Chyennes giggled while Drakken looked like he didn't appreciate that joke. Suddenly there was a loud noise coming closer and the three saw the robots charging at them.

"Great," Drakken moaned. "Here they come."

….In the hallway of the left side….

Robots were crawling on the walls and even on the ceilings. They were about to make holes through the walls until one of them received a karate kick from Kim. That got all the robots attentions and they were about to attack her until Ron came in and knocked some on the ground with a leap stomp.

"Ha, thought you can sneak up on us, huh?" Ron said with a victory smile but then the robots on the ceilings fell on top of Ron. "Urgh, Kim, get them off!"

Kim grabbed one of them but the robot she grabbed wrapped its legs around her arm and wouldn't let go. "They get pretty attach, don't they?" she said as she tried to get it off. More robots were about to attack until Kayla and Matt came to help. Matt grabbed one of the robots but quickly tossed it at the one Kim had and when the robots crashed into each other, the robot let go of Kim and fell to the ground as well as the other one.

Kayla led a bunch of the robots towards her and she went right behind her father where the robots held tightly on him. When she saw the robots were close enough to her, she ducked and allowed those robots to crash into the others on Ron. The crash hurt the robots that they let go of Ron but he also got knocked down by the crash. Ron, however, got up quickly.

"Ow," he moaned. "Thanks for the help but that hurt."

Kayla giggled. "Oh, come on, Dad," she said. "Weren't you on a football team? So you should be use to being knocked down by heavy guys."

"Actually I ran to not get knocked out by heavy guys," Ron explained. Suddenly more robots started coming. "But I'm not going to run now."

….Outside the ship….

"Ahh!" Bonnie shouted out as a robot tried to slice her with its buzz saw. "Don't we have weapons?"

Junior grabbed the legs of the robot to trip it and when it fell, its buzz saw fell on top of it and sliced itself. "I think we can manage," Junior said with a smile but then Bonnie saw a robot trying to attack Junior. Bonnie grabbed the broken buzz saw from the fallen robot and tossed it at the robot behind Junior.

"Duck!" she quickly shouted out. Junior did as she said and the saw actually got the robot. "Wow, I did it," she cheered but then she felt a pain in her finger. "Ow, I got a cut." Suddenly a robot was tossed to the ground in front of Bonnie and she saw it was David who took it out.

"Better than having a bigger cut," David said to his mom. "But nice shot."

"Thank you," Bonnie said with a smile.

Junior smiled, too. "I guess we do make a good team, huh?" he said. Suddenly a robot's arm punched Junior so hard that he was nearly knocked off the ship. Luckily Junior used his boots to allow him to stay on the side of the ship and he used his hands to grab on to the top. Bonnie and David tried quickly to help Junior but more robots stood in their way.

"Junior!" Bonnie called out. "Try to hang on!"

Junior looked down for a second and got really scared. "I'm trying. Really!" But as he was trying to lift himself off he noticed more robots flying towards the ship. When they landed, one of them noticed Junior on the edge. The robot then used its arm to grab Junior and throw him off. Bonnie and David saw this and panicked.

"David, Junior just-" Bonnie said but when she turned to see David, he was already going to the edge to see if his dad was still hanging on somehow. He punched the robot off the edge. Then he looked over, hoping to see his dad.

"Dad!" David called out. He didn't see anyone or heard anything but then he heard his father!

"David! I'm still here!" Junior called out.

David looked around but didn't see anyone. "Where?!" David called out.

"Under the ship!" he answered. Junior was indeed under the ship. He managed to get his boots attached to the bottom of the ship but now he was upside down. "You're right that the boots are important!"

David was relieved that his dad was okay but then he remembered his mother. He looked back at Bonnie and saw here being surrounded by robots. "Oh, drat!" he said but as he was trying to go save his mother a robot came in front of him and didn't want to let him pass. He kicked it but his magnet boot got attached to it. "Oh, this makes it more great," he said trying to get it off but then he got an idea. He then leaped in front of Bonnie. "Sorry I forgot about you but had to check on Dad," he explained to his mom.

"Is he okay?" Bonnie asked hoping to get a 'yes'.

"Yep," David answered. "But can you help me out with these robots."

"How?" Bonnie asked as she saw the robots closing in.

"Grab my arms and spin me around," he said. Bonnie looked confused but did as David asked. As Bonnie spun David around, he used his foot that had the robot and put it out so when he was going around, he hit every robot around them. When the last robot got knocked down, the robot from David's leg got detached from his boot. Bonnie stopped spinning him around and let him down.

"Well, we sure got rid of them," Bonnie said. "But what about your dad? Where is he?"

"He's actually under the ship," David answered and saw his mother get more confused. "The magnet boots helped out but don't worry, I think he's fine."

…Under the ship….

Junior was just hanging upside down and trying to move up but then a robot appeared in front of him. "Oh, no," he said. "Well, this will be interesting."


	39. Chapter 39

-1**Hello, everyone. Sorry about not updating for quite a long time. Just school problems and other stuff were keeping me too busy. Well, here is the next chapter to the story. Junior, after helping Bonnie and David fight some robots, was knocked over the ship by one of the robots but the magnetic boots kept him from falling completely, only now he has to face a robot while standing upside and with only his magnetic boots trying to keep him from falling. How long can Junior stay attached to the ship and will David and Bonnie be able to help him? Let's find out.**

David quickly pulled out a small remote from his pocket and began clicking some buttons on it. Bonnie, seeing David's haste and worried expression, began to worry herself even more for Junior's sake. "David, there's a problem with your Dad being down there, isn't there?"

"Oh, yeah. Big problem," David answered as he still clicked away on his remote. "You see, Dad being down there means that he's upside down and that also means that he's putting more weight on the boots than usual. His weight will be pulling the boots more away from its magnetic attraction to the ship and if that happens, well, our only hope is that Dad finds a soft landing spot for his fall.

"What?" Bonnie shouted out. "Then we have to get down there!" Bonnie was about to run to the edge of the ship, but David grabbed her arm.

"No, Mom," he said. "If we go down there, we'll just be in the same situation as Dad which means all of us would be going down."

"Then, what do we do?" Bonnie said looking more worried than before.

"I have a plan," David said with a smile. "Just wait and see." He pushed one more button on the control and stayed still. Then a part of the ship's surface started to open as if it was a huge sliding door and out came a flying device that looked like a skateboard but instead of it having wheels, it had small rockets. The flying skateboard came right in front of David and stood in mid-air. "Mom, this is flying device I made long time ago. It can really fly well and it has here straps to keep your feet on board. My plan is to fly to where Dad is and carry him right back here. I'm good at flying this so I'm sure I'll be fine."

Bonnie, seeing that David knew what he was doing, took a breath of relief. "Oh, David, I knew I shouldn't have worried. Thank goodness that you're the genius around here. I guess I don't have to worry anymore." But as soon as Bonnie finished her sentence, a strange noise began to emerge, like metal hitting metal. Bonnie and David suddenly realized what it was. They turned to look at the edge of the ship and saw hundreds of Tondred's robots crawling to them.

"Oh, man," David said. He then grabbed his mother and pushed her on the flying skateboard.

"David!" Bonnie shouted. She didn't understand why David was putting her on the skateboard if he was the expert flyer.

"Sorry, Mom," he said. "But I think it's better if you go on the skateboard and let me handle these guys." Then he grabbed out of his pockets a handful of disk and gave them to Bonnie. "Here, these are exploding disk. Throw it at anything and it will explode automatically."

"B-b-but, David, I-I-I- don't know how to fly this thing," Bonnie stuttered as she imaged herself flying on the skateboard. "And even if I did, you don't really expect me to leave you with this army of robots."

"Don't worry about the flying," David said as he kept his eye on the robots that were coming closer and closer to him. "You'll figure out how to stir it quickly and about the leaving me here with the robots, well, you don't have really much of a choice, seeing that the skateboard can only handle two people on it and I think I'm the best choice right now to fight off these robots. Don't worry, though." He looked at his mom and smiled. "I know how to handle myself. You taught me how."

Bonnie looked touched at what David said but then she shook the feeling away. "Still, I can't let you-"

David then pulled out his remote, again, and pushed another button. "Sorry, Mom. But Dad needs you right now. Just hold on tight!" Suddenly the little rockets on the skateboard shook a bit and let out burst of flames that sent Bonnie soaring away from David.

"Ahhh!" Bonnie screamed as she quickly grabbed onto the skateboard. "David, you are so going to be grounded when this is over and if we actually survive."

…Under the ship, outside…

Junior ducked as the metal robot who found him swung its buzz-saw at his head. Junior has been doing this for quite some time now. He wanted to counterattack but he felt like the boots were loosening its grip on the ship and if he did attack, he was worried it would cost him a long and painful fall to the ground. The robot kept swinging its buzz-saw at Junior but he just kept dodging until the robot actually was able to hit Junior's arm a bit causing a huge scratch.

"Ow!" Junior cried out in pain as he looked at the injury he got. "Okay, now I'm mad. Loosen boots or no, I'm not going to stay like a sitting duck anymore!" Junior lifted his leg and gave a karate kick at the robot. The attack was a direct hit but the problem was that Junior's kick was so hard that the magnet boots became attached to the robot. "Um, this could be either good or bad," he said as he saw his magnet boot on the robot

Suddenly, Junior's other boot finally lost its attraction to the ship because of the risky move. Junior almost fell but his boot that was attached to the robot kept him from falling. "Oh, I guess it is good." The robot still had a grip on the ship's surface but now that Junior's weight was pulling it down, its grip was loosening. Junior quickly noticed this and began to worry. "Now it's bad, again."

"Junior!" a voice called out. Junior looked around but saw no one until he noticed something coming closer to him very quickly. As that something came closer, Junior saw that it was Bonnie on a rocketing skateboard. Bonnie was smiling to see Junior and Junior smiled back.

"My love!" Junior shouted with joy. "I can't believe that you're here. I'm so glad to-" But as Junior was speaking, Bonnie zoomed right passed him. "Uh, wait. My love! I'm right here!"

Bonnie looked behind her where Junior was still at. "Drat, I missed. Turn back, stupid skateboard!" She then pulled on the skateboard to lean right and go back. To her own surprise, it worked and the skateboard was going right back.

Junior couldn't see Bonnie anymore but his attention was more on the robot's grip. He saw that the robot was losing its grip more and more then it finally let go. Now Junior and the robot were falling.

"Ahhh!" Junior shouted as he closed his eyes in fear of seeing how far he was falling but suddenly Bonnie zoomed towards him and he fell right on the skateboard next to her. Junior opened his eyes at feeling the moment he felt he hit something. He saw that he was on the skateboard with Bonnie. "Bonnie, my love! You saved me!"

Bonnie chuckled at her own amazement that she actually managed to save Junior. "Wow, I guess, I did." She turned to look at Junior but then noticed that there was still a robot attached to Junior's boot. The robot then lifted up its buzz-saw to swing at Junior again. "Junior, look out!" Bonnie shouted and Junior turned to see the robot still there. He shook his foot quickly and the robot came right off the boot and went falling.

Bonnie and Junior took a breath of relief, but Junior noticed that David wasn't around. "Dear? Where's David?"

Bonnie suddenly remembered that David was alone with an army of robots. "Oh, my gosh! David is still alone with those robots! We have to help him quickly!" Bonnie tried stirring the skateboard again to the ship hoping that she wasn't too late.

…Outside the ship, on top…

David was now surrounded by all the robots. He still had disks in his hands but he noticed that there were just too many robots. He didn't stop. He threw three more disks at the robots and some did blow up but it seemed more came to replace them. The robots were close enough to swing their buzz-saw at David. He dodged them as quickly as he could, then did a back flip to jump on some robots and get out of the surrounded area he was in. He managed to jump on two robots safely but on the last one, the robots swung its buzz-saw quickly and injured David's leg. The injury caused David to fall right on the ground. Though he managed to get out of the surrounded area, his leg was hurt badly that he couldn't get up.

David turned around to see the robots approaching him closer and closer. He forced himself to get up but as soon as he did, he fell right back down. He then pulled out whatever disk he had and noticed that he had only three left. He threw them at the robots that were closer to him but even though it destroyed them, it also seemed to just cause more to come. He didn't know what to do now. He couldn't get up and couldn't attack. He was really trapped.

"Drat. I can't lose here. Not when I came so close," David saw the robots were now even closer and all he could think of was to close his eyes and hope that something would stop the attack. Luckily for David, that was exactly what happened.

As soon as one of the robots was about to swing its buzz-saw at David, a disk came right at it and exploded. David opened his eyes from hearing the explosion and saw in the sky his mother and father. "Mom! Dad!" David shout out while smiling to know that they were okay.

However, Bonnie and Junior weren't smiling. They saw that David was injured and surrounded by countless robots. Bonnie managed to throw a disk at one of the robots but she knew that wasn't enough to stop all of them.

"What do we do now?" Junior said. "How can we stop all these robots from attacking David? Maybe we can fly down there and get him."

"I don't think that'll work," Bonnie said. "I'm not really good at this driving thin and if I miss David, I may also miss my only chance to rescue him. I'll have to try to stir back and in that time, the robots would be tearing him to pieces. Those robots are too close to him."

"Then?" Junior asked hoping that Bonnie had another suggestion.

"I have an idea," Bonnie said. She took out all the disks that David gave her. "Junior, on the count of three, we jump off this skateboard, okay?"

"What?" Junior exclaimed.

"Trust me," Bonnie said. "I really think that this might work." Junior still looked worried but he nodded his head and agreed. Bonnie then pushed down on the skateboard so that it would be falling straight towards the army of robots. The skateboard kept going towards the robots and Bonnie started to count. "1..2..and…3!" Both Bonnie and Junior jumped off but as Bonnie was falling, she threw the disks at the skateboard. "Take this!" she shouted.

At the moment the skateboard was about to hit the robots, it was hit by the disks then when the skateboard did hit the robots, the disks exploded causing a massive explosion that reached all the robots. David covered his face in fear that the explosion would hit him, but the impact was so great that it pushed David away.

While being tossed in the air, David quickly stomped his foot on the ship's surface so his magnet boots could keep him still on board. When the explosion died off, he quickly looked at where the robots had been and saw none there. He was amazed but his injured leg was still hurting thus he fell right back down to rest his leg.

Bonnie and Junior looked at David and saw that he was okay. "David!" they both shouted with joy. They quickly rushed to him and tried to help him up. David, though, still looked shocked at what his mother did.

"David, I'm so glad you're okay," Bonnie said, while smiling.

"Um, Mom, you just-" David said but was interrupted by his Dad.

"I know, David, I'm shocked, too, at what your mother did," Junior said. "But then again, I knew that I could trust her."

"No!" David shouted. "That's not what I mean. Mom, you-" But then he was interrupted again by his mother.

"I know, David," Bonnie said. "I know that it was risky for me to cause that explosion. It did almost reach you but it was the only way to get rid of those robots. Sorry, if it was too close to your face."

"Noooo!" David shouted one more time. "Look, Mom, I really am thankful and impressed by your idea but did you look to see what happened after the explosion?"

"Yeah," Bonnie said. "I just saw you okay and the robots gone."

"Look, again. I think you missed a big problem," David said as he pointed to where the robots were. Bonnie and Junior looked behind and saw a huge hole on the ship's surface.

"Oh," both Bonnie and Junior said looking both shocked.

"But wait-" Bonnie said. "You can fix that later, can't you?"

"I don't have till later," David said. "Look!" He was now pointing in the sky and as Bonnie and Junior looked up, they saw more robots falling towards their ship. Bonnie and Junior quickly realized that more robots were coming and grabbed David and went back inside the ship through the door of the ship's entrance.

Junior was the last one to come in but before he shut the door, he slightly left it open to see what the robots were going to do. He saw that the robots noticed the huge opening from the explosion and were using it as a way to get inside the ship.

"They're going inside the hole!" Junior shouted to Bonnie and David

"That's what I was worried about," David said.

"Um, oops," Bonnie said with a sorry face. "Now what?"

David sighed. "Well, help me get to the nursery room. There I can heal my injury and be a guard. We have to protect my baby self. I can't let Tondred get baby-me. If he does, who knows what will happen?"

"Wait," Junior said. "What about the others?"

"I'll try to contact them when we're in the room but our first concern right now is to get to the nursery room and prevent the robots from snatching baby-me," David answered. Suddenly the lights went out. "Let's go, now, before we're too late."

**Though David and his parents were able to escape the robot army, how will they be able to deal with them now inside the ship? And how will the others be able to take on this new challenge?**


	40. Chapter 40

-1**In the last chapter, David and his parents were able to take care of an army of robots outside the ship but in order to get rid of them, Bonnie had to cause a huge explosion which also caused a huge hole in the ship, which other robots used as a way to get inside. Now David and his parents are trying to get to the nursery to keep baby David safe but will Kim and the other gang be able to handle the new invasion?**

…In one of the ship's hallway…

Shego swung her fist rapidly at the robots. She noticed that more were appearing and that if she didn't get rid of these robots first then she'll have too much too handle. She hit another robot with her She-glow, which sent the robot flying and it hit another robot, which also took it out. She gasped for air since she was using so much energy already. "Drakken," she said looking behind her. "Could you please not let me do all the work this time?"

Drakken, however, was actually fighting. He swung a metal bar at the robots that came closer to him and Chyennes, but it was taking Drakken more hits to knock out a robot. "I'm trying Shego!" he cried back. "But I'm afraid that my bar hitting isn't as effective as your She-glow."

Shego then snatched the bar from Drakken. "That's cause you're not using it right. Here let me show you how to." She then hit one of the robots with great force that the robot stopped functioning; she kicked the robot at another one then swung the bar like crazy at the others. Chyennes and Drakken just stood quietly watching Shego take down all the robots.

"Wow," Chyennes said. "Mom's good."

Drakken just rolled his eyes. "Show off."

Very soon Shego had taken out all the robots. "See," she said with a smile on her face. She threw the bar right back to Drakken. There's noting to it."

"Shego," Drakken whined. "Don't you feel the least guilty for making yourself the hero in front of our daughter and me the wimp.

Shego chuckled. "Nope."

Drakken sighed. "Why do I even ask?"

Chyennes giggled. "Don't worry, Dad. I think that you are still important just as Mom is. In fact, I think you, two, being together is what makes both of you such a good team. Just like Matt's parents are."

Shego sighed. "Yeah, but at least Kim's sidekick does something."

"Hey, I do stuff," Drakken protested. "And aren't you the sidekick?"

Chyennes suddenly gasped. "Mom! Dad! Look!" Drakken and Shego both looked in the direction that Chyennes was looking at and saw more metal robots coming towards them. Shego's she-glow came back and Drakken held the bar in his hand tightly.

"Good it was getting boring," Shego said with a wicked smile on her face.

"Now I can show that I also can be a good fighter," Drakken said but when the robots were almost close to them, they stopped and turned back. Both Shego and Drakken looked surprised and confused.

"Did they retreat?" Drakken asked.

"Heh," Shego smiled. "Maybe even robots can be chickens."

"Uh, wait!" Chyennes cried out. "They weren't retreating! I know they weren't since Tondred would never invent robots that would retreat and he would never order them to. I think that they were ordered to go somewhere else."

"Do you think the nursery?" Drakken said.

"Probably," Chyennes said. "We have to follow them!"

Shego nodded her head and began running in the direction that the robots went. "Come on, then!" she called out. "Who knows what Tondred ordered those things to do?"

…Left side of the ship…

Kim and Ron kicked away a broken robot that they had defeated. Kim looked around. "Well," she said. "It seems we took care of those."

Ron smiled. "Booyah!" he shouted out. "We're good!"

Matt and Kayla still looked cautious. Matt looked at his sister and knew that she was thinking the same thing as him. "You're thinking that more are going to come very soon, huh?"

Kayla nodded. "I hate to think that, but ever since we met Tondred, I learned that I can't celebrate victory until I'm sure we've won."

Ron started to look worried now. "So, we've only got half of the work done?"

"More like one-third of it done," Matt said then he started to hear more steps coming to them. "See what I mean," he said as he watched carefully at the direction where the sound was coming. It seemed he was right for there appeared more robots but they went in different directions. One group went down the hall that was going to the right side of the ship; another group was going towards the hall that lead deeper into the left side of the ship, and the last group was coming at Kim and others.

"Huh?" Kim said, looking confused at what the robots were doing. "They split up? But why?"

All of them, in a moment, figured out why. "The nursery!" they all exclaimed.

Ron started to panic. "Now what?"

We split up as well," Kim answered. "Matt and Kayla, both of you follow the two other groups of robots. Me and your dad will take care of these ones."

Kayla and Matt looked unsure. They wanted to go stop the robots but also didn't want to leave their parents behind. It took all four of them to finish off the huge bunch before and they weren't sure if their parents could handle this other bunch.

"Go!" Kim yelled as she saw the robot coming closer. Matt and Kayla nodded their heads and ran to catch up to the robots. Some of the robots that were approaching them tried to stop the two, but Kim and Ron both karate kicked the robots away from their kids.

Matt and Kayla successfully ran pass the robots, but looked back one more time at their parents. Kim and Ron were punching and kicking the robots down even though they were surrounded.

"Kayla!" Matt yelled. "Take the robots that went to the left side and I'll take the robots that went to the right side."

"Okay!" Kayla said and the two split up, both running in different directions.

…Back at the right side of the ship…

Drakken and Chyennes ran quickly to catch up to Shego, while Shego kept running faster and faster. So far, she seemed to have totally lost the robots but since the hallways was going in just one straight direction, she was sure she was going the right way. She then came to a sharp corner and quickly turned. As she turned to the next hallway, she saw a door on the side of the wall that quickly closed.

Shego stopped quickly and smiled. "Gotcha," she said but she had forgotten that Drakken and Chyennes were also running fast and she stopped too fast for them to stop right in front of her. Instead, they crashed right into her.

"Ugh!" All three of them cried out when they hit each other and fell down.

"Ow, Shego," Drakken moaned. "Why'd you all of the sudden stopped?"

Shego moaned as well but then quickly got up. She pointed at the room where she saw the door close quickly. "I saw something go into there. I didn't quite see the robot but who else could it be?"

Chyennes looked at the direction that Shego pointed to. She gasped. "Oh no," she said. "That's the power room. They probably went in there to destroy our power."

"What?" Drakken cried out. He quickly got up and picked up the bar that he let go of when he crashed. "Come on, Shego. I'm sure the robots aren't going to wait for us."

Shego nodded her head at Drakken and the two quickly approached the door which opened automatically. The two entered the dark room but didn't see anything nor heard anything.

"Huh?" the two said. Suddenly, the door closed behind them quickly. They quickly went to the door to open it again but the door stayed shut. It was a trap!

Chyennes quickly got up from the floor and hurried to the door. She was hoping it would open like it did before but nothing happened. She banged on the door. "Mom! Dad! Are you okay?" she called out hoping they could hear her at least.

"Yes," Shego and Drakken said. "But we're trapped. Can you get the door opened?"

"I think so," Chyennes said and looked to her right to see the control box of the door that was covered. "I'll see what I can do." But when she lifted the cover of the box, she saw the controls destroyed. "Huh?" she said, both scared and worried. Then a sound came behind her, she looked quickly and saw the group of robots coming down from the celiling to her. "Ahhh!" she screamed.

Shego and Drakken sure heard Chyennes and quickly panicked. "Run, Chyennes!" Drakken yelled.

"He's right!" Shego said. "Me and your dad can handle ourselves! Now run!"

Chyennes gulped and ran, almost getting hit by one of the robots. Drakken and Shego pounded on the door hoping that would help but nothing.

"Dang it!" Shego cried out. "I wish those robots were right here right now so I can show them a piece of my mind!"

Drakken heard something behind him and looked. To his surprise, he saw a group of robots coming at Shego and him. "Um, Shego. Your wish came true."

…Left side of ship…

Kim and Ron were fighting off the robots that tried to get close to them, but, little by little, both of them didn't feel like fighting anymore. Their bodies started getting very tired that they were sure that pretty soon they would soon be unable to fight.

"Ron," Kim said as she karate kicked a robot that tried to attack her. "I think that this is useless. Even if we do get rid of these robots, we'll be too tired to be able to fight anymore and who knows what other surprises this Tondred guy has for us."

"I know," Ron said as he quickly ducked away from a robot's buzz-saw. "I'm starting to think that this is what Tondred expecting. Us to be tired so he can easily take baby David from us."

Kim quickly grabbed onto a robot and threw it at three other robots. "Exactly what I was thinking, but I'm not ready to play out Tondred's plan nor will I ever be."

Ron looked at the huge group of robots that were still coming at them. "Then what do we do? As much as I wish we can escape these guys, we're trapped and we can't really just ignore them either, because that will only mean more work to still take care of."

"Well, we have to find a way out and it's better that we leave these now then waste all our energy on them," Kim said as she backed away from the robots.

Ron stood quiet for a while then he nodded his head in agreement. "Okay, but how are we suppose to find a way out of this?"

Kim looked at the army and got an idea. "Just follow my lead, okay?" But before she moved, she grabbed Ron's shoulder. "Please, don't mess up this time, okay? I'm afraid I might loss you." And she gave Ron a quick kiss on the lips.

Ron was surprised with the sudden kiss in such a dangerous situation, but then he gave a smile. "Well, since you asked."

Kim quickly jumped onto a robot then quickly onto another. Ron realized that Kim was hoping to hop her way out and he went to follow after her. The robots, though, realized their plan and took out their buzz-saw to cut Ron and Kim. Luckily, the two heroes been in worser situations and no matter how hard the robots tried to cut them, they were able to dodge all the attempted attacks and got to the end.

Once the two touched solid ground, they immediately started to run without looking if the enemy was following them. The only problem was that with all the lights turned off and the fact that they haven't been on the ship that long, they really didn't know where they were going.

"Um, Kim," Ron said, looking down the dark hallway. "Please, tell me that you know where the nursery is."

"Not really," Kim answered but not looking really worried. "But the more we run away from these guys, the better." But as she was running, she remembered Matt and Kayla, hoping that they would be alright with all that's going on.

…Towards the center of the ship…

Kayla was running to catch up to the little machines, but no matter how fast she ran, it seemed the robots ran faster. "Dart!" she cried out. She always had to fight off these guys, but never chase them.

Suddenly, the thing that she feared happened. The robots were close to the entrance of the nursery and were going inside. "No!" Kayla cried out seeing that she was too late.

When the robot entered the room, Kayla was right behind them. The only thing that was a surprised was that fact that when the robots were inside, fire shots came out of no where and started hitting all the intruding machines. Kayla, seeing what was happening, decided to dodge away to avoid what was happening to the enemy. After her dodge, she covered her head with her hands, just hoping she didn't get hit.

Once all the fire shots were gone, Kayla looked to see what had happened to the robots and saw that they were all shot down. The room was still dark so Kayla couldn't see who or what had done the firing. Feeling still shocked by the surprise attack, Kayla slowly got up and walked carefully inside the room. "Hello?" she said when she entered the room.

Suddenly a gun pointed right at her with the holder still covered by the darkness of the shadows. Kayla got so scared that she stumbled over one of the destroyed robots and fell to the ground. "Please, don't shoot!" Kayla cried out.

"Hmm? Oh, it's you," a familiar voice said. Then the mysterious shooter grabbed Kayla and pulled her into the room.


	41. Chapter 41

-1**In the previous chapter, Kim, Ron, and their kids were fighting off more robots but when they noticed that even more robots had come, they decided to split up to make sure that baby-David would not be kidnapped from the nursery. Kayla went chasing some of the machines to the nursery but before she could stop them, someone else did the job for her. But as she wanted to see the shooter, the shooter pulled her right into the room. Is Kayla in danger? Will the others be able to keep fighting? Let's find out. **

Kayla's heart was pounding. "Who the heck is this person?" she asked herself in her mind. Suddenly, the lights turned on in the room and the shooter turned out to be Bonnie.

"B-Bonnie?" Kayla said, amazed that Bonnie had actually been the one shooting all those robots down. After all, she didn't really seem like a fighting type. "You were the one shooting?"

Bonnie's face had a serious look on it, like she was trying to seem tough. "Well, is there anyone else here with a gun?"

Kayla looked at the gun and remembered how Bonnie almost shot her. "Y-you were about to shoot me. Which could have killed me!"

"That would have been possible," she said with no real emotion on her face to show that she was sorry. "But then again, you were hanging around with those robots so don't blame me if I had shot you."

"I wasn't hanging out with them!" Kayla exclaimed. "I was chasing them so they wouldn't get to the nursery!"

"Oh, really? Well, you did a great job," Bonnie said sarcastically.

Kayla sighed. "Why do I bother talking with her?" she said in her mind. "By the way, how in earth did you get to be such good at shooting? While I remember, you still seemed like an amateur."

Bonnie smiled "That was before I realized how good I am at fighting. I was even able to take down an army of robots."

"That caused a huge hole in the ship," David added as he approached from behind Bonnie.

"Oh, yeah," Bonnie said now nervously. "That also happened."

When Kayla saw David, a great, big smile appeared on her face. "David!" She immediately hugged him with great force.

David was really surprised by the quick hug that before he could hug her back, she immediately realized what she had done and was blushing as she let him go.

"Oh, um," she didn't really know what to say to cover up her mistake. "I-I'm just so glad to see that you're okay. You know, with all the robots around."

"Oh, yeah. He's okay," Bonnie started to say, again in a sarcastic way. "I mean, I'm sure that leg injury of his is nothing."

"Huh?" Kayla looked down at David's leg and saw that he had one of the robotic cast on. "W-what happened? Are you okay? Did you get anymore injuries?"

David just smiled. He felt happy that Kayla was really worried for him. "I'm fine and this is the only injury I had. It's really nothing. What I am worried about is if you and the others are okay."

Kayla shook her head. "I'm afraid not. There's more robots out there than we can really handle. I had to split away from my parents and Matt went somewhere else, too."

"But splitting up would only make it harder for you guys to fight."

"I know, but we were worried that the robots would find a way to the nursery."

"Which they did," Bonnie added.

"Yes, but I was trying to stop them," Kayla defended herself.

"Which you didn't."

David could sense if he let this conversation go on any longer, it would end up in a fight. "Mom, let's just drop it. We were here to guard baby-me, so no need to go on blaming people."

"By the way," Kayla said, looking around to see if she could spot baby-David. "Where is your baby-self?"

David pointed to a door in the back. "He's in there with my dad. I know that it's not really a safe house, but I decided it was better to hide the baby-me, in case an ambush of robots come. My father has some weapons there in case we fail to keep the robots away."

Kayla shuttered at that thought of not being able to fight off the army that Tondred has sent to them. She knew there were many and knew that sooner or later, they'll have too many to handle.

David started to see that Kayla was starting to worry and knew that it was for what he said. He quickly put his hand on her shoulder. "But I don't think that'll be happen. At least, not now. I mean, I have a Possible here and nothing's impossible for a possible, right?"

Kayla could tell that David didn't want her to worry and gave a smile to show him that it was working. "Yeah, you're right," she said.

Bonnie gave a small cough to remind the two that she was still there. "Um, shouldn't we turn off the lights now to conserve the back-up generator that you made David."

Kayla had almost forgotten that there was a blackout in the ship but she was thankful that David had a back-up generator for the nursery. "At least, we come a bit prepared. " she thought in her head. "But if our back-up plans fail, then what?"

David saw that Kayla was starting to worry again and decided to encourage her again. "Well, I don't think that we need the back-up generator for long. I mean, surely we'll find some way to stop the robots and I put a lock on the power room so I'm sure the robots won't get in there." But as David was about to switch off the lights, he started to doubt what he even said and thought of the possibility of the robots getting to the power room and destroying everything there. "I hope that lock worked," he said in his thoughts. "If not, what will stop the robots?"

…Inside the power room…

Shego grabbed the last robot in the room and, with great force, threw it straight at the wall. After the robot hit the wall, it stopped working but Shego did not stop there. She looked at the broken machine with an angry glare and started to pounded it to pieces with her She-glow.

Drakken could obviously sense Shego's frustration and quickly grabbed her arms so she could stop with the constant pounding. "Shego, stop!" Drakken cried out. "You'll just tire yourself out this way, then you won't have enough energy for whatever else comes our way."

Shego quickly turned to face Drakken. "What do you mean 'for whatever else comes our way'?" she shouted so loudly that Drakken just stood quiet. "Don't you see that we're trapped here while Chyennes is somewhere out there and in danger? Don't you see that we're useless right now? We're useless to this ship, to this crew, and to our daughter!"

Suddenly Shego didn't look anger anymore but sad. Tears were even starting to develop in her eyes. Drakken, still a bit shocked from Shego's yelling, was now even more shocked by Shego's crying.

Shego hugged Drakken to cover her face since she never did like anyone to see her cry. "I failed to protect my daughter. Two times, already. How can I feel okay and calm enough to fight now?"

Drakken finally wrapped his arms around Shego, but wasn't sure if anything he said to her at this point would make her feel better. "Shego," he finally started to say. "It's not over. Sure, it looks bad., really bad, but its not over. I haven't given up so neither should you. I mean, don't you want to met up with Tondred again to get back our daughter and make him pay for what he did?"

Shego let go of Drakken and wiped away the remaining tears that were left in her eyes. She looked up at Drakken and her angry face returned. "I sure want to take my daughter away from him and show him that I'm no one to mess with."

"Now that's the Shego I know," Drakken said with a smile. "Now let's find a way out so we can met up with the others." Suddenly the two started to hear the door move a little, like someone or something was trying to open it.

"I beat it's those dang machines!" Shego said.

"Okay," Drakken started to say looking around for the metal bar he was using. "Once that door opens, we attack, okay?"

However, Shego wasn't paying attention to Drakken, so when she saw that the door open just a bit, she started her She-glow and dashed to door to attack whoever was on the other side.

But when the door opened widely, it revealed that the ones who opened the door was Kim and Ron. Shego's quick moment didn't allow her to realize her mistake in time and she was aiming right at Kim. Luckily, Kim noticed this and, after many times of Shego attacking her, she counterattacked by quickly dodging, grabbing Shego's leg and flinging her to the wall.

After the counterattack, both Kim and Shego were shocked for they never intended to try and hurt each other. At least, not this time. Kim quickly went over to Shego, who was still lying on the ground, to see how bad she hurt her.

"Um, are you okay?" Kim asked.

Shego looked at Kim. "You just threw me across the room. Do you think I'm okay?"

"Hey, don't go blaming me for this after all, you were the one who jumped at me. You didn't even give me time to see that it was just you."

"Couldn't you just have ducked?" Shego continued to argue.

"It was a force of habit. I'm sorry, alright?" Kim never thought she would ever say 'sorry' to Shego, but she wanted to stop this argument as quickly as possible so she could see what had happened with her kids.

"Heh, sorry, my foot," Shego continued to argue, again. "I bet you could have dodged but just wanted to knock me out like old times."

"What?" Kim cried out. "Look, I don't know what's wrong with you but I don't want to stay here and argue with-" Drakken suddenly interrupted Kim by tapping her shoulder.

"Um, Possible," he whispered to her, making sure Shego couldn't hear. "Shego's in a really bad mood right now since we got separated by Chyennes plus she's a bit embarrassed by how you easily counterattacked her so I suggest the only way to get out of this argument is just saying nothing to her."

When Kim heard that Shego got separated from her daughter, she suddenly started to cool down since she knew that Shego was probably feeling what she was feeling.

Kim nodded her head to show that she understood and went over to Shego. She then stuck out her hand to show Shego that she wanted to help her up and after a short while, Shego actually accepted the help.

"Okay," Ron said with a sigh of relief that the tense moment was over. "Where to now?"

"Does it really matter?" Drakken said. "I mean, not one of us knows where anything is in this ship so we'll just end up either lost and in more battles with those machines."

Kim sighed. "He's right for once. The robots are everywhere now and we're already tired out. If we're going to move, we have to know where we're going."

"Ha! Luck for us, I have a guide," Ron said with a smile on his face. He reached inside his pocket and pulled out his buddy Rufus. Everyone looked confused, while Rufus just gave a smile and waved hello. He seemed happy that he was being included again.

"How will that help?" Drakken asked.

"Rufus is quite a talented guy, if you haven't figured that out yet. I have a way for him to help us find a way around here."

"How?" Kim asked.

"Well, just before we left, I found some BuenoNacho takeout in our kids refrigerator and decided to warm some for us to eat for dinner, but the alarm sounded and I totally forgot about the food," Ron explained.

"You forgot about BuenoNacho food? That's a first for you, huh?" Kim said with a kidding smile.

"But that's actually a good thing, Kim," Ron said. "Cause now Rufus can just smell the food out for us."

"Huh?" Shego said seeming more confused than before. "First of all, Rufus is a little weasel, not a hound dog. Second, what good will it do if you find out where the kitchen is, if we're trying to find the nursery?"

"Okay, first, Rufus is not a weasel. He's a naked mole rat," Ron corrected Shego. "Second, I know the direction of the nursery from the kitchen, since I've been to the kitchen and I've always passed the nursery on my way there."

"You still haven't explained how Rufus will help us," Drakken said still feeling skeptical about the plan.

"Well, when Rufus is hungry, he'll find a way to get his meal." Rufus nodded his head proudly and hopped off Ron's hand. He first lifted his head a bit and sniffed into the air, then he pointed straight ahead and ran down that direction.

"Well, it seems to be working," Kim said with a smile. She had been with Ron and Rufus so long that nothing seems to surprise her now.

"Then let's go already," Shego commanded the rest as she rushed to catch up to Rufus.

…In the far right of the ship…

Matt was starting to feel like he couldn't run anymore. He had been chasing the robots for a while now and still could not catch up to them. "At least they're not close to the nursery," He thought positively to take his mind off his tired legs and lungs.

"Ahhhh!" A scream came out from the direction Matt was running towards.

"Huh?" Matt said as he wonder who it could be but when he ran a bit more he could see that it was Chyennes running from some robots behind her.

"Matt!" Chyennes called out when she saw him.

"Chyennes?" he said, confused about why she was here when she was suppose to be with her parents.

However, Matt noticed that he now needed to not only worry about the robots he was chasing but also the ones behind Chyennes.

The machines saw that they had Chyennes surrounded and took out their saws to attack her. Matt quickly panic and gained speed.

Chyennes covered her head with her arms when she saw the robot's weapon but before the robots could touch her, Matt grabbed them by the legs and threw them away from her. He then put his attention towards the robots behind Chyennes and quickly hit them with his own fist

The punch managed to knock away the enemy but it was not able to destroy them. However, this gave Matt some free time to escape with Chyennes. He grabbed her arm and quickly started to run pulling Chyennes with him.

"Quick!" Matt said to alert Chyennes that she needed to move as fast as she could.

Chyennes understood well since those robots did catch up to her even though she tried her best to escape. That's when she realized that running wasn't going to help them escape, but perhaps hiding could.

As soon as Matt turned a corner, Chyennes stopped running and grabbed onto Matt's hand to stop him from running, too.

As soon as Matt stopped, he turned to face Chyennes quickly to see her trying to open one of the doors of the rooms. "Chyennes, what are you doing," he said slowly for he was still trying to catch his breath from running.

Chyennes quickly punched in some numbers into a control box next to a door and the door opened. She ran inside pulling Matt into the room as well. She then pressed some buttons on the control box inside the room and the door shut closed.

Matt was still wondering what's going on. "Chyennes, what are you-" But before he could finish, Chyennes hushed him and the two heard the metal robots walking the past the room they were in.

After a moment of silence, Chyennes breathed out a breath of relief. "Phew, I was really shaking there."

Matt then realized that Chyennes wanted to hide out from the robots instead of run from them, which he did see as a good idea.

"Oh, I see. You wanted to hide us so that we won't have to keep running from those things, right?"

"Yep," Chyennes said with a smile. "I figured we both needed a break from all the running we did."

"Yeah," Matt chuckled. "I definitely needed it. You know, you're very smart, Chyennes."

Chyennes smiled and started to blush a little since she liked to be acknowledge by Matt. "Thank you," she said. Then she realized she was still holding onto Matt's hand and was about to let go of it quickly until she noticed that his hands were injured.

"Matt, you're hands!" Chyennes exclaimed.

"Huh?" Matt looked at his hands and saw that they were bruised up and had scratches. "How did I-" Suddenly Matt remembered that he hit those robots way too hard that he caused damage to himself. "Oh, now I remember," he said with a grin. "I guess my sister is right about me being too reckless and jumping into things without thinking carefully."

"I'm so sorry," Chyennes started to say. "If it hadn't been for me, you would have been okay."

Matt could see that Chyennes was starting to feel very guilty. "Hey, don't say that. If I hadn't found you then I wouldn't be here right now, resting a while till I get my strength back."

Chyennes lowered her head. "Still, if I could only fight like you and Kayla and not just have to run, I wouldn't be such a burden for all of you guys."

"Hey, come on, don't say that. I mean, yeah you don't really know how to fight, but fighting skills is not the only thing we need in this team. You're the brains of this group and if you hadn't helped David build this ship, we wouldn't even be here."

"But David could have probably done it himself."

Matt grunted. "I doubt it. Though David is some type of genius, he still is just a human being. He couldn't do it alone. He needed you like all of us do. In fact, we all need each other to survive. We all just help out in different ways, but I think that's what teamwork is. Letting everyone help out even if each member has different ways and talents."

"Really?" Chyennes lifted up her head feeling a bit better.

"Yep," Matt said with a smile. "Besides, even though we have already a genius, it's good to have two, especially for me."

"Because it increases our chances of success?"

"Well, yeah, but also because I really like you more than David. A whole lot more."

Chyennes started to blush more. Just hearing Matt say 'I like you' made her heart beat. She smiled gently. "Thank you, Matt."

Suddenly the two heard something move from behind them. They both quickly turned but saw nothing. Only darkness.

"Um, Matt, do you think something is in here?"

"Most likely," Matt said as he stood up quickly. "Alright, whoever or whatever you are, come on out. I may be a bit tired and bruised, but I'm not backing away from a fight. So come on out now!"

For a moment there was nothing but silence. Then there was one more thump. Matt was getting frustrated. "I said come on out!"

"Please?" Chyennes added on.

There was one more thump and soon a figure from above came straight down at Matt and Chyennes!

"Ahhhhh!" Chyennes screamed as she covered her head with her hands, not wanting to see what they were about to face next.

…Meanwhile…..

Ron was looking happy that he's plan was working. Rufus was going around like he knew the place and soon they all will be in the kitchen then Ron can take everyone to the nursery where hopefully the rest are at.

"How far do you think we are from the nursery?" Kim asked.

"Not sure," Ron said. "I still can't tell where we are. If we survive this, I'm asking Matt for a map."

"If?" Kim said with a smile, as if she found that as a joke. "Don't tell me that you're having some doubt that we'll be able to get out of this situation?"

Ron smiled nervously. "Not that I doubt you, Kim, but this time things are kind of more difficult than before."

Kim thought for a while but continue smiling. "I know but that doesn't mean I can't have hope that I can do this and I really feel like I can. Anything is possible for a Possible."

Ron then started to smile, too. "Oh yeah, I forgot about that."

"And Ron, since you're my husband now, you're a Possible, too, so I'm sure you'll be able to do this, too."

"Huh? I actually never thought about that," Ron said, wondering about this more. "Hmm, I like that sound of that. Me, a Possible."

"Hey, are you, too, saying that you're the only ones who are going to survive this?" Drakken said, who was behind them still running.

"Oh, Drakken. I forgot you were still there," said Kim while nervously scratching her head. "Um, we'll you're not a Possible but you have since you're part of our team now you'll probably survive."

"Probably?" Drakken exclaimed, not liking the statement Kim made.

"Well, at least you have a more higher chance of survival with us around," stated Ron.

Drakken just sighed. "Yeah, I guess, but I'm actually not really worried about that. It's Shego I'm worried about. She's been running so fast just to avoid talking, I think."

"That doesn't seem to be a surprise," Ron said. "I mean, she doesn't look like a talking type."

"Well, since I do know her more than you two, I believe the reason she doesn't want to talk is because she's really upset now. I mean, really, really upset."

Kim looked at Shego who was farther ahead than them. "Hmm, maybe you're right, but shouldn't you go up to her and talk with her?"

"I would but…" Drakken paused for a moment then finally said what he needed to say. "I can't run any futher than this." He lowered his head since he didn't like admitting any of his weaknesses.

Kim smiled. "Oooh, okay. I'll go talk with her then." But before she picked up speed, she came close to Ron and whispered with a giggle. "Maybe he might not survive this."

"Hey! I heard that!" Drakken cried out but Kim had already gotten ahead and was next to Shego.

"Hey, Shego," Kim said smiling but Shego didn't say anything just looked straight ahead. However, Kim persisted. "Well, I think we're getting close to the kitchen then that means we'll be close to the nursery and perhaps there's where our kids will be, right?"

Shego then looked down at the ground. "I-I hope so."

Kim saw the sadness in Shego's eyes and decided she needed to say something to get Shego's spirit up. "Look, Shego, I know that you're worried about Chyennes since you don't know if she's scared or hurt or even crying. I know how you feel. You probably feel awful, upset, and feel like you're useless to help out your child but that isn't true. You're not a bad parent, it's just that sometimes we have to see our own children go through bad times and we can't do anything to change that. The only thing we can do is be there for them. I'm going to stick with my children through this mission and, yeah, I probably will have to see them suffer through the battles and frustrations but I'm still going to be there for them and help out in anyway I can, because that's how a mother's love is. It's strong and I'm going to use that strength to help out my kids."

For a moment there was no silence but then Shego actually said something. "I knew that. I just forgot about it for a moment."

Kim smiled. "Oh, sorry then for boring you."

"Nah," Shego said with a smile. "Thanks for reminding me."

Then Rufus turned a corner quickly and stopped everyone then stopped too. Rufus pointed to the kitchen doors and Ron smiled.

"Aright, Rufus, you found it," Ron said as he picked up Rufus. "See, I told you he was reliable."

"Well, you can't blame us for doubting you're plan," Shego said. "It was silly."

"Okay," Kim said. "Enough commenting, let's go to the nursery. Ron show us the way."

Ron nodded his head. "It's this way."

But as he pointed, the doors of the kitchen door started to open. Everyone quickly noticed and out came the worst person they all ever knew. It was Tondred.

**Uh-oh. Tondred is back and it seems he ready to fight but are the others, too? And what could be attacking Chyennes and Matt? All this will be answered in the next chapter.**


	42. Chapter 42

**In the previous chapter, Kim, Ron, Drakken, and Shego are making their way to the nursery to protect baby David but along the way, they met up with an unwanted guest, Tondred. Meanwhile, Matt and Chyennes decide to hide out for a while but something or someone comes out and attacks them. Who could it be? Let's find out.**

Matt couldn't see what was coming at him but he was ready to fight it, no matter what it was. He made a fist and was about to punch his opponent until he saw closely the opponent coming at him was Fresa!

"Fresa?" Matt said in confusion that he let his guard down and Fresa tackled him down with a giant hug.

"Matt!" she said with an enormous smile on her face. "I was so worried about you."

Chyennes, hearing that it was Fresa, opened her eyes to see what had happened. When she did she saw Matt on the ground with Fresa on top of him and hugging him. This, of course, gave Chyennes an enormous feeling of jealousy.

"Ah! Fresa!" she cried out loud with anger.

Fresa looked to Chyennes and gave an innocent look. "What?"

Chyennes realized that she sounded really angry so she calmed down a bit. "Um, you really shouldn't pounce on Matt that way. You could hurt him and hurt yourself."

"Opps," Fresa said looking down on Matt, who did look like he was in pain from the sudden drop to the ground. "Sorry, Matt." She got off him to let him get up again while Chyennes just looked away from the two. She was worried to see any other things between those two.

Matt quickly got up and rubbed the back of his head since his head got slammed down from Fresa's surprise attack. "Fresa?" Matt moaned from the pain. "What are you doing here?"

"Hiding," Fresa said with a smile. "That's what you guys are doing right?"

"Well, yeah," Matt confessed. "But it's only until I get my energy back. After all, it wasn't easy to fighting those robots." Suddenly he realized that he and the others have totally forgotten about Fresa this whole time. "Hey, Fresa, what have been doing when we were being attack?"

"Well," Fresa paused for a moment then smiled while blushing. "I was kind of napping, heh, heh."

"Napping?" Chyennes said looking both amazed and confused. "With all this chaos?"

"How did that happen?" Matt asked.

"Um, I don't really know. I guess it just happened that way," Fresa answered.

"Wow, Fresa, you're the only one I know who could do that," Chyennes commented.

"Well, she is one of a kind," Matt said.

"Uh, thanks, you guys, I guess," Fresa said with a confused face as if she was thinking if that was a good thing or bad.

"But wait," Matt started again. "You must of woken up or else you wouldn't be here."

"Yeah," Fresa said. "I did and when I did, I noticed there was robots everywhere in the ships. I didn't know what to do so I quickly ran to see if I could find you guys, but all I found was more robots but I gave them the slip by hiding in this room."

"And that's where we come in, right?"

"Yep. And I'm so glad that you found me, Matt," Fresa seemed like she was about to hug Matt, again, but Matt held her back.

"Well, I'm glad to see you, too, Fresa, but easy with the hugging, okay?"

Chyennes suddenly realized something. Matt didn't seem to be all flirty with Fresa like at other times when she saw him around her. In fact, he wasn't blushing or smiling that much either. This did make her happy but it also confused her. Why was Matt acting this way and why so suddenly?

Matt then walked closer to the door and leaned his ear on the door to hear if any robots were out there. "I don't hear any more of those machines so I think it's safe to go now."

Chyennes still looked worried. "Still, there are many of them out there, Matt. I'm worried that we'll just get too overwhelmed with them, again."

"But can't stay here forever," Matt remarked. "If we do, then the machines will just keep destroying everything in here and soon us, too. We have to keep fighting."

"Yeah, but for how long? Tondred never send out this much machines before."

"He never did that before because he thought he could beat us easily, but we proved to him that it won't be easy to take us down and I'm going to prove it to him again. We just need a plan to stop all those robots."

Fresa suddenly raised her hand. "Oh, Matt, I have an idea!"

"Alright, what is it?"

"We go to David's lab room to get all the weapons we can get our hands on and blast our enemy away!"

"Huh, well, I'm not sure if all of David's weapons will blast away the machines, but having some weapons could be an advantage for us."

Chyennes gave a big gulp. "But David's lab room is far away from here. We'll only meet up with more robots along the way."

Fresa smiled. "Don't worry, Chyennes. We can beat those guys. I've seen you fight with Tondred before and you did pretty good. I'm sure this machines will be no match for you."

Matt nodded his head to agree with Fresa. "I also believe that you're very strong Chyennes, so let's go together."

Chyennes blushed a little from Matt's comment. "Okay."

The two headed off. They first opened the door and looked around to see any sign of the enemy, but they saw nothing. They then ran off to reach David's lab, hoping there was still time to win the battle.

…Near the kitchen…

Tondred stood there looking at Kim and the others. For a moment there was just silence but Tondred soon broke that silence with a chuckle.

"What's wrong? Did I come at a bad time?" he said as he looked at all the shocked faces.

Kim even looked shocked. She knew that all this chaos was Tondred's doing but she was hoping that he wouldn't come yet again to fight them, especially now when they were almost at their limits. Rufus quickly realized he needed to warn whoever may be at the nursery so he jumped out of Ron's hand and ran towards the nursery, while everyone concentrated on Tondred.

Shego was the first to snap out of it and she changed her face expression from a scared one to a furious one. "Tondred," she said in a deep and angry tone.

Tondred looked at Shego with no importance and simply said, "Yes?"

Shego quickly activated her She-glow and pointed her fist at Tondred. "If you think I'm going to let you go out of here alive like before then you're dead wrong! Not after all that you did to me and my family!" She then jumped straight towards him and threw some punches at him.

However, none of them even reached Tondred. He quickly moved back dodging all Shego's hits. He even managed to duck in time when Shego did a karate kick towards his head, but Shego refused to give up. She kept punching and kicking, hoping that one of her hits will get Tondred.

Everyone just watched the fight go on. Though they wanted to help, Shego seemed so angry and was attacking everywhere that it seemed that she wouldn't allow anyone to help and get between her and Tondred. She wanted this to be her battle.

Shego then tried one last attack. She quickly jumped in the air, did a flip, and with her leg stuck out tried to do a high kick attack towards Tondred. Unfortunately, Tondred saw an opening, grabbed Shego's leg, spinned around while still holding onto to her and then released his grip which sent her flying towards the wall.

Shego crashed into the wall, leaving a dent as proof of how strong Tondred was. Drakken immediately ran towards her to help her. "Shego!" he called out to her but as he turned his back to Tondred, the evil villain took out a disc with a red button in the middle that flashed and threw it towards Drakken's direction.

Ron had no idea what was the thing that Tondred threw, but he did know it was not good. "Drakken, look out!" Ron shouted as he ran towards Drakken hoping to knock the disc away before it got too close, but Tondred saw Ron's attempt to save Drakken and fired a gun at Ron, which threw out a metallic rope that quickly wrapped around Ron's leg.

Ron immediately fell to the ground and as Drakken was about to turn to see what Ron was shouting about, the disc exploded and the impact of the small explosion pushed Drakken right into the wall, knocking him out and he fell to the ground next to Shego.

Kim, seeing that Tondred was not sparing them one second, quickly ran over to Ron and pulled off the rope that stopped him earlier. She then turned her attention to Tondred, but she didn't attack right away. All she was doing for now was staring at Tondred giving him an angry glare that showed how him that she was getting tired of all this.

However, Tondred didn't seem to care. Instead, he smiled. "I'm sorry there, Mrs. Stoppable. You must be angry that I took out your friends too quickly but, you see, I'm not really in the mood to play around with you guys like I did before. I guess you can say I've ran out of patience."

"And so have I," Kim said still giving Tondred an angry glare. She then put her fist up and looked ready to fight. "So, let's end this. Once and for all."

Tondred still stood there, smiling. "Hmm, you very courageous, aren't you? But that didn't help you when you tried to defend your poor baby before, did it?"

That statement really got to Kim but it also got to Ron. "Hey! Don't you dare say another word?" Ron shouted as he quickly got up.

"I'm only saying the truth," Tondred said, looking annoyed at Ron.

"Hey, you may have defeated us before but we've shown you that we don't give up and I'm sure we can defeat you now! So just don't say that stuff to Kim or me, you-" Ron looked ready to just fight, but Kim held him back.

"Calm down, Ron," Kim said. "He's just playing with us so we can lose our control."

"Not really, Kim," Tondred said as he took out a remote from his pocket. "I'm very serious. Allow me to show you." He then pushed one of the buttons on the remote and the metal rope that Kim was still holding was beginning to move.

"What?" Kim exclaimed. She let go of the rope but the rope quickly tied up on her arm and started to grow longer and wrap itself more around her until Kim was completely tied up. Then the rope sent out electricity that was shocking Kim. "Ahhh!" Kim shouted in pain.

"Kim!" Ron shouted in panic as he went over to her. He just immediately grabbed the rope around her and tired to pull it off her even if it was starting to shock him, too. "Kim, hang on."

Ron was starting to feel weak from all the electricity he felt going through him, but he didn't want to give up. Not on Kim. He kept pulling the metal rope away from Kim until he felt a burst of energy coming from inside him that helped him actually break the rope and stop the shocking.

Kim, though, was extremely damaged, even steam was coming from her. She fainted right into Ron's arms. Ron was feeling weak, too, but he stayed up and held Kim closely to him.

"Kim?" Ron said as he looked at Kim's face and saw how worn out she really was. He hugged her and slowly put her down on the ground. After he made sure she was safely on the floor, he turned to face Tondred. "Don't worry, Kim. I-I'll take care of the rest," he said quietly. "I hope."

…In one of the hallways…

Matt looked over a corner and saw that a bunch of robots passed by. He made sure they were gone and turned to Chyennes and Fresa, who were right behind him. "Alright, guys..um..girls, let's go." The group rushed down the hallway and looked to see which door was David's laboratory.

"It's close by, I think," Fresa said and she suddenly saw the right one. "There!"

The group rushed right in and closed shut the door. They were happy to see what they saw though. Weapons everywhere and different types, too.

"Yes!" Matt cried out. "We hit the jackpot!" He quickly picked up a huge laser gun and seemed anxious to try it out. "Well, come on, ladies, pick out your weapon."

The girls looked at the different types of fighting tools they could use and seemed a bit afraid. Chyennes grabbed a gun that looked like it was three guns melted into one. It even had different buttons on the handle. "Um, I guess I press one of these, but I don't think I should try it here-"

All of a sudden, Fresa surprised Chyennes from behind. "Look, Chyennes at what I picked out!" However, Chyennes got so surprised that she fired her weapon and out blasted a knife, a laser beam, and electric disk. The worst part was that it was heading towards Matt.

"Matt!" Chyennes cried out. Matt looked behind and saw the danger coming towards him, he slide away to avoid the knife, ducked to get away from the laser beam, and rolled away from the electric disk.

After the dodging, Chyennes quickly went over to Matt. "Matt, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it."

Fresa went to see if Matt was okay, too. "She's right. It was my fault for yelling. I'm sorry, too."

Matt got up and smiled. "It's okay. It actually gave me some practice, you know? So I guess that's your weapon, Chyennes."

"Well, I don't think I can use it," she said looking at the buttons again.

"If you do that again with the enemy, I'm sure you'll be fine," Matt said. "And Fresa, what did you pick out?"

"This," Fresa held up tiny little gun. "It's small, but I've seen David test this out before and it is powerful! Do you want to see?"

"No!" Matt yelled out, backing away. "Uh, just save whatever fire power you have for the enemy, okay?"

Matt then picked up his weapon and was going to the door. "Well, let's go and fight. With these weapons, I'm sure we can fight more robots than before." But as soon as Matt opened the door wide open he saw a huge army of robots that covered the whole hallway. The group looked shocked. "Why does this always happen," Matt said as he raised his weapon and started to fire.

….In the nursery….

Kayla was sitting down, trying to stand still, but the waiting was killing her. She couldn't take it anymore just standing around while the others might be fighting. She started to head for the door until David stopped her

"Hey, where are you going?" David asked.

"To fight," Kayla replied.

"What? Are you kidding? We're suppose to save our energy for the real battles. Please don't go off now."

"I know it seems immature of me, but I have to do something now! I can't stand this feeling of being useless." Without one more word, she went out the door.

"Kayla! Wait!" David said as he headed out the door.

"David!" Bonnie said. "Are you really going to leave your mother and father to defend ourselves alone?"

"I'm be back, okay," David said as he went out, too.

Bonnie sighed. "Urgh. I thought I didn't have to worry about these types of things till a few years passed at least. Whatever."

…Outside the nursery…

David easily caught up to Kayla and tired to talk to her. "Hey, look, please, don't lose your cool, right now. We need you to stay with us. It would be bad if you go."

Kayla still kept walking and this bugged David. "Aren't you listening? I'm trying to tell you that we need you! That I need you!"

Kayla stopped and started to blush. David even stopped and started to blush. He looked at Kayla, who still had her back to him, but then she turned around. "Do…you mean it?"

David couldn't look at her without blushing more, so he looked away. "Um, yeah, I mean, you make a great fighting partner with me and the rest of the gang, you know."

Kayla went closer to him and looked straight at him. "Well, I thought you meant something else, you know?"

The two just stood silent until they heard squeaking. They looked down the hallway and saw Rufus coming close to them in a panicking way.

"Rufus?" Kayla said as she bent down to allow Rufus to jump onto her hand. "What's wrong?"

Rufus first caught his breath and then started to talk in his squeaky voice. "Tondred! Tondred!"

David and Kayla looked shocked. David looked carefully at Rufus. "Please tell me, I just couldn't understand you and thought you said 'Tondred'." But Rufus shook his head and both Kayla and David looked at each other with fear.

Kayla quickly got up. "This is not good."

"Don't need to tell me that," David said. "Hurry, let's go back now." Kayla nodded her head and held Rufus tight as the two ran back to the nursery.

…Near the kitchen….

Tondred just stood still and looked at Ron. "If you even think about attacking me, I suggest you rethink immediately. I'm not here to play around anymore and if you start to stand in my way again, I won't go easy on you." He started to walk away toward the hallway that lead to the nursing room, but Ron wouldn't allow it.

Ron quickly ran right in front of Tondred to stop the villain from making one more step. "Alright, you stop right there! If you say that you're going to take everything serious now, then take me serious as well and fight me!"

Tondred didn't say nothing until he took out another rod weapon from his cloak. "Alright then. I hope that you mean what you say and will truly give me a fight." He then swung his weapon at Ron's head, but Ron quickly ducked. Tondred swung again to hit Ron at the side, but again Ron slipped away from the attack. This went on for a while till Tondred finally complained about it.

"Weren't you going to fight me?" he shouted. "Stop trying to run away and attack already!"

"I would," Ron said as he dodged another swing. "But, hey, I don't have any weapons here so you can't blame me for not attacking."

"Ha, excuses!"

Ron tried to think about a way to attack, but he couldn't think of anything. Suddenly, after saving himself from another attack, Ron saw that Tondred's face was wide open for an attack. Though Ron did not have any real weapon, he still had his fists and, without think about it twice, he punched Tondred. The attack worked. Tondred backed away a bit and even covered his face with his hand.

"I-I did it," Ron said with a big smile. "I punched you with just my fist." However, Ron noticed that his fist was feeling some pain, too. "With a price, but I still did it."

Tondred looked at Ron angrily. "Congratz. Now let me give you a reward." He then charged right at Ron and gave him a full swing attack that sent Ron flying towards the kitchen door, which knocked down both Ron and the door.

"Ow," Ron said as he tried to get up. "Okay, I should have really expected that." Suddenly, he saw Tondred coming down to land a slam attack right on Ron. This time Ron quickly moved just in time, because after Tondred landed his attack on the door, the door was crushed entirely.

Tondred looked at Ron. "What? Running away, again? Take this seriously!" Tondred threw his weapon straight at Ron. Ron quickly jumped away before the weapon could reach him, but he accidentally knocked over some kitchen utilities from the table. Ron noticed some knives and picked them up.

"Well, this might turn out gruesome, but, in my defense, I have no choice." Ron quickly turned to Tondred and threw the knives at him. Tondred quickly picked up his weapon and hit everyone of the knives Ron threw. At the last one, Tondred grabbed it and pointed it at Ron.

"Hey, that's no fair. I was the one using it," Ron protested.

"Then allow me to return it to you," Tondred threw it right at Ron and Ron grabbed a frying pan and the knife bounced right off it.

"Whew. That was a close one," Ron said with a sigh of relief, but Tondred took advantage of this time to keep attacking Ron. Ron had an idea. Since the pan did save him before, maybe it might still help him out. He saw Tondred trying to stab his weapon right through him, but Ron used the pan to stop the attack. "Yes!" Ron said. "It might not be a high-tech laser gun, but it works."

Tondred was not impressed and just kept attacking, but now Ron was using the pan to block out all attacks. Now it was going on like a sword fight with each one hitting each other's weapon. Ron, however, was getting tired. Though he could block the villain's attacks, Tondred's strength was incredible and it was wearing down Ron's arms. Ron then looked to see that one of the kids left a glass of milk on the counter. A simple, but good plan started to come to Ron.

He quickly backed away to get more closer to the counter. He then let one his hands grab the glass of milk, but since he allowed only one of his hands to hold onto his weapon, Tondred easily knocked the weapon out of Ron's hand. Ron hide the glass of milk behind him so Tondred wouldn't knock it out as well.

"Ha, lost your pathetic weapon. I wonder what you'll do now?" Tondred charged to give a final attack, but Ron looked calm.

"Well," Ron started to say. "I can do this." He then threw the milk at Tondred's feet and Tondred actually lost his balance and slipped. After hitting the ground, Tondred dropped his weapon and Ron quickly grabbed it. He pointed it straight at Tondred.

There was a moment of silence before Ron suddenly realized that he finally defeated Tondred. Ron smiled and looked at Tondred's angry face. "So, what was that about me not being able to defeat you?"

Tondred looked at the ground, still angry, but then started to laugh. "Ha, ha, ha. I see. So you were able to defeat me in this tiny battle. How incredible, but now what will you do, hero? Will you finish me off forever?"

Ron stood there, thinking. He had never really finished someone off forever. He usually just captured his enemy with Kim and sent the bad guy to jail, but this situation seemed to call for another action. "I-I-I…I have to keep you prisoner so..um.. You can tell me where my kids are." Ron finally said.

"No need, boy," Tondred said still smiling. "Your kids are in my ship close to this one. You'll be able to easily spot it and there you'll be. Go inside and you'll see your kids in my headquarters, just down the hall on your left. Now that you know, will you really need me now?"

Ron obviously knew the answer was 'no', but he couldn't say it. If he did, then he would have to finish Tondred off for good. "I…I…" Ron thought carefully. He knew that this was something difficult to do since he never really did this before, but he couldn't just let the villain go.

As Ron was thinking, he let his eyes off of Tondred and Tondred took advantage of this. He quickly slipped out from his sleeves a red disk and pressed a button. Then, like before, a metallic rope wrapped around Ron's leg and started to wrap all around him. "Hey!" Ron shouted trying to get the thing off, but it was too late. The rope tied him up and shocked him.

"Ahh!" Ron cried out and then fell to the ground. Ron couldn't believe it. He was the winner and suddenly became the loser. "No, I shouldn't have…"

"But you did," Tondred said as he got back up. "Your kind heart seemed to have been your biggest weakness. If you just finished me off, none of this would have happened."

Ron looked away from Tondred's smiling face. "So I can be a monster like you?"

Tondred grabbed hold of Ron's face and picked him up. "I guess I am a monster, but look what I can do. I can hurt you as much as I can without even shedding a tear."

Tondred tighten his grip on Ron's face and Ron did feel a lot of pain, but then Tondred let Ron go and grabbed onto the metallic rope instead. "Let me show you what else I can do." He dragged Ron out of the kitchen and pulled him to the other wounded comrades. He let go of Ron and picked up Kim.

"Hey, what do you think you are doing?" Ron said weakly but worried.

Tondred's metal hand glove suddenly sprang out claws from the fingertips. "Showing you how evil I can be." He slowly pulled up Kim more closer to him and slowly put his claws gently on her face. "Are you watching?"

This was more than Ron could bear to see. He felt his heart was tearing up and when he saw Tondred move his claws a little, Ron shouted with a great amount of energy, "STOP IIITTTT!" Suddenly a blue glow emerged from Ron and it even blinded Tondred.

"What?" Tondred said trying to cover his eyes. "What is this? Wait, I think this is the boy's special power." He then tried to look at Ron and saw Ron up and looking strong with the blue light still all around him. "This is his Monkey Power!"

**Well, that's all for now. I want to thank James MacPherson for the comments and for still reading my story. I really admire that and thank you to you and for the other readers.**


	43. Chapter 43

**In the previous chapter, Tondred and Ron got into a battle, since Kim, Shego, and Drakken got already beaten and Ron had seem to actually have won, but Tondred used his trickery to wrap Ron up. But Tondred's cruelty did not end there. He wanted to show Ron how evil he could be and was almost about to tear Kim up with his metallic claws. However, Ron would not allow it and, out of desperation, Ron's Monkey Power burst out. Now Ron has the upper advantage to finish off Tondred, but will he succeed?**

Tondred immediately let of Kim and even stepped back away from Ron. "How could this happen? I researched all about this power that you have and it showed up that you've only used it once in your lifetime. Then after that, you were not able to summon it, again."

Ron did not answer Tondred, instead he just looked at him with anger. Then he smiled. "I don't understand it either, but I guess you can thank my kind heart, huh?" Tondred looked upset and grabbed hold of his rod-weapon.

"Then let us see how strong you have become," Tondred charged straight towards Ron, but Ron just stood there until Tondred was close enough for him to slip away from the attack and easily punch Tondred away. Tondred looked at Ron and seemed actually amazed that this hero, who he considered a nobody, had actually managed to hit him so easily.

However, he still continued attacking. He took out his discs and threw them at Ron, but Ron simply used his hands to knock each one away and back at Tondred. Tondred dodged away before the disc could hit him and explode. Then he decided to fight Ron head-on, again. He charged right at Ron and tried to hit him as fast as he could, but, no matter how quickly he tried to attack, Ron just used his hands to block away each hit that came towards him. Then Ron grabbed the weapon and punched Tondred so hard that the villain soar in the air and crashed right into the wall. Tondred crashed so hard that he left a dent in the wall and Ron saw that he had left the villain unable to move. Ron decided to take this time to get more answers from Tondred. He went over to the villain and grabbed him by the neck.

"Okay, now," Ron said as he shook Tondred to wake him up. "Tell me what's the big deal with you? Why are you doing this to all of us? I know that me and Kim have made lots of enemies these past years, but we have never had one like you. So tell me! Why the heck are you doing all of this?"

Tondred awoken and just smiled. "Heh, do you really think that you can get these questions out of me? Is it because you really think you've won this battle?" Suddenly Tondred tried to punch Ron, but Ron ducked away in time, however, he let go of Tondred and Tondred tried to hit Ron, again. That was a big mistake for him.

Ron quickly backed away from his enemy and looked even more upset than before. "You think this battle isn't over? Well, then let me prove to you that it so is." Suddenly, a strong gust of wind started circling Ron and from the background emerged red clouds. Ron even started to be lifted from the ground and the blue light around him started to take shape in form of a monkey. Ron then opened his eyes and smiled with confidence. He then charged right at Tondred and launched tons of punches at him. Tondred tried to stop the punches, but they were too quick. He got so knocked out that he fell backward and Ron grabbed him, spun him around, and tossed him away. Unfortunately for Tondred, Ron had thrown him into the wall that kept the outside from being exposed and since the toss was so great, Tondred had broken through the wall and had been actually thrown outside the ship.

The crash had left a large hole in the wall and as Ron looked through it to see if Tondred had somehow saved himself from falling, he saw nothing but the blue sky. Seeing that he had sent his enemy far away, Ron started to calm down and at the same time, his Mystic Monkey Powers started to go away. He then decided to go closer to the hole and take a good look, just to be sure, but he knew not to get too close and just try his best to see if Tondred was still falling.

Suddenly, something flew up pass so quickly that Ron took a step back. When the object came again, it was actually Tondred on a hovering board. However, the villain was not standing up, but lying down on his device. Ron figured that Tondred managed to get the hovering device to catch him just in time and he fell right on top of it. Still, the fact that Tondred wasn't getting up meant that Ron really gave him a beating. This made him happy.

"So," Ron started to say, still with a victorious smile on his face. "Are you convinced on who won this battle?"

Tondred weakly lifted up his head a bit and glared angrily at Ron. "You may have won this battle, but not this war."

Ron's smile went away and he started to look serious, again. "Well, I'm not even sure why this war began. Don't you think you should tell me before I do even worse to you?"

Tondred just stared at Ron for a while, like he was thinking about it. "Hmm. I guess as a reward for beating me this time, I could tell you, if you are willing to listen."

"I am willing to listen, but don't try to pull up anymore tricks or I'll get back my Mystic Monkey Powers and really finish you off."

"Fine," Tondred said, trying to stand up a bit. "Where should I begin? I guess I should tell you a little story first. You see, long time ago, there were these two gems that were very precious to a tribe. The tribe took special care of them, not just for the beauty that these gems had, but also, for the power they possessed inside."

"Powers?" Ron asked. If there were powers involved in this story, it must be something interesting. "What type of powers?"

"It depended on what gem you had. You see, the powers were held inside gems, well, just two gems actually. The Gems of Light and the Gem of Darkness. Both the powers were the same. They both gave the beholder an ultimate and endless power that would make one completely unstoppable. However, one was meant for good, the other evil."

"Hence the names, right? Light and Darkness," Ron said.

"Yes," Tondred responded. "In a way, the Gem of Light made one an ultimate superhero and the Gem of Darkness made one an ultimate supervillain."

"Whoa," Ron said, imagining all the things he could do if he had that Gem of Light.

"As even you can see, those gems were highly important thus highly dangerous to hand over to anyone, so a tribe that knew of the gems and the powers they contained chose two guardians to watch over the precious items. The guardians had the most difficult job, because there would be many people to come after the powers and neither guardian was allowed to use the gems for any situation."

"What?" Ron said surprised and confused. "The guardians weren't allowed to use the powers? Why, if the powers were close by and usable?"

"There was a catch with the gems. Once a person uses them, the powers will forever leave its previous dwelling place and stay inside whoever called out the powers. The guardians felt unworthy for such powers to stay inside them for they were mere-mortals and once they die, the powers will die as well. Besides, they assumed they could handle any type of danger for they were the strongest in their tribe. However, they soon realized they were wrong."

Ron knew what Tondred meant by that. "What happened to them?"

Tondred started to smile. "What happened was unexpected. An enemy sneakily got close enough to the guardian protecting the gem of Darkness. When the enemy got close enough, he launched his attack and defeated the boy. With that victory, the enemy was able to take the power of the gem all to himself and then he put his attention towards the gem of Light. However, the one guarding that gem wouldn't let the gem go. She was too stubborn to let him get it, especially not after seeing her comrade fall."

"Wait," Ron said. "Did you say 'she'?"

"Yeah. And?"

"Nothing. It's just that you never mentioned that the guardians were a boy and girl. So they were a boy-girl team, kind of like Kim and me or Shego and Drakken."

Tondred nodded his head. "Yes. You can say they were exactly like that." Suddenly, Ron, for a brief moment, noticed a sort of sad look on Tondred's face. It seemed incredible to Ron to see Tondred even make a face expression like that and though the look went away quickly, Ron was sure it was a true expression of sadness.

"Anyways," Tondred continued. "The girl decided she had to protect the gem from the enemy at all cost for if he were to gain the powers of Light, he would become immortal."

"Yikes," Ron commented. An immortal enemy was never something Ron had to face and hoped to never have to.

"However, the girl did not know what to do. Her enemy was now too powerful for her to defeat and she knew that even if she were to hide, she would not be able to stay hidden forever. Then a solution was given to her. She found the one place where she would be able to hide. She was going to hide in the future."

"Huh?" Ron looked surprised to hear that. "She was planning to go to the future? How?"

"Well," Tondred explained. "she did come from an ancient tribe that did know many magic spells and artifacts so she was able to find one rare spell that would lead her into the unknown future. However, her plan did not go exactly as she had hoped. As she was about to cast the time-traveling spell, the dark enemy showed up. Upon seeing his arrival, she quickly jumped into the time portal, but her enemy grabbed onto her and time-traveled along. Now both of them were in the future. To the dark enemy, it made no difference. As long as he got the power of Light to become immortal, he would be able to rule the world, whether that be in the past, present, or future. To the girl warrior, it was something she would not allow. With no other choices, she made the decision of destroying the gem so the powers would be lost forever. However, that plan also didn't go as she expected."

"Geez, what happened this time?"

"She was able to break the gem, but she did not destroy the powers inside it. The powers merely left the gem and journeyed off to find a new vessel."

"Oh, you mean, the powers went off into new gems or into some other type of jewelry, right?" Ron asked.

"No," Tondred answered "Like I said before, the powers, once released, would leave the gem forever and remain inside the person who called them out. However, since there was no one calling out them and with no vessel to remain inside, the powers went to find people who were worthy of their possession. And so the dark enemy went off to search for those powers and you never guess where he found them."

Ron tried to think for a moment but then just shrugged his shoulders. "Beats me."

"He found those powers inside your children."

Ron's eyes widen. "W-what did you say?"

"You heard me. The powers of Light found your two kids and those other children on this ship as worthy for having their powers."

"Wait! That can't be possible!" Ron said out loud. He never imagined receiving this news about his kids. "Look I think maybe that dark guy is wrong, because I never seen any of my kids express any supernatural abilities these last past days."

"Ha," Tondred laughed. "That's because your kids are naïve and don't know how to use that incredible power, plus each of those kids only has a piece of the powers so it is no surprise that they don't feel any amazing power rushing inside them."

"Then…that's why you doing all of this, aren't you?" Ron said. "You're working for this evil guy to get those power of Light from the kids."

"You're correct on saying that I want to steal those powers from your kids, however-" Tondred suddenly started to smile. "You're very wrong to say that I am working for anyone. I don't need to work for anyone because there can be no one more powerful than me." Tondred then started to stand up. "You see, I am the dark one that I was talking about."

After hearing that, Ron gulped and took one step backwards. "You? You're the one who took those powers of Darkness?" If the story of the gem making someone into a super villain was true, than Ron knew that meant big trouble for everyone. Suddenly Ron remembered that he had won this battle against Tondred and his worries started to fade. "Well… So much for those stories of your awesome dark powers, Tondred" Ron commented while smiling. "My Monkey-Powers showed you who really is powerful here."

However, Tondred was actually just smiling with all that Ron said. "Heh. And who said that I was using all my powers?"

Ron's smile quickly went away. "Huh?"

"I wasn't using my powers to the fullest. I'm actually saving a great proportion of it for something else. Something that will help me take those powers from your kids."

Ron didn't like at all what he was hearing. First that he's kids have powers that make them a target. Next that Tondred is actually the one with all the dark powers and now that Tondred wasn't even using his powers to the fullest, even though Ron had to use his Monkey-Powers to defeat him. Nothing he was receiving was good news. It only made this whole mission seem impossible.

"Okay," Ron took a deep breath. "This all true then? No lies or anything?"

Tondred smiled. "I'm guessing you wished it was. Not having your kids be attacked for powers that they only posses now and having to protect them for me, a villain that you can barely beat. If you wish not to believe, fine by me, but that won't change anything. Those powers will be mine and you'll have to see your kids suffer the worse."

Ron was starting to get enraged now with all that Tondred was saying. "Shut up!" Ron yelled. "If I could beat you now, don't you think I would be able to beat you again?"

Tondred nodded his head. "I suppose so. That's why I shouldn't let you live." Suddenly, the metal rope that Ron broke in half started to move again. It wrapped around Ron tightly that Ron fell down and couldn't get loose no matter how hard he tried. "Hey. You said no more trick!"


	44. Chapter 44

"Yes, but the story telling is over now and you seemed to 'tied up' to do anything about that."

"Are you trying to be funny now?" Ron said as he was trying to slip out.

"It seems you are the funny one here. Didn't you say that if I did anything like this, you would summon up your 'amazing powers' to stop me?"

Ron looked away from the villain to avoid having to say the truth. That he didn't exactly know how to summon his powers yet.

"I knew it. You don't know how to use your powers. You still have yet to understand them, let alone use them."

"Um, well, that maybe true. Okay, it is true but I did use them before so don't go on thinking that they're useless."

"That I have to agree with you on, so logically it's better to just get ride of you first so there can be truly no chance for anyone on this ship to beat me," Tondred pointed his gun close to Ron's forehead and smiled. "So I guess this is good-bye, boy."

But just as Tondred was about to pull the trigger, a piece of a metallic rope hit the gun out of the villain hand. "What? Who?" Tondred looked to where the piece of the rope had been thrown and there stood Kim.

Kim was standing straight up without showing any signs of weakness or tiredness. It was as if she was all charged up again to fight and the angry glare that she was giving to Tondred showed that she was ready to fight him now. "Listen to me, Tondred. I am never letting anyone make me a widow. Got that."

Tondred looked frustrated. He was sure that Kim was out for a long time, but it seems he had underestimated the strength of Kim as well. "How did you get out of my trap?"

"You talk too much so I had all the time I needed to make my escape, but enough with the chit-chat, if you need to fight with someone, fight me this time. Or are you too sacred now?"

"Don't you dare mock me, you little-!" But before Tondred could finish his insult, a shot went past his head. He looked to see where this attack come from and he saw both Kayla and David holding weapons and looking ready to fire more shots.

"Watch what you say about my mother, Tondred," Kayla said, giving the villain a look that told him that it was probably for the best not to say anything right now.

Seeing that he was surrounded, Tondred quickly took out his remote control and jumped right back on his hover board. "By the looks of things, it seems I should be going now." But before he could press a button, David called out the villain's name.

"Tondred!" David shouted. "Before you quickly zoom right out of here, I want to know about something. I want to ask you more about what you were telling Kayla's dad. About these powers and about you finding them in us and all."

"You were hearing everything?" Tondred asked, seeming a bit surprised.

"And you didn't think about helping me at all during that time?" Ron complained even though he was still tied up.

"Sorry about that, Mr. Stoppable," David said, not taking his eyes off of Tondred. "But I wanted to also know why this creep was bothering us all and if we went in to help, the creep might of escaped and we might of lost the chance of knowing."

"And now that you know, you want to know more, correct?" Tondred guessed.

"Just this. Why do you need our baby selves to do this plan of your's? Why not just take the power from us present kids? Why go back into the past? Why make it so much more complicated?"

"Well, to answer that I would have to tell you my whole plan which, to me, doesn't seem very wise," But then, for a second, Tondred paused and seemed to have thought of something all of the sudden. "Or maybe it is."

"Oh, come on. Can we please stop with all this talking!" Kayla shouted. "I don't want to know why he is doing this or what is his plan. I just want to finish this guy off right now so everything can go back to the way it was." Kayla was about to shoot, but then the ship started to shake, like something had hit it with great force. The shake was so hard that it caused everyone to lose their balance and fall.

Tondred quickly pressed a button on his control and his hover board zoomed off so quickly that before anyone could do anything, the villain had escaped.

"Drat," David grunted. "I knew he was going to do that at the moment he saw danger. If only I had a few more minutes, maybe I could have gotten my answer."

Kayla lowered her head. "I-I'm sorry, David. I thought I could get him so I-" Suddenly, a small disc come from outside and was heading towards David's forehead, but Kayla quickly grabbed it before it could hit David.

David stood frozen a bit from the shock of almost getting a disk smack to his forehead. "Huh? W-where the heck did that come from?" he said looking closely at the small disc that Kayla still held in her hands.

"Are you okay, David?" Kayla asked.

"Yeah. I just wasn't expecting that. Um, what is that by the way?"

"Well, seeing it closely, it looks like a disc, but not a dangerous one, just a regular one."

"Regular one?" David said taking the disc from Kayla to examine it closely. "Well, it couldn't be from Tondred. Everything we get from him is just dangerous."

"Hey," Kim said while pointing to the back of the disc. "There's something written on it. It says 'You're reward for surviving' signed Tondred."

"What?" David looked at the back and saw that it clearly was from the enemy. "But why-"

"Um, what does he mean by 'surviving'?" Kayla asked. At that moment, another shake came and soon the group could hear echoes of moving metallic coming from the halls. In fact, all of the halls had that sound.

"Probably it has to do with that," David answered. "I guess, this means we're back to fighting."

"Again, huh?" Kim said tiredly. "Alright, I'm ready."

"Um, hey, guys," Ron started to say. "I'm still tied up here."

"Oh, sorry about that Ron," Kim said as she quickly started to untie all the metal rope on Ron. "We got a little distracted."

As soon as Ron was untied, the group stand ready to attack but it seemed like none of the robots were coming. Kim was the first to get suspicious. "Um, I know that these robots aren't that fast, but shouldn't at least some show up by now. It didn't sound like they were that far away."

David started to think this over this. "You're right. They're not that slow and they sure sounded close by. But where else could they possible be-" Suddenly, the answer popped into David's head. "Oh, no. They're going to the power room."

"The power room?" Ron repeated. "But isn't the power already kind of down."

"Not all of it. There is a back-up power battery I placed in the power room in case one of these certain situations occurred. You see, if all the power went out than this whole ship would fall right down to the ground."

"You mean, crash and burn!" Ron said, not liking the idea of that.

"Well, if you want to be specific, yeah, and if we don't get to the power room before the robots than the robots could crash our back-up battery, which would leave our ship left to-"

"Crash and burn" Ron said with a moan.

"Yep," David answered, also not looking happy about a crashing ship.

"Well, than let's go to the power room before the robots," Kim said, but before she could go sprint away to the rescue, her daughter grabbed her arm quickly.

"Mom, didn't you just woke up from being attacked?" Kayla said, looking really worried for her mother's health. "I mean, I know this is really important, but I don't know if you're capable to battle right now."

"I would love to stay and rest, but right now we have to save the ship. I can manage don't worry. I am a Possible, after all." Kim than hurried down the hallway.

"Ufh, so that's where Matt gets his stubbornness. Oh, well, at least, it makes them both useful."

"Huh? And what about me?" Ron asked. "I'm sure I gave both of you some good genes, right?"

Kayla smiled. "Yeah, Dad. Don't worry. I'm sure we got 'something' good out of you." Kayla started to giggle.

"Heh, very funny. Well, look. Me and Kim are going to attack those robots and you, two, should probably go back to the nursery," Ron ordered.

"What? Why?" Kayla asked. She wanted to fight, not wait to fight.

"Cause even though those robots are headed to the power room, they could still probably end up going to the nursery to get baby David so it's better to have more protection right there," Ron answered. "I mean, if you think about it, it makes sense, right?"

David smiled. "Actually, I believe you're right, Mr. Stoppable. There might stand a chance that those robots are using the power room as a distraction and some will sneak to the nursery room."

"Wow," Kayla said, looking really impressed. "I guess we did get some good genes out you, Dad."

"Of course you did," Ron said. "Now let's stop the chit-chat and get into action. I'm off!" But as Ron ran, he accidentally tripped on one of the broken metallic rope pieces and fell to the ground.

"Hmm, Maybe I should take back what I said," Kayla commented.

Ron quickly got up. "Okay, um, redo! I'm off." And with that said, Ron really went off to catch up with Kim.

Kayla sighed with sadness. "Well, I guess I just have to trust them."

"Yeah," David agreed. "And I do really think we should get back to the nursery. I mean, the replacement we left might not be that useful."

…Back at the nursery….

Rufus stood proudly by the door, wearing an army solider outfit and holding a little gun, while Bonnie and Junior just looked at Rufus, worried and concerned if there was going to be an attack coming.

"Hmm, maybe they're coming back really soon," Junior said, still looking nervous.

"Well, they better," Bonnie said. "Cause this is definitely not funny! For goodness sakes, that's not even a real gun, he just took it from a toy army solider around here!"

Ron pointed the gun at Bonnie and gave a serious look. "Kmph!" he squeaked.

Bonnie rolled her eyes and did a salute toward Rufus. "Sorry, Sir." she then crossed her arms and looked at Junior. "I really hope they'll be back soon."


	45. Chapter 45

**In the previous chapter, after a great battle against Tondred, Ron came out the victor, thanks to his Mystic Monkey Powers, but the villain was able to escape. However, before the villain could rush off and leave, Ron was able to get out some information about why Tondred was doing all these attacks and battles. Tondred confessed that the children actually have a hidden power in them that he is seeking to take so he himself can become immortal. And with that confession, Tondred ran off, leaving the heroes to face a different challenge, which is to assure that the new group of robots don't destroy the back-up battery or else the whole ship will just come crashing down. Can Kim and Ron get there in time?**

… Down one of the ship's hallways….

Ron started to run as fast as he can just to catch up to Kim. Although Kim had been seriously injured, she had run so fast ahead that Ron could barely see her anymore. "Hey, Kim!" Ron yelled. "Can you just maybe slow down a bit?"

Kim looked behind her and saw how far behind Ron really was. She moaned in frustration for Ron's slowness and started to slow down until she was next to her husband. "Come on, Ron. If we don't get to the power room in time, than it's all over for everyone on this ship."

"Yeah, I know," Ron said, trying to catch his breath. "But I want to help out, too. Their my kids, too."

"I won't argue with you about that, but talking about our kids, do you believe what Tondred was saying?"

"Oh, you mean, the whole our kids have some powers within themselves and him trying to get them so he can turn into some immortal being?"

"Obviously, yes, that one."

"Well, to be truthful, as much as I hate that guy, I don't think he's lying. Though I wish he was."

"Heh, I knew our kids would be talented and all, but I just didn't think in this way. So, now our kids need of our protection more than ever."

"Yeah, or else they'll be used for pure evil."

"Hmph, over my dead body."

"Umm, can we not say that?" Ron said, looking a bit worried. "You know, just don't want those thoughts coming into my head."

Kim giggled. "Oh, Ron. Are you worried? Again?"

"Heh, kind of. I mean, we both almost came close to-well, you know- having to call it 'game over' completely."

"Ron, after years of fighting by my side I would think that you would at least be use to all this close-to-death experiences."

"Hey, it's hard to just get use to them," But as Ron tried to explain himself, ahead of them were group of moving robots heading down the same direction as the two were going.

"Perfect timing," Kim said. "Maybe this will remind you, Ron, how reliable I am," Kim quickly grabbed a robot, tossed it at the other robots ahead and hit five more of them down.

Ron smiled at Kim's quick attacking. "Than allow me to show you what I'm made of, too." And with that said, Ron went to join the fight.

….Down another hallway…

Matt jumped out of the way from another buzz-saw attack from the robots and used his weapon to shoot three more robots down. "Dang it!" Matt cried out. "I just don't get how the heck Tondred can make so many of these robots in such a short time. He must have a shipload of these things."

Chyennes looked at her the buttons on her gun and just pushed whatever looked good to her. As she pressed all the buttons she could, numerous attacks come out of her weapon. First, ninja stars. Second, electronic disks. Third, knives. And, the last one, multiple laser beams. Each attack was enough to knock some robots down, but not all, still Chyennes was happy with the results. "Heh, maybe when I get to know how this gun really works, I'll be able to really cause damage."

Matt smiled at how good Chyennes was doing. "I think you're doing a good job already, Chyennes."

Chyennes smiled back at Matt, but than she noticed that Fresa was observing her gun, like she was trying to figure out how to use it. "Um, Fresa. Are you okay with your weapon?" Chyennes asked.

"No. I can't seem to work this out," Fresa said. "I should of looked closely at how David was working this." As Fresa kept trying to figure out her weapon, a robot suddenly jumped right at her. Fresa didn't even seem to notice, but Matt did.

"Fresa!" he called out and quickly got in front of Fresa and hit the robot away from them. Frea than seemed to find a small switch on the gun.

"Hey, I think this switch will do the trick," Fresa quickly flipped the switch and pointed her gun at the army of robots. "Now at which robot should I aim? There's so many."

Matt started to notice that the robots were getting closer and closer by the second. "Fresa, please, just shot!" he yelled.

"Okay, Matt. Since you said 'please'," Fresa said with a smile and locked her aim right at the middle. "Everyone out of the way." Chyennes and Matt obeyed and Fresa pulled the trigger.

At first, nothing happened, but than the point of the gun started to glow and than out of the gun came an enormous beam of green light that engulfed everything in its way. The shot was so powerful that Fresa was pushed away, right towards Matt. The impact caused Matt fall down with Fresa on top of him. When the light finally went away, all the robots that the three had been battling were gone.

Fresa started to giggle. "Heh, heh, that was fun. So how was I now, Matt?"

"Good," Matt moaned from being knocked down so hard. "Just please watch your landing next time."

"Oh, sorry," Fresa apologized as she got up. She looked down the hallway and saw that she had really defeated all the robots in just one blow and started to get all excited by her success. "Wow, there's no more enemies!" Fresa said to the others as she pointed to the cleared out hallway. "Look, I wiped them all out."

Chyennes looked ahead to see that Fresa had a point. Her weapon did help out a lot, which made her glad, cause the enemy was gone, but also made her sad, because she had wished she had done the same. "Heh, you're right," Chyennes said with a weak smile. "Good job, Fresa."

Matt noticed the sadness coming from Chyennes voice and tried to think of something quickly to say to her to cheer her up. "Um, yeah, Fresa, good job, but I think Chyennes also did a good job, and I'm sure she'll do just the same along the future."

"That's true," Fresa agreed. "After all, the more enemies we fight, the stronger we'll get. In fact, let's go off and find some more enemies." She ran off straight down the hallway so quickly that Matt couldn't stop her.

"Wait, Fresa-" Matt tried to say, but he knew that Fresa was most likely not listening. "Gosh, that girl gets too excited with anything, huh?"

"We should get her before she does find any more enemies," Chyennes suggested and quickly picked up her weapon and went off the same direction as Fresa, while Matt followed behind.

As Chyennes was running, she found Fresa along the way, only Fresa wasn't running any more, instead she was just standing still.

"Hey!" Fresa cried out when she saw Chyennes next to her. "Look, more enemies."

Chyennes looked ahead and saw that Fresa was right. But she had been too right. There ahead was a huge crowd of robots that Chyennes had never seen before. "What the-Fresa! How come your not shooting?" she cried out.

"I thought I should wait for you, guys. I didn't want you to miss the fun," Fresa answered.

Matt soon came along and he also got to see the enormous robot army. "What the-" he started to say, but than just quickly picked up his weapon and pointed at the enemy, ready to fire.

Chyennes also started to aim and looked eager to fight. "More enemies means another chance to get stronger," she said to herself.

Matt took a deep breath. "Okay. This might take a while so try to destroy as many as possible as quickly as possible." But just as the three pulled their trigger, all three of them heard a click from their gun, like the sound of a gun with no ammo. The three stood at shock from the sound and tried again to fire but the same click came. "Okay," Matt started to say. "New plan, Run!"

The small group dropped their weapons and just started to rush off as fast as they could. "Gosh, dang it!" Matt yelled. "How could we lose ammo so quickly? Did David think that we were facing some small army or something?"

"I don't think David meant it," Chyennes said. "I mean, we weren't all expecting such a continuous battle like this."

"Still that's too little of ammo to put in those weapons, I mean, Fresa only shot once and she was already out!"

"I know why," Fresa started to explain. "It's cause David was testing the gun out before and he could only get the gun to shot out three times and he already used two shots to test its power."

"He needed two shots just to tell that the gun was powerful! I could just tell by looking at it in action!"

"Enough, Matt," Chyennes ordered. "I don't like how things turned out either, but we can't do anything about it now."

"Oh, but when we're done with all this battling, I'm going to hit that David in the head so hard until I can knock some common sense into him." Matt than saw something ahead. It was indeed more robots charging towards them. "Dang it, more!" He than looked around and saw a door close by them. It had the words 'POWER ROOM' written on it. "In there!" he yelled. The three of them rushed quickly into the room and shut the door. Matt saw the control box next to the door and pressed some buttons on it to lock the door. As he finished pressing the buttons, the door made a deep click sound, which meant that the door was completely locked. Than came the sounds of the robots smashing into the door, trying to get in, but, for now, the three were safe.

"Okay," Matt sighed. "We're safe."

"Wait," Fresa said, looking curiously at the door. "How'd you lock it with the control box? I thought the power was out."

"It is," Matt said. "But, I remember David saying that this room had a back-up battery that gave only this room power, if all the rest of the ship was all out."

"So we won't all go crashing down, right?" Chyennes added. "See, Matt. David's a smart guy who's trying to help us win this war."

"Huh?" Matt seemed confuse on why Chyennes was defending David so much. "Hey, why are you defending him so much?"

"Huh?" Now Chyennes was confused on what Matt was trying to say with that. "I-I just don't think comrades should fight so much like that. Shouldn't we all just work together?"

"Heh," Matt said with an angry face. "The more I work with him, the more I hate him. I don't see how you can see any good in him."

Chyennes was starting to feel that Matt was trying to say something with all this, which was getting her mad. "Look, I'm just saying that, no matter what, everyone here on this ship is our teammate, meaning that we're all going to look out for each other no matter what."

"No matter what?" Fresa asked suddenly. Matt and Chyennes turned to look at their friend and noticed that she had an expression on her face that they had never seen before. She looked serious and sad, like she was remembering something depressing. "Is that really true?" Fresa asked, noticing Chyennes' silence.

"Oh, um," Chyennes finally started to say. "Yeah, of course. No matter what, we'll always look out for each other. Like a family, um, I guess."

Fresa turned her eyes away and than started to smile again. "Oh, okay. That sounds good." It seemed she was starting to feel uncomfortable and tried to think of something to say. "Umm.. So… what do we do now?"

Matt spoke first. "Let's just stay here for a while. I mean, we can't do much now." Than the door stopped pounding. "Huh? Did the robots get tired or something?" Matt thought out loud.

For a moment there was just silence. Suddenly, there was a beeping sound. "Huh," Matt said, looking confused. "What is that sound?" He went closer to the door and listened carefully and noticed that there were more beeping sounds. "It sounds like beeping.

Wait," Matt started to say. "This is starting to sound like a- Oh, no!" He looked at both of the girls quickly. "Get away from the door! It's a bomb!" The beeping stopped and Matt knew that meant it was about to blow in just one second. At that moment, Matt quickly reacted, without thinking, and grabbed Chyennes quickly in his arms to cover her from the explosion. But just as he did that, Matt saw that Fresa was looking at him with a surprised look on her face. And than the explosion went off.

….Down one of the hallways….

Kim karate kicked two robots that just tried to leap on her and she waited for the next attack from the robots, while Ron punched away any robots coming even an inch close to him or Kim.

Kim took a deep breath. "Boy, this is getting annoying."

"I know what you mean," Ron said. "I'm just getting dizzy from seeing all these countless robots along the way. I wish something would just get ride of them all."

Kim than noticed something coming from down the hallway in front of them. It seemed like a red light at first, but it quickly got closer and Kim could see that it was no light, but a massive fire ball coming towards them.

"Um, Ron," Kim said as she stood in shock by what she was seeing. Ron turned to see what Kim was seeing and also stood in shock.

"Oh, okay, not what I had in mind," he said before Kim grabbed his arm and started to run away. Luckily, Kim found a door opened and went quickly inside it and closed the door as soon as she and Ron were in. The two fell to the ground and heard the fire ball pass by.

"Okay, what was that?" Ron asked as he tried to catch his breath.

"A fire ball," Kim answered.

"Kim, I know that! I mean, what the heck was it doing in the hallway all of the sudden?"

"Well, we are at a battle right now, so things like that shouldn't really be a surprise to us."

"So, it was most likely an attack by someone. But, the question now is who made that attack. One of us or an enemy?"

"Let's go find out," Kim said as she quickly leaped back on her feet and, with Ron, ran out the room and towards the power room.

…In the power room…

The room was a total wreck. Metal was all over and pieces of the ceiling and wall almost covered the whole room. Some wires were cut and sparks were falling out. The smoke in the room covered almost everything.

Matt tried to open his eyes, but he felt too weak to even do that. His head was hurting and all he could hear were the sparks that came out from the broken wires. He tried to remember what had just happened and, as soon as his memory kicked back in, did he remember that before the explosion went off, he grabbed onto Chyennes to protect her from the explosion.

Matt quickly opened his eyes and saw that Chyennes was still in his arms next to him. He tried to move his arm to wake her, but the door had fallen on both Chyennes and Matt that he couldn't move at all. He couldn't believe that this was happening and that there was nothing he could do.

Suddenly, he heard metal moving. He turned his head and saw a robot on top of the broken door that landed on him and Chyennes. Matt looked in shock as the robot stood there, almost like it was enjoying seeing Matt look scared and hopeless.

But the robot just jumped over Matt and kept moving on ahead. Matt was confused. Why would the robot not attack? The answer quickly came to him. The robot wanted to get the back-up battery to kill the last power on this ship and send everyone on this ship to their doom.

"No!" Matt cried out weakly. "I have to do something. I-I can't…let.." But, as hard as he tried, Matt could not get up. Than more robot started to come and jump over Matt to make their way to the back-up battery. Matt than used all of his energy to finally push the piece of the wall off of him and Chyennes. He slowly grabbed onto his weapon and pointed it at the robot that were gathering around the back-up battery, but when he was about to fire, his energy left him and he fell right back down. The last thing he saw was the robots punching the battery.

…In the nursery…

Bonnie looked at the door and seemed very worried. It passed some time since Kayla and David left and she was getting worried. "Geez, how much longer is David going to take?"

Junior put his hand on Bonnie's shoulder. "Don't worry, my love. I'm sure that David is fine. He is our smart boy, right?"

"Yeah, but still-" Bonnie than got up. "That's it! I'm going to go get him back!"

"But, dear! Wait!" Junior said, but Bonnie wouldn't stop. As soon as she opened, there stood in front of her David and Kayla, both of them carrying Drakken and Shego on their backs.

"David!" Bonnie cried out with joy.

"Hi, Mom," David said. "Um, could you please let us in now? We kind of want to get these guys off our backs now."

Bonnie moved out of the way to let the two inside, but was surprised to see Drakken and Shego so knocked out that David and Kayla had to carry them on their backs. "What the heck happened to these two?" she asked.

"One word: Tondred," Kayla answered.

"Tondred? Here?" shouted Junior.

"Yeah," David said as he looked around the nursery to find a place to leave Shego. "Didn't Rufus tell you?"

"What? No, how can he-," Bonnie answered angrily, not appreciating that little joke at a time like this. "Ufh, look, all he has been doing was acting like a some general and squeaking orders at us."

Rufus quickly jumped on Kayla's shoulder and squeaked angrily at Bonnie. Bonnie didn't seem to care at all. "You see?" she said, pointing at Rufus.

Suddenly Shego started to move around a bit. "Hmm?" she started to say as she opened her eyes. "What the heck happened?" As Shego looked around, she started to remember what happened. "Wait! Tondred! Where is that-"

"Whoa, whoa, Shego!" Junior shouted to calm down Shego. "Calm down, okay? Tondred is not here. You're safe here."

"I don't care about being safe!" Shego snapped back at Junior. "I only care about making that Tondred pay for everything he ever did to me, my daughter, and Drakken- Wait, where is Drakken?" She looked straight ahead and saw Kayla carrying Drakken on her back. "Um, you mind explaining to me why you are carrying my husband on your back?" she said to Kayla, seeming a bit jealous that a younger girl was taking care of her husband.

"Oh, well," Kayla started to explain. "No offense, Shego, but Drakken weighed less than you so David offered to carry you and leave me with Drakken.

"What?" Shego asked, not remembering that she had been badly injured by Tondred. She looked down and saw that she was indeed being carried by David. "David, what are you- Ufh, how embrassing." She covered her face with her one hand feeling embarrassed that she had to be helped out by a young boy. "Okay, you!" She shouted towards David. "Put me down! And you-!" she pointed towards Kayla. "Put down my husband! And you-" This time she pointed to Junior, but than she realized that she didn't need to order him around yet. "Never mind, you're fine."

David did as Shego said and Kayla did the same. Shego than ran to Drakken's side and shook him a little to wake him up. "Drakken! Wake up already!" she shouted, hoping that would wake him up as well.

Drakken started to open his eyes, but than closed them again." Just five more minutes, okay?"

Shego than smacked Drakken hard. This time Drakken completely woke up.

"Ah! What? What happened?" Drakken shouted as he quickly woke up. "Huh? Shego?"

"Good to see you're awake, now get up already and follow me. We still have business to take care of with Tondred." Shego was about to leave the room until Kayla stood in her way.

"Not a good idea right now, Shego," Kayla explained. "You see, Tondred has already left and he decided to leave behind some more of his deadly robots who are right now trying to get to the power room to kill the only supply of power we have thus sending us all to our own death."

"What? Dang that Tondred. Why does he always just run off? But then I guess there's no point for him being around- Wait, what was that about robots and a last power and all that leading to our death?"

"Yeah. I'm afraid that's Tondred's new plan to get ride of us all."

"What?"shouted Drakken, Shego, Bonnie, and Junior at the same time.

"How come just recently you tell us?" Bonnie asked.

"Cause my mom and dad are headed right there right now and I'm sure they'll take of everything. So no need to worry," Kayla smiled to assure everyone that everything was going to be okay. However, Kayla's reassurances went away when the whole room started to shake. The shaking caused everyone to fall to the ground and just continued, getting worse and worse by the second.

Rufus quickly hide in Kayla's arms while everyone tried to keep still.

"What's going on?" Bonnie said, getting scared by all that was happening.

"No, it can't be," David said, looking more shocked than he ever did before. "I…I think the power room has just been evaded."

"What?" Everyone shouted.

Shego tried to get right back up, but fell down again. "That can't be! If that's true than we're all- Gosh, this is so not good."

…Power Room…

Matt tried to open his eyes again and maybe this time get up, but he couldn't feel any strength to do anything at all. He heard the robots pounding on the back-up battery and knew that in a few seconds the whole ship would crash down. He wanted to stop that from happening, but no ideas were coming up. What could he possibly do now?

Just as Matt was about to give up all hope, he suddenly sensed something or someone standing in front of him. As he finally opened his eyes, he saw a red glowing light in front of him. The light was so bright that it almost caused Matt to close his eyes again, but he managed to keep them open, because he was sure he was seeing someone behind the great light who was holding a red gem. He couldn't completely see the face, but the size of the person and the pink color of the hair, that was somehow being moved around like a wind was around it, definitely looked familiar. It was Fresa!

"Huh? F-Fresa?" Matt said weakly. It was even hard for him to talk. "Is… that you?"

"Matt," the sound of Fresa started to say, only this time it seemed to almost have like an echo sound, making her sound mysterious and a bit scary. "Are you okay?"

"Y-yes. I mean, I guess," Matt said nervously as he got up quickly. He wasn't really sure how he should even respond to this Fresa that he was meeting. "But Fresa, what about you? What has happened with you? Why are you like that? And what's with the glowing red light? And- hey, how did I get up?" Matt looked at how he was standing perfectly again, like he was never hurt at all.

"You sure ask a lot of questions," Fresa responded. "But let me ask you one. Why, Matt, did you decide to save Chyennes and forget about me?"

Matt's eyes widen as he remembered that when he went to quickly cover Chyennes from the explosion, Fresa had seen him and was shocked to see what he had done. "Oh, uh, well, Fresa, I really didn't mean to leave you unprotected or anything like that, I just… I don't know… reacted?"

"Reacted?" Fresa said slowly. "What does that mean? That you just choose her without thinking, because you felt you wanted to save her before me?"

"No!" Matt cried out. "Well, not exactly. It's just-" Suddenly, the memory of the robots and them breaking the power room was all coming back to Matt. "Wait! The robots! Fresa, I don't really know what's going on with you, but right now is not right time to be talking about this, I have to-"

"You're avoiding the conversation, which means you are hiding something from me, which means for your own sake you should best stay and just answer me," Fresa said, this time, she sound a bit angry, which scared Matt.

Matt gulped. He had always known Fresa as a sweet girl who never seemed to get mad. Seeing and hearing her act this way was something new for him, but he knew what Fresa was trying to ask him and he knew he needed to tell her, though he was sure this was not the good time to.

"Okay, Fresa," he started to say. He stood up straight and lowered his head. "I'm sorry."

"What?" Fresa asked, looking confused on how that was suppose to answer her question.

"I'm sorry, because before I wasn't sure what I really felt for Chyennes and you, and I admit that I did, I guess, make you think I preferred you over Chyennes, but in reality…" Matt gulped. He tried to remember how his father had to also break some ninja girl's heart, because he was going out with Kim and he had to tell that to the ninja girl who liked him. At least, that's the story his father told him. "Okay, in reality, I…like Chyennes more."

For a moment there was just silence, than Fresa finally spoke. "What..did…you …say?"

"Um, that I like Chyennes more."

Fresa backed away and looked at the ground. "No…That can't be true…It just can't be. No! It's not!"

"Uh, look, Fresa, I don't to break your heart or anything, but I had to tell you the truth and-" However, Matt stopped talking and remembered the robots. "Look, Fresa, I'll come back to talk, just let me finish off the robots and-"

"No!" Fresa shouted again. "It just can't be true. This isn't what he said would happen!"

"'He'? Wait, Fresa, what do you mean by 'he'? Who told you what?"

"He said that you had to end up with me! He said that it would be that way! I don't understand why-" All of the sudden, the light around Fresa got brighter and brighter that Matt had to cover his eyes.

"Fresa, what's going on?" Matt shouted, trying to see what was happening with Fresa.

At that moment, the light around Fresa beamed off all around her like a big explosion that was so powerful that it pushed Matt right into the wall and knocked him out again. But before Matt could go unconscious, he saw how all the light surrounded the entire room.

…Close to the Power Room…

"Kim, we're almost close to the power room!" Ron shouted with joy as he pointed to the "POWER ROOM" sign over the door.

"Yeah, but what's that?" Kim said as she saw how something was glowing out of the room. Kim and Ron stopped dead in their tracks.

"Ah, Kim, I think it's another fireball, run for it," Ron started to run back, but Kim ran forward. "Kim! What are you doing?"

"It's not a fireball, Ron, it's something else," Kim went right in front of the entrance where the door was suppose to be at, but since it was gone, Kim could see what was going on in there. However, the light that was coming out of the room was so bright that she couldn't really see what was going on, but as she forced her eyes to open to see at least something, she could see a small person, sort of levitating, and holding a gem in her hands. Kim automatically knew who this was just by looking at the hair color. "Fresa?" Than the beams of light pushed Kim back and everything started to be surrounded by the red light.


	46. Chapter 46

**In the previous chapter, Kim and Ron were racing off to the Power Room to keep the army of robots away from the back-up battery that was the only thing keeping the ship afloat, but as soon as they reached the room, there was an odd red light coming out of there and as Kim went to see what it was, it turned out to be Fresa, who was holding a red gem and even levitating from the ground. But before Kim could even approach this Fresa, the light beamed off and pushed her to the wall, causing her to lose conscious as she saw how the red light engulfed everything. But what could this all mean? Is all this for their benefit or destruction? **

Kim awoken as she quickly got back conscious, but when she looked around, she wasn't in the Power Room or anywhere near it. She was in the medical room and laying on a bed. She tried to remember everything again as she looked around the room. The memory of her trying to get to the Power Room with Ron was coming back, but the memory of what happened after that was fuzzy. She remember seeing a strange red light and that there was someone in that light. Suddenly, the memory of who it was quickly came back.

"Fresa!" Kim shouted as she jumped out of the bed. Suddenly, David came inside the room in a rush.

"Mrs. Stoppable, are you okay?" he asked looking worried by the sudden shout.

"Oh, hi, David," Kim said more relaxed. "Everything's fine here, it's just-well- I remembered something and- wait, first of all, explain to me what happened? Why am I here? And where's Ron?"

David thought carefully on what he should say. "Well, Mr. Stoppable is okay. Still resting in another room. But about answering what happened-well, to be truthful, I can't really answer that, because I'm not even sure what happened. I know you were with Ron, trying to stop the robots from destroying the back-up battery, but I know you guys were kind of failing at that, because everyone in the nursery could feel how the ship was starting to fall and after that we were all just hoping you would get there in time."

"Well, it's obvious that the ship did get saved, but I can't say that it was because of me and Ron this time," Kim admitted. "But something did save us. Do you have an idea of who or what it was?"

David shook his head. "No, I thought you would know since you were close to there or weren't you?"

"We were close," Kim answered. "But something was kind of in our way. Some glowing red light."

"Wait, glowing red light?"

"Uh, yeah, something like that I think."

"Oh, so it wasn't a glitch on the tape," David said as he pondered over this.

"Tape? Wait, you have what happened recorded?"

"Sort of. Here I'll show you," David said as he went to the computer near the corner and started to type in some information. Suddenly, an image of the Power Room in shambles appeared on the screen with Matt laying on the ground injured.

"Matt!" Kim shouted.

"Don't worry. Matt's okay. He's right now in the other medical room where Fresa and Chyennes are staying at."

"Oh, that's good," Kim said with a sigh of relief.

"Yeah. The fact that's he's with Fresa and Chyennes means he's _very_ fine right now. Heh, heh." But as David saw Kim's upset face at the comment, he realized he shouldn't have said that. "Um, I shouldn't be really telling you jokes like that, huh?"

"Yeah, but I'll forgive you if you just show me the tape already."

"Okay," David pressed a button and the video started to play. "As you can see Matt is injured and is just laying down here and at the corner you can see the robots attacking the back-up battery. Now in few seconds look right at the bottom of the screen." Kim looked and saw a red light glowing.

"The red light! That's it right there!" Kim shouted.

"Yeah, but look what happens in a few seconds." Suddenly, the red light started to glow brighter and brighter until the whole image was just showing a red light and than it just showed static.

"Huh? What happened?" Kim asked.

"That's what I asked, too," David said. "After the ship stopped shaking, the lights came right back. Kayla and me decided to check out what was going on. When we raced to the Power Room, we saw you and Mr. Stoppable knocked out outside the room and Matt with Fresa and Chyennes knocked out as well inside the room. However, the robots were no where to be found."

"Really? They just disappeared?"

"I guess, because after taking you guys to the medical rooms, I checked out all the video to see if the robots escaped or something and I just got the same thing."

"The red light and a blackout, right?"

"Yep," David said, looking frustrated with this situation. "Urgh, I thought with the more battles we win, the more information we would get, but it seems we just get more confused. I even asked Matt what was going on, but he didn't seem like he wanted to answer me."

"Really? He didn't say anything at all?"

"No. Nothing at all. When he woke up, all he did was stay quiet. Well, not totally quiet. He did manage to complain for a while that I don't put enough ammo in my weapons."

Kim thought about this for a second. She wasn't really sure if it was Fresa who she saw in that light, since it was so bright, but the fact that Matt didn't want to say anything meant that it was Fresa and he was trying to protect her from anyone asking her questions. After all, they did say that Fresa seemed to get a major headache every time someone asked her serious questions.

"Um, well, I guess I could go talk with him. You know, see if he did really see anything or not," Kim suggested. She felt bad that she was keeping the fact that she saw Fresa a secret from David, but for now she wanted to talk with it over with her son first.

David nodded his head. "That's a good idea, but you can do that in a while. For now, I want you to talk with someone."

"Who?" Kim said, wondering who it could be.

David pressed a few more buttons on the computer and on the screen appeared Wade.

"Kim!" Wade shouted in joy. "It's good to see your okay."

"As okay as I can be. Lately, we've been having some 'trouble'."

"Yeah, I know. David has been telling me everything that has happened."

David started to move towards the door. "I can see you guys have a lot to talk about, so I'll leave you two alone while I go check on everyone else."

"Okay, see you in a bit," Kim said as David left the room. "So what's the snitch, Wade?"

"I should be the one asking that," Wade said, seeming a little upset. "How come you haven't been calling? You know, at least picking up your Kimmunicator once in a while to keep me updated."

"Sorry," Kim apologized. "But things have been kind of hectic around here, you know."

"Yeah, like I said, David told me everything that has been going on. Even about what Tondred said about your kids."

"Oh, he told you that, huh?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry that your kids are in this mess, but, hey, your kids are now pretty powerful, right?"

"I don't know about that. My kids may have some super power inside them, but, like Tondred said, I think their too young to know how to use them."

"But they can always learn and thanks to this disc that Tondred gave us, they'll be sure to learn very soon."

Kim remembered about the disc that Tondred left as a 'reward' for surviving the ship ambush. "Oh, you mean, the disc that Tondred left. What was on it?" Kim asked, desperate to know if it was really helpful at all.

"Well, mostly data, but helpful data. You remember when Tondred told that little story about how a warrior girl breaking the Gem of Light to ensure he could never get it?"

"Yeah," Kim answered as she remembered that part of the story.

"Well, it seems the pieces of that gem didn't become totally useless. Based on Tondred's information, if one of your kids get their hands on a piece of this gem, the power inside of them will get powerful and they'll be able to use their powers with ease."

"No kidding," Kim said looking surprised. "So if we find these pieces, my kids could use their powers and be able to handle themselves well against that creep Tondred?"

"Yep. And imagine if the other kids with the powers had some pieces as well. They'll be a little gang of super heroes ready to pound on the super villain and save the world from total destruction."

"That would be great and all, so where are these pieces?" Kim asked happily awaiting to hear the location quickly so she could get the pieces quickly.

"Uh, well, that's the sort-of-bad-part of this good news," Wade said as he looked away from Kim looking like he didn't really want to tell her the bad part but knew he needed to. " Tondred added a little message to the end of the information that got me a little worried about this plan."

Kim sighed. "What did he write?"

"Here, you can see for yourself," Wade said as the screen showed Tondred message. It said 'I have the pieces of the gem and if you want them so badly for your kids, how about we play a little game? I'll hide the gem pieces and give you a map to show you in what area the pieces are in, but it will be your job to go get them and find the exact location of them. Won't that be fun?' Than the screen switched back to Wade, where Wade could see that Kim did not find the message amusing at all.

"Great, so all of this is just a game for Tondred to play with us," Kim said angrily. "Hasn't he had enough of playing with our lives already?"

"I know what you're feeling right now, Kim," Wade said, hoping his words would calm her."But this is all we have for now to win against Tondred. Maybe, he's just hoping to buy some time with this so he could continue with his plan as quickly as possible."

"But if that's true than we shouldn't waste time with this little 'game' and just get Tondred now!"

"With what?" Wade asked. "We're not sure how strong Tondred really is, remember that he said he had just been using half of his power so far. What if he decides to just use his powers fully now? We have to get whatever advantage that is available to us right now so we can be sure we stand a chance against him. I don't like playing with this guy either, Kim, but we don't really have much of a choice right now."

Kim thought for a moment. She bite her lips a little in frustration to accept that Wade had a point. As much as she hated doing what Tondred wanted, she would have to play along for now. "Okay. I'll play along."

"Great!" Wade said with a smile. His excitement was really due to the fact that he would be working back with Kim, again. He started to type quickly. "I'm faxing you the map that Tondred gave to show you where all the pieces of gem are suppose to be."

Kim quickly grabbed hold of the map and examined it. "Thanks, Wade. I'll go report this to the others and I'll be sure to keep in contact with you more this time." She said as she waved good-bye, leaving the room in a rush.

"I hope you do!" Wade shouted back as Kim finally left the room.

Kim quickly ran down the hallway, anxious to gather everyone for a meeting to discuss the new plan she got, until she stopped after hearing a shouting voice coming from one of the rooms down the hallway. It sounded a lot like Ron.

"Hey, I said that I'm alright now so quit it with the bandages already! Hey, I mean it! Stop! Rufus!" Just then Ron came out of the room in a rush, wrapped up like a mummy with Rufus on his shoulder. The bandages were wrapped all the way to Ron's legs, that once he came out, he automatically fell down. A medical robot also came out of the room holding a bunch of bandages and coming straight towards the fallen Ron.

Kim, seeing that her husband needed help again, just flip the off switch on the back of the robot, which shut it down quickly. She looked down at her husband and couldn't help but laugh at seeing Ron in such a mess. "Oh, Ron. You can't just stop from getting into situations like this, can you?"

"Well, it's not that I want to," Ron said as he tried to unwrap himself. Rufus helped out by grabbing one end of a bandage and quickly rolling up the whole bandage until Ron was finally free.

"Yes, freedom!" Ron shouted with joy. "Thanks, pal." He said to Rufus and Rufus squeaked a 'you're welcome' back.

"So, what's up, Kim? Feeling recharged for a new battle?" Ron asked, seeing that Kim looked all rested up now.

"Hmm, I guess, but I'm trying to focus more on planning our next move, so no fighting."

"Yes!" Ron and Rufus shouted.

"For now," Kim added, which immediately killed Ron and Rufus' joy. Kim quickly grabbed Ron's arm and pulled him along. "Come on. I want everyone to know the new plan right away."

…In one of the medical rooms…

Matt stood still, sitting on a chair that was at the corner of the room, watching how Chyennes and Fresa were still unconscious. He couldn't help but feel guilty for what happened to the two girls he cared, though he wasn't exactly sure what happened with Fresa. He kept wondering why was she glowing and why she seemed to act so different back there.

Suddenly his thoughts were interrupted by voices that were coming from the hallway. "Drakken, are you sure this is the right room?"

"Yes, I'm sure!" Drakken shouted back as he was entering the room. "This time, I think," he said more softly. When both Shego and Drakken saw Chyennes lying on the bed unconscious, the two automatically ran towards her.

"Chyennes!" Shego shouted, hoping her calling would wake up her daughter.

Matt saw how worried the two look and felt he should tell them how Chyennes was really doing. "Um, Chyennes' okay now. Just a little knocked out, but a bit more rest will cure her in no time at all. At least that's what David said."

Shego and Drakken turned around to see that Matt just sitting there and the looks they were giving did not make Matt feel comfortable at all.

"Oh, Matt," Drakken started to say. "So you're here to, huh?"

"Uh, yeah, of course," Matt answered back. "I was worried about Chyennes and Fresa and wanted to see how they were doing."

"Well, if that's all," Shego said as she put her attention back to her daughter.

There was a slight awkward silent, until Matt decided to speak, again. "Um, guys, I want to apologize for what happened to Chyennes."

Shego and Drakken looked at Matt confused on what he meant. "Sorry?" Shego said.

"Yeah. It's just, I know I should have done harder to protect her and all, but I failed and she ended up getting hurt and I just want to say, I'm really sorry for allowing that to happen."

"Wait," Drakken said. "You're sorry for trying to save our Chyennes from a huge explosion. You really felt that was a little thing to do?"

"Huh?" Matt looked surprised. "Y-you guys know about that?"

"Yeah," Shego answered back. "We saw it when David was reviewing the security tape to see what exactly happened in the Power Room."

"Oh," Matt said. It was the only thing he could really think of saying.

"Yeah, so stop being so apologetic," Shego ordered. "And don't think that saving our daughter is some little thing. It was a really big thing and I want to say, um, thanks and all." Shego quickly turned away, seeming embarrassed for having said 'thank you' to the son of Kim.

"Yeah, thanks," Drakken said as he went up to Matt and put his hand on Matt's shoulder.

"Oh, sure, no problem," Matt said with a weak smile. This was definitely a new side of Drakken and Shego that he has never seen before. It made him happy, yet it was still a little odd.

Suddenly Drakken's face turned into a serious looking one. "However," he started to say as he tighten his grip on Matt's shoulder. "Don't try to get that close to my daughter, again, is that understood?"

Matt quickly nodded his head. "Um, yeah. Totally understand."

"That's good," Drakken said as he left go of Matt. Matt sure felt he learned something just now. Even a weakling like Drakken can seem threaten when it comes to protecting a daughter from any type of boy.

At that moment, Kim quickly came into the room. "Mom?" Matt said, looking surprise at his mother's sudden appearance and how quickly recovered his mom was now.

"Matt, good to see you're okay," she said quickly. "I just came to inform everyone that there's going to be a meeting in just a few minutes so come as quickly as possible. It's really important. Okay, well, see you, there." She left out as quickly as she came and everyone shrugged their shoulders, accepting the fact that there was going to be a meeting so quickly.

…Meeting Room…

Kim looked around the table to see that everyone was present, except Fresa and Chyennes. She found that it was time to start the meeting. "Okay, it seems like everyone who could come is here, so let's begin this meeting. I recently received important information from Wade that came from a disk that Tondred left on our ship that could _probably _help us turn the tables in this whole situation."

"Hold up," Bonnie interrupted. "Did you just say that you're relying on information from Tondred to help us out? The same Tondred who _wants_ us to lose?"

"I know what your thinking, Bonnie," Kim tried to explain. "But as much as I even hate to admit it, we're right now in a desperate time and any type of help, even from that creep, is going to be a huge advantage for us. Besides, I think I know why Tondred gave us this information even if it meant giving us a chance at winning this war."

Shego than spoke up, too. "Okay, than please explain what that reason can be so we won't feel like we're just going into another trap."

"Well, if you let me, please, explain, than you'll know," Kim complained. Once she saw that everyone was silent and listening, she decided to continue. She felt this was a lot to explain and since time was not really on their side right now, she felt she should say everything she needed to say as quickly as she could. "Okay, first, the information on the disk told something related to the story that Tondred told us. Tondred said that the warrior girl who was suppose to guard the Gem of Light broke the gem to keep it away from Tondred so he won't become immortal. Well, apparently the broken gem didn't become completely useless. If one of our kids gets a piece of that gem, than that gem can help draw out the power inside them, which means our kids will be able to use that power to help them finally defeat Tondred." Kim took a short pause to catch her breath and continued. "So, any questions?"

"Um, yeah, I have one?" Bonnie said, raising her hand a bit. "Are you crazy? Finding these gems just so we can use our kids to fight our battles? Does that even sound right to you?"

"Hey, it's not like that!" Kim yelled back. To her, no one was going to accuse her of wanting to use her kids for her own benefit. "I don't want our kids to get pieces of the gems so we can use them as our weapons against Tondred. I want them to have the gems so they can be powerful enough to handle themselves against Tondred whenever we have to see him again. After all, that guy just likes appearing wherever he likes. He was even on our own ship, remember?"

Bonnie looked down, like she was accepting the fact that Kim was right. "Ufh, okay, so you're right, but still-" she paused and started to look worry. "It seems.. I don't know…risky."

Matt quickly spoke up. "Well, I'm for it!"

"Really?" Kim asked her son, looking like she felt guilty for suggesting such a plan.

"Absolutely," Matt said with a smile. "It makes only sense that we should get more powerful now. I mean, if we really have superpowers than we should just use them, not hide them. Besides, if it means taking down that Tondred, I'm up for anything."

Kayla stood up also in enthusiasm like her brother. "I agree. Let's do this! I wouldn't mind having some superpowers anyways."

Ron and Rufus jumped in joy. "Oh, Boo-ya. That's what I like to hear from my kids! Letting nothing take them down, just like your mom and dad" However, since one of Ron's shoelaces was untied, he accidentally stepped on it as he was jumping in joy and tripped right down on the floor. Everyone stared at him, not surprised, but more like they knew that was going to happen. "Um, just ignore that everyone," Ron said from the floor and everyone looked away.

Kim smiled proudly at her kids, but Bonnie started to protest again. "Okay, okay. So it won't be bad to have our kids get more stronger. Now where are these gem pieces so we can just get them already."

"Um, these map will show us," Kim said nervously for she didn't want to tell everyone that this was actually a game that Tondred was playing with them just for him to buy some time so he could continue with his evil plan.

Shego looked suspiciously at the map and than at Kim. "So, Possible, I assume you and that Wade kid made up this map, right?"

Kim stayed silent which hinted to Shego that Kim was indeed hiding something, but for some odd reason, Shego didn't push Kim in telling the truth. She just crossed her arms and laid back on her chair. "Yeah, well, I hate to say it, but give us the orders, Possible, so we can get started already and get closer to knocking that Tondred out for good."

Drakken also spoke up. "Well, if my wife has to swallow her own pride just to defeat Tondred, than I'll do just the same. Order away, Possible."

"Will do," Kim said, but than she noticed that David wasn't saying anything. In fact, he was just staring at the floor, like he was in deep thought about something. "So, David, are you okay with the plan, too?"

David quickly snapped out of his thoughts and responded. "Huh? Oh, yeah, sure. All for it. Um, what was the plan, again?"

Everyone noticed that something was going on with David, but before anyone could ask what's wrong, Kayla quickly stepped in and pulled David out of the room.

"Um, you know what, David, how about you and me check if Chyennes and Fresa are wake yet, so I can explain the plan to all three of you," Kayla said as she pulled David quickly out of the room.

As soon as Kayla left the room, Bonnie stared angrily at Kim, which Kim quickly noticed. "I'm sure they'll be fine," Kim said, hoping Bonnie would stop with the angry glare already. Bonnie did mange to look away from Kim and just sighed. She laid back further into her chair, accepting the fact that Kim had a point and that if someone was going to cheer up David, it was Kayla.

…Down the hallway…

Kayla was still pulling David's arm, until David decided that he had enough of this and pulled his arm away from Kayla. "Uh, Kayla," he said as soon as his arm was free. "I know what you're planning right now and to be truthful I'd rather not be part of it."

"Huh?" Kayla said, really confused by what David was saying.

"Oh, come on. You pulling me out of the group meeting just to check on Chyennes and Fresa at the moment I showed everyone how I was just dazing out into space the whole time your mom was talking. You took me out of the room because you want to talk about what's wrong with me. Am I right?"

Kayla looked down at the floor, feeling a little embarrassed. "Well, yeah, of course. And why shouldn't I be doing this? You have to admit that anyone can see that something has been on your mind since we found out about our, um, special ability. Is it cause all of this is a big shocker for you, cause if it is, we all can totally understand and let you have some time to, I don't know, accept it all."

"Well," David started to say as he thought what he should exactly say to explain what was really wrong. "I have to admit that finding out that we have some super powers is a pretty big shocker, but I guess what really bothers me is that I'm not going to start off good with my powers."

"Huh?"

"Well, it's just that I'm only good at making inventions and fighting because I study enough to make good inventions and practice enough fighting so when I do fight, I know I'm not hopeless. But now, what do I have to do to know how to control my powers?"

"Well, I guess just practice with them once they're exposed," Kayla answered.

"In front of everyone?"

"Yeah. What's wrong with that?"

"Well, practicing means knowing you'll mess up and messing up in front of people, to me, that's, uh, too embarrassing."

"Ooooh. So, you're a proud type, huh?" Kayla said with a smile.

"No!" David shouted, but when he saw that Kayla wasn't convince, he sighed and gave in. "Okay, okay. So I'm a little proud. But that's what's really bothering me. I can't mess up in front of people, especially not in front of Matt." David really grumbled Matt's name that time.

Kayla thought for a moment and than came up with a solution. "Well, if it bothers you so much to just practice in front of us, why don't you just practice alone?"

"But how will that work, if I don't even know how to practice my powers. I need someone to at least teach me something, like how Wade taught me about technology or how I use my robots to battle with me to strengthen my fighting skills."

"Than, why don't you practice with me?"

David was a bit shocked by the suggestion, but also kind of happy. "You mean, me and you? Practicing? Alone?"

"Um, uh, yeah, I guess," Kayla said, seeming a bit nervous by how David was smiling at all this. "But if you don't want that than-"

"No, I want!" David shouted, but when he realized how loud he said that he quickly lowered his voice. "I mean, you know, it would be nice to work with you, cause I'm sure you wouldn't laugh at my face if I mess up or anything."

"Oh, well, can I at least giggle if you mess up really bad?" Kayla begged with a cute face.

"What? Eh, o-okay," he said. He would rather tell her not to do that, but he just couldn't resist that puppy face that Kayla always made. He always wondered where she learned that from though. "Hm, you know, now I can't wait to get started with this new plan."

"Great!" Kayla shouted with joy. "Let's go than and see if Chyennes and Fresa are awake yet so we can tell them the news!" She pulled David along with her hand.

…Down one of the hallways…

After finally leaving the meeting room, Matt quickly rushed off to see Chyennes and Fresa. He was really hoping that they be awake by now and maybe, he could even ask Fresa what actually happened. When he finally approached the room, he busted right in only to find Chyennes and Fresa still sleeping.

"Dang it," Matt said, clenching his fist in frustration.

"Yeah, bummer that they still haven't gotten up at all," a familiar voice from next to him said.

"Huh?" Matt said as he quickly looked to his left to find it was his own mother sitting on a chair in the corner. "Mom? What are you doing here?"

"Visiting."

"Yeah, but didn't I leave you at the meeting room just a few minutes ago? How in the world did you get here quicker than me?"

Kim smiled. "I'm pretty experience in beating someone at anything. Just ask Drakken."

Matt sighed, accepting the fact that he probably might never out due his own mother. Perhaps, his father someday, but his mother, no.

Kim coughed to clear her voice. She wanted to finally speak to Matt about what happened with Fresa. "So… How are you doing and all? You know, after the enormous battle we all went through."

Matt looked to the ground. "Okay, I guess."

"Well, that's good, seeing the fact that you seemed to have went through a lot more than any of us on this ship."

"Heh, I doubt that. Fresa and Chyennes are the ones that got the worst."

"So, what actually happened to Fresa and Chyennes?" Kim asked, feeling a bit nervous as she was approaching the question about Fresa and the strange red light.

"Well, Chyennes, she got injured by the explosion of one of the robots who tried to get into the Power Room."

"And Fresa?"

Matt stood silent for a while, looking more further away from his mom. "Fresa, she, um, got injured, too."

"Yeah, but how exactly?"

"Um, by, uh, the robots."

"Oh, so it was the robots that shoot out that strange red light?"

"Huh? You mean, you know about what really happened?" Matt said, looking shocked.

"No," Kim answered, getting up from the chair to get closer to Matt. "But I do want to know what's up."

"Well, why would you think that I know anything?"

"Why? Well, let's see. You were the last one seen with Fresa and that strange light, you were the only one actually conscious to understand what was going on, and the fact that when I came into the Power Room, I saw Fresa with that strange light!" Kim was really getting frustrated that Matt was trying to keep all of this a secret, even from her!

"Uh-" Matt tried to say something quick, but he realized he couldn't keep this away from his mother. Again, she beat him. "Okay, okay! I'll tell you." Matt sat down on another chair in the room. He wasn't sure exactly how to tell his mom about the strange thing he saw and that Fresa seemed to be involved with it somehow. "Look. It all started when Chyennes, Fresa, and me were finding out in the power room and we just got attacked by the whole explosion. We were close to the door so you can image how beat up we were after that blow."

"I have an idea," Kim said.

"Okay. Well, I was so beat up that I was knocked out for the first minutes and saw how the robots just kept coming into the power room just to kill our back-up battery. I wanted to stop them, but I was too weak to even get up. I really thought I was done for, until, I saw something glowing red."

"Were you able to see where it was coming from?"

"Yep. And, like what you saw, it was Fresa. Only not really."

"Not really Fresa? Care to explain some more?"

"Well, Fresa is always cheerful and sweet and kind-looking. The Fresa I was seeing was serious, scary, and especially mad."

"Mad? At what?"

"Uh, well, to be truthful, I think she was mad at me."

"You? Okay, what did you do?"

"Nothing!" Matt shouted, but than he lowered his head in guilt. "Okay, maybe I did do something that picked her off. You see, when I realized the door was about to explode, I immediately reacted and…grabbed Chyennes."

"Ooooh," Kim said, finally understanding. "I'm guessing she saw that, huh?"

"Yep, and she did not look happy either."

"So what? If Fresa ever gets angry, she'll start glowing and blow off a light that can destroy a countless army of robots?"

"Apparently," Matt answered. "But I don't know how she is able to do that. As we said before, we don't know anything about Fresa's past or who she really is, but I guess after this, I'm sure we can agree that she is no normal girl like we thought."

"And you didn't want anyone to know this, because you're afraid that everyone will start asking Fresa questions again and she'll start getting those headaches of her's," Kim assumed.

"Not only that. I… don't want the team to think that all because Fresa seems to have some special power that we should… encourage her to use them."

"What? Hey, you really think that we would force Fresa to use her powers for our own good?"

"No! I know the team won't want to force anyone to do something they don't want to do, but, you have to admit, having a person with incredible power be on our team is a great advantage for us and we might be tempted to take that advantage, especially with how things are going now."

"True that it would be nice to have that much power on our side, but we already have you, guys, and your hidden powers. I think with that we'll be fine."

"Huh, I guess. But still I don't want anyone knowing about Fresa. Just to not tempt anyone."

"So, you want this to be our secret?"

"Please, Mom."

Kim thought for a while. "Okay. I won't tell anyone, except for your father. But you have to talk with Fresa about this."

"What? But what if she gets a headache?"

"Look, Matt. Something is up with Fresa. Now you can pretend that you're protecting her by making her avoid her problem or you can actually help her by getting her to face her problem."

"Well…okay, but it's not going to be easy."

"Tell me about it. I usually had to do help Ron with that almost everyday."

Suddenly, the conversation stopped when a sudden moan was heard. Kim and Matt looked towards the two girls and saw that Fresa was moving and even opening her eyes.

"Fresa?" Matt said as he went closer to Fresa's bedside. Fresa finally started to rise, but still looked a bit tried. Matt just smiled at her, happy that she was okay. "Fresa! Hey! You're okay!"

Fresa looked at Matt with no expression at first, than, after a mere second, she immediately smiled and hugged Matt tightly. "Matt! You're okay!"

Matt was confused by the sudden change in expression. Suddenly, Matt started to notice that he was starting to get red, just like before when he liked Fresa. But at that moment, Chyennes started to awaken as well.

Chyennes started to moan as she was starting to get up from the bed. "Urgh. Man, am I in a lot of pain." As she started to get right out of bed, she saw how Fresa was hugging Matt tightly and how red Matt was. "Okay. I think I'm in a lot more pain now than I was before," she said as she was putting her hand over her heart.

"Chyennes!" Matt shouted with joy. But when he realized that Chyennes wasn't liking what she was seeing, he immediately got out of Fresa's arms. "Oh, uh, how are you feeling?" he said once he was free from Fresa.

"Good. I guess," Chyennes answered as she looked around the room. "So, what really happened around here? I remember that we were in the power room and there was an explosion and-" Chyennes paused and looked at Matt with a surprise look. "Matt…if I remember correctly, you saved me, right?"

Matt smiled and looked away from Chyennes, so she wouldn't see him get red. "Heh, why do you sound surprise? I can save people, especially my friends."

Fresa got up from the bed and came closer to the two. "Matt saved you, Chyennes?" she said with a confused look. "When?"

"Um, during the attack and in the power room," Chyennes answered. "You…don't remember?"

Fresa shook her head. "Nope. What did happen, Matt?"

"Uh," Matt felt it wasn't a good time to talk about that right now, so, for now, he would have to change the subject. "You know, I'll explain that some other time, because…uh…"

"We need to explain the new plan to you two," Kim said to help out her son.

"Oh, a new plan!" Fresa said with joy.

"That does sound good to hear right now," Chyennes said but the conversation got interrupted by the opening of the medical door and in came both David and Kayla, with Kayla still holding David's hand.

"We're here!" Kayla shouted. But than she saw that Chyennes and Fresa were already awake with her mom and brother already there to give them company. "Oh, Fresa! Chyennes! You guys are awake! But what are you two doing here?" she said as she looked at Matt and Kim.

"Came to visit," Kim answered.

"Yeah, I guess you had the same idea, but I manage to beat you here, Sis," Matt said with a victorious smile, which really made Kayla mad.

"We just got lost," Kayla said defensively.

"Well, Kayla," David interrupted. "I did tell you we were going the wrong way."

Fresa than looked closely at Kayla and David and noticed that they were indeed holding hands. She immediately smiled at this. "Awww! Kayla! David! You guys have finally hooked up!" she shouted. Everyone than looked directly at the two and also saw how they were holding hands. But after that announcement, Kayla and David let go of their hands quickly.

"No!" Kayla shouted, getting really red. "I was just pulling him along! That's all!"

"Yep," David said, nodding his head quickly to show he agreed. "J-just that."

Suddenly, they heard the voice speaker come on and Drakken's voice was coming from it. "Hey, David! Would you get back the maps for us already so we can know where we have to start looking?"

"Huh, never thought Drakken would want to get into deadly action so soon," Matt commented.

"Daddy," Chyennes said with a smile. She knew it was mean, but she couldn't help but always feel it was funny everything her father tried to act tough.

"Alright," David said. "I'll get the maps for everyone. Meanwhile, you guys get ready for your mission. It's going to be a long trip. But if successful, it's going to be worth the while."

….On Tondred's ship…

The whole room was dark. The only lights that were visible were the ones coming from the tons of screens that covered a whole wall of the room. Tondred was sitting down looking at the screens and thinking. He looked bored and even disappointed.

"So they survived," he said as he looked at a screen that showed a picture of the heros' airship. "And thanks to an unlikely hero. I wasn't even expecting that." He got up and looked away from the screens. "Well, I'll just have to continue my plan." He pressed a button on his remote and the metal doors of the room opened. In came the family members of Kim, Ron, Bonnie, and Junior, still under Tondred's control.

"I'm off to carry out the other half of my plan. I'll have to be gone for a while and I need someone to 'occupy' the junior heroes and their parents. That will be your job," Tondred took out from his pocket a small bag and he opened it to take out the pieces of the gem that he talked about earlier. These pieces of the gem were not shiny or sparkly not all gems are. Instead they were dull and reflected no light or sparkles. The villain than handed the gem pieces to each family member.

"You know the locations I told you to hide them at. Make sure you do your best to hide them in a spot that would be difficult for the heroes to find and get and when they do get close to the gems, remember to occupy them a bit more with a little battle. Do you all understand?" All of them nodded their heads once and raced off quickly until Tondred was alone again. He pressed another button on his remote and in came three hovering future-looking cribs that were carrying the three stolen babies. The babies were sound asleep and Tondred smiled evilly.

"I see you three have cried yourself to sleep. That's good. We're all going on a little trip. It's not that far just a few years into the future." He pulled out the time machine device and started punching in numbers. "And it will have to be short. I don't want your future parents catching onto me. Lucky for me, you guys are such troublemakers to your parents that they all believe their teenage children just went on a joy ride to the past. I can't wait to see their faces when I'm finally successful and ruler of the world and it's all thanks to their precious children." He moved the cribs all closer to each other and put his hands on one of them. "So, let's go. Even though we have all the time we need, I want to get this done as quickly as possible." He pressed the enter button on the time-machine device and a flash of light took them all to the future.

…On the airship, in the vehicle room…

Everyone was in the room and with at least one backpack on them, though Bonnie had Junior carry two more luggage with him. Junior put down the luggage and it made a hard thump on the floor. David rolled his eyes.

"Mom, do you really have to bring so much with you? It's a long trip, but not that long," David complained.

"Hey, only one of the luggage is mine, the other is your father's," Bonnie said.

Junior smiled. "Well, we have to be prepared now for anything, so bringing along some additional stuff will be quite useful for all of us."

"I don't think that bringing both of your guys whole cloth collection and makeup supplies is going to be useful to any of us!" David shouted.

"Oh, kids," Bonnie said with a smile and shaking her head in disappointment. "You still have yet to learn the value of such things." David rolled his eyes, while his parents put their luggage into a smaller airship that looked like a jet but a bit smaller. There were three other jets in the room as well.

Matt than approached from behind David. "Dude, when you said 'makeup', you just meant your mom, right?"

"You don't want to know," David answered as he went to the middle of the room, holding a folder. "Okay, everyone! You know the plan, right? We're all going to spilt up for this mission to cover more ground. There are eight pieces of gems hidden in the whole world."

Suddenly, a screen from one of the computers in the room flashed on showing Wade. "Yeah and trust me that they won't be easy to find. We're not exactly sure the exact location of each piece. We could only get a reading of the area they are at. The finding I'll have to leave to you all."

"We won't fail," David said to Wade confidently. "As long as every team does their best." He opened the folder and pulled out papers that were actually maps. "Now, each team has two gems to look for. Oh and also I'm giving you each a Kimmunicator."

"Yeah, I'll be around to help you, guys," Wade said. "But only one for each team, okay? By the way, who are the teams consist of again?"

Fresa spoke up. "Oh, I know! Team 1 is David's team that is made up of him, Bonnie and Junior. Team 2 is made up of Kalya and Kim. Team 3 is Chyennes with her mom and dad and lastly is team 4 who are Matt and Ron and Rufus."

"Um, what about you, Fresa? Aren't you coming?" Chyennes asked.

"Well, Matt said that it would be better if I just get some rest," Fresa answered. "Right, Matt?"

"Uh, yeah," Matt answered nervously. "Besides, we need some to watch the ship."

"Okay, everyone, no more chit-chat. Let us begin with the mission," David announced. He than went off to his jet and his parents followed.

Kim and Kayla went next to Ron and Matt. Kim smiled at Ron and her son. "So, you boys promise not to cause so much trouble on this mission?"

Ron smiled and put his hand on Matt's shoulder. "No way. We'll handle ourselves pretty fine. Don't you worry."

"Can't help but worry," Kim said looking concerned for their safety. "I really, really want you to promise me that you'll do your very best to be safe."

"I promise," Ron said. "I'll try not to get beaten, punched, exploded, or killed in any awful way. Trust me, I will be trying."

"Well, I guess you trying is better than nothing," Kim said as she leaned over to Ron and kissed him.

"Take care of Dad," Kayla ordered her brother.

"I'll try, but who knows what can happen with him, you know?" Matt jokily said. "But I guess the same can go with you. After all, I think you're the one who inherited his klutziness."

Kayla crossed her arms. "Hmph. I'll show you that I can handle myself pretty fine." But as she turned around, she lost balance and fell to the ground.

"Yep. You definitely inherited it," Matt commented as he headed to his airship.

Drakken and Shego both tried to help Chyennes get into their jet, but Chyennes seemed more annoyed by this than grateful. "Mom! Dad! I can get in by myself. Really!"

Shego let go of Chyennes, but still had her worried face on. "Hey, you were just knocked out for hours, Missy, so don't get all mad at us for worrying about you. We are your parents after all."

Drakken nodded. "Yeah. And are you really sure that you're okay. You sure you don't want to stay with Fresa and relax?"

"No, thanks," Chyennes said as she finally seated herself in the jet. "These our my powers were talking about so I'm not going to miss out on any action."

"Well, we'll be around for any help you need for the 'action' you'll be having," Drakken said as he hopped right in.

Shego quickly jumped in as well. "Yeah, but knowing you, Drakken, I'll probably be the one giving the most help."

"Thank you, Shego," Drakken said sarcastically. Chyennes giggled as the jet lifted off.

David gave a Kimmunicator to Fresa. "Fresa," he started to say. "Use this to call us for anything, okay?"

Fresa nodded. "Thank you." She looked at Matt. Matt noticed that someone was looking at him and he looked at her, too, and waved. Fresa waved happily back and shouted "Good luck, everyone!"

Matt enter the airship and closed the door. He activated the controls and the jet started to lift. But as he saw all the other jet ships leave the airship one by one, he said quietly. "Good luck, everyone." And when all the other jets had finally left, Ron and Matt flew their jet right out, too.


	47. Chapter 47

**After viewing some important information on a disk that Tondred gave David, the gang find out that the pieces of the Gem of Light that Tondred had wanted before the Guardian of Light broke it were still useful in helping the kids be able to call out their powers, which would be a good advantage against Tondred. So the gang had spilt up in search for these pieces that are scattered around the world. If successful, they may be able to finish off Tondred forever, but if they fail, all hope will be lost.**

Bonnie and Junior looked down at the ground and saw that they were in Bonnie's hometown. "Hey, David," Bonnnie started to say. "Is it just me or are we actually in my hometown?"

"It's not you, Mom," David said. "We are indeed around the place you have lived for these last past years and still will, just to let you know."

"What? You mean in the future, I'll still be stuck here?" Bonnie said looking shocked and angry at the same time.

David than started to chuckle. "No, I'm just joking."

"Oh," Bonnie sighed in relief.

"Or am I?" David said with another evil smile and Bonnie started to look shocked again.

"Um, not that I mean to interrupt a mother and son conversation-" Junior said. "But since we are around here, does that mean that Tondred decided to place a gem where Bonnie and me live? Isn't that too easy?"

"Not really," David clarified. "Remember, we don't know exactly where it is."

"Than how are we suppose to find the gem?" Bonnie asked. "If it's just a little piece now, than finding it out here in town will be impossible."

"Not really," David said again. "I'm here and I'll be able find it. Well, according to the information that Tondred gave."

"Huh?" Both Junior and Bonnie said suggesting to David that he needed to explain some more.

"According to Tondred, the pieces of the gem give off some type of vibe that only someone with powers can feel. And that someone is me."

"Oooohhhh," Junior and Bonnie said.

"Okay," Bonnie said as she laid back on her chair. "So I guess we'll just lay back here until we get to this 'area' where the piece is suppose to be."

"But, we're already here, Mom," David said.

"Huh?" Bonnie said as she looked out the window and saw below that they were right over her old high school. "What? This place?"

"Yep," David said as he started to lower the jet onto to the grounds of the school.

"W-Wait," Bonnie said. "Are you saying that Tondred decided to hide one of the pieces in my high school?"

"Hmm," Junior said. "Well, I guess this will be okay for you, sweetie, since you know this place so much."

"Sweetie," Bonnie said looking annoyed. "Please, don't remind me. I had to spend more time in here than anyone in my school. Stupid final quiz that Mr. Barkin's decided to give on the last day of senior year! Seriously! It was like he wanted to fail some students for fun! I promised myself never ever to come back to this boring place again. Not even for high school reunion."

"Wow, mom," David said. "I never knew you hated this place that much. I wonder if Tondred knew that and that's why he picked this place."

"If he did, than I hate him even more than before," Bonnie said as she crossed her arms and turned away from the window. "Come on, David, let's get through with this as quickly as possible."

"Whatever you say, Mom," David said as he took out his kimmunicator. "Hey, Wade, you there?"

Wade appeared on the screen quickly. "Yeah, right here, David. I was expecting to get a call from you first, since you're location is the closest."

"Yeah, we're here already. We're just going inside the school right now and search for that gem piece."

"Oh, good," Wade said with a smile to know that things were going according to plan. "And since you have Bonnie with you, I'm sure you can get around the school easily. She most likely knows the area better than any one."

"Don't remind me!" Bonnie shouted so loudly that even Wade could hear her.

"Mom! Not so loud," David scolded.

"David's right, my dear" Junior said. "After all, we don't know if Tondred or some of his robots are around. Or both."

"Oh, okay," Bonnie said angrily.

Wade could see that Bonnie was clearly having another fit of her's, so he waved bye to David and quickly signed off.

David was the first to open the door of the jet and look around to make sure the area was clear of any danger. When he saw that no one was around, he quickly hand waved to his parents to get them to come out with him. "Everything's clear so far," he said as he walked onto the pavement of the school. "I don't suppose we'll find anyone in the school either. It's the weekend and it's less likely that any kids want to spend their free days in the school."

"Tell me about it," Bonnie commented.

"But if there's no one around, than how will we be able to get inside?" Junior asked, looking worried that they might have to break in by force.

"Don't worry, sweetie," Bonnie said as she walked to the left side of the school building. "I know a way in." As she got almost close to the end of the building wall, she went close to a window that she was able to open with ease. David and Junior were impressed that there was still a window open even with the school being closed. Bonnie explained. "This window was always broken. It wouldn't lock at all. Mr. Barkins always wanted to have it fix, but I can see that the school still has forgotten even now. Now, come on," she ordered as she slipped through window. "I told you, two, before that I don't want to stay here for a long time at all."

David and Junior looked at each other a bit worry that Bonnie's anger and haste might not make this mission go smoothly like they hoped, but they still decided to just follow her and do what she says for now. But just as Junior and David went inside the school building, a figure of another person appeared behind them but it was too late for David or anyone else to have notice.

…In the school hallway…

The hallway was pitch black with no lights turned on at all. David and Junior were a bit cautious of the area, after all a dark place is a good place for a sneak attack, but Bonnie didn't look worried at all. In fact, she just looked bored and looked around for any light switches. When she found one, she immediately flipped the switch and the lights of the hallway turned on, showing a clear pathway for them to go down.

"So David, any of those vibes you're suppose to be feeling right now?" Junior asked.

"Not really," David answered. "But maybe if I just focus a little." He closed his eyes to see if he could concentrate better and feel whatever he was suppose to be feeling. Just at that moment, David seemed to have felt something. "Hey, I think I do feel it. Like a small magnetic pull. It's coming down from the hallway. I…think."

"Okay," Bonnie said as she started to go down the hallway.

"Wait, Darling," Junior called out. "I think we should let David lead the way. After all, he is the one who has the senses to find this gem piece."

"True," Bonnie agreed. "But I could scout out first to ensure that there is no trouble ahead and take care of any trouble that is ahead." Bonnie said that with such confidence that it sort of annoyed David. He should have figured that his mother's first fight victory on the plane would cause such an increase of ego in his mom.

However, now wasn't the time to worry about his mother's ego so David closed his eyes again to sense a bit more. "Okay, I think the vibe is coming from down the hall and than down the first left."

"Got it," Bonnie said as she rushed off.

"Uh, Bonnie-sweetie!" Junior called out again. "There's really no need to run! You might get into a surprise attack!"

However, Bonnie just kept running. "I told you everything is fine," she said as she turned to the left. Suddenly she bumped into someone and fell backwards to the ground. When she looked up to see who it was, she looked surprised and than started to scream. "Aaaahhh!"

"Bonnie?" Junior shouted off as he rushed off to her rescue with David following along too, but when they turned around on the corner, they only found Bonnie on the ground with her eyes close and looking away from a figure that was in front of her. The figure that surprised her did not look scary at all. In fact, it was Mr. Barkin, with his usual military hairstyle and suit with the only difference that now he had some white hairs and a few wrinkles.

"Hey! I know you," Junior said with a smile. "You're Bonnie's old teacher. Mr. Barkin!"

Mr. Barkin nodded his head. "And if I'm not mistaken your that boyfriend of Miss. Rockwaller. My former student who's shivering in fear on the ground right now."

Junior saw that his mom was still freaked out and tried to help her open her eyes to see that there was no danger at all. "Hey, it's okay, my darling. It's just your former teacher, Mr. Barkin."

"Exactly," Bonnie said still having her eyes close and covering them with her hands. "When I left he was so old that he has to be dead by now, meaning that this Mr. Barkin is really a ghost."

Mr. Barkin sure showed that he didn't like that comment at all. "I can see that you still have yet to have any logic at all, Miss. Rockwaller," he said.

"It's all okay, my love," Junior said as he lifted Bonnie up on her feet and turned her around to have her facing Mr. Barkin. "See. Mr. Barkin is still alive. Sure, he looks really old right now, but he's still alive." Mr. Barkin rolled his eyes. He couldn't believe that Junior and Bonnie were so alike that they even made the same insults.

Bonnie still looked a bit freaked out, but when she looked at David to see his opinion, David just nodded his head to confirm that Mr. Barkin was telling the truth. Bonnie sighed in relief. "Oh, thank goodness. Oh, and sorry, Mr. Barkin, for that ghost insult, but, come on, I mean, how old can you be by now? You can't blame me for thinking you were dead."

Mr. Barkin sighed. "Well, I can see you haven't really changed at all."

"Heh, Sorry, Mr. Barkin, but this time you're wrong," Bonnie said as she went next to Junior and hugged him. "I got married to my sweetie-pie right here and you have to admit that's a big change."

"Oh, I see," Mr. Barkin said, not looking really surprised. "Well, I guess I should congratulate you, Junior. You're the only man I know who would accept such a challenge." Bonnie looked annoyed by that, but Junior smiled at the comment.

"Oh, thank you," he said, but when he saw that Bonnie didn't like him saying that he gave an apologetic look to his wife.

"So, anything else that's different about you now, Mrs….?" Mr. Brakin asked.

"Um, well, I have a son now," she said looking at David, wondering if she should take the time to explain that this David was her son but from the future and that her present son was actually kidnapped by an evil villain.

Mr. Barkin looked a bit surprised to hear that Bonnie had actually become a mother. "You? A mother?" he asked slowly, still trying to get that idea in his head. "Heh, I guess anything is possible in this world. But aside from the news, what exactly are you all doing here?"

Everyone started thinking of some excuse quickly. "Um," Bonnie started to say. "I…wanted to come back to the school to-"

Junior started to see that Bonnie had hit a dead end so he decided to finish the sentence for her. "She wanted to come back to…uh… to…Oh! To find something!"

"To find something?" Mr. Barkins asked, looking a bit suspicious at what they were saying.

"Yes, to find…," now Junior had hit a dead end so David thought it was his turn to help out.

"To find an old gem," David said. "Mo-uh, I mean, Bonnie said that she lost a gem around here that fell out of one of her jewelries. She really believed that she would never find it, but decided to try last one time and what better time than look when the school is empty."

"I see," Mr. Barkin said, seeming like his suspicion actually lowered down a bit. "But now tell me, who are you?"

"Uh, I'm sort of a…detective," David answered with a nervous smile. "Bonnie hired me to help her find this missing gem."

"You're a detective?" Mr. Barkin questioned. "Aren't you kind of young to be one?"

David looked insulted by what the teacher had just said that he couldn't help but insult him back. "Well, aren't you kind of old to be a teacher?" he said so coldly, just like his mother did in her teenage years.

Mr. Barkins looked surprised by this comment and a bit confused, because that insult sort of reminded him of Bonnie. "Do you work for Bonnie a lot?"

"No," David said, still looking a bit mad.

Mr. Barkin stared carefully at David than looked back at Bonnie. "Okay. You have permission to look around here, but only if I accompany you."

"What?" David and Bonnie said.

"I can't just leave the school unprotected with you guys. A mature adult needs to accompany you guys."

"We're adults," Bonnie pointed out.

"I said _mature_ adults," the teacher answered as he allowed room for the group to pass by. "Lead the way, Detective."

"Thank you, Sir," David said sarcastically as he walked past Mr. Barkin. He still felt the pull of the gem and walked towards the direction it was leading him to.

The group followed David until he entered into the gymnasium. David looked around the gym even though it was too dark too really. "It's in here," he said trying to see if he could concentrate on the vibe of the gem, again.

"How do you know that?" Mr. Barkin asked.

"Uh, I told him that I lost it here," Bonnie answered.

"Well, he's not going to find anything in here without the lights," Mr. Barkins said as he switched on the lights. "But now explain to me how you expect to find a piece of gem in this massive room. It could have been swept up by the janitors by now."

"No, it's in here," David said. "And I'm going to find it using this." He pulled out the kimmunicator and showed it to Mr. Barkins, which Mr. Barkins recognized automatically.

"Hey, isn't that Miss. Possible's communicator thing?" he asked.

"Uh, yeah. Sort of," David said.

"So why do you have-" But than suddenly lights turned off.

"Hey, what happened?" Junior asked trying to look around the place. "Did someone turn off the lights?"

"Probably the school's lights are broken. Again." Bonnie commented.

"No," Mr. Barkins answered. "I made sure the school's lights were changed before the school year started."

"Than someone turned off the lights," David confirmed. "Be cautious everyone."

"What do you mean be cautious?" Mr. Barkins said looking suspicious, again. "Is someone after you guys?"

"It's a long story," Bonnie said. "And we don't have all day to-" But before Bonnie could finish, she got immediately knocked down by a fast figure that past by quickly. "Ah!" Bonnie shouted as she hit the floor.

Junior immediately came to pick up Bonnie. "My love, are you okay?" he asked, but as he was helping Bonnie get up, he also got knocked down and fell down with Bonnie.

"Watch out!" Mr. Barkin said as he went closer to David. "Stick together. We don't want to get confused and attack each other. A fight in the dark is a great advantage for any enemy."

"Than let's shed some light on this situation," David said as he pressed a button on his kimmunicator and the screen flashed on a bright light. At the moment the figure didn't appear, but than appeared the quick moving enemy right behind the two.

Mr. Barkin was the first to notice that someone was behind them and pushed David to side. "Move!" he said as he separated from David. The figure attacked but thanks to Mr. Barkin's quick thinking, the two were safe. David quickly pointed the light at the attacker and saw that it was his grandfather, Senor Senior Senior!

"Grandpa!" David shouted from the surprised. He had forgotten that somehow Tondred was able to transfer his grandfather's conscious self in a computer and kept the body to be his evil henchmen.

"Grandpa?" Mr. Barkin said, being more confused than before.

"It's a long story," David quickly explained.

"I can see." But before the conservation could continue, Senior attacked once again. Mr. Barkin and David quickly moved before getting hit and rushed to the side of Bonnie and Junior.

"What do we do?" Junior asked.

"He's an elderly man," Mr. Barkin said. "What harm can he do?"

"You're one to talk," David said. "But elderly or not, Now that Grandpa's body in "zombie-control", his strength has increased incredibly so it won't be easy to take him down even with all four of us."

"If you trying to explain just now, I can tell you failed and only successfully confused me more," Mr. Barkins commented as he still looked around for Senior.

"Whatever," David said. "Look I'll explain everything later but for now we have to-" Suddenly, Senior quickly appeared in front of David and grabbed him by the shirt collar and threw him right into the air.

"David!" Bonnie and Junior shouted. Mr. Barkin was the first to react. He quickly ran across the room and caught David before he could hit the ground, but since David was thrown with such great force, the impact made David and Mr. Barkin crash right on the ground.

Bonnie and Junior tried to rush to David, but Senior appeared right in front of them. Before the two could even attack, Senior took out something that looked like a ray gun. When he pulled the trigger, a beam of light flashed onto Bonnie and Junior and in a second, the couple disappeared.

"Mom? Dad?" David shouted after witnessing everything. Mr. Barkin, however, was more concentrated on finding out a way to escape Senior. He suddenly notice the box full of kickballs close to him and decided to use it for his advantage. He quickly got up and grabbed the box.

"Hey, old guy!" he shouted to get Senior's attention. "Let's see how well you can really move!" He threw all the balls right out of the box and all of them bounced right at Senior.

Senior quickly moved around to dodge all the kickballs, but when he had finally dodge them all, he noticed that both Mr. Barkin and David had escaped.

…In one of the classrooms…

Mr. Barkin ducked behind the door to avoid being seen through the window of the classroom door but still had a small view of what was going on outside. "Close is clear. So far, so good."

"So far, so good?" David said angrily. "My mother and father just got blasted by some ray gun! You call that good?"

Mr. Barkin put his hand over David's mouth. "Quiet down. Or would you rather be blasted away, too."

David pushed away Mr. Barkin's hand. He still looked angry, but started to calm down a bit. "Well, now that I think about it, that light didn't look like one to blast an enemy away. It looked more like a transporter light."

"Transporter light?" Mr. Barkins said.

"Will you stop repeating everything I say in a question?" David shouted.

"First of all, be quiet, and second of all, it's not my fault that you and Bonnie have been keeping me in the dark of this whole situation. If you would please mind explaining to me why you called Junior's father, 'Grandfather', and why you called Bonnie, 'Mom', and why you called Junior, 'Dad', and why-" Suddenly the answer came to Mr. Barkin. "Wait," he said as he looked closely at David. "Are you the son of Bonnie and Junior?"

"Wow, it seems you're not as stupid as I thought you were," David said coldly.

"Yep, you're definitely the son of Bonnie."

David just rolled his eyes at that comment. "Yeah, I am, but as you can see I'm a bit older than I'm really suppose to be and that's because I'm actually from the future here to help out my parents get the baby-me back from an evil villain who is planning something horrible in order to rule the world."

Mr. Barkin looked a bit surprised by all that David just told him, but as he thought a bit, he didn't seem shock at all. "Oh," he said simply. "Well, why didn't you say so before?"

"Because we didn't think it was necessary to tell you all of this, at least we were hoping it wasn't necessary. To be truthful, I'm a bit surprised that you don't seem so surprised by all this."

"Well, to be truthful, I've seen a lot of shocking things while Miss. Possible was still in this school and additional things with her brothers still here. The only thing that surprises me is that you 're the one doing the saving this time along with Bonnie. It's just Miss. Possible, or should I say Mrs. Stoppable, was the one who always saved the world. With some help from her husband, I guess."

David sighed. "I guess I have no choice but to waste my time explaining everything to you. You see, Mrs. Stoppable is involved in this mission along with her husband. You see… her twins also got kidnapped and by the same evil guy."

That news really shocked Mr. Barkin. "What? How? You mean to tell me that Mrs. Stoppable already had her twins and they were just taken from her?"

David gave a signal of silence to Mr. Barkin. "Hey, didn't you say that we should keep quiet? And, yes, unfortunately, Mrs. Stoppable's kids were kidnapped and she's not the only one. Drakken and Shego's daughter was also kidnapped."

"Even the enemies of Mrs. Stoppable are involved in this?" Mr. Barkins said looking more surprised than before. "Now that is a really surprise."

"Yeah and now me and the other 'future' kids are here to help our parents get our baby-self back from that evil creep and stop him for good. But now that I gave you the summary of what did happen, do mind if we go back to concentrating on what's happening now? You know, us being in a blacked-out building with my grandfather out to get us and my parents missing."

"I agree with you," Mr. Barkin said, snapping out his surprised state and looking serious, again. "And since you're the only one with knowledge of the whole situation, I guess I have no choice but to make you leader for this mission. Just do me a favor, and try not to act too much like Bonnie."

David gave an evil smile. "I'll try. But as I said before, I think my parents are missing inside this school, because the light that the ray gun shot out looked like a transporter light. You see, in the future, we found a way to make different light colors do different things and the light color that ray gun shot out was blue so it's definitely a transporter light, meaning my parents were transported to a different location. Luckily for us, it was a small amount of light that shot out to my parents so they weren't taken that far from here. I'm guessing that they're either outside the school or inside."

"Are you thinking of finding them first?"

"We have to, not only because they're my parents, but because my 'grandfather' definitely knows where he sent my parents are and is likely going right after them."

"You know, it could be a trap."

"I'm not stupid," David said angrily. "I know that it could be a trap. That's why I need you watch my back."

Mr. Barkin smiled. "Now, you're talking. I'm ready to help out, especially if it involves battling."

"Just try not to break your back," David said smiling. Mr. Barkin really didn't like that comment, but as David open the door to leave, the teacher still followed him.

…In one of the school's classrooms…

Bonnie opened the classroom door and looked out in the hallway. It was dark, but she could still tell that no one was there and opened the door wider so her husband can come out with her.

"Sweetie," Bonnie called to Junior. "We're still in the school. We're just in the third floor of the building."

Junior still looked around the hallway a bit cautious. "Well, that's good. I thought that ray was going to kill us, but luckily it just took us somewhere in the school. Still I can't believe that Tondred can make my father's body move that quickly. Oh, if Kim's brothers do find a way to get my father back into his body, he'll be definitely feeling some back pains for a long time."

"We'll be the ones feeling more pain if your father does find us. But, to truthful, I'm more worried about David. Especially with the fact that he's stuck with Mr. Barkin."

"Oh, Dear, I know that you don't like Mr. Barkin that much, but I'm sure he'll do his best to help our son."

"Or just slow him down," Bonnie said looking more anger than before. "Come on. Remember that I know this place more better than you do, unfortunately, so I'll lead us back to the gymnasium. Maybe David still there." Bonnie went ahead and Junior quickly followed.

…In the hallway of the first floor…

David and Mr. Barkin were walking in the hallway. Mr. Barkin was keeping watch while David was speaking on the kimmunicator with Wade.

"So, I guess you have to face your grandfather alone this time, huh, David?" Wade said looking a bit worried for David.

"Well, I guess I'm not totally alone," David said as he looked at Mr. Barkin looking quickly to his left than to his right and than right behind him like a freaked out bird. "Though I'm starting thinking that wouldn't have been so bad." David commented.

Wade smiled. "Well, just don't lose your cool. I'll send you a map of the school building."

"No need," Mr. Barkin said. "I know this school more better than anyone who's ever been here so we won't get lost."

"That's a relief. While you guys do your own searching, I'll try and pinpoint Bonnie and Junior's location."

"How are you going to do that?" David asked. "It's not like you have a chip inside them…Or do you?"

Wade just smiled and waved good-bye to David than quickly signed off. The thought of the chip worried David a little, but he quickly snapped out of it and went back to using the kimmunicator as a flashlight to light the way in the hallway. But as David was moving ahead, Mr. Barkin quickly took the lead and even the kimmunicator out of David's hand.

"Hey!" David shouted. "What's the big idea?"

"Remember when I said you should be the leader of the mission because you knew more information than I did?"

"Yeah," David answered.

"Well, that was than and this is now. You don't know much about this place than I do, so sorry, kid, but you've lost your position. Now, I'm the leader."

"What?" David said looking ready to just blow a fuse already, but he quickly calmed down. "Ufh, you know, I don't care who's leader. I just want to find my parents as quickly as possible. So just lead the way, 'leader'." Mr. Barkin didn't like David's attitude, but he continued on ahead.

…On the third floor…

Bonnie and Junior kept walking until they finally reached the stairs to go down. "Finally the stairs," Bonnie said. "I just hope that your father hasn't gotten to our son first."

"It's just my father. Not Tondred and a huge army of robots, I'm sure our son can handle things fine with just one enemy."

Suddenly Bonnie and Junior heard something strange coming from down the hallway that they just walked down. When the took a look, they saw another army of robots, only these were different. They were a bit smaller and looked more like spiders.

"Another army of robots?" Bonnie shouted.

"M-Maybe these are a bit harmless. After all, they are smaller."

But as he said that the front of the robots started to glow red and out shot rays of red light that Junior and Bonnie quickly dodged as they rushed down the stairs, but they took a quick look behind them as they saw how the red light burned right through the wall. Junior and Bonnie didn't think twice and started to run faster down the steps.

…On the last floor of the school…

Mr. Barkin and David were quietly walking down the hallway, searching every room they encountered. Mr. Barkin opened one door to a classroom, but than shut it and shook his head to David to confirm that his parents nor the enemy was there. The two continue until Mr. Barkin finally broke the silence.

"So, David, you're from the future, huh?"

"Yeah. I believe that's what I said before."

"Than you should know what happens to everyone in the future, right?"

"Yeeeeahhhh, why?" David said, suspicious at what Mr. Barkin was trying to really say.

"Well, why not letting me on some information than. You know, tell me what happens to this town, this school…To me."

David smiled. "I thought you said I wasn't the leader anymore because I didn't know so much information."

"Look, would you just tell me or not?"

David shook his head. "Sorry, Leader, but that's a no-can-do. Besides that fact that I don't really like you so much, the real problem lies in the fact that it's too dangerous to reveal any information about the future."

"I see. That's understandable. Just at least answer me this. We haven't been taken over by robots, have we?"

"No. Don't worry. The government made sure that there be strict limits on what we can create with technology and making robots that can think for themselves is a total no-no."

"That's a relief," Mr. Barkin said with a smile.

"But enough on asking me what's going to happen in the future, alright? You should really be asking yourself what you want to do in the future instead."

"What I want to do? Well, that's easy. I want to continue working here. Build up this school so it can be better at teaching every student at being better and being prepared for anything that comes in the future."

"Wow, really?"

"Yeah, what's wrong with that?"

"Nothing. It's just-" But before David could finish his sentence, the noise of the army of robots was coming from behind them. When David saw the robots, he immediately knew they were dangerous. "Oh, snap. Run!" David shouted.

Mr. Barkins looked confused at David's sudden rushing. "What's wrong?" he asked as he finally looked behind him and saw the army of robots. "Oh, snap," he said as he rushed off right next to David. "I thought you said that there are strict laws against making robots for mass destruction!"

"Oh, yeah, I'm sure all the villains listen to that law! Now just hurry, if we get too close to them they'll fire and burn some holes right through us with their red light!"

Mr. Barkin and David continued to run not knowing that Bonnie and Junior were suffering the same thing.

…On the staircase…

Bonnie and Junior continue to run down the stairs, sure their legs were tired, but the thought of being fired by the robots caused them to use their leg speed to the maximum.

"Oh, gosh," Bonnie said as she was trying to breathe from running so much. "I'm getting tired of running. Can't you do something, Darling?"

Junior looked scared by that suggest. "Darling, no offense or anything, but are you kidding me? There's too many of them for even you and I to do something. Oh, I wish Kim and her husband were here so they could handle this themselves."

Bonnie sure didn't like that her husband was mentioning Kim, especially if he was comparing Kim with herself. "Excuse me, are you applying that I need Kim to come to my rescue?"

"Huh? No, just that it would be nice to have a bit of help right now."

"Well, let me show you that we don't need any help, especially from Kim. I'm sufficient enough." Suddenly Bonnie started to run a bit more faster so that Junior would follow where she was going. She turned right quickly and saw the place that she was looking for which was oddly enough the girl's bathroom.

Bonnie stopped for just a second and opened the door a bit. She looked to Junior who had just stopped behind her. "In here," she ordered.

"What?" Junior asked, looking like he really didn't agree with that. "But, my love, that's the-"

"Junior, remember we're being chased by killer robots right now."

Junior had to agree with Bonnie and quickly went inside. As soon as Junior entered quickly, the robots finally turned right and passed by the bathroom not knowing that their prey was inside.

Junior heard how the robots passed by the room and sighed in relief. "They're gone. Thank goodness. It was a good idea to come in here, Bonnie, my dear."

Bonnie, however, didn't seem to pay attention to Junior, instead she was looking at the mirrors on the wall. Junior went beside Bonnie to see what she was doing. "Looking into the mirror, huh? Yeah, it's pretty nice to look at how gorgeous one can be, but too bad that it's too dark to see inside."

Bonnie gave a small smile. "I agree with you on how nice it is for beautiful people, like us, to look in the mirror, but right now I'm not looking at my beauty. I'm trying to plan something."

"Really, what's your plan?"

"Those mirrors. Do you think that you can take them off the wall for me, sweetie?"

"Take them off? Well, I'll try." Junior grabbed one of the mirrors and wiggled it a bit than pulled it with all his might until one of the mirrors came off. "Okay, now what?"

"Oh, thank you, sweetie, now just pull out one more for you and I think will be okay.

"Oh, okay, but what are you planning?"

Bonnie grabbed the first mirror that Junior took out and smiled. "Just get the other mirror and follow me." Junior looked a bit unsure about all this, but he still continued with Bonnie's orders.

…In one of the hallways…

Mr. Barkin kept running until he was starting to feel tired out. He even started to slow down a bit and David realized this. "Hey, don't slow down now! I know we're a bit ahead of them but they'll catch up soon."

"No," Mr. Barkin said as he tired to catch his breath. "I'm too tired to run now. Just go on without me. I'll only slow you down."

"True," David said looking like he was actually considering leaving Mr. Barkin behind.

"Wait. Are you actually considering in leaving me behind?"

David sighed. "No. Unfortunately, I can't. I'll just have to use this than." He quickly pulled out a small weapon that was the exact same weapon that Fresa used when the robots ambushed the ship. He pointed the gun straight at the direction where all the robots were coming from and as soon as the robots were a bit more closer to him did he finally shot and just like the last time, it caused such a huge blast of green light that it pushed David back, but it was able to clear out the whole hallway.

Mr. Barkin looked surprised by that attack. "Whoa," he said as he still looked in disbelief at the empty hallway that suffered some damages from the blast. "That is one weapon!" he said with a smile.

David got back up and looked at his gun. "Yeah. I know. I made it myself. It uses green light which disintegrates anything in its path. Though the bad thing about it is that it only has three shots and I can't carry around its ammo because it's highly dangerous and if I drop it or hit it, it will cause a blast just like the one you saw. Only right in front of me."

Mr. Barkin observed the weapon a bit. "Well, it's a powerful weapon, but three shots doesn't make it so reliable. Shouldn't you just invent another weapon to use that fires more shots?"

"I did."

"What?"

"Yeah. I made a whole ton of other weapons, too. Most of them are on our mainship, but I brought some along too on the ship that my parents and me were traveling on."

"Than why didn't you bring them along?"

"I can't carry all of them, obviously, and I'm still teaching my parents on how to use the weapons. Some of them can be a bit hard to use. Besides, I was hoping to just use this gun to take out the enemy quickly. Sucks though that it turns out my enemy is my grandfather."

"Uh, so what now are you planning to do when you see your grandfather, again?"

"Just fight him, I guess. Why? Do you have a better plan?"

"No. It's just he's right in front of us."

"What?" David shouted as he looked straight ahead of him and saw his own grandfather. "Oh, snap."


End file.
